


Неожиданная дружба

by W_B



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Hobbit!AU, M/M, Middle-earth!AU, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 80,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_B/pseuds/W_B
Summary: Дракона нет, Некромант сбежал в Мордор, нет войны, мир и покой. И однажды юный хоббит Юри отправляется в Старый лес за приключениями. Конечно, он находит и приключения, и нового друга, и еще миллион опасностей на свою кудрявую голову. Обойти Средиземье, стать проклятым и победить проклятие, побывать в крепостях и лесах? Легко. Просто однажды нужно пойти в лес и вернуться оттуда совсем другим.А любовь будет бонусом, иначе зачем оно всё надо?Allesia Forgotten нарисовала чудесного эльфоВиктора https://pp.vk.me/c604426/v604426252/47589/rWEfUQnNvgY.jpgЮри-хоббит от Эйзэфа http://i86.fastpic.ru/big/2017/0103/60/ad31542ebd1191b109f0575f5bd85960.jpgПожалуйста, не публикуйте арты нигде без разрешения художников!Другие иллюстрации будут добавлены в саммари к главамАхтунг: автор старательно, насколько позволяют законы жанра, следовал ЛОРу ВК, но... Настоящее имя нашего эльфа - Накил, Виктор - это перевод его имени на вестрон. Увы, фамилию Кацуки на ЛОР не натянешь, поэтому я ее не трогаю.





	1. Глава первая, в которой Юри заблудился в Старом лесу

Люди о хоббитах знали немногое, а эльфы – и еще меньше, только самое главное – что жили эти малютки-полурослики к западу от Лихолесья, к востоку от Моря, в месте, называемом Шир, которое сами эльфы звали и-Дранн.  
Поймать хоббита так же сложно, как белку, да и незачем это было. Поговаривали, что некоторые хоббитские роды близко общались с эльфийскими охотниками, заходившими изредка в Большой лес, но правда то была или нет – никому не ведомо. И уж тем более смех вызывал рассказ, что-де кто-то из семейства Туков в прадавние времена то ли на эльфийке женился, то ли вышел замуж за эльфа. Не бывает такого, разве что в сказках. Потому как один народ, закрытый и чурающийся всего нового, не может иметь ничего общего с древними воинами и мудрецами. Эльфам – эльфийское, хоббитам – хоббичье. А прочее – домыслы и сказки, как всякие Темные властелины и высокие волны, да, а еще короли – куда ж без королей.

 

В сказках иногда рассказывали о Лихолесье, где живут огромные злобные пауки, медведи с гору высотой и страшные серые волки. Волков и медведей Юри видел разве что на картинках, а пауков – в кладовке, куда матушка периодически гоняла его за мукой и гречневой крупой. Пауки в кладовке были мелкие и ничуть не злые, поэтому их Юри не убивал, а только смахивал листком папоротника и лез себе дальше, к бочонкам с крупами. Но Лихолесье было далеко, а Старый лес – вон он, под боком, дойди до Изгороди, а там рукой подать.  
Той зимой Юри исполнилось двадцать три, что для человека было бы прилично, а для хоббита – так себе. Уже не ребенок, но еще не мужчина. Быть может, еще поэтому ему сходили с рук побеги в Старый лес. Нельзя сказать, что никто из Бакленда там не бывал – бывали, еще как бывали! – только лес сам никого вглубь не пускал. Ветви смыкались, загораживая тропу и солнечный свет, налетали полчища комаров и мошкары, корни цеплялись за ноги и одежду. Страшно было в Старом лесу, неприютно и муторно.  
А Юри всё равно ходил, зарисовывал странные деревья, искал орехи и птичьи перья, приносил домой разные кривые забавные сучки, из которых резал потом игрушки и раздавал соседской ребятне.  
– Дивный он у вас, – говаривали соседки госпоже Хироко.  
– Мы с Брендибаками не в родстве, хотя это могло бы всё объяснить, – вздыхала она и снова просила сына не заходить далеко в Старый лес. И вообще, Юри, сынок, быть может, ты поможешь завтра отцу расчистить пруд, а не…  
Но просьба повисала в воздухе, потому что Юри с утра снова убегал в проклятый лес.  
– Бирюк растет, – снова шептались соседи. – Такие добром не кончают.  
Юри было смешно. Ему едва ли двадцать три, а до совершеннолетия можно и повалять дурака.  
Была у Юри давняя мечта: переписать и зарисовать все растения, что росли в Старом лесу, и написать большую книгу о свойствах трав и цветов. Потому он каждый раз таскал с собой блокнот из обрезков бумаги и с полдюжины карандашей. Были там черный, синий, зеленый, желтый, красный – как раз для юного исследователя.  
Юри перебирался через Изгородь, что отделяла Бакленд от Старого леса, и мчался вперед по знакомым тропкам, туда, где еще не бывал, приговаривая на бегу:  
– Старый лес, пропусти, пожалуйста, я иду без зла, только с любопытством!  
А лес пропускал, только Юри старался не думать о том, что ветви за его спиной наглухо смыкаются. Его ведь выпускали вечером обратно? Выпускали. А значит, всё в порядке.  
Мохнатые ноги беззаботно отмеряли милю за милей, Юри изредка останавливался то сорвать ягоду, то зарисовать не виденный ранее цветок или гриб. Где-то далеко вверху светило солнце, голубело небо. Такие приключения нравились Юри. Хоть его народ и считал слово «приключение» практически ругательством, но вот такие ему были по нраву. Что может случиться с честным хоббитом неподалеку от родного дома, тем более, если у этого хоббита всегда с собой запас еды на три дня, большая палка и остро заточенные карандаши? Быть может, сумасшедшая белка решится напасть? Или сдуревший от скуки бурундук?  
Юри шел, напевал под нос и радовался жизни. Действительно, что может случиться с хоббитом в Старом лесу?  
Спустя несколько часов, когда солнце стало ниже, а тени длиннее, Юри понял, что заблудился. Не сказать, что он испугался или струсил, нет. Он остановился, достал карту, испещренную своими пометками, и попытался понять, где он. И когда вроде бы разобрался, двинулся в путь. Не то, чтобы он боялся не успеть домой до заката, он мог бы переночевать в лесу, теплый плащ, спички и еда у него были, а также остро заточенные карандаши, помним о них!  
Какая-то всполошившаяся птица пролетела прямо над головой Юри, он пригнулся, а после не удержался на ногах и упал на четвереньки. Ему очень хотелось думать, что это не Старый лес вдруг решил наказать путника, но…  
– Извините, пожалуйста! – робко крикнул Юри. – Если ты позволишь, я сейчас же уйду!  
Он дрожал всем телом, сердце гулко билось где-то в горелее, его прошиб холодный пот, и стало зябко даже в плаще.  
Деревья вокруг шептались, грозно и громко. И когда Юри почти умер от страха, ветви и корни поползли в разные стороны, открывая проход.  
– Сп-пасибо! – Юри поднялся и отвесил самый глубокий поклон. – Спасибо, лес!  
Он бежал со всех хоббичьих ног, счастливый уже потому, что вот она – тропинка, и еще светло, и лес на самом деле не хотел его напугать, это была шутка, даже деревья могут шу… Юри со всего маху запнулся об кочку и покатился вниз по склону, обдирая руки и ноги об колючие ветки. А ветви хватали его, стараясь притормозить падение глупого хоббита.  
Пришел в себя Юри в маленьком распадке. Уже стемнело, звезды перемигивались, на севере всходила луна – огромная и желтая, как голова сыра.  
Как ни странно есть Юри не хотелось, потому он как мог – так ощупал себя. Кажется, ничего не сломал, просто посдирал кожу с ладоней. Ладони болели, да, очень сильно болели. И Юри, поплевав на подол плаща, кое-как попытался стереть с них грязь. Перевязал он их оторванными от рубахи лоскутами. Матушка, конечно, завтра его поедом съест за расточительное отношение к вещам, но матушкино ворчание можно послушать разок и забыть.  
Надо было бы развести костер, чтобы отпугнуть зверье, но почему-то Юри знал, что лес не подпустит никого к нему. Юри чувствовал, что зачем-то нужен лесу. Зачем?  
Он закутался в плащ и съежился, прижимая болящие руки к груди. Сырная луна заглядывала в распадок, старые осины и падубы перешептывались, словно пели ему колыбельную. Юри задремал.  
Утром он наскоро перекусил и побрел куда глаза глядят, вернее, куда пустил лес. Тропинка вывела к ручью, в котором Юри промыл ладони и умыл лицо. А еще напился замечательной прохладной воды. Конечно, поговаривали, что в Старом лесу воду пить не стоит, можешь отравиться или превратиться в какое-нибудь лесное чудовище, в гигантского паука, например. Но это точно было сказкой. Страшной, но сказкой.  
Из ручья на Юри смотрел молоденький напуганный хоббит, в волосах которого было полно сухих листьев и даже белый цветок. Юри фыркнул, взбаламутил отражение рукой и принялся вычесывать мусор из волос. Матушка точно не обрадуется такому виду, а уж что соседи начнут говорить, ай-яй.  
По ветвям ближайших деревьев расселись любопытные белки. Они внимательно наблюдали, а самая смелая спустилась на землю и запустила в Юри желудем. Юри в долгу не остался, он плеснул в неё водой, а после рассмеялся: виданное ли дело – заблудился, а теперь воюет с белками! Смелый хоббит, трепещите, враги!  
Ноги понесли его дальше, вдоль ручья, ниже. Юри был готов поклясться, что вчера не ходил этой дорогой. Но лесу, наверное, виднее?  
И ничего не ёкнуло в глупом хоббичьем сердце даже тогда, когда ручей начал превращаться в полноценную речушку. Юри шел себе, поглядывая по сторонам, и вдруг заметил здоровенное старое дерево, такое старое, что оно, наверно, было старше их деревеньки. Огромный вяз, под которым можно было устроить пир на весь мир во время дождя.  
И от дерева отчетливо веяло опасностью. Юри сел, достал блокнот и черный карандаш. Ладони болели, но он упрямо сжал карандаш в пальцах и принялся зарисовывать огромный ствол в пять-шесть обхватов, дупло, похожее на раззявленную пасть, растопыренные ветки, которые качались сами по себе, будто желали схватить зазевавшуюся птицу… или глупого хоббита. Юри чуть не выронил блокнот от страха. Дупло, кажущееся всего лишь дуплом, притягивало взгляд, торчащие щепки казались ощерившимися клыками. Что-то как будто подталкивало его в спину: «Подойди! Потрогай! Это же только старое дерево! Потрогаешь и поймешь, что ничего страшного в нём нет!».  
Юри помотал головой, спрятал блокнот с карандашом за пазуху, и как был, сидя, – так и попятился, прочь от жуткого дерева, прочь от его дурных веток и странных мыслей!  
Странное дело: никто и ничто не пыталось задержать его, словно лес и сам не любил этот старый вяз. А может, то просто казалось замученному хоббиту, в конце концов, он провел сутки вне дома, в лесу, упал с холма и мог повредиться в разуме, слегка, но достаточно для того, чтобы получать удовольствие от глупых приключений.  
Когда Юри выскочил на поляну, он сразу и не понял, что это за странный низкий рокочущий звук, который заставил все волоски на теле подняться дыбом в ужасе. Юри прижимал руки к груди и часто-часто моргал, а на него смотрел огромный зверь, в холке выше любого высокого хоббита их деревни, его шерсть была серой и блестящей, а глаза – желтыми. И пусть прежде таких тварей Юри видел лишь в книжках, разум сам вспомнил название.  
Волк не кинулся, нет. Он сидел и рычал, а Юри пятился и пятился, до тех пор, пока не уперся спиной в дерево. Волк зарычал еще ниже и поднялся на все четыре лапы.  
– Мамочка! – пискнул Юри, понимая, что от одного любопытного хоббита сейчас останется… Ничего не останется, кроме карандашей, и то, если волк сочтет их невкусными.  
– Стой, где стоишь! – крикнули сверху.  
Юри, который сейчас слабо понимал, что происходит, только охнул и попытался слиться с деревом.  
А волк рухнул со стрелой в глазнице.  
Юри рухнул следом, лишившись чувств.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой Юри старается следовать приличиям

– Айе, кто тут у нас, – пропели над ним. Юри дернулся и открыл глаза. Определенно здесь был тот, кто его спас. Хоббиты мастерски владели луками, некоторые любили охотиться, в том числе и в Старом лесу. Но хоббиты не говорили так певуче и красиво. А в сказки Юри верил, но не до такой степени, чтобы мечтать о встрече с настоящим эльфом: светловолосым, голубоглазым, похожим на сказочного принца, в одежде зеленого и серого цвета и с большим охотничьим луком из светлого дерева. Ожившая сказка.  
Прохладная рука коснулась лба, эльф улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
– Лежи, периан, полурослик. Старый лес крепко тебя потрепал. Кто же ходит и ищет встреч с волками?  
– Волков в Шире давно не видели, – прохрипел Юри. – Лет сто как точно!  
– А теперь они есть, злые серые волки, которым пока хватает еды, но что станет через год или два? – эльф говорил быстро, и его вестрон стал неразборчивым. Но Юри слушал не слова, а голос, голос успокаивал.  
– Я Юри, сын Тоши, – правила приличия все-таки требовали представиться, хоть и встреча случилась при таких странных обстоятельствах. – И деревни Хаселдор, в Бакленде.  
– Накил, – эльф снова придавил его к земле. – Полежи. Я выведу тебя к вашей смешной изгороди. А ты больше не суйся в лес так далеко, полурослик. Мир меняется, тени удлиняются, волки приходят к вам из Лихолесья, их даже горы не останавливают. Как можно быть такими беззаботными?  
– Мне казалось, что мы с лесом почти друзья, – сердито ответил Юри. – А что делает эльф так далеко? И что значит ваше имя?  
Это было не совсем прилично и очень даже неправильно, но Юри впервые видел настоящего эльфа. И не задавать вопросы казалось глупостью. Зачем молчать ради приличия, если можно…  
– Старый лес никому не друг, – эльф покачал головой. – Есть места, в которых природа становится другом, но для этого нужно очень много сил, много-много. И людям, полуросликам и гномам такое не под силу. Есть Лотлориен, есть Имладрис… Не спрашивай, что это за места, да я и не отвечу. Просто запомни: ни шагу в старый лес, а если зашел – иди по тропе, не сворачивая.  
– Я и так… – возмутился было Юри, но к его губам прижался палец.  
– Я вижу, глупый ты полурослик, – эльф рассмеялся тихо, но звонко, как будто серебряные колокольчики забренчали. – Возможно, тебя ранят мои слова, но я прошел немало лиг по родному Лихолесью, и всё равно не могу назвать ваш лес милым и приветливым!  
Пока Юри придумывал достойный ответ, у него в животе забурчало. И он снова вспомнил о приличиях.  
– Вы… Вы есть хотите? У меня есть сыр и немного хлеба!  
– Я разделю с тобой обед, – эльф подвинул к себе свой заплечный мешок. – У меня есть… У меня есть сушеный виноград и кусок вяленого мяса. Смотри-ка, уже отличный обед, целый пир!  
Юри рассмеялся, развязывая свой мешок. Конечно, сыр слегка поломался после того самого падения, но на вид и вкус был неплох. Хлеб не пострадал вовсе, ну пара вмятин.  
А когда они закончили, эльф вдруг поднял ладонь и сказал, задумчиво поглядывая на Юри:  
– На вашем языке моё имя значит «Победитель». Виктор. Ты можешь звать меня так, если моё имя кажется тебе сложным.  
– Виктор, – повторил Юри и отчего-то зарделся. – Наверное, я буду звать вас так. Потому что мне отчего-то стыдно говорить на вашем языке. Боюсь сказать неправильно и обидеть вас.  
– А ты забавный, Юри, – эльф помог ему встать. – Ну, самое время вернуть тебя домой, полурослик.  
Шагая за длинноногим эльфом, Юри думал лишь о том, что тот так и не сказал, зачем забрался так далеко от своей страны и куда делась туша волка.  
Они шли до самого вечера, и Юри даже не надеялся, что они доберутся до изгороди к закату. Так и вышло. Накил-Виктор остановился, прислушался, а после свёл его с тропы и сказал, что они устроятся здесь на ночь.  
– Собери хворост, только не уходи с этой поляны, – велел он, скрываясь за деревьями.  
Юри натаскал гору с себя ростом, прежде чем окончательно стемнело. Виктор не возвращался, но Юри почему-то не было страшно. Он развел костер, небольшой, но дающий достаточно света.  
Вскоре вернулся Виктор, держа за уши зайца.  
– Ужин, – коротко сказал эльф, усаживаясь и достав из-за голенища сапога нож. – У тебя есть соль?  
У Юри была соль в мешке, приличные хоббиты не выходят из дому в лес без узелка с солью, спичек и носового платка.  
Огромная луна снова следила за ними, на палочках жарилась зайчатина, они молчали, но молчание не казалось Юри тягостным, пусть на языке вертелась пара сотен вопросов. Но Юри в кои-то веки вспомнил, что приличные хоббиты не пристают к незнакомцам с дурацкими вопросами.  
– Я слышал, что ты пел, пока гулял по лесу, – сказал Виктор, подавая ему прутик с кусками мяса.  
Юри смутился.  
– Все хоббиты поют, правда, не у всех есть слух.  
– У тебя есть слух, и голос у тебя хороший, – Виктор с наслаждением вгрызся в заячью ногу. – Хоббиты – это вы так себя называете?  
– Да, – Юри откусил кусок и застонал. Для него спустя второй день блужданий по лесу жареное мясо показалось райской едой. – А наша страна называется Шир. Вы, эльфы, наверное, зовете себя вовсе не эльфами на самом деле?  
– И так все народы. У каждого есть своё название, которое неведомо чужакам, – Виктор вытер губы листком и с недоумением воззрился на протянутый Юри носовой платок. – Зачем?  
– Платком ведь лучше, – Юри смутился. – У меня еще есть, берите, пожалуйста!  
– Листья этого растения мягкие и хорошо счищают любую грязь, – мягко сказал Виктор. – В переводе с нашего языка оно зовется «Березой-скатертью», это если совсем упрощать перевод... Эльфийские хозяйки рвут листья и заворачивают в них еду для детворы, которая надолго убегает играть по округе. Оставь платок, вдруг пригодится на что-то более важное. И почему ты порвал одежду для бинтов, если у тебя был платок?  
Юри смутился.  
– Я не думал в тот момент, просто очень испугался.  
– Больше в этом лесу волков пока нет, – ответил на это Виктор. – Доедай и спи спокойно, Итиль высоко, ночные твари далеко от нашего пристанища…  
– Итиль?  
– Луна, – ответил Виктор. – Или ты считаешь, что прекрасная Итиль – каменный шар, который катится по небу?  
Юри смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
– А она на самом деле…  
– Цветок, который находится в небесной лодке, – туманно ответил Виктор. – Но я не хочу говорить об этом с тобой. Не потому, что ты мал или глуп, полурослик, отнюдь, я считаю тебя неглупым, хоть и безрассудным. Просто о некоторых вещах лучше не говорить.  
Юри, как во всех отношениях воспитанный и порядочный хоббит, был с ним в этом согласен. Тем более, мясо остывало, а хороший хоббит никогда не даст еде пропасть.  
Вскоре Юри заснул. Сквозь дремоту он чувствовал, как его накрывают чем-то легким, но очень теплым. А еще ему показалось, что он слышал песню – необыкновенно чистую и красивую, настолько нежную, что от нее захватывало дух, а на глаза наворачивались слёзы.  
А может, ему это всё снилось, кто знает.


	3. Глава третья, в которой Юри возвращается домой, целый и невредимый

– Солнце давно поднялось, а ветер хоббиту росы за шиворот насыпал! – веселился Виктор и тёр ему лицо мокрыми ладонями. Юри помотал головой, отстранил от себя его руки и чуть не задохнулся: до чего это всё было красиво. По поляне носились бабочки, в волосы Виктор вплел несколько одуванчиков и васильков, а небо над ними было синим-синим и настолько прозрачным, что горло перехватывало.  
– Не зря говорят, что рядом с эльфами всё становится краше, – сонно проговорил Юри.  
Виктор с усмешкой наблюдал за тем, как он выпутывается из двух плащей.  
– Спасибо, – Юри отряхнул и сложил его плащ.  
– Я собрал немного ягод, когда обходил окрестности. И там остатки нашего зайца, – беззаботно сказал Виктор. – Ешь, и пойдем, наверное, дома тебя обыскались с собаками.  
Юри приуныл. Вполне возможно, что его действительно вовсю искали по лесу, пока он тут бабочками любуется и болтает с эльфами. Ну, с одним эльфом.  
– Не бойся, тут едва ли две лиги осталось, правда, через дурные места, но к вечеру будешь дома. Если бы ты не упал с того холма, – Виктор поморщился. – Не могу понять, зачем это было нужно. К Старому Вязу ты, конечно, попал, но успел сбежать до того, как он тебя поймал. Ничего не понимаю.  
Юри смотрел на него круглыми глазами и тоже ничего не понимал.  
– Так Старый Вяз – живой?  
– Все деревья живые.  
– Я хотел сказать, он – чудовище?  
– Старое чудовище, если можно так сказать, – Виктор пощекотал веткой его мохнатую ступню. – Шевелись, полурослик, там не столько того зайца, сколько ты его жуешь!  
Юри отдернул ногу и проглотил последний кусок.  
– То есть, меня чуть не сожрало дерево?  
– Так и есть.  
– Надо будет всем нашим рассказать, – Юри лишний раз обрадовался, что успел зарисовать злобное дерево. Так ему больше поверят дома.  
– Расскажешь-расскажешь, – рассеянно ответил Виктор. – Давай, время не ждет, солнце тоже.  
Юри слыл выносливым среди своих сородичей. Но даже для его сильных ног марш через лес с эльфом наперегонки вышел довольно утомительным. Последние пол-мили до изгороди Юри ковылял на заплетающихся ногах, тяжело дыша и мечтая, чтобы деревья наконец расступились. А когда это случилось, Юри просто рухнул на траву и не поднимался пару минут. Рядом посмеивался Виктор, который прислонился к дубу и подкидывал в руках желудь.  
– До дому добежишь? Нам нельзя входить в пределы вашей страны, как, впрочем, и любому другому существу.  
– А-ага, – простонал Юри. – Я в порядке!  
Виктор рассмеялся и поставил его на ноги.  
– Не забредай больше так далеко. Я могу не оказаться рядом в нужный момент.  
Юри задохнулся.  
– Так вы…  
Виктор приложил палец к губам.  
– Ты не хочешь ничего знать. Просто не ходи в Старый лес. Обещаешь?  
Юри помотал головой.  
– Так и знал, – эльф взъерошил ему волосы. – Беги домой и смотри под ноги.  
И растворился среди деревьев, как будто и не было его здесь. Юри растерянно оглянулся, потоптался, вздохнул… И направился домой, даже не желая думать, что ему скажут родители.  
А дома, конечно, поднялся переполох, хотя все, как оказалось, думали, что он отправился в гости в Бакбери, и потому его никто не искал. Юри обрадовался и никому не стал рассказывать, где был на самом деле и кого видел. Отчего-то ему было приятно иметь такую тайну.  
И всё бы было хорошо, да вот только ночью ему приснился злобный Старый Вяз, который поймал его своими ветками и тянул прямо в дупло. Юри отбивался, кусался и брыкался, ломая мелкие веточки, но у Старого Вяза отрастали новые, которые сильнее сжимали его тело. Юри проснулся с сильно бьющимся сердцем и весь в поту. Начавшая убывать Луна робко заглядывала в круглое окно и как будто спрашивала: «Ну чего ты, Юри?». Юри переодел рубашку, перевернул подушку и попытался снова заснуть, думая о цветах в волосах эльфа. Одуванчики и васильки. Красиво.  
Хоббиты любили желтый цвет (зеленый тоже), но Юри больше всего любил именно желтый и синий-голубой.  
Утром он помог родителям с садом, собрал яблоки и после устроился на пороге со своим блокнотом и пачкой чистой бумаги. Следовало перенести на чистовик рисунки и записи о растениях из этого похода. Но вскоре Юри поймал себя на том, что скупыми штрихами рисует улыбку, васильки за ухом и приподнятые брови. Юри тотчас вспыхнул, сложил лист пополам и спрятал за пазуху. Ещё не хватало, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел! Тогда его точно объявят ненормальным даже по меркам Бакленда.  
Мимо него со смехом промчалась стайка совсем мелких хоббитят, от пяти до десяти лет. Девочки в венках из одуванчиков, мальчишки с рогатками и пращами. Юри помахал им и вернулся к рисованию очередного странного гриба.  
Ему казалось, что теперь солнце светит немного не так, а ветер доносит отголоски той самой песни, что приснилась ему в Старом лесу на вторую ночь.  
Хоббиты были здравомыслящим народом, и поэтому редко сходили с ума. Поговаривали, что десять лет назад почтенный мистер Бильбо Бэггинс из Бэг-энда, к слову, родственник Брендибакам, свихнулся настолько, что сбежал в ночь холодную даже без носового платка с дюжиной гномов и чокнутым магом Гэндальфом. Правда, он вернулся спустя год, живой, невредимый и сказочно богатый, но… Но Юри-то не такой, он больше не…  
Ветер определенно дул со стороны Старого леса.  
– Закончу работу и пойду туда, – пообещал Юри сам себе.  
В открытое окно высунулась сестра.  
– Ты с кем там болтаешь?  
– Ни с кем, Мари, ни с кем, – он помахал ей. – Пойдем после обеда к реке?  
– Опять цветы рисовать?  
Юри закивал.  
Рисовать цветы – лучшее, чем можно занять руки и голову. Но сначала, конечно же, следует на совесть поесть. Приличные хоббиты едят как минимум пять раз на день, а лучше всего – семь. После прогулки по лесу Юри чувствовал потребность в том, чтобы быть приличным молодым хоббитом, сам не зная, почему.  
«Картошка с капустой лучше эльфов с драконами», – вертелось у него в голове услышанное невесть где и невесть от кого. «Кому эльфы с драконами, а кому эльфы с волками, да», – мысленно возражал себе Юри, вычерчивая лепесток за лепестком.  
Иногда можно не быть родней Брендибакам с Туками, достаточно жить на «неправильном» берегу Брендивайна и ходить гулять в Старый лес, чтобы потерять всё хоббитское здравомыслие.  
Юри казалось, что ветер шепнул ему: «Tenna’ ento lye omenta!»*.  
Он не знал, что это значит, и, пожалуй, боялся узнать.

*До следующей нашей встречи!


	4. Глава четвертая, в которой Юри снова идёт в лес

В этом году октябрь был тёплый, поэтому Юри сказал дома, что пойдет в гости в Бакбери, кузена из Бакбери он оповестил, что собирается в Тукборо, но на обратном пути обязательно заглянет к нему, в общем – алиби Юри себе подготовил. А также теплый плащ, дорожный посох и полный мешок еды. И новый блокнот, куда без него.  
Юри шагал себе по тропинке, миновав Изгородь, напевая под нос песенку, услышанную от Дрого Бэггинса, вроде как племянника или кузена того самого Бильбо Бэггинса, о котором ходило столько слухов. Конечно, приличный хоббит знает свою родословную и в курсе всех запутанных связей своих соседей, но Юри было всего двадцать три, поэтому споры о том, кто кому кузен, а кто кому племянник, наследник и сват, его не увлекали. Он просто шёл себе и пел, то одно, то другое, но снова возвращался к той самой песне:

Бежит дорога все вперед  
Куда она зовет?  
Какой готовит поворот?  
Какой узор совьет?  
Сольются тысячи дорог  
В один великий путь.  
Начало знаю; а итог –  
Узнаю как-нибудь…*

Он перескакивал через кочки и узловатые корни, перегородившие тропинку. Сегодня Юри надел очки, чтобы увидеть всё-всё. Обычно он оставлял очки дома, чтобы ненароком не разбить. Но если хочешь найти эльфа в лесу, надо быть зорким, как коршун и быстрым, как белка. Чем можно приманить эльфа, кроме как песней? И Юри пел, сначала тихонько, а после раззодорившись и раскрасневшись – во весь голос.  
Скоро он забрел в чащу, совсем как тогда. Лес окружил Юри стеной – враждебный, выжидающий, злой.  
– Я ведь не со злом пришел, – Юри расставил руки, показывая пустые ладони. – Я только ищу…  
– Нашел, – Накил-Виктор легко спрыгнул с падуба, только мелькнули серо-зеленые одежды. – Я же просил тебя не ходить в лес.  
– Вы убили волка, а больше я ничего не боюсь, – храбро заявил Юри, бросаясь к нему навстречу. – Я только хотел…  
– Увидеть эльфа? – Виктор сел, подобрав под себя длинные ноги. Лук он положил рядом на землю.  
– Да, – Юри смутился и полез за пазуху. – Вот.  
Он вложил в протянутую ладонь свернутый вчетверо рисунок. Васильки и одуванчики, улыбка – копия той, что сейчас появилась на губах эльфа.  
– Талантливый периан талантлив во всем, – заметил Виктор, складывая рисунок как было. – У тебя хороший голосок, ты красиво рисуешь. Сколько еще талантов скрыто в этом маленьком теле?  
– Кто такой периан?  
– Полурослик, – Виктор кивнул. – Тебе нужно возвращаться обратно.  
– Я только полдня здесь, рано еще, – рассеянно ответил Юри. – Дома знают, что меня не будет несколько дней.  
– В ваших сказках не жалуют тех, кто уходит из дома и ищет эльфов.  
– Я всего лишь хотел поздороваться, но вообще я в лесу за тем, чтобы зарисовывать и описывать растения, – Юри показал блокнот. – Я пишу книгу о свойствах растений. Уже есть первая часть, о растениях Бакленда, но потом я решил, что следует уделить внимание и другим местам. Старый лес огромен, а Средиземье еще больше. Но не подумайте обо мне плохо, я не стремлюсь покинуть Шир, мне и в Бри-то не хочется, а в лесу очень интересно!  
– Исключительный ты хоббит, Юри, – сказал на это Виктор. – Я видел на западной опушке один интересный цветок. Он как чертополох – развесистый и колючий, с мясистым стеблем и узорчатыми листьями, но у него белые цветы, больше похожие на ирисы. Ты видел такое когда-нибудь?  
– Нет, – в Юри проснулся исследователь. – А иголки у него длинные?  
– Очень!  
Он снова едва поспевал за длинноногим эльфом, но прогулка того стоила. Старый лес в присутствии Накила-Виктора открывал чуть больше чудес. Цветок, похожий на чертополох, но не чертополох, прелесть какая!  
Юри рисовал, высунув кончик языка, карандаш так и порхал по бумаге. Он весь погрузился в рисование и не сразу понял, что его зовут, а после – легонько трясут за плечо. Просто линия поехала без всяких видимых причин… И тут Юри пришёл в себя.  
– Ч-что такое?  
– Смотри, цветы на этом чертополохе начинают закрываться. Значит, им нужно солнце. Удивительно, правда?  
– Очень, – Юри набросал ветку ирисополоха (так он его назвал) с закрывшимся бутоном. – Странно, уже закат.  
– Осень, – его потянули за руки. – Нечего сидеть на одном месте, надо найти место для ночлега. Я могу устроиться и на дереве, но хоббит не белка, так ведь?  
– Хуже сна на дереве может быть только сон в лодке, – искренне признался Юри. – А волков здесь больше нет?  
– Нет, – ему улыбнулись. – Только три бурундука, ёжиха с выводком ежат, сойка и фазан. А волков нет!  
Юри рассмеялся, высвободил руки и спрятал драгоценный блокнот за пазуху, а после звонко чихнул. Сойка тотчас сорвалась с ветки и вспорхнула в небо, бурундуки прыснули в разные стороны, ежиха угрожающе засопела.  
– А говорили, что хоббиты – тихие и скрытные, – поддел эльф.  
Юри снова чихнул и громко высморкался в носовой платок.  
Можно было идти неслышно, но Юри не хотел, он загребал опавшую листву ногами, щурился и слушал звуки леса. Вот над их головами пронеслась сова, перо вылетело из крыла и мягко спланировало Юри прямо в руки. Вот пробежала через тропинку полевка, только хвост мелькнул. Вот раскрылась звездочка неизвестного Юри белого цветка. И только твердый толчок в спину и негромкое «Завтра зарисуешь!» остановили Юри от того, чтобы усесться на землю и начать рисовать.  
– Темно уже, – сказал эльф.  
– Мне достаточно света, чтобы набросать, – оправдывался Юри.  
– До завтра он никуда не денется.  
Этой ночью Накил пел, и пусть Юри не понимал его песен, он то улыбался, то плакал, пряча лицо в ладонях, и так – несколько часов, пока костер не прогорел. А после эльф вытер его лицо насухо его же носовым платком и строго велел спать рядом.  
– Осень. Холодно.  
– А волки? – Юри заглянул ему в лицо, хоть и не видел почти ничего в отсветах дотлевающих углей.  
– Летучая мышь, всего одна летучая мышь вон на том дереве и маленькая сова. А, нет, улетела. И мышь тоже. Quel kaima, – сказал эльф и перевел спустя секунду. – Спокойной ночи.  
Юри прижался к нему, уткнулся носом в грудь и замер, когда его накрыли теплым плащом поверх собственного.  
– Накил, – робко сказал он. – Эльфы ведь так не поступают. Вы – мудрый бессмертный народ, что вам глупые хоббиты, которые не любят лес, людей, эльфов и приключения?  
– Не равняй всех эльфов по одному, тогда эльфы не будут равнять по тебе всех перианов, вот что я тебе скажу.  
– Я понимаю, – Юри действительно понимал. – Если верить сказкам, вы обращаете внимание только на особенных. Вот Бильбо Бэггинс – он особенный.  
– Если бы Гэндальф Серый постучался в твою дверь, ты бы открыл ему?  
– Д-да, пожалуй.  
– Тогда это ты стал бы особенным, – сказал эльф. – А больше я ничего не скажу.  
– Не спрашивай совета у эльфа и у ветра, – вздохнул Юри и робко обнял его, чтобы согреться. – Я понял, кажется, понял.  
– Значит, ты тоже особенный.  
Но Юри решил, что подумает об этом как-нибудь потом. Хотя его маленькому хоббичьему сердечку польстили слова Накила.

*Отсылка собственно к «Властелину Колец». Песню напевает Бильбо, когда сбегает после дня рождения. Перевод И. Гриншпуна, текст взят в онлайн-читалке ЛавРид.


	5. Глава пятая, в которой Юри гоняется за лисами, сваливается в ручей и жарит каштаны

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Погоня за лисами. Автор - Оками киба. Пожалуйста, не размещайте работы художников нигде без их разрешения!  
> http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2017/01/bd7db887b507801347884e11873d625e.jpg

Утро началось с охоты на лис, которые умудрились украсть мешок Юри. Ночью он повесил его не слишком высоко, и теперь хитрые лисы унесли мешок, а в нём, страшно сказать, были карандаши, носовые платки, соль и целый круг кровяной колбасы матушки Хироко.  
– Сто-ойте, – Юри мчался за противными рыжими бестиями. – Можете забрать колбасу, но карандаши вам зачем?  
– Учить лисят грамоте, – смеялся вредный эльф, облюбовавший одну из ветвей дуба. Помогать Юри он наотрез отказался, сказал, что ему жаль это лисье семейство. И пока он их жалел, Юри уже пару миль набегал. К счастью Юри, мешок был слишком большим, чтобы лисы смогли затащить его в нору. Поэтому они сели рядом и начали тихонько рычать на подбирающегося Юри. А Юри тыкал в них посохом и ругался.  
– Я могу дать тебе желудей, покидай в них желудями, – веселился эльф.  
– Грррр! – рычал Юри на всех них сразу. – Отдайте мешок, злыдни! Я подарю вам за это колбасу! Считаю до трёх! А если не отдадите, то сам заберу, и не видать вам колбасы, как своих ушей!  
Он замахнулся на лис посохом и вдруг замер, когда на его плечи опустились ладони в кожаных перчатках.  
– Тише-тише, не пугай их, – мягко сказал эльф, наклоняясь к его уху. – Там есть слабый лисенок, я чувствую его умирающую fea. Конечно, твоя колбаса и носовые платки его не спасут, но… – он погладил Юри, словно желал успокоить. – Опусти своё оружие, грозный хоббит, сейчас мы будем спасать жизнь.  
– Виктор, – имя вырвалось само, хотя Юри очень хотел звать его настоящим именем. Он понимал, что эльфу, наверное, не очень приятно, когда его зовут вот так, вестронским вариантом. Но почему-то он боялся. – Я видел здесь некоторые травы…  
– Именно, – Накил приложил палец к губам. – Помолчи, я поговорю с ними.  
Он двинулся вперед, мелкими шажками, держа руки перед собой. Лисы перестали ворчать, а Юри следил во все глаза. Накил говорил, медленно и мягко, слова катились как камешки – гладкая мелкая галька – по дну ручья. Лисы расступились, а после одна юркнула в нору и вытянула оттуда за шиворот маленького лисенка, грязного и слабого, его шерсть свалялась, глаза слезились, лапки подергивались.  
– Его кто-то искусал, – тихо сказал эльф. – Юри, ты знаешь, что мне нужно.  
Юри знал. Он подвинул к эльфу фляжку с водой, разложил нужные листья и выбрал два самых новых платка. А после снова во все глаза смотрел, как Накил чистит загноившуюся рану на боку.  
– У тебя есть нитка с иголкой?  
– Конечно! – какой же приличный хоббит выйдет из дома в лес без нитки с иголкой!  
Эльф сноровисто сшил края раны, лисы молча наблюдали, одна настолько осмелела, что подошла к Юри и обняла его ногу лапами, дрожа всем телом. Юри наклонился и погладил ее по остроухой голове.  
– Вот и всё, – сказал эльф, подставляя руки. – Полей мне на руки.  
Юри полил, а когда собрался повесить фляжку обратно на пояс, вскрикнул от удивления: рыжие пройдохи принесли мешок. Вот только кровяной колбасы там уже не было.  
– С больным поделитесь, воровки! – крикнул Юри в нору. Оттуда донеслось довольное тявканье.  
– Могу предложить покидаться в них желудями, – невозмутимо предложил эльф.  
Юри тихонько застонал, закинул мешок на плечо и последовал за высокой тонкой фигурой, которая, как иногда казалось Юри, не шла, а плыла по траве, не касаясь её подошвами сапог.  
Юри шагал и любовался лесом, Накилом (потому что вестронское Виктор все-таки не передавало и сотой доли всей «эльфийскости»), засмотрелся на еще один ирисополох…  
И с громким «Плюх!» свалился в ручей. Быстроногий эльф перебежал через переброшенное старое дерево как бурундук, а Юри пошел прямо в ручей. И пусть глубина там была всего по пояс, но обидно – не передать!  
Накил, смеясь, выловил его за шиворот плаща и щелкнул по носу.  
– Не лови ворон! Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем. Жаль, лето кончилось, и ты сам по себе будешь долго сохнуть. Или у хоббитов очень горячая кровь?  
– Ничего не понимаю, – ответил Юри, стуча зубами. – Хорошо, что блокнот не пострадал!  
Его быстро раздели, завернули в чужой плащ и усадили на кучу листьев, нападавших с клёна. Очень скоро поношенные хоббичьи одежки красовались на ближайших деревьях, а сам он стучал зубами и поджимал под себя ноги, пока неугомонный эльф разводил костер и собирал каштаны.  
– Никогда не жарил каштаны, но, вроде бы, это должно быть вкусно!  
– Нужно скорлупу проколоть, – прочихал Юри. – Дайте, я покажу.  
У Накила нож был под стать ему – средней длины, с деревянной рукоятью, которую украшала богатая резьба – олени, волки, лисы, совы…  
– Подарок друга, – пояснил эльф, заметив, как внимательно Юри рассматривает нож.  
– Я тоже люблю резать по дереву, но вот так – не умею, – признался Юри и принялся делать дырки в каштанах. Он по очереди перекидывал их эльфу, а тот запихивал их в угли костра. Скоро запах жареных каштанов разнесся, наверное, по всему лесу, потому как на их полянку потянулись белки, приковылял вальяжный старый енот с совершенно седыми усами, прилетела здоровенная сорока и уселась прямо перед Юри, кося черным глазом то на него, то на костер.  
– У нас столько каштанов нет, – веселился эльф, вытягивая прутом готовые каштаны. – Кто с каштаном придет – тому пожарим, а нет – значит нет.  
Юри смеялся, наблюдая за ним, и вдруг с неба посыпался целый каштановый дождь! Ушлые белки забросали их спелыми каштанами, а после поспрыгивали вниз и принялись умильно заглядывать в лица эльфу и хоббиту.  
– Вот разбойницы! – шутливо сердился Юри.  
– Ты и сам на белку похож, – сказал вдруг Накил и подал ему лист лопуха с горкой уже почищенных каштанов. – Sana sina!*  
– Как сказать на вашем языке «спасибо»? – Юри потянул первый в рот, обжигаясь.  
– Diola lle, – рассеянно ответил эльф. – Ты хочешь учить наш язык?  
– Если можно.  
Юри так и не понял, почему над ним снова смеялись. Даже белки покатились со смеху.

*Возьми это!


	6. Глава шестая, в которой Юри летает, рисует и убегает от паука

Хоббиты не особо любят лазить по деревьям, если только это не время сбора фруктов. И то, они предпочитают набросить аркан на ветку и тянуть что есть силы. А яблоки сами сыплются вниз, только успевай корзины подносить. Но какой же хоббитский мальчишка не доводил родителей, забираясь на дерево повыше? И Юри не был исключением, только лазить он любил не сильно высоко, а на деревьях – сидеть на толстых ветвях, которые точно-точно не обломятся под ним.  
Но было это в последний раз пару лет назад, когда он прилаживал кормушку для птиц. Зима выдалась довольно холодной, а лето не особо урожайным, потому птицы и звери из Старого леса выходили из-за Изгороди, ближе к домам. Юри тогда узнал много новых птиц – робинов, поползней…  
Поэтому когда Накил предложил забраться повыше, чтобы зарисовать странное растение, похожее на омелу, но не омелу, Юри сначала засомневался и начал отнекиваться.  
– Это эльфы летают по деревьям как птицы, а хоббиты…  
– Эльфы не летают, эльфы умеют быстро ходить, бегать, карабкаться, прыгать… – веселился эльф. – Просто скажи, что испугался!  
– Я видел, как вы забираетесь на дерево! – протестовал Юри. – Р-раз! И уже там!  
– Послушай, друг мой, – Накил скучающе покачал головой и свесился с ветки, протягивая руку. – Я полагаю, что эльф сможет полететь только в двух случаях. В первом – на гигантском орле, что живут в Мглистых горах…  
– Гигантском орле?! – Юри вцепился в протянутую руку обеими своими руками и даже не пискнул, когда его легко потянули вверх и усадили на ту же ветку. – А он больше дома? А какой у него клюв? А чем они питаются?!  
– О-о, сколько вопросов сразу! – Накил погрозил пальцем. – Дай договорить, а то потом начнешь рассказывать, что эльфы – баламуты и растяпы, начнут с одного, перескочат на другое, а закончат вообще гигантскими орлами!  
Юри протестующе застонал, замахал руками и чуть не свалился с ветки.  
– Второй способ – это свалиться с дерева или лестницы. Но я никогда не видел настолько глупых эльфов, – Накил потянул его ближе. – Держись за меня, если боишься.  
Юри прижался к нему и вцепился одной рукой за его пояс. Второй он уже рисовал в блокноте ту омелу-не-омелу. Настоящая омела ведь не цветет бледно-красными цветами на исходе сентября.  
– Великий вождь орлов Торондор, служивший самому Манвэ, имел размах крыльев в сто восемьдесят футов, – негромко проговорил Накил. – Сейчас таких больших орлов в Средиземье нет. Живут они в Мглистых горах, как я уже сказал. Могут поднять и тебя, и меня, а питаются они, наверное, горными козлами. Они живут так же долго, как и эльфы. Прекрасные гордые сильные птицы… Я видел орлов давно и издалека. Наверное, это очень интересно – прокатиться на орлиной спине.  
– Я только на пони катался, – сказал Юри и перелистнул страницу. Теперь нужно было зарисовать сам цветок в раскрытом виде и его бутон. – Без упряжи на пони неудобно. А на орле, наверное, тем более…  
– И на норовистом коне можно ездить без упряжи, если знать, что ему сказать, – Накил неожиданно крепче прижал его к себе. – Смешная была бы картина: периан на лошади!  
– Тогда вы бы увидели, как умеют летать хоббиты. А могут они слететь с дерева… Или с лошади, – Юри хихикнул. – Мне нечем дышать, отпустите, пожалуйста.  
– С ветки?  
– Можно и с ветки, только осторожно, – вздохнул Юри, к тому времени зарисовавший цветок до последней тычинки. – А есть ли у этого растения название в вашем языке?  
– Не помню такого, – ответили ему. – Так что можешь придумать сам.  
Юри прищурился и записал: «Накилла старолесная, растение-паразит, впервые найдено на клёне в Старом лесу».  
– Я всё вижу, – его чуть не сбросили с дерева. – Разве я похож на это растение, что отравляет жизнь не такому уж старому клёну?  
– У неё красивые цветы, – искренне ответил Юри и на всякий случай вцепился в ветку изо всех сил.  
С дерева его все-таки сбросили, но очень мягко. И поймали на руки, а ведь он ещё даже не успел понять, что падает.  
– Ой… – Юри ухватился за его шею. – Ой-ей-ей!  
– Понравилось летать? – Накил улыбался, несколько прядей выбилось из обычно безукоризненно заплетенной косы.  
– Это б-было слиш-шком б-быстро!  
Эльф на миг прикрыл глаза, а после подкинул его и снова поймал. Юри заверещал на весь лес и принялся требовать, чтобы его вот сию же минуту немедленно поставили на ноги!  
– Хорошо, что хоббиты не летают. Они слишком смешные, – сказал наконец Накил и опустил его на землю. Юри несколько минут стоял, дрожа всем телом, а после поправил одежду, пригладил волосы и заявил строгим голосом:  
– В-вот именно. А мы не любим выглядеть глупо, так повелось. Нас и так Верзилы, вроде вас и людей, считают чуть ли не кроликами, которые ум-меют г-говорить!  
Накил в кои-то веки даже не улыбнулся, только протянул руку.  
– Пойдем, хоббит, который летал выше своего роста. Я знаю, чем поднять твое настроение.  
– На высоту моего роста? – робко пошутил всё ещё обиженный Юри.  
– Думаю, даже на высоту моего.  
Юри с радостью ухватился за протянутую руку.  
Злополучная «накилла старолесная» попалась глазастому эльфу еще трижды, о чём он немедленно Юри сообщил, вгоняя того в смешанное чувство конфуза и радости.  
– Зато вы сможете рассказать своим детям, что в вашу честь назвали растение!  
– Растение-паразит, – уточнил Накил.  
Юри хихикал и дальше вприпрыжку следовал за ним.  
На этот раз извилистая тропа привела их к пещере.  
– Боишься темноты, храбрейший из хоббитов?  
– Побаиваюсь, – Юри ни за какие коврижки не собирался лезть в пещеру. Мало ли кто там водится! Гигантские крысы, огромные пауки, земляные черви! Впрочем, земляных червей Юри вычеркнул из списка, едва вспомнил, что они водятся лишь в пустынях далеко на юго-востоке. Впрочем, он понятия не имел, что такое эта самая «пустыня» и чем питаются эти черви, если они в обхвате несколько футов.  
– Мы туда и не полезем, – Накил потянул его в обход. – Там живут пауки, они примерно по колено тебе.  
Юри испуганно прикрыл рот руками, чтобы его вопль не выманил пауков.  
– Это должно было поднять мне настроение?!  
– Нет, – Накил развернул его к каменистому склону. – Видишь маленькие белые цветы, похожие на цветы земляники? Запомни эту травку, она лечит раны. Названия я не знаю, но если бросить сухие листья этой травки в горячую воду, и после дать отвар сильно уставшему или долго болевшему, он исцелится. Я бы на твоем месте собрал и высушил сколько смог, потому что я не думаю, что она растет в вашей стране  
– Не растет, – Юри уже и думать забыл о пауках, он рисовал россыпь мелких цветов и зубчатые листья, жалея, что его зеленый карандаш не может дать того оттенка, какой был у листьев безымянной травки.  
Накил взъерошил его волосы и куда-то пропал, впрочем, Юри этого даже не заметил. А в себя его привело какое-то неприятное прикосновение. Юри спрятал карандаши и блокнот в заплечный мешок, и лишь потом оглянулся. Его ногу трогал маленькими мохнатыми лапками паук. Ну, не по колено высотой, а всего по щиколотку. Юри взвился в воздух, громко вопя, а после помчался, куда глаза глядят. Этот паучище был не чета домашним крестовикам в кладовой! Этот, небось, не мушек с комарами ловил, а белками питался!  
Сердце выпрыгивало из груди, перед глазами всё слилось в зелено-коричневое марево, как вдруг он врезался во что-то относительно мягкое.  
«Медведь!» – в панике подумал Юри, а его уже обнимали знакомые руки, и мягкий певучий голос прошептал на ухо:  
– От кого убегал, трусишка? Неужели от пауков?  
– Д-да! Один! Там! Трогал! За ногу! – задыхаясь, сипел Юри. – Мохнатый!  
– Вот я ему задам при следующей встрече, – Накил гладил его по голове. – Тшш, храбрый хоббит, запомни: они боятся огня и большой увесистой палки. В следующий раз бери палку или камень и бей. Среди них есть и ядовитые. Но этот, наверное, хотел поиграть.  
Юри нервно хихикнул, он никак не мог разжать сведенные судорогой пальцы.  
– Я так испугался…  
– Смотри, что у меня есть, – Накил повел его в сторону, под развесистый дуб. – Во-от, разжимай пальцы и смотри, что у меня в кармане: боярышник, замечательные спелые ягоды, чувствуешь, как пахнут? Храброму хоббиту пора подкрепиться. Эх ты, заец-выбегаец.  
– Хоббит, – буркнул Юри, протягивая руку за ягодами. – Зайцы пауков не боятся, наверное.  
– Кто их знает, – Накил ссыпал ягоды ему на колени.


	7. Глава седьмая, в которой Юри не успевает приготовить обед и грустит

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сон под одним одеялом. Автор - Оками киба. Пожалуйста, не размещайте работы художников без их разрешения!  
> http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2017/01/dd1cb4f09e94ba8a95b068e17efd0325.jpg

Юри предполагал, что его второе путешествие продлится неделю. Он именно столько отмерил себе на якобы поход до Тукборо. Но пошел уже девятый день, как он находился в Старом лесу в самой замечательной компании. И возвращаться домой не хотелось совершенно.  
Когда он поделился этой мыслью с Накилом, пусть и готовый, что над ним посмеются, эльф вдруг аккуратно взял его за подбородок и спросил, глядя в глаза:  
– А ты считаешься ребенком по вашим меркам, раз твоё отсутствие может взволновать всех?  
– Да, – признался Юри. – Мне еще десять лет до совершеннолетия. На самом деле мои родители – замечательные хоббиты, потому что многое позволяют. Но они не одобряют походы в Старый лес. Впрочем, не только они, у нас редко кто сюда заглядывает дальше опушки, потому что это же Старый лес, здесь опасно и всё такое. Даже целый один волк водился когда-то, – и рассмеялся.  
– Я тоже не одобряю, – невозмутимо сказал Накил. – Здесь полно и других опасностей, особенно для детей.  
Юри попытался было возмутиться, но ему напомнили о том пауке, от которого Юри убежал и чуть не посеял свои очки. Юри сразу сник.  
– Завтра я отведу тебя домой, – проговорил Накил, он вдруг сделался необычно задумчивым. – Ох, если бы я знал раньше, что ты совсем дитя, я бы не стал подвергать тебя…  
И Юри обиделся.  
– Уж не знаю, сколько вам лет, но мне всё-таки двадцать три! И если был бы я человеком, то был бы взрослым! Но поскольку мы живем вдвое дольше людей, то….  
Накил улыбнулся:  
– Я видел зиму двадцать семь десятков раз, хоббит Юри.  
Юри посчитал, побледнел и устыдился.  
– В таком возрасте и такое легкомыслие, скачете как белка по деревьям и…  
– Ты сейчас говоришь, как очень старый и очень приличный хоббит! – закатился эльф. А Юри не нашел ничего лучше, чем кинуть в него желудем.  
– Я отведу тебя домой, но очень скоро мы встретимся. Когда ты повзрослеешь настолько, чтобы никто не волновался, – Накил взял его за руки. – Клянусь Элберет, я покажу тебе все тайны этого леса и, быть может, других лесов, если ты захочешь пойти вместе со мной. Когда-то я поклялся обойти все Средиземье, побывать и в Старом лесу, и в лесу Фангорн и даже зайти в прекрасный Лотлориен, быть может, дойти до итилиенских рощ… И я буду счастлив, если мой маленький друг Юри разделит путешествие со мной, – его голос вдруг сделался строже. – Но лишь когда ты станешь достаточно взрослым и сильным.  
– Я стану, – пообещал Юри и крепко сжал его руки. – Обязательно!  
Ему было очень грустно, что Накил вдруг стал считать его маленьким и слабым, до слёз грустно. Но, пожалуй, это было правильно. До совершеннолетия Юри не принадлежал себе, да и матушка очень волновалась всякий раз… И ему ведь будет очень грустно без этих прогулок, без звонкого красивого смеха Накила, без его шуток и без совместного сна…  
Было так здорово лежать под одним плащом и смотреть на звезды. Юри показывал Накилу созвездия и называл их вестронские имена, а Накил – эльфийские. Иногда он объяснял, почему созвездия зовутся именно так, иногда надолго замолкал, а после ворчал, что не хоббичьего ума это дело, есть имя – и хорошо, а уж какая разница, почему Джона зовут Джоном, а планета Лумбар вдруг «Приют теней». А еще они пытались сосчитать все звезды, и тут Юри терпел сокрушительное поражение: у него было слабое зрение, и многих он попросту не замечал. На что Накил вздыхал, что другие дети Эру не столь совершенны и слабы. И тут Юри снова ничего не понимал, а Накил не объяснял…  
Что и говорить, больно было вдруг лишиться этого всего. Поэтому Юри попросил, чтобы сегодняшний день они провели как обычно – в погоне за чудесами и новыми растениями.  
– Я хочу помнить это все десять лет, – грустно сказал он, поправляя очки дрожащими пальцами.  
– Будут тебе чудеса, – покивал эльф. – Только надо сообразить обед.  
На обед сегодня были грибы, которые нашел Юри. Он поначалу не понял, что это такое желтое на мху, а после обрадовано закричал и принялся аккуратно срезать.  
– Лисички, – приговаривал он, – вот это да!  
– Хоббиты любят грибы?  
– Хоббиты любят поесть, – Юри аккуратно собирал срезанные грибы в подол плаща. – Эх, жаль, нет сковороды, я бы их пожарил!  
– У нас также нет масла, лука, моркови и многих других продуктов, – посмеивался Накил.  
– Тогда я могу их сварить!  
– О, тогда мой котелок к твоим услугам.  
– Тогда помой грибы! – важно сказал Юри. – А дикий лук я видел буквально на соседней прогалине.  
И пока Накил не успел сказать ему «нет», он пустился бегом за диким луком. Зачем есть просто грибы, если можно сварить их во вкусном бульоне? А на будущее Юри решил, что в следующий раз возьмет с собой сковородку. У него будет целых десять лет, чтобы приготовиться к новому приключению. Он сделает всё как надо.  
Слишком занятый своими мыслями, он не понял, как оступился и рухнул вниз. Под ветками и разросшимися папоротниками оказался овраг, даже не овраг, а трещина в земле, в три хоббитских роста глубиной. Юри лежал на спине, от боли у него перехватило горло, а воздух до того выбило из легких резким приземлением на спину. На глаза навернулись слёзы, а когда Юри попытался позвать на помощь, из горла вырвался только жалобный писк. Но Накил каким-то чудом услышал его и нашел спустя очень долгие минуты.  
– Вот так дела, нельзя тебя и на минуту одного оставить, – грустно шутил эльф. – А я хотел десять лет дать. Ох и беда с тобой!  
– Простите, – Юри вцепился в его плащ. – Вроде бы я ничего не сломал, расшибся просто…  
– Так расшибся, что тебе несколько дней лежать надо, а не по лесам бродить, – сокрушался Накил, неся его к костру. – Сейчас сообразим тебе постель из листьев и папоротника, глупый хоббит. Признавайся, ты специально в ту яму полез, чтобы я готовил обед?  
Юри из последних сил рассмеялся и мотнул головой.  
Накил быстро сообразил ему роскошное ложе из папоротника, веток орешника и поверх еще расстелил запасной плащ, которым они обычно укрывались ночами. Поначалу пришлось пережить несколько не самых приятных минут, пока с него стянули плащ и кафтан, задрали рубашку до подмышек и спустили штаны до колен. Проворные пальцы забегали по спине вдоль позвоночника, ощупывая, надавливая, поглаживая.  
– Большой синяк будет. С целого хоббита.  
– Матушка будет ругаться, – только и вздохнул Юри.  
Юри лежал и смотрел то в небо, то за тем, как эльф, напевая под нос, варит грибы. А после охнул от неожиданности, когда понял, что загляделся и задремал, а его будят и держат перед лицом ложку с грибами.  
– Как-то даже не хочется, – сказал он.  
– Дивное дело: хоббит не хочет есть, – Накил погладил его по голове. – Ложку за твою матушку?  
На двоюродном прадеде Стэнфорде грибы кончились, и место в желудке бедного Юри тоже.  
– Теперь полежи один, я должен найти одну травку, ты её помнишь, – строго сказал эльф. – На землянику похожая. Помнишь?  
– Помню, – Юри прикрыл глаза. – Я не боюсь, здесь ведь нет волков.  
– Я проложу вокруг твоего ложа веревку, она отпугнет пауков. Они не заходят на такие открытые поляны, но кто знает, вдруг их привлечет запах боли, – Накил покачал головой, светлые волосы взметнулись, и Юри охнул – до чего это было красиво. – Скоро вернусь, ты проснуться не успеешь, а солнце – зайти, как я вернусь.  
– Я буду ждать, – шепнул Юри, задремывая.  
Солнце не успело опуститься за верхушки деревьев, когда вернулся Накил. Он сбегал к ручью за водой, наполнил котелок, вскипятил воду и начал рвать в кипяток зубчатые мелкие листья. Юри сначала показалось, что запахло мятой, а после – медом.  
– Вот как, – сказал Накил. – А мне пахнет смородиной.  
Отвар на вкус был как любой травяной отвар, терпкий и слегка горький. Когда Юри начал понимать, что ему уже не так больно, на небе уже зажегся огонёк Эарендила, которого Юри знал как Венеру. Вот о нём Накил рассказывал, и Юри проникся ужаса и благоговения перед историей эльфа, что день за днём бороздит небесные своды, а до того осмелился пересечь море ради того, чтобы попросить о помощи. И пусть рассказ Накила был довольно сух, потому как Юри не понимал многого, о чем он говорит, а Накил, как обычно, не желал вдаваться в подробности, эта история возбудила его разум.  
– Больно? – Накил веткой поворошил угли, дожаривая каштаны.  
– Нет, не очень, спасибо, – Юри решился приподняться на локте. – Может, это к лучшему?  
– Что ты так удачно упал? – рассмеялся Накил. – Кто знает. Говорят, что всё предопределено. Но ты больше не падай, хорошо?  
– Я не падал, я слетел, – отшутился Юри.  
– Как пьяный лунный человечек? Я слышал эту песню, ее как-то пели люди-лесорубы давным-давно.  
– Споешь?  
– Я уже не помню текста.  
– Можно и без слов, – Юри шмыгнул носом. – Свежо.  
– Я скоро приду, пусть костер прогорит до конца. В конце концов, я собираюсь съесть эти каштаны на завтрак.  
В чаще заухали совы, то ли соглашаясь, то ли смеясь.  
– Я моря сроду не видал, мне ближе старый лес, – забормотал Юри нараспев, почему-то слова сами пришли к нему. И он не увлекался стихами, совсем нет. – Хоть в сказках разных говорят – в глубинах несть чудес. Но сердцу ближе моему шум листьев, стрекот птиц…  
– А дальше? – тихо спросил Накил, его лицо казалось красивым, хоть и очень усталым в отсветах углей. А может, то Юри казалось.  
– А дальше я не могу подобрать рифму. Всё равно глупость получается.  
– Если пропеть – то не глупость.  
Юри густо покраснел.  
– Вот когда придумаю до конца – тогда спою, через десять лет.  
Накил фыркнул.  
– Я-то думал, что хоббиты – добрые и не злопамятные.  
– Это мы-то не злопамятные? У нас частенько соседи веками воюют только потому, что прапрапрапрапрапрадед поставил изгородь на полдюйма левее!  
Накил тихо засмеялся, повытаскивал каштаны и пришел к Юри – большой, тёплый, пахнущий дымом и травами. Юри привычно устроился рядом и заснул.  
Сердце ныло даже во сне при мысли о скорой разлуке.


	8. Глава восьмая, в которой Юри взрослеет и дописывает книгу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На память - автор Эйзэф. Пожалуйста, не размещайте работы художников без их разрешения.   
> http://i90.fastpic.ru/big/2017/0107/0b/414459a250321fd0b0fda99494e4b10b.jpg

Было бы ложью сказать, что десять лет пролетели как один миг. Пусть хоббиты вдвое ниже людей, но год для них длится столь же долго, как и для других, живущих в Средиземье. Юри слабо помнил, как добрался десять лет назад домой, возможно, Накил просто донёс его до порога отчего дома и сбежал, спрятав в кармане его кафтана фибулу со своего плаща. Родные сочли, что он простудился в дороге и ничего не соображал, а Юри сердился на них, на себя и немного на Накила. И уж совсем чудом он счёл, что фибулу никто не нашел. Сейчас она хранилась как самое величайшее сокровище: у сердца. Юри сшил мешочек из куска мягкой кожи, сплел крепкий шнурок и повесил на шею. Только в одиночестве он доставал своё сокровище и гладил пальцами. Фибула была в виде листка ольхи, на котором застыла маленькая ящерка с зелеными глазами-камушками, названия которым Юри не знал. Иногда ему хотелось надеть ее на плащ, но эта вещь была слишком эльфийской, слишком чудесной и слишком выделяющийся. Он не смог бы объяснить, откуда она у него взялась, вернее, он не хотел никому объяснять и рассказывать, даже сестричке Мари. Она была – и этого Юри хватало с головой.  
Нет, он не сидел сиднем все эти десять долгих лет. Он дважды выбирался на опушку Старого леса, но лес его не пускал, сколько Юри ни просил. Ветви смыкались намертво, корни пригвождали ноги к земле. Лес словно говорил, что ему там делать нечего.  
Юри с горя дописал свою книгу о растениях Старого леса. Тому самому Вязу он посвятил отдельную главу. Малышня пищала от ужаса и восторга, увидев рисунки Вяза. А Юри грустил и подумывал, в какую из Четей ему следует отправиться, чтобы заняться там ботаникой. Пришлось два раза бросать монетку. Сначала ему выпала Северная, и это было хорошо, – потому как там находился лес Байндбоул.  
– Ты охочий до лесов, как эльф какой-то! – сетовал отец. – Спору нет, твоя книжка хороша, малыши учатся собирать полезные травки и пугают друг друга Старым вязом. Но, может, делом займешься, пойдешь, поживешь у кузена Реджи, освоишь пивоваренное дело, а? Хмель – он тоже трава!  
Юри улыбался и отшучивался.  
– До совершеннолетия хочу еще погулять!  
То же самое он говорил, когда к нему приставали со сватовством. Отсюда и пошли слухи, что он дурной: только и ходит по лесам со своим блокнотом, двинутый бедняга, наверное, крепко приложило его там в Старом лесу. Матушка вздыхала, но молчала: Юри был в своем праве валять дурака.  
Годы тянулись, как плохо прожаренный кусок старого мяса в захудалой харчевне. В таких Юри пару раз довелось побывать, когда он ходил из Чети в Четь с неизменным блокнотом за пазухой и карандашом за ухом. Стихов Юри больше не писал, только рисовал иногда одну и ту же картину: светлые волосы по плечам, мелкую косичку от виска до затылка, лёгкую улыбку и лучистые глаза. А еще – колокольчик за ухом. Таким был Накил в предпоследний день.  
Третья книга о полезных растениях всего Шира по Четям была закончена Юри как раз к его тридцать третьему дню рождения. За окном падал лёгкий снежок, матушка хлопотала на кухне – по всему дому несло сдобой и корицей, батюшка раскуривал трубку в гостиной, Мари пересмеивалась с подругами там же. Юри вывел твердой рукой заглавие на обложке, сверху написал своё имя и замер с поднятым пером. Интересоваться растениями он начал в пятнадцать лет, расспрашивая матушку о том, что у них растет в саду. Восемнадцать лет, с ума сойти, целых восемнадцать лет он занимался этим. Он грустно улыбнулся, понимая, как со стороны могут выглядеть его увлечения для родни. Одинокий, бирюк, можно сказать – в его-то годы…  
Юри убрал перо, завинтил крышку чернильницы и убрал книгу. Чернила сохли, а он потянулся рукой расстегнуть пуговицы на жилете и выше – на вороте рубахи. Сейчас ему сильнее, чем когда-либо хотелось ощутить тяжесть фибулы в пальцах.  
– Юри! – крикнула Мари из гостиной. – Хватит киснуть! Обедать будем!  
Какой хоббит может пропустить обед в честь своего рождения? Юри с сожалением застегнул пуговицы на жилете, затушил свечу и отправился в гостиную.  
Праздничный пирог вышел просто объедение: Юри сам принес матушке фунт свежих яблок. Тот сорт мог пролежать всю зиму, и плоды имели тот же свежий вкус, что и в день сбора. Стоили такие яблоки прилично, но когда хоббиты экономили на собственных желудках в праздничные дни?  
– Теперь самое время спросить, чем ты думаешь заниматься, – начал отец после того, как все откинулись на своих стульях и принялись набивать трубки. Только Юри был исключением, ему вкус трубочного зелья не нравился.  
– Я думаю, что до весны пробуду здесь, а весной отправлюсь, наверное, в Северную четь, устроюсь Шеррифом и буду охранять северные границы, – Юри обвёл всех взглядом. – Боюсь, я не очень гожусь в пивовары, кабатчики или садовники.  
– Как раз садовник из тебя вышел отменный, – сказала матушка.  
А Мари просто сгребла его в объятия:  
– Что бы ты ни решил – я за тебя!  
Юри любил их всех, но находиться дома было тягостно. Да, отчасти из-за одного обещания, прозвучавшего в Старом лесу далеких десять лет назад на исходе сентября… Юри понимал, что эльф мог забыть о его существовании. Даже для них, вечно юных и бессмертных, десять лет – приличный срок. Всё могло миллион раз поменяться, в конце концов, мог измениться и сам Старый лес…  
Это ело его поедом до следующего утра. Юри вертелся в своей постели, а утром, едва ленивое зимнее солнце поднялось на небо, он тепло оделся и помчался со всех ног в Старый лес. Не то, чтобы он ждал встречи, он просто мечтал о ней в глубине души, но…  
Юри пробрался через Изгородь и остановился, тяжело дыша. Пальцы свело от странного ужаса, когда он вытянул фибулу, которую заблаговременно переложил в карман, и закрепил на её плаще. От прикосновения к металлу Юри чуть успокоился и дальше смелее зашагал вперед, к опушке.  
Старый лес пропустил его. Сейчас он был припорошен снегом, голый и притихший. Только изредка попадались ели и не облетевшие до конца дубы. Синицы, робины и воробьи скакали по веткам рябины и калины, склевывая ягоды. Ветви печально шептались, переговаривались с ветром и иногда разворачивали Юри в другую сторону, если он сбивался с пути.  
Петь Юри не решался, горло перехватило от смеси отчаяния с предвкушением. А потом лес вдруг начал редеть, и Юри оказался на широкой прогалине. А дальше он побежал по снегу, который, к счастью, не был глубоким, прямо в раскрытые объятия.  
– Накил! – выкрикнул он. – Виктор! – чтобы дать знать, что это он, Юри, ведь вряд ли кто-то еще мог знать эту форму имени.  
– А ты подрос, – только и сказал эльф. – Рад тебя видеть.  
– Nae saian luume, – выдохнул Юри, утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь. – Я давно ждал этой встречи.  
– Я знаю, – шепнули ему на ухо.


	9. Глава девятая, в которой Юри отсылают домой, но всё заканчивается хорошо

Они заняли поваленное бревно, Накил расстелил свой запасной плащ, развел костер и повесил котелок со снегом над огнем. Юри разглядывал эльфа во все глаза: не изменился, ничуточки, только одет в другое, по сезону: теплые брюки, сапоги, подобие тёплого кафтана и теплый же плащ с меховой оторочкой по капюшону.  
– Что-то не так? – Накил тоже рассматривал его, только более беззастенчиво.  
– Я чувствую себя странно, – признался Юри. – Вы не изменились.  
– Ты внутри тоже, – отрезал эльф. – А остальное не важно.  
Юри задумался.  
– Я ждал тебя только весной, – позже сказал Накил, насыпая в две чашки измельченные листья и заливая их кипятком. Юри помнил, что называлось это растение квенилас, что значило «лист беседы», и росло оно на юге. Больше о южных землях Юри и не знал ничего. Накил просто обмолвился, что это растение эльфы обменивают у людей на свои изделия. И только.  
Как бы там ни было, напиток Юри нравился ничуть не меньше, чем матушкины компоты и морсы.  
– Почему весной?  
– Даже не весной, а в феврале. У нас годы считаются по дню зачатия, а не со дня рождения.  
Юри торопливо хлебнул из своей чашки.  
– Нет-нет, день рождения – он и есть день рождения. Мы всё-таки очень сильно отличаемся, но я не знаю достаточно, чтобы говорить о таких вещах! И не хотел бы, наверное… Простите!  
– В этом-то и вся красота мира, – Накил подмигнул. – И этим ты мне нравишься. Когда я вижу тебя, то замечаю еще множество вещей, на которые не обращал внимания раньше.  
Юри хлебнул так громко, что это было почти неприлично, вернее, совсем неприлично, но что он мог на это сказать? Что рядом с Накилом он чувствует то же самое? Что в сердце поселяется странная светлая грусть и бесконечный восторг? Что зрение становится острее? Хоббиты ближе людей к земле, и вовсе не из-за низкого роста, что бы там люди не шутили. И дело в том, что хоббиты лучше понимали землю, сезоны и времена года, глубже чувствовали то, что росло рядом, окружало их. Не зря же жители почти всех Четей, за исключением разве что Бакленда, строили дома-норы, больше подобающие кротам, чем людям. Но такие дома были удобны и вписывались в ландшафт. Кто-кто, а хоббиты знали толк в искусстве маскировки. Да, именно потому, что были ближе к земле.  
Все эти мысли быстро пронеслись в голове Юри, но сказал он совсем другое:  
– Тогда, если вы считали от дня зачатия, то наоборот, должны были ждать меня раньше, в феврале этого года.  
– Почему же? Тебе исполнилось тридцать три, но полностью взрослым ты становишься спустя год, разве нет?  
– Нет, – мягко сказал Юри. – С этого дня я могу жениться, завести своё дело, начать тяжбу с соседом Бигфутом и так далее.  
– А ты хочешь жениться, судиться и завести дело? – как-то странно спросил эльф.  
– Я десять лет хранил вашу фибулу, Виктор, – Юри специально назвал его вестронским прозвищем. – Как вы думаете, есть ли мне дело до соседа, девушек и пивоварения? Я откладывал деньги на мечту, и если вы всё ещё хотите взять меня с собой, то я отзову свои бумаги… Я послал письмо Главному Шерифу, хотел поступить на службу в Северной Чети.  
– Не отзывай письмо, служба – это хорошо, – Накил покивал. – Я хочу, чтобы ты подождал до весны. Собственно, я планировал отправляться в путь в марте, когда установится ясная погода. Северная Четь… Там есть леса?  
– Да, там большой лес, называется Байндбоул, – Юри вдруг расстроился, хотя путешествие откладывалось только на несколько месяцев. Он понимал резоны Накила, он сам бы счел трижды неразумным того, кто собирается в дорогу зимой. Но глупое хоббичье сердце тянуло от легкой обиды и досады. Не так он себе всё представлял.  
– Звучит замечательно! – Накил ослепительно улыбнулся. – Ты будешь штрафовать белок за нанесение ущерба погребам, а синиц за громкое пение, а я буду за тобой подглядывать. Так я не нарушу соглашение о неприкосновенности ваших границ и буду присматривать за моим хоббитом!  
– За… – сердце Юри ухнуло прямо в пятки. – За вашим хоббитом?  
– Ну, ты мамин, папин, кузена Реджи, прадяди Стэнфорда, сестрички Мари… Никого не забыл? – эльф, кажется, издевался. А может и не издевался, может он на самом деле запомнил всю родню Юри, которую он порой упоминал в давнее время в разговорах. – И мой в том числе. Ты же мой друг?  
Юри сделал последний глоток.  
– Кх… Я надеюсь, что имею правом называться другом эльфа, – он заерзал на бревне. – Вы меня десять лет не видели. Почему вы думаете, что… – прикосновение к щеке заставило его смолкнуть, а после его глаза встретились с очень колючим взглядом.  
– Я же сказал, что внутри ты остался собой, я вижу в твоих глазах прежнего хоббитенка, и больше ничего не нужно, ни разговоров, ни обещаний. К тому же, я приглядывал за тобой.  
Юри молча округлил глаза.  
– В прошлом году ты упал с обрыва в реку, когда под тобой поехал песок, помнишь?  
Юри поежился, он помнил это ужасное чувство, когда земля уходит из-под ног, а сам он летит вниз с пятнадцатифутовой высоты, ушибается об воду и… И дальше он ничего не помнил. Его вынесло на берег, а могло и затянуть в омут или того хуже…  
– Я не помню, как выплыл.  
– Пришлось тебя стукнуть, чтобы ты не вырывался, – самодовольно сказал эльф. – А потом было весело пытаться вдохнуть в тебя жизнь и вытрясти из тебя лишнюю воду.  
– О, – только и сказал Юри.  
– Так я выяснил, что хоббиты плавают как топор. Ну, или это мне не повезло с отдельно взятым хоббитом.  
– Я умею плавать, просто я ударился об воду и растерялся, – виновато сказал Юри. – Я, правда, умею плавать и даже грести умею, ну, в лодке!  
– Ты – настоящее сокровище, – Накил убрал руку. – Лучшего спутника в путешествии я и не мог желать. Что ж, остальное мы отложим до весны, Юри. Я завершу свои дела здесь и через три-четыре дня отправлюсь в ваш Байндбоул, надеюсь, что ты скоро будешь там, уже в глупой шляпе с глупым пером.  
Юри расплылся в улыбке:  
– Я буду. Но как я вас найду там?  
– Ты волнуешься не о том, о чём следует, – Накил приложил палец к губам. – Эта зима станет куда веселее, чем я думал!  
Расставаться не хотелось, но Накил ворчал, что по ночному лесу зимой ему ходить нет никакого удовольствия, поэтому Юри должен засветло попасть домой. А на опушке перед Изгородью, Накил вдруг ухватил его за плечо.  
– Я не знаю, принято ли у вас дарить подарки…  
– Принято, – Юри потер вдруг вспотевшие ладони об плащ. – А у вас?  
– И у нас, – Накил покивал. – Это тебе.  
В ладони Юри лег блокнот. На обложке переплетались высушенные цветы. Юри опасливо коснулся их, боясь, что они рассыпятся от его касания, но они оказались как будто навощенными.  
– Я держал цветы под прессом, потом покрыл специальным составом их стебли и лепестки, дюйм за дюймом, – Накил взял его ладонь, заставил раскрыть пальцы и прикоснуться к обложке снова. – Они не помнутся и не сломаются, они будут радовать тебя своим видом. Я долго думал, что подарить тебе… Я не очень хорош в работе с металлами, мне ближе растения, как и тебе. И поэтому я решил сделать тебе что-то, что будет полезным и красивым.  
– Мне будет страшно писать в нём, – признался Юри, а после обнял Накила. Поскольку эльф стоял, то получилось странное объятие. Впрочем, Накил быстро наклонился и сам обхватил Юри за плечи.  
– Но он как раз для этого и сделан. Зачем нужны вещи, которые не приносят пользы? Ты же не понесешь в поход чучело совы или плуг, несмотря на то, что это вроде бы неплохие вещи и в чём-то красивые?  
– О… Я понял, – Юри закивал. – Что ж, в путешествии я буду писать только в нём. Спасибо!  
А дальше Накил хлопнул его по спине, развернул в сторону изгороди и подтолкнул.  
– Ну-ну, долгие проводы…  
– Я уже соскучился, – заявил Юри, стоя на месте. – Я очень соскучился. Я не хочу домой.  
– Ай-яй-яй, кому-то только вчера было мало лет.  
– Я страшно соскучился, – Юри шмыгнул носом. – Можно, я приду завтра? Я помогу тебе с делами, я не буду мешаться, падать и попадать в неприятности? Пожалуйста, я…  
Он вздрогнул всем телом, когда на его плечи легли ладони в рукавицах, а уха коснулись прохладные губы.  
– Тогда приходи на два дня. Я покажу тебе свою берлогу. Ты достаточно взрослый, поэтому спокойно пройдешь опасными тропами, Юри. И мне нравится, что ты говоришь мне как взрослый, на "ты".  
Юри вспыхнул.  
– Звучит страшно, но очень увлекательно!  
Эльф хихикнул – как серебряный колокольчик на двери зазвенел.  
– Я знал, что не ошибусь в тебе. Принесешь чего-нибудь вкусного?  
Юри расплылся в широкой ухмылке, жаль, Накил ее не видел.  
– Обязательно.


	10. Глава десятая, в которой Юри устает удивляться

Было бы неправильно не поставить родителей в известность, поэтому за ужином Юри постучал вилкой по кружке и попросил минуточку внимания. Все смотрели на него с веселым ожиданием: что-де отколет наш дорогой младший сын и брат?  
Юри поднялся, оправил жилет (сшитый матушкой и вышитый Мари) и кашлянул:  
– Во-первых, мне принесли письмо от Главного шеррифа. Я принят на службу с десятого числа. Пятого я оставлю вас, но буду вам писать каждую неделю.  
Все закивали, матушка прижала ладонь к глазам, но Юри видел, что она улыбается. И его сердце сжалось от радости и грусти. Всё же он любил свою семью и особенно матушку, на которую был похож.  
– Во-вторых, мне нужно закончить пару дел в Старом лесу, – вот это говорить было сложнее. – Возможно, вы не знаете, но у меня там живет друг.  
– Эльф, – сказала Мари, подперев подбородок рукой. – Все это знают, видели, как он тебя провожал давным-давно. И сегодня тоже, довёл до опушки, обнял и пихнул домой.  
Юри залился краской.  
– То есть, вы знали, да?  
– Знали-знали, – матушка часто-часто закивала. – Но ты вёл себя как добропорядочный хоббит, не пел эльфийские песни, не скакал по деревьям, не отправился в путешествие куда-то в далекие края, ты просто ходил по лесу и рисовал любимые травки. Ничего плохого, поэтому мы и молчали.  
Юри сконфуженно сел.  
– В общем, я завтра уйду и вернусь через два дня, вот что я хотел сказать, – выдавил он.  
– И про фибулу мы знаем, – ввернула Мари. – Почему ты ее на плаще не носил никогда до этого?  
Юри застонал.  
– Приготовить тебе с собой что-то вкусное? – спросила матушка.  
Юри понял, что будет по ним скучать. Но не сразу. Но будет.  
Позже в своей комнате он тщательно отбирал вещи для переезда. В большой ящик отправлялись все приличные вещи и два новых дорожных плаща, купленные им осенью как раз для будущей работы и путешествий. В ящик поменьше – любимые мелочи, которые он хотел оставить дома, но чтобы никто их не трогал: старые блокноты, несколько деревянных игрушек, засушенный венок, который ему когда-то подарили дети, три папки с гербарием… Устав, Юри сел на полу подле ящиков, прижался лбом к постели и попытался представить свою новую жизнь. В голове было пусто и тревожно, он и сам не очень-то понимал, что ждет его впереди. Но скучно не будет, это уж точно.  
Спать он лёг за полночь, а утром проснулся от легкого прикосновения к щеке.  
– Ты чуть не проспал свой прощальный поход в Старый лес, – сказала матушка. – В мешке угощение для тебя и твоего друга. И не забудь одеться потеплее.  
– Я люблю тебя, мам, – Юри обнял ее, прижимаясь щекой к переднику, от которого пахло дрожжевым тестом и квашеной капустой.  
– Тебе сейчас кажется, что пути назад нет, что едва ты выйдешь из дома – всё изменится, но это не так, Юри, – она присела на его постель. – На самом деле меняться начнешь ты. А дома тебя по-прежнему будет ждать тёплая постель, пирог с рыбой и вечерняя болтовня у камина. Ты будешь возвращаться домой, рано или поздно. Все всегда возвращаются, разве не так?  
Юри помотал головой.  
– Ты мне разные сказки рассказывала.  
– А ты любил больше всего те, в которых герой возвращался домой целым и невредимым.  
Юри тихо рассмеялся.  
– Ох, действительно, тогда чего это я в самом деле!  
Напевая какую-то бессмыслицу, он быстро оделся, позавтракал, подхватил мешок с угощением и бодро зашагал к Изгороди и дальше. Минуты позорной утренней хандры рассеялись как туман над Брендивайном.  
Едва он ступил на тропинку, ведущую в лес, как Накил вышел из-за старого падуба.  
– Что ты там несешь, я услышал твое тяжелое дыхание еще за сто шагов.  
– Уффф, – только и сказал Юри. – Ну, там половина копченой утки, матушкин пирог с капустой, потом печенье с орешками, а еще яблоки, а еще фаршированные блинчики, а еще…  
– Давай мешок, – рассмеялся Накил. – Нам часа три идти, ты свалишься со своей поклажей.  
– Я же на два дня собрался, а что нам это… Так, только пообедать и поужинать, – неловко отшутился Юри, выскальзывая из лямок мешка. – Мои родители, оказывается, знали, что я с тобой вижусь.  
– Значит, другие хоббиты более наблюдательны, чем ты, – хихикнул Накил. – Идем?  
Всю дорогу у Юри складывалось впечатление, что он никогда не был в этой части леса. Или лес его попросту сюда не допускал. Юри впервые видел и замерзший водопад, и маленькое озеро, очертаниями напоминающее змею, и ель с раздвоившимися стволами, которые на высоте человеческого роста сплетались воедино.  
– По всем законам я должен просить тебя дать мне завязать тебе глаза и вести дальше за руку, потому что… Потому что так принято, – сказал вдруг Накил, когда они отошли примерно на пол-лиги от той удивительной ели. – Это место используется не только мной, другие эльфы, проходя через Старый лес по своим делам, отдыхают там.  
– Если нужно, то пожалуйста, – пробормотал Юри и потянул с шеи шарф. – Конечно, я не собирался выдавать твои тайны, но так действительно будет лучше.  
– Ты замечательный, Юри, – благодарно сказал Накил и взял шарф. Юри тихонько вздохнул, когда тот затянул узел на его затылке. Он наугад протянул руку и успокоился лишь тогда, когда руку легонько сжали.  
– Нам нужно свернуть направо, – негромко сказал Накил. – Дальше я буду тебя направлять. Не бойся, я не дам тебе упасть.  
Юри покивал.  
Он старался ступать осторожно, прощупывая дорогу впереди пальцами, и после опуская стопу полностью. Но лишь поначалу. Вскоре они с Накилом нашли самый удобный темп, когда Юри перестал бояться и думал лишь о том, что еще чуть-чуть, и он совсем проголодается.  
А когда он почти выбился из сил, Накил задержал его за плечи, несколько раз заставил повернуться вокруг своей оси и лишь потом повёл дальше. Что-то мягкое коснулось лица, Юри почувствовал запах свежего сена и квениласа. А еще – дыма.  
– Добро пожаловать в мою берлогу, – негромко сказал Накил и снял повязку с его глаз.  
Юри стоял посреди небольшой то ли пещеры, то ли промоины высотой в полтора человеческих роста, в окружности примерно двадцать футов. Стен не было видно под плетущимися стеблями, слева лежала большая охапка сена с наброшенным на них зимним плащом – судя по всему, это было ложе Накила, несколько чурбачков заменяли стол и стулья, у самой дальней стены был сложенный из камней очаг, а у входа – небольшая поленница.  
– А здесь уютно, – сказал Юри. – Почти как в хоббичьей норе.  
– Я знал, что тебе понравится, – Накил снял с плеч мешок. – Разжигай огонь, Юри, будем пировать!  
Когда огонь затрещал в очаге, а вода начала потихоньку бурлить в котелке, Юри подошел к стене, коснулся лианы, потер листочек, принюхиваясь.  
– Я не помню это растение.  
– Я зову его занавесочником, а настоящего названия не знаю, – ответил Накил, который пристраивал сапоги к очагу – сушиться. – Оно круглый год зеленое, хорошо впитывает влагу, поэтому здесь не так сыро, как должно быть. Еще его листья довольно приятно пахнут, правда, совершенно не годятся ни в еду, ни для лекарских дел.  
Юри покачал головой и достал блокнот из-за пазухи.  
«Занавесочник старолесной, – озаглавил он первую запись в новом блокноте. – Впервые найден то ли под землей, то ли в пещере, а не на открытом воздухе. Имеет тонкий, но прочный стебель длиной от фута и более».  
– Занавесочник цветет?  
– Никогда не видел за тринадцать лет, что я живу здесь.  
«Не цветет».  
Юри усыпал страницу мелким округлым почерком, то и дело поглядывая на лиану. Он даже попробовал листок на вкус. Накил, возившийся с котелком, только фыркал, глядя на его возню.  
– Самое интересное занавесочник покажет только вечером, поэтому отстань от него и просто поднеси дров.  
Юри неохотно отложил блокнот и притащил из поленницы несколько поленьев, потом повторил поход за дровами.  
Очень скоро они уже сидели и обедали. Накил сварил похлебку, и она была на первое, на второе отлично пошли утка и пирог с капустой (и то не полностью!), а блинчики решили оставить на ужин.  
– Что хоббиты обычно делают после еды?  
– Курят, а потом ложатся подремать, но я не курю… – Юри зевнул и быстро прикрыл рот рукой. – А подремать не отказался бы. Я сегодня видел и слышал столько странных вещей, что мне нужно поспать.  
– Заспать впечатления? Это так по-хобитски! – восхитился Накил. – Что ж, мое ложе к твоим услугам, только одеяло принесу.  
Было что-то очень нежное и умиротворяющее в том, как эльф, напевая, расправлял плащ, другой скатил в валик и положил вместо подушки, а после накрыл Юри легким, но тёплым одеялом. Юри сонно вздохнул:  
– А ты?  
– И я, только скажу огню, чтобы не так жадно ел дрова и давал углям подольше тлеть.  
– А ты и с огнем можешь говорить? – Юри действительно устал удивляться.  
– Нет, мой глупый хоббит, конечно же, нет, – рассмеялся Накил и взъерошил ему волосы. – Блокнот во сне не помни.  
– Ой, – Юри поспешно выложил его. – А на самом деле я сплю у себя в комнате над очередной страницей и мечтаю, что мне вот-вот исполнится тридцать три года. Потому что это всё не может быть правдой.  
– Сны даны нам не просто так, но сейчас ты не спишь, я ведь не сплю, – Накил по-другому переложил сапоги, подбросил пару поленьев и нырнул под одеяло.  
– Почему не просто так?  
– Ох, – Накил тяжело вздохнул. – Я люблю тебя за то, что ты постоянно задаешь вопросы, но они часто бывают весьма неудобными. Ведь сложно объяснить ребенку, почему Солнце желтое, а Луна – белая, почему Эарендил становится первой звездой, и есть ли у гор корни.  
– Нет у корней гор.  
– Корней у гор, – с улыбкой поправил Накил.  
Юри сонно улыбнулся.  
– Но я уже не ребенок. Расскажи про сны, пожалуйста.  
– Есть в земле, далекой отсюда, Повелитель снов и видений, его имя Ирмо, и, будь добр, не упоминай его среди других, потому как память о многом хранят только эльфы и некоторые люди, но вправе ли мы рассказывать об этом остальным – я не знаю, – Накил нахмурился. – Разве тебе матушка в детстве не говорила, что если болеешь, то надо дольше спать, заспать болезнь?  
– Матушка говорила, что сны с четверга на пятницу – вещие, – Юри поднял руку и коснулся пряди волос, свесившейся с плеча Накила. – Мёдом пахнут.  
– Каждый сон не просто так, и не просто так к нам приходят воспоминания, Владыка снов решает, кто что увидит, едва закроет глаза, – голос Накила сделался грустным. – Вот что я могу рассказать тебе о снах.  
– То есть, эти годы, когда я вспоминал тебя, я делал это потому, что кто-то решил, что я должен был тебя вспомнить? – возмутился Юри.  
– Кто знает, – Накил прижал пальцы к его губам. – Нельзя сказать точно, то ли мир с нами происходит, то ли мы с миром. Тебе как больше нравится?  
– Я бы предпочел приключения, во время которых можно поспать в своё удовольствие и хорошенько перекусить! – фыркнул Юри. – Но ты ведь меня не об этом спрашивал?  
Накил кивнул.  
– А ты не знаешь, что мне ответить, потому что боишься. Поэтому слушай треск поленьев и думай, что через пару часов мы проснемся, и ты в который раз удивишься. Как тебе такое приключение?  
– В самый раз после сытного обеда, – согласился Юри, придвигаясь ближе. Волосы Накила пахли не только медом, ему чудился еще запах молока. И этому Юри тоже устало удивился.


	11. Глава одиннадцатая, в которой Юри делает немыслимые вещи

Хоббиты не носили никакой обуви, их маленькие сильные ноги были покрыты жесткими курчавыми волосами, а кожа ног настолько тверда, что была ничуть не хуже подошвы хороших башмаков. Носки они признавали лишь зимой и лишь когда болели, потому что нет лучшего лекарства от простуды, чем пара носков с горчицей.  
Это Юри и сказал Накилу, когда тот разбудил его и протянул нечто, похожее на маленькие сапожки.  
– Ну-ну, – ворчал Накил в ответ. – Мы с тобой пойдем довольно опасной тропой завтра, даже твои ноги могут не выдержать, друг мой хоббит.  
– Виктор, нет! – Юри мотал головой и отказывался мерить сапоги. Когда он начинал злиться или волноваться, он специально начинал звать эльфа вестронским именем. – Какой я буду тогда хоббит?  
– Глупый? Надевай. Ты поймешь, что без сапог никак. Как ты собрался ходить по горам и болотам?  
– П-по горам и болотам?!  
Накил закивал.  
Юри не признался, но ему очень грело душу то, что Накил сам для него сработал эти сапожки – из мягкой кожи, с меховой оторочкой на голенищах (не повезло какой-то белке). Сначала блокнот, потом сапоги… А ведь они десять лет не видели друг друга. Ну, Юри точно его не видел!  
– Ты мерить будешь или тебе снега за шиворот напихать? – потеряв терпение, спросил Накил.  
– Буду, – Юри зажмурился и вытянул ноги. – Никому не рассказывай, пожалуйста, Накил! Белки будут смеяться: хоббит в сапогах!  
– Если никто не смеется над сказкой про кота в сапогах, почему должны смеяться над хоббитом в сапогах? – чуткие пальцы потянули, приладили как надо и заправили штаны в голенища. Смотрелось это странно – как для хоббита, а так в целом – ничего.  
– Я же не в сказке.  
– Откуда тебе знать? – Накил потянул его вверх. – Ну-ка, пройдись. Не трет, не жмет? Надо бы дать тебе пару теплых чулок, чтобы ноги не натёр.  
– Я же хоббит, – Юри потопал ногами. – Ну, кажется, всё нормально. Только домой я без сапог пойду!  
– Как скажешь, милый друг, – пропел бессовестный эльф и щёлкнул его по носу. – Но я захвачу их с собой в путешествие!  
– Лет больше, чем мне, а ума… – Юри сел и поболтал ногами. Ногам было тепло и внезапно уютно. Но таскать сапоги, будучи хоббитом? Преступление против природы.  
– Наша юность длится многие годы, жаль, что ни люди, ни хоббиты не могут наслаждаться ею столь же долго, – Накил развел руками. – Если ты передумал страдать и горевать по поводу сапог, то я хотел бы отвести тебя в одно дивное место.  
– У нас в Бакленде считают, что слово «дивный» сродни слову «странный», а не «чудесный», – Юри застегнул все пуговицы на кафтане, замотал шарфом горло и надел плащ, запахнул как следует, чтоб не продувало.  
– Не так уж вы и не правы, но я не настолько хорошо знаю вестрон, – Накил накинул капюшон плаща на голову. – Давай руку и закрой глаза. Не хочу снимать с тебя шарф, там похолодало на улице, дело к закату. Поэтому просто иди с закрытыми глазами.  
Юри только вздохнул. Нащупывать дорогу в сапогах будет куда труднее. Что там родные говорили? «Ты вёл себя как добропорядочный хоббит, не пел эльфийские песни, не скакал по деревьям, не отправился в путешествие куда-то в далекие края, ты просто ходил по лесу и рисовал любимые травки. Ничего плохого!». Ну да, начиналось всё с травок, а теперь он в сапогах.  
– Виктор… – Юри подергал его за руку. – Скажи, пожалуйста, что мы не идём убивать драконов или спасать принцесс!  
– Драконов в Средиземье уже не осталось, за это можешь не беспокоиться. Принцессы… С этим сложнее, я знаю одну принцессу, но её точно спасать не надо. Она прекрасна, её волосы темны как безлунная ночь, а глаза как штормовое море, которое мало кто видел.  
– Ты видел принцессу? – Юри запнулся, но заботливые руки удержали его от падения.  
– Нет, только слышал песни о её красоте. Она из нашего народа, но из другого племени.  
– Я даже не буду спрашивать, ты всё равно не ответишь.  
– Ты прав: не отвечу. Сейчас не отвечу. А теперь замри и открой глаза!  
Юри открыл и тотчас вцепился в руку Накила. После вынужденной темноты серебристая гладь замерзшего озера била по глазам. Огромная круглая Луна висела низко, её свет отражался ото льда и от заснеженных берегов – было светло, было очень светло, почти как днём. Звезды казались золотыми орешками, которые белка из сказки рассыпала по тёмной столешнице неба.  
– Это…. Невероятно, – у Юри перехватило дыхание. – Глазам больно…  
– Ничего-ничего, – проговорил Накил и стёр слёзы с его глаз. – Проморгаешься – станет легче.  
– И почему мы здесь раньше не бывали?  
– Лес не пускал, – Накил легонько подтолкнул его вперед. – Пошли, мы сюда пришли не только озером любоваться!  
– А? – Юри провалился в снег по колено. – Зачем?  
Накил выдернул его из снега.  
– Надо было сделать для тебя снегоступы, сейчас уже жалко деревья драть. Если я посажу тебя на плечи, ты будешь держаться или мне проще бросить тебя на лёд?  
Юри шмыгнул носом, посмотрел сначала на озеро, потом на Накила, потом на сугробы… И храбро сказал:  
– Я буду держаться. Но я тяжелый. А за что я буду держаться, за уши?  
Накил молча скатал снежок и бросил в него.  
– Х-хорошо, за уши не буду, – просипел Юри, скатывая ответный снежок. – Я веревочку к ним привя… Хмпф! – он выплюнул снег. – Я еще не закончил!  
В него врезался еще один, а после земля оказалась очень высоко, Юри растерял все слова и вцепился в волосы эльфа, а точнее – в две косички, которые начинались у висков и сходились вместе на затылке.  
– Виктор… – горло судорожно сжалось, едва Юри посмотрел вниз.  
– Так страшно? – с тревогой спросил эльф, придерживая его ноги. – На самом деле мы и так можем дойти, просто там снега мне по колено, а тебе по пояс.  
– Высоковато, но я буду смотреть вперед, – Юри неимоверным усилием воли разжал пальцы одной руки и ими вцепился в капюшон плаща Накила. Второй он ухватился за макушку. – Тебе не тяжело?  
– Как будто несу с охоты откормленного кабанчика, – отшутился Накил. – Смотри только вперед.  
Юри вовсе закрыл глаза. Когда ему было лет пять, отец иногда таскал его на плечах, но тогда он был маленьким, а с высоты отцовского роста даже тогда земля была не так далеко. Снег едва слышно хрустел под сапогами Накила, мягко осыпался с веток, если они вдруг задевали их.  
– Мне тепло от того, что ты можешь разделить со мной эту зимнюю ночь, – тихо проговорил Накил. – Наверное, мы с тобой единственные, кто бывал здесь из детей Эру.  
Юри покачал головой, не зная, что ответить. После его осторожно спустили, он потер озябшие руки и натянул рукавички, некстати вспомнив сердитое лицо матушки. А Накил уже достал странные полоски металла и веревку.  
– Лихолесские пограничники и дети развлекаются зимой, катаясь на замерзших реках и озерах, – пояснил эльф. – Я не зря попросил тебя надеть сапоги, потому что к твоим ногам приделать коньки было бы затруднительно.  
– Коньки? – Юри осторожно взял металлическую штуку. Она была похожа на прописную букву «Т»: длинная широкая полоса и сверху на ней другая с отверстиями. Наверное, для веревок.  
– Людям тоже знакома эта забава. Санки у хоббитов есть?  
– Ну да, иногда у нас бывают очень снежные зимы, дети катаются на санках, – обескуражено пробормотал Юри. – Но это?  
– Один и тот же принцип: металл скользит по льду. Только на коньках ты сам едешь. Я сейчас покажу, – Накил опустился на колени и заставил его поднять ногу, приладил странную штуковину к подошве его сапога и принялся приматывать веревками. То же он проделал с другой ногой. Пока он сам себе наматывал и привязывал, Юри стоял в обнимку с молодой осиной, боясь сделать хоть шаг на этих шатких приспособлениях.  
– Должен тебе сказать, – пробормотал он, – что мы, хоббиты, славимся своим недовериям ко всяким непонятным штукам, если только они не предназначены для уборки урожая. И то, если борона не похожа на борону, редкий фермер попытается заборонить ей поле. Мы не любим изо-бре-те-ний.  
– Да, вы те еще недоверчивые ребята, удивительно, как вы сами изобрели плуг, – проворчал Накил, подходя к нему и протягивая руку.  
– Мы то ли выменяли, то ли украли плуг у людей, а люди, говорят, украли плуг у эльфов, – Юри постарался сказать это с очень серьезным видом и схватился за протянутую руку. – Я же упаду!  
– Упадешь. И не один раз. Я научу тебя падать правильно, – Накил тоже не улыбался. – Но тебе понравится.  
Юри показалось, что всё будет совсем не так. Он хотел было сказать об этом… И упал.  
– Раз!  
– Ты собрался считать все мои падения? – сварливо спросил он, поднимаясь не без помощи эльфа.  
– А ты будешь считать мои, – Накил ответил широкой улыбкой. – Держи меня за руки и делай как я!  
Юри делал, Юри падал, но ему отчего-то действительно нравилось! Они несколько часов проторчали на этом дурацком озере, перебудили, наверное, всех сов в округе. Этот день можно было записать в дневник как день, во время которого Юри делал совершенно немыслимые для хоббита вещи: надел сапоги, потащился ночью в лес в компании эльфа, надел эти конь-ки и – о ужас! – катался в них ночью на замерзшем озере! Что бы сказала его бедная матушка, ай-яй-яй.  
Юри выпалил это, когда свалился на лёд в очередной раз.  
– Сто шестнадцать, – сказал Накил.  
– У меня ноги свело, – пробормотал на это Юри. – Как я обратно пойду?  
Накил подмигнул:  
– Мои плечи всегда к твоим услугам, откормленный кабанчик.  
– Нет, я лучше сам, – Юри со стоном принялся растирать бедра. – Ой-ей-ей-ей-ей, как больно! Кажется, я ноги стёр.  
– Тебе хоть понравилось? – Накил уже был рядом, он размотал веревки, снял с ног Юри коньки и стянул сапоги. – Хорошо, что я захватил пару чулок.  
Юри зашипел, когда ему снегом растерли ноги, а после надели чулки.  
– Понравилось, только всё болит. Но я бы хотел прийти сюда днём. Днём здесь, наверное, красивее.  
– Так и есть, – Накил натянул на него сапоги и принялся отвязывать коньки со своих ног. – Придём когда-нибудь.  
Обратную дорогу Юри проспал. Спроси его кто, как он смог удержаться на Накиле верхом, он бы ответил: «Не знаю, наверное, это особая эльфийская магия!».  
А что, идеальное завершение странного дня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пруф на то, что иногда хоббиты носили обувь:
> 
> "В тексте ни словом не говорится о том, что хоббит разжился обувью. А надо бы! Среди всяких прочих поправок эта как-то затерялась — башмаками он обзавелся в Ривенделле; а, покидая Ривенделл на обратном пути домой, снова от них избавился. Но, поскольку отвердевшие подошвы и аккуратно расчесанная шерстка на ногах — это неотъемлемая составляющая хоббичьей сути, изображать хоббита на самом деле следует без башмаков везде, кроме иллюстраций, относящихся к конкретным эпизодам."
> 
> Дж. Р. Р. Толкин, письмо 27 в издательство «Хоутон-Миффлин»


	12. Глава двенадцатая, в которой Юри поёт и снова делает странные вещи

Пожалуй, Юри еще никогда не было настолько стыдно. В детстве, бывало, он не раз падал – все дети падают, все взрослые их ругают, и только мамы жалеют и поют подходящие случаю песенки вроде: «У сороки боли, у вороны боли, у моего милого Юри не боли!». Но когда тебя жалеет существо, которое старше тебя примерно в десять раз, сочувствие от него выглядит… Странно оно выглядит.  
Юри тихонько скулил сквозь зубы, когда проворные пальцы терли, тянули и мяли кожу на бедрах и пояснице. Эльф вертел Юри на их ложе как хотел: то на живот перевернет, то на спину… Он хмурил брови и вяло пытался врать, что всё уже хорошо, уже ничего не болит, как Накил прижал палец к его губам и сказал:  
– Теперь всё. Не могу сказать, что я великий целитель как Элронд из Ривенделла, но я могу видеть боль, могу её ощутить и найти корни боли. Я распутал этот клубок, и теперь ты сможешь встать, хотя я бы посоветовал тебе лежа дождаться завтрака, друг мой. И натянуть штаны, – добавил он, подмигнув.  
– Такое унижение, – Юри потянул штаны вверх. – Кто бы мог подумать, что катание на этих твоих конь-ках – это больно!  
– Боль всегда приходит к непривычному, – заметил Накил. – Ты еще и ноги натёр, чему тут удивляться.  
– Как чему? Хоббит в сапогах и на коньках – диво дивное, невидаль невиданная!  
– А ты смешной, когда ворчишь, – Накил, напевая себе под нос, повесил котелок над огнем. – Я видел, что тебе понравилось.  
– Понравилось, – Юри полусел-полулег, вытянул блокнот из кафтана и принялся бездумно черкать, зарисовывая обстановку накиловой берлоги. Лианы занавесочника, самого эльфа, крошащего лук в похлебку, поленницу… А Накил тихонько пел, Юри понимал из его песен отдельные слова: mellon – друг, lirimaer – прекрасный, re – день…  
Накил, заметив, что за ним наблюдают, кивнул в сторону стены. И правда: лианы занавесочника трепетали и шевелились в такт его пению. Юри хмыкнул и тотчас добавил этот факт к описанию растения.  
– Кстати, было бы забавно посмотреть, будет ли занавесочник реагировать на песни на вестроне, – проговорил Накил. – Попробуй?  
Юри кашлянул:  
– Ты просто хочешь заставить меня петь?  
– Наверное, – Накил улыбнулся. – Ну-ну, кто мне песню не споет – тот на завтрак не пойдет!  
Юри прищурился.  
– Только один куплет.  
Он откашлялся, в голове, как назло, не осталось ни одной песни, только обрывки, которых и на куплет не хватило бы. Юри куснул губу, лихорадочно вспоминая что-то более-менее связное. И на ум пришла одна из прогулочных хоббитских песен.

Наш дом уснул, но мир не ждёт.  
Зовёт дорога нас вперёд.  
Покуда шлёт лучи звезда  
До края ночи, а тогда  
Уйдёт туман, исчезнет тень,  
Наступит новый светлый день*.

Юри смолк, косясь на занавесочник: лианы мелко-мелко дрожали.  
– Для существ, которые не любят приключения, ваши песни довольно странные, знаешь? – Накил покачал головой. – Но ему, – он кивнул на стену, – понравилось.  
– А-ага, – Юри вдруг начал краснеть. – Ну, у нас есть и веселые песни, например про фляжку не с водой и про пьяного мельника. Но я их петь не буду!  
– А жаль, – сказал Накил и бросил ему ложку. – Прошу к столу!

Из дому, если можно было назвать так убежище Накила, они выбрались к закату. Солнце расцветило алым и фиолетовым пригорок с елями, длинные тени протянулись через весь лес.  
– Ты не попросишь меня закрыть глаза? – спросил Юри.  
– Попрошу, но когда ты насмотришься, – Накил продемонстрировал полосу ткани. – Будет жестоко снова просить тебя идти с зажмуренными глазами, поэтому я нашел повязку для тебя.  
Юри хмыкнул и зажмурился, подставляя лицо.  
Кажется, сегодня он оценил сапоги по достоинству: сухие ноги всегда хорошо. Вдобавок, Юри вспомнилось, что фермеры в их краю, в самых дальних областях, иногда в слякотную погоду таскают гномские башмаки. А значит, не сильно он выделяется из своего народа. Выделяться Юри не любил, неправильно это было. Того и гляди, прослывешь ненормальным, ни один приличный хоббит руки не подаст потом. И книгу всерьез не воспримут.  
Он шагал по снегу, держась за руку эльфа, и бормотал под нос то ли стихи, то ли что попало:  
– Чтоб не попасть впросак зимой,  
Ты помни, путник, о простом:  
Держи-ка ноги ты в тепле,  
Плащ плотно запахни…  
– Кто-то опять пытается сочинять на ходу? – Накил рассмеялся, и Юри яростно замотал головой:  
– Само на язык просится! Ты не подумай, мне стыдно, что ты это слышишь!  
– Ты продолжай-продолжай, мне приятно слышать твой голос. Как и трём филинам, которые сейчас над нами смотрят желтыми глазами.  
– О-о, какое позорище, – Юри покачал головой. – Это от папы, наверное, он вечно бормочет под нос всякую чушь. Но он зовет это стихами и, когда выпьет пинту-другую, начинает их декламировать! Стыдно на всю Четь!  
– Такой молодой хоббит, а ворчишь как старый дед! – веселился эльф, а филины согласно угукали над ними. Юри только покачал головой.  
На этот раз Юри более-менее твердо держался на коньках и даже мог самостоятельно катиться на небольшое расстояние. А эльф носился по озеру, как серо-зеленый смерч, иногда сбивая Юри с ног.  
– Юри! – крикнул он, завершив очередной пируэт. – Смотри, какую штуку я придумал!  
Юри как раз выбирался из сугроба, в который его отнесло.  
– Смотрю, – он поправил очки. Хорошо, что они держались на шнурке и не потерялись. – Что ты придумал?  
– Я подумал, – эльф стоял ровно, он вытянул одну руку к Юри, – что мы можем прыгать, когда бежим по земле. Но лёд более податливый и скользкий, он словно толкает наши ноги. А значит, прыгать на льду будет куда легче. Как думаешь?  
– Я боюсь себе представлять эти ужасы, – проворчал Юри.  
– Я знал, что ты так скажешь, – Накил сделал круг, постепенно набирая скорость, а дальше его плащ взметнулся и опал, волосы сверкнули в лунном свете расплавленным серебром, а ледяная крошка из-под коньков застучала по глади озера.  
– Это… – Юри от избытка чувств осел на лёд. – Это слишком прекрасно!  
– Тебе понравилось?! – Накил сиял. – Это было красиво, да? Я же говорил, что лёд сам толкает ноги!  
Юри помахал рукой и улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Это было невероятно, Виктор. Настолько невероятно, что это кажется сказкой. Это, наверное, на пределе возможностей – хоббитских, человеческих…  
– Нет, не на грани, – Накил подъехал к нему. – Смотри на меня!  
И, о великий лес, он прыгнул. С семнадцатой, что ли, попытки, ободрав до этого руки об лёд (он снова забыл надеть перчатки, и хорошо, что матушка не видела), порвав штаны и приложившись головой несметное количество раз, Юри прыгнул. Но его коньки не коснулись кромки льда: Накил его поймал и прижал к себе.  
– Теперь мы знаем третий способ летать, – шепнул он в глаза Юри своими смеющимися синими глазами. – И, о Элберет, это самый лучший способ!  
– Пожалуй, самый лучший, но очень опасный, – Юри вцепился в его плащ. – Поставь меня. Я хочу ещё раз попробовать.  
– Кажется, я испортил самого благонадежного баклендского хоббита, – посмеиваясь, сказал Накил, но аккуратно поставил его. – Давай!  
Юри кивнул ему, откинул плащ за спину, а после, подумав, заткнул полы за пояс своего теплого кафтана, чтобы не мешался. Он оттолкнулся ото льда, проехал широкий круг, развернулся и оттолкнулся уже обеими ногами. И пусть его прыжок был не таким высоким и изящным, как у Накила, Юри им гордился. В конце концов, он даже приземлился на ноги. Ну, подумаешь, коснулся льда рукой!  
Накил засвистел и хлопнул несколько раз в ладоши, а Юри замер, пытаясь отдышаться. Хоббитское сердечко билось часто-часто, словно само хотело стать дурной птицей, что танцует на льду.  
– А в Байндбоуле есть озера или реки? – спросил позже Накил, когда они брели к убежищу.  
– Есть небольшое озеро, оно замерзает зимой, потому что неглубокое, – рассеянно ответил Юри. Он всё ещё был на озере, завороженный и счастливый.  
– Что ж, значит, ещё покатаемся. Ещё не раз покатаемся, – Накил взъерошил ему волосы. – Кстати, ты заметил, что мы с тобой прыгаем по-разному? Ты развернулся перед прыжком, а я не менял направления.  
– Действительно, – Юри чихнул. – А есть ли разница, как прыгать?  
– Наверное, есть, надо просто попробовать оба прыжка.  
Всю дорогу до убежища они говорили о прыжках и поворотах. И об этом же они говорили после ужина, прикончив блинчики и печенье с орешками.  
Ночью Юри вдруг приснилось, что уже лето, но озеро по-прежнему сковано льдом. А по нему катается Накил в венке из одуванчиков, маков, васильков и ромашек. И это было настолько красиво, что Юри расплакался от избытка чувств.  
Он не сразу понял, что настоящий Накил едва его добудился и осторожно спрашивает, что с ним случилось.  
– Я видел сон, – пробормотал Юри, придя в себя. – А разве бывают летом озера, которые покрыты льдом?  
– Может быть высоко в горах? – Накил протянул ему платок. – Ты видел во сне озеро?  
– И ты катался по нему. Очень красивый, в венке из полевых цветов.  
– Странно, – эльф потер лоб. – Мне снилось нечто похожее. Только ты просто катался по нашему озеру, отчего-то одетый совсем по-летнему, но тебе не было холодно. И ты прыгал, высоко-высоко.  
Юри задумался, но вслух так ничего и не сказал, списав их странные сны на то, что оба устали и распереживались. Но утром он записал оба сна в свой блокнот, сам не зная, зачем. Просто так было надо.

*Походная, она же прогулочная хоббитская песня, последний куплет которой исполняет Пиппин в третьем фильме.


	13. Глава тринадцатая, в которой Юри наконец-то занят общественно-полезными делами

«Не знаю, друг мой, возможно ли писать подобное в письмах, но смею сказать тебе: Elen sila lumenn omentilmo!*  
Прошёл месяц с тех пор, как я вступил в должность шеррифа Северной чети. Я и двое моих коллег обходим разные районы. Себе я выпросил те места, что находятся рядом с лесом. Впрочем, коллеги мои – Бернард Болджер и Дори Хорнблауэр** – были только рады, лес их пугает. Они даже не удивились, когда узнали, что я тот самый Юри, что написал книги о лекарственных и полезных растениях нашей страны. Забавно, что они слышали о них!  
Я устроился в отдельном доме на границе с лесом, ты узнаешь этот домик: у него соломенная крыша и флюгер в виде кота, намывающего мордочку. А изгородь увита лозами дикого винограда. Жду тебя в гости. Конечно, я, как шерриф, должен гонять всяких верзил от наших границ, но ты не кто-то там, и я официально приглашаю тебя в гости.

Cormamin niuve tenna’ ta elea lle au!***

Юри»

Юри убрал перо, утёр нос рукавом и принялся махать листком, чтобы чернила высохли поскорее. Белка, сидящая на столе возле чернильницы, хрупнула куском яблока и посмотрела на него умными глазками-бусинками. Белку прислал Накил с короткой запиской. Эльф сдержанно написал, что теперь перебрался в Байндбоул, а эту белку можно использовать для связи. Юри, когда напрыгался от счастья, сразу же сел читать письмо, и наконец дописал. Конечно, написано оно было не по правилам, матушка бы его точно не похвалила. Настоящий хоббит сначала должен перечислить все свои дела и занятия с момента последней встречи со своим адресатом, затем перечислить, как дела у родственников, и после засыпать адресата полусотней вопросов о здоровье, делах, его родственниках… Но Юри не хотел, Юри вообще боялся доверить свои настоящие чувства бумаге, поэтому высушил чернила, свернул письмо, перевязал куском бечевки и сунул белке. Белка стукнула хвостом по столу.  
– Ох, – Юри порылся в кармане и нащупал несколько орешков. – Этого хватит?  
Белка деловито съела предложенное, позволила надеть себе на шею петельку с письмом и прыгнула в открытую форточку. Юри закрыл её и опустился на своё место. Отчего-то у него начали гореть щеки и уши.  
Жизнь шеррифа была незатейливой и по-своему интересной: обходи дороги, принимай жалобы, гоняй белок и обнаглевших птиц… Конечно, его напугали, что в лесу есть медведица с медвежатами, но медведица (если она и была) к домам не выходила. Даже белки вели себя пристойно, хотя в первую неделю на посту шеррифа они украли у Юри сушащиеся на веревке тёплые подштанники. Подштанники потом нашлись на пороге, в них дурные твари накидали шишек и желудей. От большого ума, наверное.  
Юри не тосковал по дому, слишком много дел занимало его ум и руки, некогда было скучать. Он даже за любимый блокнот не брался, а то бы начал снова рисовать одно и то же.  
Одного и того же, да.  
Юри часто снилась та волшебная ночь на замерзшем озере в Старом лесу. От этих снов сладко и немного больно тянуло сердце, а еще отчего-то начинали болеть ноги. Кстати, сапоги и коньки Накил ему вручил перед уходом, велел беречь.  
– Я пойду налегке, мне лишнее ни к чему. Поэтому довези мои и свои коньки в сохранности. Хорошо?  
Так сказал Накил, и Юри не мог ему отказать.  
Он не ждал сегодня ответа, он не ждал его быстро, но когда Юри уже думал укладываться спать, в окошко постучали. Юри неохотно накинул на себя куртку (он ходил по дому в одной только рубашке и подштанниках) и пошел открывать. У порога уселся на корточки Накил во все шесть футов своего роста и эльфийской неотразимости.  
– Ой, – только и сказал Юри.  
– Привет. Ты написал, – эльф показал письмо, – и я пришел. Принес зайца. И немного рябины.  
Юри хихикнул и раскрыл дверь шире.  
– Если ты думаешь, что у хоббитов никогда не найдется еды для гостей, то ты ошибаешься.  
– Я так не думал, – Накил протиснулся в маленькую дверь. – Но законы вежливости предписывают приходить в гости не с пустыми руками. Поэтому вот заяц, – он достал тушку за уши, – вот рябина, – на стол посыпались ягоды. – И мой дружеский привет, – Накил коснулся губами щеки Юри.  
– Я чайник поставлю, – пробормотал Юри, пятясь к кухоньке. – Ты устраивайся, пожалуйста!  
– Всенепременно.  
На кухне он прижал ладонь к щеке и заулыбался. Наверное, это было как-то неправильно – так радоваться каждому прикосновению, но Юри соскучился, очень соскучился, и всё-таки двух встреч было мало после десяти лет, очень мало!  
– Виктор, – позвал он. – Ты голоден?  
– Как волк, – светловолосая голова сунулась в дверной проём. – Я знаю, что зайца надо освежевать, но не настаиваю.  
– Я сделаю тебе яичницу, у меня осталось немного бекона. Три яйца? Четыре?  
– Три, – Накил сел так, чтобы видеть его. – В этом лесу хорошо и мирно, правда, я видел волчьи следы на западной окраине.  
– Волчьи следы, говоришь, – руки Юри дрогнули, и он чуть не промазал ножом мимо яйца по пальцу.  
– Волк молодой, ему едва ли год, скорее всего, самец, я еще не настолько хорошо разбираюсь в волчьих следах, – Накил качнул головой. – Тебе пока не о чем беспокоиться, шерриф Юри.  
Юри покивал в ответ, втянул носом запах поджаривающейся яичницы и, без долгих раздумий, добавил еще два яйца. Ему вдруг тоже захотелось есть.  
– Больше проблем будет с людьми, – негромко сказал эльф. – Через ваш лес бродят люди, их четверо. Бьют зверя, живут в землянке. То ли разбойники, то ли преступники, честным людям нечего здесь делать, как думаешь?  
Юри сглотнул.  
– Четверо верзил? В моём лесу?  
– В твоём лесу, шерриф, – Накил перестал улыбаться. – Мне их выгнать?  
– Я сам справлюсь, – в руке Юри треснула деревянная ложка. – Хлеб будешь? – сказал он, испугавшись ярости в своем голосе. Да и ложку стало жаль, хорошая была ложка, сам вырезал.  
– Да, будь так добр, – Накил испытующе смотрел на него. – Что ты будешь делать?  
– Поужинаю с тобой, ты расскажешь мне всё, что узнал, а после я напишу Главному Шеррифу, – Юри подхватил сковороду с яичницей с огня, поставил на стол, поделил яичницу на две части: Накилу побольше, себе поменьше, вручил эльфу его тарелку, следом – ломоть хлеба и вилку.  
– У твоего плана есть только один изъян, – после ужина сказал Накил, когда они с некоторым трудом устроились в спальне Юри. Сам Юри занял место на постели, а Накилу постелил на полу, израсходовав весь запас одеял и покрывал, чтобы было не так холодно. Эльф лежал на полу, подперев рукой голову, и поглядывал на Юри. – Ты славный маленький хоббит и можешь воевать лишь с белками, но белки тебя побеждают. Что ты сделаешь четырем сильным мужчинам, Юри? – голос эльфа был печальным.  
Юри приуныл.  
– Ну… Я возьму большую палку…  
– Очень смешно. Сказать, где будет эта палка через минуту?  
– Я могу сделать западню! Вырыть большую яму, накрыть сеткой…  
– Это уже не смешно, Юри, – Накил помотал головой. – Почему вас ничему не учат? Стрелять из лука, драться мечом? Ваши леса и границы незыблемы до тех пор, пока кто-то не решит, что у древних договоров больше нет силы.  
– Ты говоришь страшные вещи, – поежился Юри. – С чего бы вдруг кому-то ставить под сомнение старый королевский указ?  
– Форноста не существует несколько веков, у людей больше нет короля, и это плохо, когда у земли нет своего защитника, впрочем, ты вряд ли поймешь мои опасения, Юри, ты ведь хоббит, а у вас, как я понял, есть лишь номинальный правитель.  
– Не совсем, в Мичел-Делвинге есть мэр, а в Тукборо живет тан, но по большому счету мы сами себе хозяева, – Юри не понимал, о чем его друг сейчас ведет речь. Короли, какие могут быть короли, зачем они вообще нужны, кроме как носить корону? – Но ты прав, я жалею, что не умею стрелять из лука.  
– С этим мы разберемся. Начнем завтра. Будешь метать ножи в мишень, а я сделаю для тебя лук, – Накил зевнул. – Я видел акацию неподалеку, у нее хорошие ветки. Да и клён тоже сгодится…  
– Quel kaima, – пробормотал Юри, укрываясь одеялом. – Ну и напугал ты меня.  
– Я сам испугался. Quel kaima, Юри.  
Ночью Юри снились страшные тёмные фигуры, которые окружили его домик. Одна из фигур подняла руку, в которой был факел. Юри замер, не зная, что ему делать.  
Он проснулся в холодном поту, за окном начало сереть. Эльф спал, светлые волосы разметались по полу. Юри слез на пол, сел рядом и коснулся его затылка.  
Его запястье тотчас оказалось в стальной хватке, Юри отшатнулся, Накил повернулся к нему, его глаза потемнели от злости.  
– Никогда не подкрадывайся ко мне!  
– Прости, я не хотел тебя будить, – принялся оправдываться Юри. – Я давно хотел потрогать твои волосы, это дурное любопытство, Виктор, прости, пожалуйста.  
Накил хмыкнул и разжал пальцы.  
– И ты прости. Наверное, синяки останутся.  
Юри пожал плечами. На запястье действительно наливались синевой пять пятен.  
– Что ты будешь на завтрак? У меня есть вчерашние блинчики и яблочное варенье.  
– Будь так любезен, – Накил сел, достал из кармана гребешок и занялся волосами, заплетая их в длинную толстую косу.  
Пока закипал чайник, Юри принес ему таз с водой и полотенце, а после тихо присел в углу, грызя яблоко.  
– Знаешь, мне впервые страшно, – сказал он. – Даже выскочить на волка – и то…  
– Тогда у тебя не было времени бояться, – Накил вытер мокрое лицо полотенцем. – ох, Юри, чувствую, что весной мы не путешествовать пойдем, а…  
– К-как это?! – взвился Юри.  
– Хочешь стать воином – будешь тренироваться долгими месяцами. Но леса от нас никуда не денутся. Заодно узнаешь этот лес лучше, – Накил усмехнулся. – Где мой завтрак, Юри?  
Юри мстительно кинул в него другим яблоком, забрал тазик и пошел выплеснуть воду на улицу. На улице шел мелкий снежок, по двору скакали сороки, доедая просыпанный для них ячмень. Не верилось, что где-то неподалеку в лесу рыскают чужаки.  
– Юри, завтрак! – донесся до него капризный голос эльфа.  
Юри шмыгнул носом и вернулся в дом.

*(синд.) Звезда сияет в час нашей встречи. Типичное приветствие.  
** Да-да, у Профессора среди хоббитских родов и Хорнблауэры затесались. Это мило, я считаю :)  
*** (синд.) Моё сердце будет ждать следующей встречи!


	14. Глава четырнадцатая, в которой Юри учится новому

– Пожалуй, вот это в самый раз будет, – пробормотал Накил. Юри, и без того замученный необходимостью тащить на себе вязанку разных прутьев, только тяжело вздохнул. Эльф решил, что будет делать ему лук – эльф с утра отправился в лес за материалом. Скакал по снегу, как по дороге, не пачкая сапог, а Юри тащился оленьими тропами с вязанкой прутьев. Унизительно.  
– Конечно, на самом деле нам бы надо найти хороший клён или можжевельник, спилить ствол, принести доску к тебе домой, высушить, выпилить заготовку… Но это я сделаю позже, когда научу тебя хоть чему-то, а то не хочется переводить дерево зря, – Накил работал ножом и щебетал, аки малиновка по утру. Хотелось съездить ему в ухо, хотелось есть – время было к обеду! Но Юри молча тащился за ним дальше. Следом за ними скакали две белки. Накил заявил, что это его подруги и почтальоны, и Юри махнул рукой.  
– Так, всё, – Накил вернулся со срезанным прутом. – Чем ты будешь кормить меня на обед, Юри?  
– Рябиной, – проворчал Юри. – И прошлогодним снегом.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – Накил одной рукой забрал у него всю вязанку. – Ну-ка, выпрямитесь, шерриф Юри! На вас смотрят сороки!  
– Я на них не смотрю, – Юри потер поясницу и с кряхтеньем распрямился. – Жаркое из кролика, вот что будет на обед.  
Вечером Накил занимался луками: обчищал прутья, гнул их по-всякому, напевая себе под нос. Юри же сортировал собранные после обеда птичьи перья, радуясь тому, что не выбрасывал большие красивые перья у ощипанной птицы. Ну и так, после очередного пиршества сорок можно было найти пару-тройку перьев.  
– Конечно, я почти уверен, что у тебя всё получится, но никто не скажет ничего наверняка, пока ты не попробуешь, – Накил отложил прут и потянулся к связке тех, что поменьше. Их он надрал для стрел.  
– Я ношу очки, это не повредит? – Юри закончил с перьями.  
– Ну, ты будешь знать, в белку ты целишься или в оленя, – отшутился Накил. – Что ж, надо будет летом собирать и сушить чернику, чтобы ты лучше видел.  
– О нет, я слышу голос своей матушки!  
Это был чудесный во всех отношениях вечер: они занимались каждый своим делом, беззлобно ворча друг на друга и попивая в перерывах морс, который принесла одна из соседок, которая иногда навещала Юри, забирала у него вещи в стирку и баловала разными вкусностями. Накила она не заметила: тот вовремя спрятался. А что на столе стояло две тарелки, так мало ли кто мог заходить в гости к шеррифу.  
Тихо тикали ходики на стене, Юри прокаливал концы стрел в очаге, Накил сидел на своих одеялах и спал с открытыми глазами. Юри чувствовал себя очень-очень счастливым. Даже мысли о четырех неизвестных отступили назад. В конце концов, с ним Накил, сам Юри станет сильнее – чего ему бояться? Он просто собирается сделать свою работу.  
– Виктор, – Юри закончил со стрелами и осторожно коснулся его руки, надеясь, что сейчас его не будут хватать до синяков и рычать страшным голосом. – Виктор! – повторил он.  
Эльф тряхнул головой, сбрасывая сонное оцепенение.  
– Что такое, ты решил накормить меня вторым ужином?  
– Нет, пора спать. Но если ты голоден, то я могу принести вяленых яблок или сушеного чернослива.  
– О нет, только не чернослив, – Накил потянулся, как мог (чему мешал низкий потолок хоббичьего домика) и зевнул. – Сладких снов, Юри.  
– Quel kaima, Виктор, – Юри накрыл его одеялом. – Я разбужу тебя на рассвете.  
– Мне омлет на завтрак, – сонно сказал эльф и тотчас ойкнул, получив легкий тычок по ребрам.  
– В лес выгоню, – Юри пихнул его еще раз и забрался на постель.  
– Юри, – рука Накила коснулась его руки. – Я видел по твоему лицу, что ты задумал глупость. Не вздумай.  
– Э-э, нет-нет-нет, ничего такого, просто хотел пройтись по лесу, обойти, так сказать, свои владения, – зачастил Юри, понимая, что врёт, и что его вранью не верят.  
– К кровати привяжу, – пообещал Накил ледяным тоном. – Без меня в ту сторону даже не суйся. Даже с луком, который не готов и из которого ты не умеешь стрелять. Ты меня понял?  
– Это грубо.  
– Я беспокоюсь за глупого хоббита! – Накил чуть повысил голос. – Учти, я сплю чутко!  
Юри глухо заворчал и спрятался под одеялом с головой.  
Этой ночью во сне Юри темные фигуры принялись ломать дверь, а когда не получилось, бросили факел на крышу. Солома моментально занялась. Он проснулся, давясь всхлипами, а его уже успокаивающе гладили по спине.  
– Что случилось?  
– Плохой сон, – Юри уткнулся носом в теплого со сна эльфа. От его рубашки пахло чем-то приятным, домашним. Этот запах успокоил Юри. – Бандиты.  
– Глупый хоббит переволновался, – негромко проговорил Накил. – Ну, когда ты поймешь, что можешь с ними сразиться, то тебе перестанут сниться страшные сны.  
– Может быть, – Юри неохотно расцепил руки. – Извини, что разбудил.  
– Скоро рассвет, а я хочу есть, – бесстыже ухмыльнулся эльф. – Как насчет завтрака?  
Юри тихо зарычал и пихнул его пяткой.  
– Я тебе не жена, чтобы постоянно завтраки готовить! И до рассвета никаких завтраков!  
– Юри, – его пятку поймали, и Юри очень скоро оказался на полу. – Юри, я очень хочу есть!  
– Белок научи готовить! – Юри брыкался как мог, а после устало свернулся клубочком, зевнул и уснул. Сквозь сон он чувствовал, как его аккуратно положили на постель и укрыли одеялом.  
Он проспал до позднего утра и не проснулся бы, наверное, до полудня, не разбуди его Накил. Эльф держал перед его носом тарелку с оладьями и щекотал Юри нос. Юри звонко чихнул и сел, озираясь.  
– А почему так светло?  
– Доброе утро, соня. Тебя хотела видеть какая-то дама, она оставила это на пороге, – Накил бросил Юри на колени письмо.  
«От госпожи Примулы Хорнблауэр», прочитал Юри.  
– В первый раз проспал, стыд-то какой, – Юри, ежась, спустил босые ноги на пол и потянулся за свежей рубашкой. – Я уйду по делам. Сиди тихо, пожалуйста. Никто не должен знать, что ты здесь.  
– Понимаю, – Накил принялся уничтожать оладьи. – Фсё фуфет форофо. Я фофирался ф леф.  
Юри сел рядом и потянулся за оладьей.  
– Я должен прочесть жалобу, принять меры, после навестить сельского старосту, – кисло сказал он. – И когда ты только будешь меня учить стрелять из лука?  
– Стрелы еще не готовы. Я как раз пойду поищу по берегу ручья камней для наконечников. Вряд ли у вас где-то можно заказать их.  
– Не у этого кузнеца, за этим надо ехать куда-то в другое место, – Юри выхватил оладушек у эльфа из пальцев. – Вкусно!  
– Тогда будем довольствоваться тем, что я сделаю. После, быть может… Впрочем, там увидим, – Накил с сожалением посмотрел на пустую тарелку. – Мне казалось, что их было много.  
– Хе-хе.  
С этого дня привычный распорядок был нарушен. С утра Юри занимался шерифскими обязанностями, а после не особо сытного («Как ты бегать будешь, обжора!») обеда они с Накилом шли в лес. Одна из полян была оборудована как тир: Накил навесил на стволы деревьев мишени, и Юри пытался в них попадать из лука. Он посрывал ногти с пальцев, пальцы распухли от тренировок, запястья ныли. Но Накил был неумолим. А стрелы всё чаще попадали в мишень. Не в яблочко, нет, до него было еще ой как далеко. Но первую победу Юри над собой одержал.  
– Ты должен держать лук как птицу или как девушку за руку! – кричал Накил, занимая стойку и показывая в который раз. – Помни о том, что дерево живое, и лук тоже живой. Он – продолжение твоей руки, а не просто штуковина, из которой можно стрелять!  
Юри держался за лук, как обычно держался за ложку, потому что остальные сравнения не были ему понятны. Он даже привязывал руку к луку, чтобы сродниться с кленовым прутом, из которого именно этот лук был сделан.  
Но лук оставался чужеродным предметом, не было того единства, о котором твердил Накил. Не было, и всё тут. Это приводило Юри в исступление и печаль, ему хотелось иной раз пойти и побиться головой о ближайшее дерево. Накил это чувствовал, ловил его и обнимал.  
– Я лет десять мучился, пока научился быть хорошим охотником, – успокаивал он Юри. А Юри с тоской думал, что десять лет – это очень и очень долго. Невыносимо долго.  
Спустя неделю от начала их уроков доставили письмо от Главного Шеррифа. Тот приказывал осторожно разузнать, кто эти люди и чем они занимаются. «Ежели они не собираются проникать глубже в Северную четь – пусть их. Но коли их намерения станут угрожающими, дозволяю выгнать их за границы Шира всеми возможными способами. Разрешаю в таком случае привлечь пограничный отряд и других шеррифов». Так было написано в письме. Юри почему-то именно этого и ожидал, поэтому не расстроился. Только показал Накилу и попросил гонять его усерднее.  
Накил рассмеялся и пообещал, что не даст ему спуску.  
– Только так я и могу показать мою любовь, – сказал он. – А теперь бери новый лук, да, вот этот из акации. Попробуй попасть в ту мишень!


	15. Глава пятнадцатая, в которой Юри нарушает обещание

Февралю полагалось быть слегка слякотным, а в Северной чети вдруг снега навалило. Юри радовался снегу только поначалу, когда идет снег – всегда теплее, но лёд на ближайшем озере был слишком тонким, так что радоваться холодам не получалось. На четвертый день снегопада Юри приуныл и отказался вставать с постели. Обязанностями можно было и пренебречь, какой белке придет в голову совершать преступления в такую погоду. Юри было даже немного жаль неизвестных разбойников: мерзнут, небось, в своей землянке сейчас.  
Кажется, Накилу передалось его меланхоличное настроение. Только эльф, в отличие от Юри, сроднившегося с одеялом, флегматично готовил новую партию стрел. А Юри угрюмо разглядывал потолок и думал о глупостях. Например о том, как выскользнуть из дома и быстро добраться до нужного места.  
– Завтра, наверное, опять снег будет, – задумчиво пробормотал он.  
– Не думаю, – Накил повел затекшим плечом, коса свалилась с плеча и пушистым концом проехалась Юри по лицу. Юри поймал его и сжал в руке. Иногда то, что его спальня-гостиная была маленькой, было полезным. Он мог наблюдать за Накилом часами, умиляясь и восхищаясь. Правда, умиление и восхищение длилось ровно до тех пор, пока капризный эльф не начинал требовать завтрак-обед-полдник-ужин-второй ужин.  
– Как ты в лесу жил десять лет? – начал ворчать Юри, впрочем, не делая попыток выбраться из-под одеяла.  
– С тоской по тебе и разоряя беличьи запасы, – эльф то ли хвастался, то ли хотел вызвать жалость.  
– Ему двести восемьдесят лет, вы слышали? – Юри патетически воздел руку над головой и быстро прятал ее под одеяло.  
– Ха, – Накил мстительно сдернул с него одеяло. – Вставай, готовь обед, а потом прогуляемся к озеру, может оно схватилось крепким льдом. Сколько можно киснуть в постели?  
– Всего четвертый день, – Юри потянул одеяло на себя. – Еще полчаса.  
– Нет, сейчас, – Накил дернул его за рубаху. – Сейчас, Юри.  
– Я плюну тебе в тарелку, – пригрозил Юри, ставя ноги на пол. Сквозняк пробежался по ступням, отчего волоски на ногах зашевелились и стали дыбом от холода.  
– Надо еще дров нарубить, – просипел Юри, – и как следует натопить на ночь дом. И помыться.  
– Правильно, всё лучше, чем под одеялом дрожать, – Накил легонько подтолкнул его к двери в кухню. – Ты меня покормишь, а я нарублю тебе дров.  
Юри фыркнул. Сейчас ему казалось, что они стали похожи на его родителей, которые жили вместе почти шестьдесят лет и понимали друг друга с полуслова, хотя маскировали свою любовь за странными шутками и ворчанием. Когда Юри осознал, что он только что подумал, то чуть не спалил шерстку на ногах, влетев в очаг. Запахло паленой шерстью, Юри облил ноги водой и сел на табурет, поджав ноги под себя. Мысль была какой-то дикой и странной, не о том он думал, а надо было бы о бобовой похлебке, например, или о тушеной капустке с остатками позавчерашнего фазана, мёрзнущего в кладовой.  
Юри шмыгнул носом, стукнул себя по лбу ложкой и смело взялся за мешочек с фасолью. Это он с жиру бесится, не иначе. Нормальные хоббиты такую ерунду про своего единственного друга думать не должны.  
Вот он и не думал, только от грусти стало совсем тошно, что он после обеда отказался идти на озеро.  
– Я лучше маме письмо напишу, – сконфуженно сказал он, не глядя на Накила. – А то неделю ничего не писал, мама обидится.  
– Вот как, – мягко сказал тот. – Принести что-нибудь к ужину?  
– Там еще фазаньи ноги остались, не надо.  
– Ты как не хоббит с пустой кладовой.  
Юри косо посмотрел и уселся за стол, пододвинул стопку бумаги, чернильницу. Глупо как-то получилось, но он не знал куда деваться от неловкости и некоторых других чувств.  
Письмо было написано очень быстро, Юри пересказал случай с белками и подштанниками, даже нарисовал в картинках. Описал доставучую госпожу Хорнблауэр, которой вечно мерещилось, что скворцы воруют пух и перья из ее подушек, а ежи – молоко, хотя козы у госпожи Хорнблауэр лет пять не было, если верить местным. Спросил о здоровье всего семейства, передал отдельный привет Мари, подписался как «любящий вас Юри» и с облегчением убрал чернильницу. С этим всё было куда проще, да.  
На кухне закипал бульон, Юри убавил огонь, добавил некоторых хороших травок, чтобы бульон стал вкуснее и наваристей, засыпал туда мелко порезанного картофеля и прикрыл крышкой.  
– Надо завтра пойти на разведку, сколько ж можно, – сказал себе Юри. – Спросит меня начальство, что я сделал. А я ничего не сделал. Супы варю и деревья порчу стрелами… – он до боли сжал себя за волосы и шмыгнул носом.  
Впрочем, решившись, Юри почувствовал себя гораздо лучше и даже повеселел. Пока Накил бродил, Юри приготовил себе на завтра немного еды с собой, достал пару носков и сапоги.  
Накил, паршивец, вернулся поздно, пахнущий снегом и хвоей.  
– Зря ты не пошел, там было хорошо, – пробормотал он, тыкаясь холодным носом Юри в живот. Юри только глухо заворчал и отодвинулся, прикрываясь одеялом. Он-то мирно себе лежал с книгой, никого не трогал.  
– Суп на кухне, – только и ответил Юри. – Я спать, завтра вставать рано. Надо к госпоже Хорнблауэр зайти, – соврал он. – Она жалуется, что кроты перекопали ее сад.  
– Зимой? – удивился Накил.  
Юри мученически возвел взгляд к потолку.  
– Это же госпожа Хорнблауэр. Тридцать три шерифских несчастья.  
– О-о, – Накил сунулся в кухню. – А. В кладовой тетерев. Его лиса ранила, а я добил.  
– Оставил животное без ужина, бессовестный эльф.  
– Ха, – Накил загремел в кухне крышкой от котелка. – А чего так мало?!  
Юри глухо зарычал.

 

Он как-то умудрился не разбудить Накила утром, когда встал. Он даже не разбудил его, когда нечаянно уронил нож и ложку на пол. Но эльф спал как убитый, а Юри только этого и надо было. Он быстро собрался, проверил тетиву у лука, закинул стрел в колчан сколько влезло, спрятал нож за голенище сапожка и смело отправился в дорогу.  
Но честности ради, стоило заметить, что чем ближе Юри подбирался к логову разбойников, тем страшнее ему становилось. Он скользил между деревьями быстро и неслышно как куница или хорёк. Лишь однажды сорока фыркнула на него, но тотчас убралась с дороги, едва Юри наклонился, чтобы скатать снежок.  
Судя по следам, людей стало уже трое. Землянку Юри опознал сразу – они не очень хорошо замаскировали ее. Да и по земле вился легкий сизый дымок, что сразу указывало на ее местонахождение. Юри спрятался под парочкой мелких елочек и приготовился наблюдать.  
Но вот к чему он не был готов, так к тому, что его поймают. Просто спустя какое-то кто-то раздвинул лапы елей и ухватил его за шиворот с недоуменным:  
– Братцы, гляньте, я когось поймал!  
Юри попытался вывернуться, но человек перехватил его поудобнее, а потом и вовсе прижал к себе спиной. Юри замолотил его пятками куда попало, надеясь попасть туда, куда надо, но не получалось. Жесткая борода щекотала ему шею, от нее несло кислой капустой и дымом.  
– Ах ты недоросток, – прошипел поймавший его. – В ухо хочешь, кролик недоделанный?  
– Вы в нашем лесу, – прорычал Юри, сам не ожидавший от себя такой злости. – Это лес хоббитов, вам следует его покинуть!  
– А то что? – с усмешкой спросил другой бандит, выбравшийся из землянки. Он ощерился гнилыми зубами и принюхался. – Что ты нам сделаешь, крольчишка?  
– Наверное, на пеньке сыграет, – заржал поймавший. – Что будем делать?  
– Свяжи его, а потом Мэтт с ним побеседует, как проспится.  
– У этого мелкого гаденыша был лук со стрелами.  
– Сломай, – сказал второй. – Сейчас веревку принесу. Интересно, а эти недоростки вкусные как кролики или нет? – он надвинулся на Юри, и тот не удержался, лягнул бандита обеими ногами изо всех сил. Наверное, не стоило этого делать, потому что его прижали к земле и принялись бить куда попало.  
Если поначалу Юри пытался пнуть или ударить в ответ, то после прицельного пинка в живот, он съежился и прикрыл голову руками. А в голове билась только одна мысль: «Я всех подвёл!».  
– Хорош там! – этот голос не был Юри знаком.  
– Да мы ж его только приличным манерам поучили слегка! – начал оправдываться гнилозубый.  
– Мы ж тебя ждали, Мэтт, – повинился бородатый, быстро связывая Юри руки обрывком веревки, выуженным из штанов.  
Юри лежал, не шевелясь. В свалке он потерял очки, и теперь все дальше пяти футов сливалось в бессвязные цветные пятна.  
Третий, Мэтт, грузный и с реденькой русой бороденкой, сел перед ним на корточки и потыкал пальцем в плечо.  
– Вставай, недоросток. Кто тебя подослал?  
Юри утер нос и попытался разогнуться. Избитое тело отозвалось болью, особенно правый бок.  
– Я шерриф этой чети, – сипло проговорил Юри. – Вы в нашем лесу, в который людям вход воспрещен.  
– Кто такой шерриф?  
– Хоббит, который следит за порядком, – Юри вскинул голову, хотя от этого движения перед глазами всё закружилось. – И я пришел посмотреть, кто осмелился…  
Мэтт ударил его ладонью по губам, тыльной стороной.  
– Поговори мне тут, недомерок, – сквозь зубы сказал он. – Леса общие, срать мне, что кто-то там когда-то решил цацкаться с какими-то недомерками. Если надо будет – мы и в вашу игрушечную страну придем, не указ ты мне, шерриф. Связать его и оставить здесь, – он кивнул гнилозубому. – Не нежничай с ним.  
– Он с оружием пришел, – гнилозубый показал обломки лука.  
– Ну и дурак, – Мэтт смачно плюнул в сугроб. – Пусть на холоде постоит и подумает, что не следует указывать людям, где им гулять.  
Гнилозубый подступил к Юри, рывком дернул за шиворот. Юри тихонько заскулил от боли в боку, и ему прицельно туда добавили кулаком.  
– Будешь знать, сопля, – гнилозубый потащил его к дереву. – Кто знает о нас?  
– Главный шерриф и пограничники, – Юри цеплялся за его руки, царапался, обламывая только успевшие отрасти ногти.  
– Ну, им же хуже, – гнилозубый придавил его к дереву, подумал и содрал с него сначала плащ, затем теплую куртку. – Подмерзнешь – сговорчивей будешь.  
Юри глухо зарычал и тотчас захлебнулся кровью из разбитого носа.


	16. Глава шестнадцатая, в которой Юри не убивают, хотя желающих предостаточно

Спустя примерно полчаса его, замерзшего и потерявшего волю к сопротивлению, отвязали и притащили в землянку, швырнули связанного рядом с кострищем. Мэтт прихлебывал из своей плошки похлебку, гнилозубый точил ножи, мрачно поглядывая на Юри, бородатый, что поймал Юри, разложил на полу рядом молоток, топор, несколько гвоздей и веревку.  
– Слушай сюда, сопляк, – сказал Мэтт, отрываясь от еды. – Сдается мне, что ты нам не всё сказал. Вы знаете, кто мы?  
– Бандиты, – просипел Юри. Во рту было солоно от крови и горько от желчи. Пока Юри стоял, и пока кровь не успела застыть на морозе, он глотал, чтобы не захлебнуться. И от вкуса крови его стошнило. В относительном тепле закоченевшее тело начало отходить, и это вместе с мерзкими вкусами и запахами казалось невыносимой пыткой.  
– Бандиты, – громыхнул бородатый. – Какие слова он знает!  
– Допустим, ты прав, крольчонок, – Мэтт пихнул его ногой. – Таких, как ты, мы на обед едим. Славных таких мальчишек-зайчишек. Десятками. А косточками потом в зубах ковыряем, – он громко хохотнул, а после пророкотал: – Да, сопляк, в одном ты прав: мы пощипываем всяких гулён-недомерков, которые шляются в полными карманами деньжат через лес. Деньги плывут нам, а твои родичи – вниз по реке.  
– Вот как, – сказал Юри. – Один в прошлом месяце пропал, решили что по пьяни с моста свалился, а это вы, значит.  
– Зря ты ему сказал, – бородатый хлопнул ладонью по земляному полу рядом с лицом Юри. А Юри настолько устал и обессилел, что не смог бы испугаться, даже если бы сильно захотел. Он угукнул, стараясь дышать ртом. Нос был забит засохшей кровью… Да и в землянке смердело невыносимо немытыми телами, мочой и гнилью.  
– Сломай ему пару пальцев, пусть споёт, – велел Мэтт. Судя по глазам, что-то ещё знает. А потом сверни ему шею и в реку.  
Бородатый дернул Юри за связанные руки.  
– Только пальцы сломать? А может, я чего другого хочу, а, Мэтт?  
– Твоя добыча – развлекайся как хочешь.  
А теперь Юри испугался. Он взвизгнул, выгибаясь, но его тотчас шлепнули по заду, больно и хлёстко.  
– Иди сюда, мой славный недомерок, – проворковал бородатый и зашарил ладонью по его телу. – Дядя Колин тебя не обидит, то есть, обидит, но тебе понравится. Расскажи-ка, что ты еще знаешь?  
Юри сначала не понял, почему раздался странный свист, и почему наступило странное молчание. Но когда извернулся, увидел, что в глазнице бородатого торчит стрела со знакомым оперением. Очевидно, Накилу хватило мастерства выстрелить в узкое окошко под самым потолком землянки.  
– Так ты был приманкой, – свирепо сказал Мэтт, вставая. В его пальцах сверкнул здоровенный нож, острый даже на вид. Юри попытался отползти, но не очень-то выходило – ему было слишком больно двигаться, каждый вздох давался с трудом.  
– Нет, просто меня потеряли дома, – хрипло пробормотал Юри. Ему хватило сил дотянуться до голенища сапога, в котором был спрятан нож. Пока Мэтт и его подельник переругивались, Юри принялся перепиливать веревки на руках, молясь, чтобы они подольше не обращали на него внимания.  
– Куда собрался, недомерок? – гнилозубый надвинулся, хватая за плечо. – Сейчас мы предложим твоим дружкам-пограничникам твою головенку и ручки с ножками по отдельности, если они не уберутся.  
– Не думаю, что они согласятся, – Юри выронил нож от неожиданности.  
Конечно, это не осталось незамеченным. Гнилозубый размахнулся, собираясь его ударить, но его остановил звонкий окрик со стороны двери:  
– Оба руки вверх, чтобы я их видел!  
Мэтт и гнилозубый развернулись.  
Странное это было зрелище, как потом вспоминал Юри. Прекрасный светловолосый эльф, со взглядом, мечущим молнии, на пороге зачуханной бандитской землянки.  
– Мамочки, – выдал Мэтт.  
– Ты, с бородой, взял веревку и связал своего дружка, быстро, – отчеканил Накил. – Или мне вам ноги прострелить?  
– Сию секунду, господин эльф, – поклонился Мэтт, Юри заметил, как между его пальцами что-то блеснуло, и крикнул:  
– Виктор, у него нож!  
Накил сделал едва заметное глазу движение, и Мэтт рухнул на пол с ножом в горле.  
– Теперь ты, – глухо сказал Накил, глядя на гнилозубого. – У тебя есть ровно один вариант: вернуть вещи вон тому малышу и убраться из этого леса немедленно. Мой вестрон достаточно понятен тебе, человек?  
– Я понятливый, господин эльф, – гнилозубый часто-часто дышал. – Я его не обижал, правда-правда, недомерка вашего, а плащ евойный – вон висит, и куртка, и мешок, всё в целости… – он боком протиснулся мимо эльфа и был таков.  
– Теперь ты, – Накил осторожно переступил через тела бандитов и склонился над Юри. – Я после поговорю с тобой о том, что нельзя нарушать слово. Что с тобой сделали?  
Юри мотнул головой, потому что было стыдно признаваться в своей глупости и полной никчемности как шеррифа. Вместе с головой закружилась сама землянка, и Юри зажмурился, а после медленно открыл глаза.  
– Плохо прятался, – сказал он, наконец. – Вот и…  
Накил тяжело вздохнул.  
– Идти сможешь, глупый хоббит?  
– Попробую, – просипел Юри, поднялся на колени, и его тотчас стошнило.

 

В себя Юри пришел от прикосновения снега к лицу. Накил тер его лицо снегом, то ли пытался кровь и грязь отчистить, то ли чтобы привести его с чувство.  
– О, пришёл в себя, – сердито заметил эльф. – Ты, легкомысленный, глупый…  
– Бесполезный и никчемный, – договорил за него Юри слабым голосом. – Прости, пожалуйста. Я всего лишь хотел сделать всё сам.  
– И теперь у тебя сломаны ребра и отбиты внутренности, – прошипел эльф. – Кому ты лучше сделал? Ни на минуту нельзя оставить без присмотра! Тебе не то что шляпу шеррифа нельзя доверить – кувшин разбитый сторожить! Ты… – он еще долго ругался, связывая вместе сосновые ветки, укладывая на них свой плащ, а Юри сверху. – О-о Элберет, я бы сейчас убил тебя собственными руками, так я зол!  
– Убей, – грустно согласился Юри. После того, как его туго перевязали, стало не так больно, до тех пор, пока он не шевелился. – Меня всё равно уволят, наверное.  
Накил свирепо глянул на него и укрыл, а после впрягся в волокушу и побрёл через весь лес. А Юри забылся странным тягучим сном, в котором его кто-то беспрестанно толкал, щипал, дергал и пинал в бедный правый бок.

 

– Какое горе! – причитал кто-то над ним слишком знакомым голосом.  
– И не говорите, – согласился с госпожой Хорнблауэр Накил.  
Юри открыл глаза. Он был дома, в своей постели, и ему было очень-очень больно.  
– Но до свадьбы заживет, – старушка упёрла руки в бока. – Господин мой шерриф Бэйзер, а почему вы не позвали с собой остальных? Как глупо и самонадеянно идти воевать с бандитами-верзилами в одиночку! И если бы не этот юный господин эльф, лежать вам в лесу, пока не зацветут подснежники!  
– Ох, госпожа Хорнблауэр, – пробормотал Юри. – А что вы здесь делаете?  
– Госпожа Хорнблауэр принесла тебе лекарства и куриный бульон, – тихо сказал Накил. – Вся деревня сбежалась посмотреть, как эльф тащит из леса раненого шеррифа, новости быстро разлетаются. Моих знаний не хватало, чтобы поставить тебя на ноги. Вот и…  
– То есть, теперь все знают, что ты здесь, – пробормотал Юри. – Ох, беда.  
– Вам повезло с другом, мистер Бэйзер! – Примула Хорнблауэр назидательно подняла сухонький кулачок. – Вот этой мазью его ребра мажьте, господин эльф, два раза в день. И поите его отваром шиповника! Это очень важно!  
– Обязательно.  
Юри закрыл глаза и снова провалился в сон.

 

Главный Шерриф не орал, нет, он просто довольно гневно высказался в том духе, что рисковать жизнью, конечно, это весьма героическое деяние, но как бы он потом объяснялся с матушкой Юри и так далее. Юри кивал, сидя на постели, и только усилием воли старался не морщиться от боли.  
– Так я не уволен, сэр?  
– Куда вас денешь, – сказал Главный Шерриф. – Вами гордятся, хотя, между нами говоря, вы самонадеянный молодой идиот, которому очень повезло с другом.  
Хорошо, что Накила не было в доме, а то он бы начал самодовольно улыбаться и подмигивать, тоже взял привычку.  
– Ох, спасибо, сэр, – искренне поблагодарил Юри. – Мне бы хотелось до лета оставить эту должность за собой.  
– Ну на том и порешим, а если передумаете – пришлёте письмо, – подытожил Главный Шерриф.


	17. Глава семнадцатая, в которой Юри чувствует себя счастливым

Выздоравливал он долго, можно сказать – мучительно долго. Накил был рядом – терпеливый, молчаливый и вконец уставший. Юри испытывал перед ним стыд, и потому как-то завёл разговор о том, как бы так отдать долг. Накил его чуть взглядом не испепелил.  
– В следующий раз волку скормлю, – сказал эльф. – Тебе в той землянке последние мозги отшибли?  
– И я тебя люблю, – вздохнул Юри. – Ты так смешно ругаешься на вестроне.  
– Чтобы тебе всё было понятно, ты, dolle naa lost perian*! Wethrinaer**!  
– Виктор, – с мукой в голосе протянул Юри. – Виктор, мне стыдно, я больше не буду, но что делать-то?  
– Обедом накорми, – буркнул эльф. – Горячего хочу.

 

Наклоняться было больно, делать резкие движения тоже, но следующим утром у Накила был не только суп на обед, но и тушеный кролик с овощами. Накил, конечно, принялся высказывать, где он видел эту хоббитскую самостоятельность, и что его слова были скорее пожеланием на будущее, чем приказом, но съел всё. А Юри только это и надо было: увидеть его довольное лицо.  
– У тебя раньше щеки были, теперь нет, – тихо заметил он, допивая свой бульон.  
– Похудеешь тут с некоторыми, – Накил дождался, пока он опустит чашку с бульоном на стол и взял его за руку. – Полагаю, бессмысленно просить, чтобы ты больше меня не обманывал.  
– Это было в первый и последний раз, – виновато сказал Юри. – Я хотел спросить… Раз путешествие откладывается из-за меня… Что ты будешь делать?  
– Научу тебя драться, – Накил сжал его руку. – Мне было очень стыдно за тебя. Я прочел следы, тебя взяли как ленивого зажравшегося кабанчика, Юри. Ты не заметил здоровенного пыхтящего человека, когда он подошёл к тебе вплотную. Тебе не стыдно? Ты хоббит, у вас чуткий слух!  
– Очень стыдно, – Юри накрыл его руку своей. – Научи, пожалуйста. Я постараюсь быть…  
– Не надо обещаний. Просто учись.  
Юри открыл было рот и тотчас закрыл. Снова ведь хотел наобещать в порыве чувств, а потом что?  
– Я был очень разочарован и разозлён, когда не нашел твой лук из акации, – спустя некоторое время напряженного молчания проговорил Накил и замолчал. За круглым окном даже не звенела – гудела капель, сосульки сыпались с карниза, даже в доме пахло талой землей и прелой соломой с крыши. Уже была середина марта, весь февраль Юри провел в постели, и по-хорошему они потеряли зря много времени. Очень много времени.  
Юри кашлянул.  
– Мне очень жаль.  
Накил только взглядом повел и похлопал по полу рядом.  
– Ложись и рубаху задери, надо посмотреть при нормальном свете.  
Юри бросил на пол плащ и улегся, задрал рубаху до подмышек и замер, стараясь дышать медленно и неглубоко.  
– Нет, глубже дыши, – Накил скользнул ладонью по рёбрам. – Болит?  
– Немного, – признался Юри. – Только мне больше всего жалко очки. Не себя, не лук, а очки.  
Накил красноречиво промолчал, задержал руку над его грудью и двинул ей дальше – к печени.  
– Тяжелой работой тебе еще пару недель нельзя заниматься, – медленно проговорил он. – Но одна трещина уже заросла, а печень больше не увеличена. Твоя любимая госпожа Хорнблауэр была права: шиповник чудеса творит.  
Юри скривился. Отвар из ягод шиповника он ненавидел и пару раз был пойман Накилом за тем, что выливал отвар в ночную вазу. Тогда Юри был назван свиньей и дважды шлепнут по заднице, что было ну очень унизительно.  
– И не делай такое лицо! – эльф надавил на подреберье. – Больно?  
У Юри слёзы на глаза навернулись.  
– Больно!  
– Пьешь шиповник, Юри, пьешь как миленький.  
Юри глухо застонал.  
– Я тебе обед готовил, а ты…  
– Я тебе обед готовил, колол дрова, выносил ночной горшок и отгонял местных дам с их гостинцами, – Накил свёл брови. – Давай-ка помолчи, друг мой хоббит!  
– Еще и горшок, – Юри сел, держась за бок. – Унизительно, как унизительно.  
– И с матушкой твоей имел разговор, – Накил уложил его обратно, но головой на свое бедро. – Ты валялся без памяти, был это то ли четвертый, то ли пятый день. Она ворвалась в дом со сковородой и торбой с гостинцами. Чуть не приложила меня сковородой – между прочим, чугунной!  
– Её любимая, гномьей работы, – просипел Юри, в ужасе представляя свою матушку со страшным оружием наперевес.  
– Пришлось долго объяснять, что ты герой и победитель, что правдой не было, но я хотел, чтобы ты дожил до того момента, когда я сам смогу тебя придушить, – Накил нежно провел ладонью по его щеке снизу вверх, а после дал звонкого щелбана по носу. – Твоя матушка осталась довольна, я на радостях съел то, что она привезла – ты всё равно в сознание не приходил, а пироги с капустой испортились бы. И пирожки с яйцом и зеленым луком. И вкуснейшие свиные котлеты. И…  
– Amin delotha lle***, – пробормотал Юри. – Ты ел еду моей мамы.  
– И она бесподобна!  
– Я умею готовить как мама, – Юри ткнул его кулаком по ребрам.  
– Был бы ты эльфийской девой – я бы на тебе женился немедленно, не выжидая приличного срока после помолвки, – с чувством сказал Накил. – Наш первый с тобой заяц, ты помнишь его?  
– Кажется, ты издеваешься, ты только что ел! – Юри рывком сел и тотчас задохнулся от резкой боли, по спине и вискам побежал пот. Он старался глубоко дышать и не думать о боли. Накил осторожно положил ладони ему на бока, удерживая Юри в одном положении.  
– Тшшш, нельзя резко двигаться, сколько раз говорил… – он говорил тихо и успокаивающе, и это вовсе не вязалось со смыслом его слов. – А если лечь на левый бок, Юри? Вот так, осторожно, не смей шевелиться, иначе я стукну тебя по голове и уложу как мне надо, понимаешь? Отлично, лежи…  
Юри не шевелился и позволил уложить себя, как этому эльфу захотелось. Но так боль ушла, не совсем, она притихла, ожидая нового неосторожного движения.  
– Знаешь, я готов готовить для тебя до самой смерти, пожалуй, – выдавил Юри в конце концов. – Я слишком задолжал тебе, надо закрывать долг.  
– Напомни мне стукнуть тебя после твоего выздоровления. Потому что меня злят разговоры про долг, – Накил раздраженно фыркнул. – Отдыхай, я пройдусь немного, эти ваши низкие потолки раздражают, я каждый раз боюсь, что они на меня свалятся.  
Юри кивнул.  
– Иди. Что готовить на ужин?  
– Выспавшегося себя, – ответил Накил, не оборачиваясь. Он как раз застегивал кафтан и стягивал его поясом. – Что тебе принести?  
– Себя, – Юри потер лоб. – Себя принеси обратно, пожалуйста.  
– Ты странный для хоббита, Юри Бэйзер, – глухо сказал Накил.  
– Как и ты для эльфа, Виктор, – Юри понял, что его клонит в сон, что было немудрено после сытного обеда и тяжелых разговоров.  
Накил, закончив одеваться, наклонился над ним, коснулся губами его лба и сам себе кивнул.  
– Нет жара, нет, иди уже, – Юри еле ворочал языком. – Слушай, а подснежники уже…  
– Еще нет. Спи. Я закрою дверь, чтобы тебя никто не беспокоил.

 

Проснулся Юри от едва заметного сладкого запаха. Он чихнул, потер глаза, которые не сразу привыкли к свету, а после хихикнул. Перед его носом лежал первый подснежник – на тонком стебле, его лепестки казались полупрозрачными.  
Юри перевернулся на спину и проговорил, глядя в потолок.  
– Diola lle****, Виктор.  
– Я стараюсь не рвать цветы без крайней надобности, но я хотел, чтобы ты увидел первый подснежник, – негромко сказал эльф, выбираясь ползком из кухни. – Госпожа Хорнблауэр передала для тебя тарелку пирожков. Есть будешь?  
Юри прикрыл глаза, губы сами собой сложились в улыбку.  
– Конечно.  
Его распирало от странного счастья, когда хотелось обнимать весь мир. Не мог же он радоваться так тарелке с пирожками от самой вредной старушки Северной чети? Или обычному цветку? Или мог?  
– Я сейчас глупость скажу, – проговорил Юри, когда Накил, устав ждать, что он сам сядет, усадил его и напихал под спину подушек, а ноги укрыл одеялом. – Я так рад, что ты меня спас, и что сейчас со мной, и за подснежник спасибо, и вообще каждый день с тобой – как ярмарка в Мичел-Делвинге.  
– Ты мой друг, как я мог тебя оставить, – Накил сунул ему пирожок. – И как твой друг, я хочу, чтобы ты побыстрее выздоровел, окреп, и мы отправились в путешествие. Меня тяготит сидеть на одном месте, Юри. Это впервые, когда я почти три месяца никуда не двигаюсь.  
– А твое убежище в Старом лесу?  
– Там другое, я должен был ждать.  
Юри глубокомысленно покивал. Одной из любимых поговорок его матери была: «Лучше жевать, чем говорить». Вот он и жевал еще теплый пирожок с капустой.

*(синд.) пустоголовый полурослик  
**(синд.) обманщик  
***(синд.) Я тебя ненавижу.  
**** (синд.) спасибо


	18. Глава восемнадцатая, в которой Юри пытается веселиться

– Ох, хватит, пожалуйста! – Юри повалился на траву и прижал ладонь к боку.  
– Ты думаешь, что твой противник тебя пожалеет? – Накил приставил свой деревянный меч к его горлу. – Бери свое оружие. Бросить меч – это даже не трусость, это неуважение к оружию и к противнику. Подбирай.  
Юри застонал и дотянулся до рукояти своего меча, сжал пальцы и попытался отбить меч Накила. Тот со злой улыбкой наступил Юри на руку и пинком выбил меч из другой руки.  
– Ты убит, – констатировал Накил. – Что это было, Юри? Как ты мог до такого додуматься?  
Он убрал носок своего сапога с запястья, и Юри сел, злой и очень расстроенный.  
– Усталость не оправдание, – продолжал Накил. – Отдыхать ты будешь потом, когда всё кончится. А если ты будешь думать о глупостях, то «потом» не наступит!  
– Тебе легко говорить, ты…  
– Я не бессмертен, я точно так же могу погибнуть в бою, – Накил раздраженно притопнул. – Именно поэтому я почти две сотни лет учусь защищать себя всеми способами. Вставай и бери свой меч! Я знаю, что ты выносливый хоббит, ну-ка в позицию!  
Юри заскрипел зубами. У него уже ноги подкашивались, в боку кололо, глаза застилал пот. Ему хотелось переодеться в сухую одежду и пообедать, а не кататься в траве с тяжелой деревяшкой. Будь неладен тот день, когда Накил решил научить его не только стрельбе из лука! И хоть Юри и пытался сказать, что невелик у него шанс оказаться в настоящей битве, но Накил и слушать его не желал! Гонял то с деревянным мечом, то просто гонял, а Юри падал в конце дня, даже не в силах поужинать. Он с грустью утром разглядывал своё тело всё в синяках и впавший живот. А эльфу всё было нипочем: вставал каждое утро с песней, как дурная птица жаворонок, и давай за своё с самого начала. Беги, Юри, отжимайся Юри, нападай, Юри!  
Ну Юри и бежал, покуда ноги несли.  
– Перерыв, дай мне перерыв, пожалуйста, всего пару минут, – Юри обтер мокрое лицо платком. – Делай потом, что хочешь, но дай мне передохнуть!  
Накил помрачнел.  
– Опять? – и показал глазами на бок.  
Юри молча кивнул. Прошло три месяца, как он полностью выздоровел, а боль нет-нет, да возвращалась, если он долгое время занимался чем-то тяжелым – когда рубил дрова или долго бегал.  
– Выпей, – Накил дал ему свою фляжку. В ней, как узнал Юри не так давно, было вино – терпкое, сладкое, ягодное. Хоббиты такого не делали, не умели. Всего один глоток облегчал боль и прояснял мысли.  
Юри сделал маленький глоток, вытер рот и вернул фляжку. А после поднял свой деревянный меч.  
Накил пощадил его, лишь когда Юри упал и не смог подняться. Он тяжело дышал, смотрел в светлое июньское небо и думал о том, что сейчас бы картошки, обычной жареной картошки с зеленым луком и яйцом. Но до свежей картошки было еще два месяца как минимум.  
Накил наклонился, заслонив от Юри солнце, и протянул руку.  
– Ты сегодня молодец. Ты почти готов.  
– О-ох, – Юри сжал его пальцы. – Хмпф.  
– Я видел на соседней поляне дикий чеснок, – эльф улыбался одними глазами. – С хлебом и солью будет вкусно, как думаешь?  
– Хм-м, – Юри поднялся на ноги. – Ой-ёй. Я из-за твоих уроков и на хоббита не похож теперь ничем, кроме ушей и мохнатых ног. Живот ввалился, ем три раза в день… Скоро все смеяться начнут.  
– Ну, зато белки больше не смеются, – обнадежил Накил. – Пошли уже. Ты сильнее, чем привык думать, просто тебе непривычно чувствовать себя сильнее. Понимаешь?  
– Ха, – Юри заковылял следом, волоча за собой деревяшку. Меч подпрыгивал на кочках и колотил по пяткам.  
Накил нарвал дикого чеснока, по-братски поделил хлеб и развалился под цветущей яблоней-дичкой. Пчелы его не трогали, чем эльф и наслаждался. Юри устроился рядом.  
– Мама говорила, что лучше не есть чеснок, а то с девушками потом целоваться стыдно, – поддел Юри, щедрой рукой сыпля соль на краюху хлеба.  
– А рот мыть после острой пищи мама тебя не учила? – Накил смачно откусил чесночный лист и демонстративно прожевал.  
– Просто так вспомнилось, – Юри пожал плечами. – Я люблю июнь, молодежь по вечерам собирается компаниями, выпивают эль, рассказывают смешные и страшные истории, костры разводят… Интересно. Правда, я редко когда ходил на такие гулянки. Но когда собирался, мама говорила про чеснок.  
– Сходи вечером проветрись, – мягко сказал Накил. – Я всё равно собирался ночевать в лесу.  
– Я с тобой хочу! – вскинулся Юри. – Чего я там не видел и не слышал на тех посиделках?  
– Ох, Юри, а где ты будешь учиться целоваться?  
Юри поскреб в затылке.  
– Нет. Оно того не стоит.  
Накил фыркнул, хрупнул новым побегом чеснока, а после притянул его к себе и прижался губами к губам Юри.  
И получил кулаком в плечо. Юри, отплевываясь, скатился с него, злобно глянул из-под чёлки и крикнул:  
– Виктор, как тебе не стыдно!  
Накил, глядя ему в глаза, снова хрупнул чесноком.  
Юри, шумно дыша, отошел подальше, расстегнул пуговицу на рубахе и принялся обмахиваться рукой. Теперь щеки горели так, словно лицо обгорело на солнце. Нет, и такое бывало, но сейчас солнце было не при чём. Он рассердился, очень рассердился, что кое-кто ради шутки может с ним такое делать. Не шутят с такими вещами! Юри, конечно, не собирался прямо сейчас заводить жену и десяток детишек, как его товарищи по детским играм. Это нормально – до пятидесяти лет ни с кем и никак, а ему едва тридцать четвертый год пошёл. Но…  
– Дурак ты, Виктор, – пробормотал он, касаясь губ платком. – Дать бы тебе в ухо.  
– Ну так дай, – лениво протянул эльф, как раз закончивший с едой. – Ты отдохнул, ты зол – покажи мне, насколько ты зол.  
Юри взял треклятую деревяшку и без лишних слов двинул ею Накилу по колену. Вернее, почти двинул, потому что эльф оказался на ногах и за его спиной.  
– Почти успел.  
Юри мотнул головой и резко развернулся, сделал обманный финт и бросился Накилу под ноги, метя по коленям. А когда тот попытался увернуться, резко выбросил кулак вверх.  
Накил повалился на колени, как подрубленная под корень березка.  
– … Ух! – только и сказал он, прижимая ладонь к пострадавшему месту. – О-ой. А ты можешь быть злым.  
Юри стало стыдно, совсем немного, но всё-таки. Он осторожно приблизился.  
– Может… Может, приложить что-нибудь? Чтобы не больно было?  
– Подорожник? – Накил кое-как устроился. – Нет, это хорошая тактика, когда твой противник выше тебя и так далее. Правда, воины обычно надевают на это место гульфик, как раз для защиты самого дорогого, – он ухмыльнулся. – Ох, Юри, клянусь, я больше не буду так с тобой шутить.  
Юри виновато опустил голову.  
– Так всё-таки подорожник?  
– Не рви почём зря полезное растение, – Накил поднялся. – На сегодня тренировка окончена, займись-ка делом, друг мой хоббит, – и похромал по направлению к дому. Юри посмотрел ему вслед, подхватил с земли их деревянные мечи и зашагал следом. До заката было полно времени, действительно, можно еще успеть разобрать шерифскую почту, ужин приготовить и постираться.  
Во рту стоял терпкий вкус дикого чеснока.

 

Вечером Юри пришел с повинной: принес узелок с едой. Накил как раз сидел на скамеечке возле дома, вытянув длинные ноги. Он чинил сапог, и Юри, как это обычно бывало, залюбовался его четкими скупыми движениями.  
– Возьми с собой. А то холодно будет, проголодаешься еще, – сказал он и положил узелок рядом на скамейку.  
– Diola lle, Юри, – Накил принюхался. – Блинчики?  
– Ага, – Юри потоптался и сел. – Извини.  
– И ты меня. Плохая получилась шутка.  
Они помолчали. Виктор перегрыз нитку, воткнул иглу в катушку и натянул сапог на ногу, потопал. Швы не разошлись, и он удовлетворенно покивал.  
– Я ячменную кашу сварил, – Юри вздохнул. – Мне всё ещё стыдно, делать больно – это подло.  
– Я тоже сделал тебе больно, и ты ответил, как смог, – Накил встал и потянулся. – Оставь мне кашу наутро. Вернусь с рассветом, как жаворонок, и спою тебе песенку-побудку.  
– А с тобой нельзя?  
– Нельзя, Юри, – теплая рука коснулась его макушки, взъерошила волосы, а после спустилась на плечо. – Я завтра тебе всё расскажу, а сегодня дай мне доделать одно дело. Хорошо?  
Юри уныло закивал.  
– Тогда завтра по пути загляни к фермеру Вайтфуту и купи у него молока.  
– Слушай, Юри, а мы с тобой точно не муж с женой? – Накил рассмеялся и присел, чтобы их глаза были вровень. – Не кисни, дружок, и жди завтрашнего дня. И заканчивай с раскаянием, оно тебе не идет. Не то приложу тебе ко лбу подорожник!  
– Не рви полезное растение почём зря, – Юри с улыбкой ввернул услышанную от него фразу. – Хорошо, я буду ждать завтра и твоего рассказа. А еще молоко от Вайтфута! Бери то, что пожирнее!  
– Да, мамочка, да, – Накил покачал головой. – Ох уж эти хоббиты. Сначала ты спасаешь их от волков, а они тебя потом за молоком посылают!  
Юри хихикнул.  
Скоро Накил ушёл, как и предупреждал. Юри послонялся по дому в потемках, а после тряхнул головой, надел рубашку получше, парадно-выходные штаны, жилет, который подарили ему матушка с Мари на прошлый день рождения, расчесал волосы, привел ноги в порядок и, не без робости, отправился в деревню. Там как раз на окраине, возле выгона, начали собираться молодые хоббиты. Кто-то издевался над флейтой, потрескивал костер, кто-то выводил дурным сильным голосом песню про пьяного Лунного мужика.  
– Шерриф пришел! – обрадовано заголосили собравшиеся. – Нечасто вы к нам выходите, всё в лесу сидите как сыч!  
Юри улыбался, жал руки, обнимал девушек и, кажется, получал удовольствие. Скоро ему налили эля, втянули в круг танцевать, он даже с кем-то обнимался в танце. И умудрился не отдавить ноги своим партнершам, что было ого-го каким достижением.  
– Шерриф, а вы эльфийские песни знаете? – какая-то девица (кажется, ее фамилия была Баттербур или как-то в этом роде, её отца Юри знал, он держал трактир) подсела к нему, едва Юри умудрился сбежать от танцующих.  
– Нет, не знаю, я и наши-то стараюсь не петь, – отшутился Юри. Лицо горело от выпитого и танцев, он бы сейчас дорого отдал за возможность хотя бы полчасика побыть в одиночестве.  
– А что так? Меня, кстати, Маргариткой зовут, – она была симпатичной, очень симпатичной – большие серые глаза, русые кудряшки, полные губы. В вырезе платья тоже всё было очень хорошо. Юри сглотнул и отвёл взгляд. Не о том он думает, он пришёл веселиться, а не с девушками по темноте обниматься. Не к лицу должностному лицу такие глупости творить.  
– Слуха нет, – Юри потёр щеки. – Вы красивая, очень, сударыня моя, но мне ваш батюшка голову оторвет, ежели я вас обижу. И в суп покрошит мелко-мелко.  
– Вот так всегда, – грустно сказала Маргаритка. – Все моего отца боятся. А вы шерриф, вы вон на бандитов с голыми руками полезли, а туда же.  
– Дурак я, а не шерриф, толку было, что я с голыми руками к ним пошёл, – Юри пожал плечами. – Смотрите, вас Хэм с мельницы танцевать зовет! – и он подтолкнул девушку к костру. Разговор принимал не очень приятный поворот. Юри понял, что самое время идти домой и ложиться спать.  
Как там Накил говорил? «Я испортил добропорядочного хоббита?» Этот хоббит и так был испорченным с самого начала: не любил ходить по гостям и веселиться со всеми. Юри стало совсем грустно, он расстегнул пуговицы на своем жилете, пару пуговиц на рубашке, чтобы прохладным ветром обдуло, и незаметно ото всех сбежал домой.  
Дома он зажег фонарь, уселся на лавке и с какой-то странной радостью вслушивался в далекие песни. Из темноты на свет фонаря притащился молоденький ёж, пофыркал на ноги Юри, но от предложенного блюдца с молоком не отказался. И сушеные дольки яблок съел. А после улегся рядом возле лавки. Юри пил надоевший, но такой полезный отвар шиповника и разглядывал звёзды, думая о том, как сейчас в лесу и что же там поделывает его дорогой друг.


	19. Глава девятнадцатая, в которой Юри злится

Накил явился не с рассветом, а позже, громыхнул крышкой на кастрюльке с кашей, засвистел ту самую песенку про лунного пьяницу (что было очень смешно от эльфа), со скрипом убрал стул от стола. В общем, сделал всё, чтобы разбудить Юри.  
– Я всё равно не сплю, поэтому можешь не стараться, – Юри махнул рукой. – Молоко?  
– Купил, – Накил продемонстрировал крынку. – Свежайшее. Как раз к утренней дойке успел. За тобой долг в два медяка.  
– Грабеж, – Юри зевнул.  
Накил пожал плечами и взялся за ложку. Юри сел на постели, потянулся, поежился от утреннего холодка и принялся одеваться.  
– Так что там было в лесу?  
– Помнишь, что зимой людей было четверо? – Накил приник к кружке с молоком.  
– Помню. Но в землянке их оказалось трое. Двоих ты убил, одного отпустил, – Юри стало неловко. Ему и без того было стыдно вспоминать свою дурость. – Третий вернулся, стало быть?  
– И четвертый вместе с ним. Но они вас больше не побеспокоят, – Накил кивнул едва заметно. – Я нашел в их схроне сундучок с вещами, это когда-то принадлежало хоббитам. Надо уведомить властей.  
– Ты уже уведомил меня, – с Юри слетели остатки сонливости. – Что там было?  
– Сундучок на лавке, смотри, – Накил усерднее заработал ложкой. – Разве не следует сказать старосте?  
– Я сам скажу, – Юри быстро привел себя в приличный вид и выскочил на улицу.  
Небольшой резной сундучок действительно стоял на лавке. В таких иногда торговцы возили товары. Юри не без затаенного страха откинул крышку. Его взгляду предстали столбики монет, завернутые в промасленную бумагу. И бумаги: карты дорог, какие-то счета, россыпь колец (камни Юри опознать не смог, в конце концов он был хоббитом, а не гномом), медальон с портретом девушки, очень красивой, чем-то похожей на Маргаритку Баттербур.  
– Украденные вещи, – пробормотал он. – Вот же…  
– На картах пометки на вестроне, – сказал подкравшийся незаметно эльф. – Гномы писали бы на куздуле.  
– Не пугай меня так! – Юри подпрыгнул едва ли не на половину своего роста, но тотчас успокоился. Наверное, он должен был бояться и нервничать, ведь его друг этой ночью, возможно, убил двух людей. «Бандитов!» – поправил внутренний голос. Наверное, должен был. Но Юри считал, что Накил всё верно сделал. И жалел, что эльф решил разобраться сам, а его оставил дома, нежиться в постели и смотреть сны. Обидно было – не передать.  
– Надо обращать внимание на то, что творится вокруг, а не уходить в себя.  
Юри скрипнул зубами и достал бумаги. Они действительно были исписаны на вестроне. По почерку нельзя было сказать точно, чьей рукой были оставлены записи. Но через Байндбоул не ходили людские караваны, так что…  
– Да, я бесполезен, – с горечью подвел итог Юри. – Пойдем к старосте?  
– Иди ты. Скажи, что я нашел это в лесу, а там разбирайтесь сами. Объявите, что нашлись вещи, просим родных откликнуться. Ну, вы разберетесь между собой, а я в ваши хоббитские дела лезть не должен, – Накил ободряюще коснулся его плеча. – Давай, шерриф. Это единственное, что ты можешь сделать.  
– Единственное, – согласился Юри. – Жаль этих бедолаг.  
– Жаль, что я не убил того бандита сразу. И жаль, что ты… – Накил качнул головой. – Ты всё испортил, к сожалению, друг мой хоббит. Но сделанного не воротишь.  
Юри кивнул, спрятал карты на место и подхватил сундучок. В голове всё равно не укладывалось, что кажущийся спокойным лес скрывал в себе двуногих чудовищ. В правом боку ожидаемо кольнуло.  
«Если бы я не пошел тогда в лес, жертв было бы больше, Виктор. Наверное».  
Но вслух Юри этого не сказал. Он бы предпочел откусить себе язык, чем обвинить друга. В конце концов, руки Юри остались чистыми, он не выполнил свой долг, он был пойман и избит. Бесполезный, ни на что не годный хоббит.  
– Господин шерриф! – староста издалека его заметил и помахал рукой. Староста Грабб косил траву возле дома, и Юри обрадовался: он-то собирался искать его совсем в другом месте.  
– Ох, господин Грабб! – Юри остановился и сунул ему сундучок. – Сегодня ночью в лесу кое-что случилось…  
Староста слушал, качал головой и боялся, Юри по глазам видел. Он такой взгляд видел каждое утро в зеркале после того похода в лес.  
– Что делать будем, господин шерриф?  
– Описать вещи, развесить объявления по чети, отправить парочку почтой в каждую четь и в Мичел-Делвинг, – Юри потер лоб. – В Восточную сам могу отвезти, я хотел матушку как раз навестить. Может, в Пригорье еще, хотя пригорянам я не доверяю, может найтись проходимец какой и нагреть руки на чужом горе.  
– Вы говорите разумно, господин шерриф, – староста Грабб утер красное лицо платком. – Так я это… Сяду писать?  
– Пишите, господин староста, – согласился Юри. – Когда мне за объявлениями зайти?  
– А ближе к вечеру. Вы ж придете к молодняку у костра посидеть? Вчера вас там видели.  
– От вас ничего не укроется, господин староста, – Юри рассмеялся. – Приду.  
Хотя ему очень хотелось ответить «нет», но Юри сдержался. Надо вести себя как нормальный хоббит, сколько ж можно сидеть в четырех стенах. Да и Накил, наверное, устал от его общества, вон, в лес вчера сбежал ночевать.  
К себе Юри шёл медленно, по дороге здороваясь и обмениваясь последними новостями со всеми встречными. Попалась ему и Маргаритка Баттербур. Присела в книксене, тряхнула кудрявой головой и пошла себе дальше. Юри долго смотрел её вслед, но после решительно зашагал вперед.  
Накил сидел на лавке и зашивал рубаху. Юри дёрнуло, когда он заметил, что дыра на рубахе сделана ножом или чем-то вроде. Еще он впервые увидел Накила полуобнаженным. Эльф был бледнокож, еще бледнее, чем сам Юри, на груди не было волос, нельзя было назвать Накила тощим, он был мускулист. А на боку белели бинты.  
– Ты смотришь так, будто у меня на плече один из больших лихолесских пауков сидит, – негромко сказал Накил, не отрываясь от шитья.  
– Ты ранен, – сипло сказал Юри.  
– Так бывает, когда дерешься в темноте, – Накил закончил шить. – Я недооценил врага, вот и поплатился. Царапина заживёт, а я стану мудрее.  
Юри сцепил руки в замок. Он долго подбирал слова, а после вскинул голову и спросил:  
– Я могу тебе чем-то помочь?  
– Покормишь меня?  
– Ты скоро в дверь перестанешь пролезать! – возмущенно выкрикнул Юри и упёр руки в бока. – Ты ешь пять раз в день, ты, бесстыжий обжора! Скоро на дерево залезть не сможешь, какое ж дерево выдержит такого разъевшегося хряка!  
Накил улыбнулся, широко и светло.  
– Вот теперь ты похож на себя, Юри. А то ходишь с утра как в воду опущенный. Как к старосте сходил?  
– Он не слишком обрадовался твоей находке. Это сулит проблемы и огорчения. Много огорчений. Как же можно спокойно пить по вечерам, когда в лесу кого-то убивают, – Юри покачал головой. – Я сам не знаю, как к этому отнестись. Одно знаю: я дурак, бесполезный дурак, который мог бы это прекратить, но думал, что всё хорошо!  
– Юри.  
– Не спорь со мной, – Юри угрюмо посмотрел на него. – Рубаху принести?  
– Подождет рубаха, – Накил похлопал по лавке. – Иди сюда, друг мой, надо поговорить.  
Юри неохотно подчинился.  
– О чём же?  
– О том, что в мире всегда и везде случается зло, и успеть его остановить ты не можешь, особенно если ты не готов к этому.  
– Но это не повод сидеть и ждать! Я тут ел и с деревянным мечом игрался, а эти… – Юри задохнулся, не в силах подобрать слово. – Эти людей грабили и убивали! Какой я тогда шерриф, если я не исполняю то, что должен? Зачем тогда это всё нужно?  
– Что нужно? Ты, твоя должность, бандиты? – Накил смотрел ему в глаза, и под этим взглядом Юри растерял все слова, и потому развел руками.  
– Всё, Виктор. Как теперь спать, зная, что под самым боком могут оказаться бандиты?  
– Спать, заперев дверь на замок, держать в доме оружие и не бояться его взять в руке. Вы в Шире живете как в благословенном краю, Юри, вас пока что обходят стороной людские войны и эпидемии, и это хорошо, пусть и дальше так будет. Только это отнюдь не повод забывать, что в мире не безопасно. Да, где-то рядом есть кто-то плохой. Иногда ты можешь выступить против него, иногда нет. И это правда жизни. А сожалеть о несделанном бессмысленно, сделанным оно не станет, как бы сильно ты ни сожалел… – Накил взъерошил ему волосы. – Выше нос. Я надеюсь, что ты сможешь встретить зло лицом к лицу и дать ему отпор. Чему-то же я тебя научил?  
Юри уныло покивал. Слова Накила его не утешили, наоборот разбередили ту рану на самолюбии, которую он сам расковырял с утра.  
– Научил. Мне неуютно, – он сжал кулаки, – мне не нравится, что всякие темные личности бродят вдоль границ, а мы и знать об этом не хотим!  
– Таковы вы, хоббиты, но даже в самом глупом и жирном хоббите должно быть что-то от тех, кто когда-то перешел Мглистые горы, – Накил рассмеялся и обнял его крепко-крепко. – Не кисни, а то молоко скиснет и суп заодно.  
– А суп откуда?  
– Я сварил, знал, что ты придешь в печали. А что может развеселить хоббита, кроме как тарелка супа?  
– Не хочу обедать, – отрезал Юри. – Пойду с мечом потренируюсь.  
Он высвободился из объятий эльфа, достал из-под лавки свой деревянный меч и пошел воевать с соломенным чучелом. Может, ему показалось, что Накил смотрит на него с гордостью. Наверное, показалось.


	20. Глава двадцатая, в которой Юри наконец отправляется в долгий далёкий путь

В один из июльских вечеров, когда Юри, запыхавшийся после беготни по деревне за особо обнаглевшим хорьком, придушившим у мистера Ниггля трех куриц, отдыхал на любимой лавке, Накил вдруг похлопал его по плечу и сказал:  
– Думаю, самое время бросить всё и отправиться в путешествие.  
– Что?! – только и спросил Юри.  
– Что слышал, друг мой, – Накил улыбался заходящему солнцу. – Ты больше не держишься за бок после беготни и упражнений с мечом, ты научился попадать в движущиеся мишени, а еще ты похудел и стал похож на опасное существо, а не на жирного и довольного своей жизнью хоббита.  
– Ну, спасибо, – Юри фыркнул, не зная, обижаться или радоваться. – Я не был жирным.  
– Ну, какой-нибудь тролль счел бы тебя аппетитным.  
Юри искоса глянул на него:  
– Ты себя давно в зеркале видел? Щеки скоро лопнут.  
– А десять лет назад ты восторженно смотрел мне в рот и с придыханием говорил мне «вы», – с надрывом в голосе проговорил Накил. – Шучу. Я рад, что ты изменился.  
– Я ничего не буду отвечать на этот гнусный поклёп, – Юри легонько пнул его по босой ноге. – Мне написать Главному шеррифу, что отказываюсь от должности и прошу найти мне замену?  
– Если ты действительно хочешь бросить всё. Подумай о том, что придется ночевать где попало, есть хорошо если раз в сутки, сбивать ноги… Хочешь? – голос Накила стал мечтательным.  
– Скорее хочу, чем нет. В последний раз я открыл блокнот ровно полгода назад, когда нашел интересное дерево с четырьмя сросшимися стволами, – Юри зевнул. – Я хочу лазить по деревьям, рисовать и до хрипоты спорить с тобой, выбирая название для новой травки. Ради этого можно и ноги посбивать. Тем более… – он хмыкнул, – вне Шира хоббиты могут и в башмаках ходить, правда-правда.  
Накил хихикнул.  
– Тогда пиши письмо?  
– Во первых строках сего письма смею вас уведомить, любезнейший мой господин… – дурачась, завёл Юри.  
– Побольше велеречивых эпитетов, балда!  
Письмо Юри написал позже, после второго ужина. Написал, запечатал и положил на стол, собираясь передать с утра почтальону. Во дворе суетился Накил: кормил выводок ежей и о чем-то беседовал вполголоса с прилетевшим филином. Юри поглядел на него несколько минут, а после достал из-под кровати старый заплечный мешок, вынул из него блокнот, подаренный Накилом на его прошлый день рождения, раскрыл на последней исписанной странице. И ему вдруг стало спокойно и хорошо, как будто что-то стало правильно. Пожалуй, любой хоббит знал это чувство. Только у каждого хоббита было своё «правильно».  
Блокнот вернулся в мешок, а Юри улегся в кровать. Сон не шел, поэтому он сходил попить, а после вышел во двор, выглядывая Накила.  
Эльф устроился на плетне, щипая малину.  
– Тёмно. Пальцы наколешь, – Юри звонко чихнул.  
– Я чувствую её запах. Хочешь?  
Юри с сомнением посмотрел на него, после на себя. Хорошие же о нём слухи пойдут, если увидят, как шерриф в одной рубашке ходит по двору ночами.  
– Боишься на ежа наступить? – Накил тихо засмеялся, и Юри засмеялся вместе с ним.  
– Нет, думаю, что буду глупо выглядеть.  
– Мой ушастый друг с желтыми глазами никому не расскажет, – Накил спрыгнул с плетня и шагнул к нему, протянул руки, сложенные лодочкой. От рук пахло малиной. Малина пахла, как и должна пахнуть поедаемая ночью ягода – сладко и немного тревожно.  
– Ты даже для эльфа странный, – протянул Юри, беря ягоду.  
– Знаю, – Накил взял ягоду и поднес ее к губам Юри. – Я избалованный и безрассудный, и прямо сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты согласился делать со мной глупости, Юри. Очень хочу. Потому что впервые за пятьдесят лет мне не скучно.  
– Глупости – это малина ночью? – Юри вдруг стало зябко, он переступил с ноги на ногу, поежился и шмыгнул носом. Хотя на улице было даже душно.  
– И малина тоже, – Накил втолкнул еще одну ягоду ему в рот. – Ешь.  
Юри ел, по подбородку потек сок, и он стёр его рукой, не желая, чтобы рубашка испачкалась. В конце концов, отстирывать пятна от ягоды в холодной воде было не особо приятно.  
– А что ещё? Стрельба из лука, битвы, смертельные опасности?  
– Ну, может быть, хотя этого хотелось бы чуть-чуть. Чтобы не было совсем скучно.  
– Вот как, – Юри вздохнул. – Ты меня пугаешь, Виктор. Когда ты так говоришь, это значит, что ты что-то задумал, что перевернет мой мир с ног на голову.  
– А ты знаешь, что если долго смотреть на луну, то можно увидеть кролика? – сказал вдруг Накил и боднул его лбом. – Ты совсем замерз, пойдем спать.  
Юри открыл рот, а после закрыл. Никаких слов порой не хватало на этого эльфа. Но постель, прохладная и мягкая его манила, что было – то было.

 

Письмо отправилось, а через два дня Юри получил ответ: «Весьма прискорбно, сударь Бэйзер» и так далее. Но его отставку принимали, и Юри помчался сообщить об этом Накилу. Тот увлеченно спорил с мельником о свойствах пива и даже не сразу услышал, что Юри его зовет.  
– Всё, дело решено, – запыхавшись, выпалил Юри. – Сдаю дела, едем ко мне в Хаселдор, а оттуда хоть в Лихолесье, хоть в Фангорн, куда захотим!  
Он даже пискнуть не успел, когда его подкинули высоко в небо, а потом поймали.  
– Поставь! Шеррифа! На место! – вопил Юри, снова взмывая в небо. – Хоббиты не летают!  
Этот мерзавец хохотал и позорил его на всю деревню, на весь лес! А после поймал, опустил на землю и ткнулся носом в макушку.  
– Я просто очень рад.  
Юри тоже был рад, хоть и злился. Но злиться на Накила дольше пяти минут было невозможно и бессмысленно, поэтому он легонько хлопнул его по бедру и вывернулся из объятий.  
– И я рад, – Юри побежал к дому. – Не опаздывай на обед!  
– Никогда в жизни.  
В деревне, конечно, опечалились, они привыкли к своему шерифу и его странному другу, так ему староста и сказал, мол, будем скучать, господин Бэйзер, но будем рады видеть вас в гостях, ежели будете мимо проходить. Юри пообещал как-нибудь зайти и проверить, всё ли спокойно в лесу.  
После обеда к нему пришел парнишка, который должен был его заменить. Паренек был из славного семейства Туков, ясноглазый и очень гордый. Юри отправился с ним вдоль леса – показать особые тропы и кратко рассказать, что и как тут. Ходили они допоздна, так, что оба вымотались. Но на ночь будущий шерриф отправился к старосте, а Юри вернулся домой – пока он еще мог звать это место своим домом, уселся на лавке и с наслаждением опустил натруженные ноги в таз с водой.  
Накил высунулся из окна.  
– Ужинать будем на улице?  
– Почему бы и нет, заодно послушаем, что там на выгоне поют, – Юри сейчас не сдвинулся бы с места даже под угрозой смерти. – О, наша любимая про лунного пьяницу.  
– Про пьяного лунного мужика, – поправил Накил с улыбкой. – В ваших краях как ее только ни называют и как только ни поют.  
Юри угукнул и с благодарным кивком принял тарелку с вареным картофелем. Картошка, молоденькая картошка с укропом и зеленым луком. Будет ли он есть такое в пути?  
– Есть время передумать, – Накил устроился рядом, усевшись прямо на траву.  
– Не хочу передумывать. Так недолго разжиреть обратно и забыть, с какой стороны за меч держаться, – бодро сказал Юри и отправил первую картофелину в рот.  
Спустя неделю они уже шагали по дороге в Хаселдор, за ними трусил пони с пожитками Юри, коих накопилось за семь месяцев слишком много: книги, подарки от деревенских, несколько объемных папок с гербарием, подарки для всех родичей… Шли преимущественно по ночам, потому что Накил не хотел показываться на глазам добропорядочным хоббитам. Да и жарко было днем.  
Но так или иначе, любая дорога подходит к концу. И скоро Юри раздаривал подарки родичам, обнимался с матушкой и ел любимые котлетки.  
– Ты скоро нас оставишь, – сказала матушка Юри. – По глазам вижу.  
– Через день уходим, – Юри смущенно улыбнулся. – Я понимаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя не позорил, осел дома и занялся делом, но глупо бросать начатое, правда?  
– Мы всегда на твоей стороне, – ответила госпожа Хироко. – Поэтому иди, только береги себя. И кушай как следует.  
Юри растроганно обнял ее, хотя знал, что именно это она и скажет. В конце концов, она была его мамой.  
Утром первого августа одна тысяча триста шестьдесят третьего года с заселения Шира и две тысячи девятьсот шестьдесят втором году Третьей Эпохи, если считать в исчислении людей и эльфов, хоббит Юри в последний раз обнял матушку, проверил упряжь своего пони, поцеловал сестру, сердечно попрощался с отцом и отправился вместе с Накилом к мосту через Брендивайн, а оттуда – на Восточную дорогу, что вела в Пригорье, по-другому именуемое Бри.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Карта Шира, если кому вдруг интересно, откуда и куда герои собираются идти :) Господи, спасибо за то, что Профессор так подробно зарисовал Средиземье, и спасибо ПиДжею за визуализацию всех этих красот :) 
> 
> http://www.tolkien.ru/pictures/maps/lotr/shire.jpg


	21. Глава двадцать первая, в которой Юри знакомится с Кристофом и его котом

Возможно, Юри ожидал слишком многого, но Пригорье показалось ему самым обычным. Ну да, дома больше, люди туда-сюда бродят, но отчего-то Юри не было страшно, просто интересно. Да и он больше деревья разглядывал, а не людей. По людским меркам Бри было большой деревней, которая просто-напросто удачно расположена. Юри смутно помнил, что вроде как построена она была аж до войны с северным королём-чародеем из Ангмара. Древность древняя, а по сути деревня как деревня.  
Накил вёл его за руку и пони в поводу. Юри не протестовал, он сам побаивался потеряться.  
– Придерживай кошелёк, – только и сказал эльф, когда впереди показались ворота, а после накинул капюшон на голову, чтобы спрятать волосы и острые уши.  
– Мы в трактир? Или куда? – Юри пришлось напрячь голос, чтобы его услышали в гомоне прохожих.  
– Просто иди за мной, – попросил эльф и крепче сжал пальцы на его ладони.  
Они миновали рынок, две лавки, трактир и площадь, прошли практически через весь городок и остановились у домика, побеленного белой известкой и с черепичной крышей. Накил пару раз стукнул в дверь.  
В окно высунулась светловолосая кудрявая голова, что-то невразумительно пробормотала и махнула рукой. Накил широко улыбнулся.  
– И я рад тебя видеть, старый друг.  
Хозяина дома звали Крисом. Вернее, его полное имя было Кристоф, но человек предпочитал имя Крис. Именно так он и отрекомендовался Юри.  
– Мы с ним давно знакомы, – сказал Накил, который непринужденно расположился за столом. – Он когда-то мне очень помог. Крис, это Юри, добропорядочный хоббит, гроза трав и цветов, хоббит, который умеет летать на льду и влипать в неприятности.  
– Не позорь меня, – прошипел Юри, но его внимание тотчас отвлек большой мохнатый кот, который аккуратно поставил лапы ему на колено и громогласно мяукнул.  
– О, Бао хочет с тобой познакомиться, – Крис рассмеялся. – Если ты нравишься Виктору и Бао, значит, мы с тобой обязательно подружимся!  
Надо ли было говорить, что Юри чувствовал себя весьма неуютно? Но Бао занял его колени, в тарелке дымилось рагу, и после трех дней по жаре и пыльной дороге накрытый стол, чистые ноги и кот на коленях казались неописуемым блаженством.  
В огороде у Криса росла белокочанная капуста, морковка и кабачки, подставляли свои бока ласковому августовскому солнцу тыквы, дом с одной стороны заплетали лозы хмеля, а с трех других окружал буйно цветущий подсолнечник, и это на третий день примирило Юри с Пригорьем. Почти как дома. Почти.  
Бао любил лежать на изгороди и лениво обфыркивать прохожих, но стоило Юри выйти во двор, как он вальяжно спускался, доходил до Юри и требовательно мяукал, мол, бери меня, чеши и ублажай. Крис, видя это, начинал хохотать.  
Сам Крис был странноватым, но это по меркам Юри, а Юри в людях не то, чтобы разбирался, он вообще с людьми дела не имел, не считать же за людей ту компанию из леса Байндбоул. Он был шумный, какими обычно бывают Верзилы, слегка развязный, шутил на не очень приличные темы и периодически лез обниматься. Юри, который обнимался разве что с сестрой и родителями, да еще и с Накилом (но это всё-таки Накил и это отдельная эльфийская песня!), от подобных бурных проявлений чувств шарахался и с возмущенными воплями сбегал к Накилу. Эльф хохотал, жмурясь и утирая глаза.  
– Вы смотритесь как хозяин и его дрессированный пёсик, – обычно говорил Крис. – Славный выдрессированный питомец, привык только к хозяйской руке! Может и мне завести себе хоббита? Они хозяйственные и домовитые, у хоббита будешь как в хорошем трактире: есть пять-шесть раз в день и вкусно!  
– Юри не питомец, Юри друг, – отвечал на это Накил. Юри же молча сверкал глазами из-под чёлки.  
На четвертый день их пребывания, Крис затащил обоих в «Гарцующего пони». Юри предлагал пойти в Четвудский лес, но кому-то просто хотелось выпить. Дескать, никто не должен побывать в Бри и не отведать лучшего пива папаши Баттербура. Папаша Баттербур – полный мужчина с большим красным круглым лицом – суетился за стойкой, его сын – такой же круглолицый, носил кружки. Только и слышно было: «Барлиман, орешки! Барлиман, тащи две пинты вон тем господам!».  
– Мне едва минуло тридцать три, – Юри укоризненно посмотрел на глиняную кружку, увенчанную здоровенной шапкой пены, которую поставили перед ним. – И лучше вам меня не спаивать, иначе случится что-то ужасное!  
– Обожаю ужасные вещи, – протянул Крис и подпер рукой щеку. – Я слышал, что ширские хоббиты настолько измельчали, что пьют разведенное пиво и с одной кружки падают под стол. А вот наши пригорянские…  
– Нет, даже не мечтай, – отрезал Юри.  
– А если за моё здоровье? – Накил приобнял его за плечи и получил толчок локтем в бок. – Одну кружечку, Юри!  
– Нет, – отрезал Юри. – Тебе мои родители доверили самое дорогое, что у них есть после дома, а ты меня хочешь споить?  
– Одну кружечку, – эльф сделал большие глаза. – Лучшего пива ты и не пил никогда! Давай отметим твоё увольнение и новую жизнь!  
Иногда Юри думал совершенно крамольную мысль, что слова «скотина бессовестная» и «Накил» – это синонимы, и очень может быть, что не зря он ту омелу-паразитку в честь эльфа назвал.  
Первую пинту Юри помнил, вкус того самого пива, который по заверениям этих большеногих кретинов он должен был запомнить – тоже. Пиво и пиво, ничего выдающегося, дома под присмотром батюшки и лучше пивал, и не в патриотизме было дело.  
А прочее скрыл туман.  
Юри пришел в себя в огородике Криса, лежа среди капусты. Кочаны возвышались над ним и шелестели с укором листьями. Как капуста могла быть такой укоризненной, Юри не представлял, но стыда набрался. Сверху на него столь же укоризненно смотрели звезды, Валакирка так и вовсе нависла карающей дланью. Слева от нее льдисто подмигивала голубая звезда, названия которой Юри с перепоя вспомнить не смог. От этого чувство стыда только усилилось.  
Он со стоном сел, приложил ладони к вискам и захныкал. Капустные кочаны закружились в танце, отчего желудок Юри скрутило. Ну, возможно, подкормка пойдет капусте на пользу, мало ли.  
Рядом кто-то закряхтел, заворочался, запах капусты стал более насыщенным. А после тёмная фигура села.  
– Aaye*.  
– Вик… тор, – Юри фыркнул.  
– Mani?** Живой? – голос эльфа стал нормальным, как будто и не было ничего. У меня тут вода есть, будешь?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он заворочался, встал на четвереньки и пополз. Кочаны жалобно скрипели, но поддавались. Юри стало даже жаль Криса, которому они сейчас разорят огород, хотя Крис сам виноват. Нечего было подливать бедному хоббиту.  
Флягу Юри сам схватил, присосался к ней, глотая теплую воду, но она в этот момент казалась ему самой вкусной и самой желанной.  
– Ну ты даешь, друг мой хоббит, – Накил уселся напротив. – Местные этот вечер еще долго не забудут, может даже в летописи внесут.  
– Убей меня, – грустно попросил Юри, когда напился. – Из сострадания, если любишь. Если мама узнает…  
– Люблю, но убивать не буду, – эльф потянул его к себе за плечи и доверительно зашептал: – Ты был очень милый, хоть и странный. Мне понравилось.  
Юри с ужасом ждал подробностей, отламывая капустные листья с ближайшего вилка. Это почему-то успокаивало.  
– Ты танцевал на столе, – безжалостно поведал Накил. – Ты после второй пинты грохнул кружкой по столу, встал на табуретку и рявкнул на весь трактир: «Ну что, Верзилы, что вы вообще знаете про настоящие хоббитские танцы?!». Сначала тебя хотели побить, но ты сказал, что вызываешь всех желающих на танцевальную битву.  
Юри издал задушенный стон и рухнул навзничь на грядку. Что он до сих пор вообще знал о стыде? Звёзды перемигивались, Юри хотел провалиться сквозь землю, и чтобы сверху вырос лес, да поскорее. Потому что нельзя быть вот таким бестолковым хоббитом. Только маму опозорил.  
– Но ты победил всех, – голос Накила стал благоговейным. – Даже Криса, а Крис так танцевал, так танцевал, что одна из подавальщиц бросила ему свои.. – он кашлянул. – Ну, не важно. Потом ты отдышался, выпил залпом кружку тёмного пива от папаши Баттербура и подошёл ко мне.  
Юри снова застонал. Картинки всплывали в памяти, вызванные словами эльфы. Ужасные бесстыдные картинки.  
– И что я сделал? – спросил он на последнем издыхании. – Будь честен, Виктор, как мой друг!  
– Ты сказал: «Эй, ты, остроухий! Покажи мне свою любовь! Станцуй со мной, как на балу у вашего лесного короля!». Я пытался сказать, что у его величества Трандуила во дворце сроду не было балов, но ты заорал «Плевать!», и… И всё… – Накил развел руками. – Я был посрамлён и побеждён, а потом тебе стало плохо, пришлось покинуть трактир. Крис ушёл ещё раньше, сказал, что даже для него это немного слишком.  
Юри заскулил, мотая головой. Накил твёрдой трезвой рукой выудил его из капусты и усадил себе на колени.  
– Uuma dela***, я не в обиде, я виноват перед тобой, что не остановил, когда ты просил. А теперь пойдём поплаваем, надо остудить твою голову в пруду. Я буду рядом, Юри, так что не бойся.  
Юри не хотелось идти ни в какой пруд, он бы так вечность просидел на тёплом эльфе. Ещё бы забыть этот позор, но то он уже наглел.  
Да, Юри было настолько плохо и стыдно, что он всё-таки позволил раздеть себя и затащить в пруд. Он не стал заходить далеко, встал там, где вода доходила по пояс, и принялся поливать себе на голову. В голове прояснилось, перед глазами перестали мелькать звёзды и капустные кочаны.  
– Кстати, Юри, после танцев ты порывался спеть, – Накил с громким плеском и фырканьем вынырнул из воды. В волосах темнела ряска, за ухо кокетливо забилась кувшинка. Не эльфом он сейчас казался, а прекрасной русалкой.  
– Всё, больше ничего не хочу знать!  
– Хорошо, – неожиданно согласился Накил. – Эта тайна умрет вместе со мной и всем населением Пригорья! – радостно пообещал он. Юри как никогда мечтал его убить.  
Из пруда их выгнал Крис. Он пообещал чашку горячего чая и большое одеяло первому, кто выйдет из воды. И Юри вдруг успел раньше Накила. Его закутали и повели в тепло дома, к коту, удобному креслу, запаху малинового варенья и вареной кукурузы.  
– Кто ж лезет в воду в таком состоянии, – сокрушался Крис, хлопоча рядом. – Это эльф у нас дурной, что ему сделается. А ты ж должен быть здравомыслящим!  
Это «нас» слегка резануло по уху, но Юри тотчас себя одернул.  
– Моё здравомыслие утопили в пиве, – сказал он, косясь то на одного, то на другого.  
Он вскоре задремал и очнулся хорошо после полудня. Вот тогда-то два этих мерзавца отыгрались за вчерашнее: в красках расписали всё, не щадя самолюбия Юри. Юри рвал на себе волосы, стонал и вопрошал, что скажет матушка. А эти хохотали, дурни этакие. Только Бао проявил сострадание: пришёл, ткнулся лобастой головой и замурчал успокаивающе.

 

*Привет.  
**Что?  
*** Не беспокойся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Эй, ты, остроухий! Покажи мне свою любовь! Станцуй со мной, как на балу у вашего лесного короля!»
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c626131/v626131080/501d5/6Tz5wmaeu8g.jpg  
> Автор Оками киба


	22. Глава двадцать вторая, в которой Юри отказывается знать слишком много

После давешнего происшествия в «Гарцующем пони» Юри два дня не показывал носу из дому, навещая только заветную будку в конце огорода. Крис посмеивался, Накил делал сложное лицо и уговаривал прогуляться. Юри отнекивался и кропотливо записывал выпытанные у Криса сведения о сроках цветения и плодоношения местных фруктовых деревьев. Когда к концу второго дня Крис почти потерял голос, Юри расстроился. А Накил предложил пойти на рассвете в Четвудский лес.  
– Наконец-то! – радостно крикнул Юри, разом забыв о своём позоре. – А на сколько дней? А что там растёт? А звери какие водятся?  
– А он у тебя забавный, – едко заметил Крис. – Не хочешь отвести на родину к себе? Там ему точно понравится.  
– Мы не будем говорить о Лихолесье, – Накил враз сделался холодным и отстраненным. – Юри, друг мой, не повторяй его ошибку: не заставляй меня идти в Лихолесье.  
– Почему? – Юри впервые видел эльфа таким. Тот, конечно, редко говорил о Лихолесье, всё упоминал больших пауков и болезни деревьев, а тут его как будто подменили: взгляд стал жестким и колючим, черты лица заострились.  
– Его… – начал было Крис.  
– Прекрати, – резко оборвал его эльф. – Твои слова ничего не стоят, что ты разбрасываешься ими?  
Юри замер, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Ему было неприятно, что эти двое ссорятся, причем по непонятной для него причине.  
– Всё-всё, хватит, пожалуйста, – он поднял руку, чтобы на него обратили внимание. – Я не хочу ничего знать, если оно того не стоит, или если я не должен! Лихолесье далеко, а Четвудский лес в получасе ходьбы, и именно он мне и нужен!  
Накил кивнул, Крис склонил голову, показывая, что смирился и не будет говорить на эту тему. Лишь Бао казался всем довольным: он гонялся за залетевшей мухой. Иногда Юри даже думал, что хочет быть котом. Коты ведь сродни хоббитам куда больше, чем кролики, и то, зайцы с кроликами вовсе хоббитам не родня!  
Утром они вышли с рассветом, имея запас еды на два дня. Крис с ними не пошел, отговариваясь тем, что собрался везти тыквы на продажу. Накил шел впереди и был необычно молчалив – не насвистывал, не пел, не шутил. Юри шагал следом, морщась от прикосновения росистой травы к голым ногам. Башмаки он надевать отказался, хотя Накил ему сшил пару еще в пору их пребывания в Северной чети. Не хотел прослыть еще большим посмешищем среди пригорянских хоббитов. За плечами у Юри болтался походный мешок и лук. Накил сказал, чтобы он взял с собой лук, дескать, надо возобновить тренировки. Надо – так надо, Юри спорить не хотел, к тому же, сам соскучился по тренировкам.  
Они шли примерно до полудня, практически не останавливаясь: не попадалось ничего, что могло бы заинтересовать Юри. Всё, что росло в Четвудском лесу, он видел в родном Шире, ни одного нового растения, ни одного необычного дерева, взгляд ничто не цепляло. Поначалу Юри приуныл, но вскоре его захватил сам ритм марша, и он погрузился в странное состояние. Он даже не понял, что бормочет под нос что-то, имеющее рифму и ритм.

Листья шепчут мне странные сны,  
О деревьях, что были когда-то огромны,  
Дни их были бесчестны, ясны,  
Ветви сильными, кроны неровны.

Говорят, что они разучились ходить,  
Время точит и даже гор корни…

– Ты опять пытаешься сочинять стихи? – Накил развернулся и поймал его в объятия. – Последняя строчка ужасна. Язык сломаешь. Пред-предпоследняя тоже плоха: зубодробительное сочетание звуков, Юри.  
Юри покраснел и высвободился из его рук.  
– В следующий раз я разрешаю стукнуть меня побольней, как только услышишь, что я что-то с чем-то рифмую. Со стихами у меня всё плохо, но стоит замечтаться, как они начинают приставать!  
От смущения Юри начал пристально рассматривать рукава своей куртки. Хорошо, что эти его горе-вирши слышал только Накил. Ужасно, что Накил их вообще слышал!  
– Эй, на твоих ушах можно поджарить пару яиц, – Накил присел на корточки. – Не бери в голову. Я тоже когда-то рифмовал всё, что придёт в голову. Говорят, что у нас это в крови… Но я оказался не настолько способным, – он сухо рассмеялся. – Поэтому я тебя понимаю и стыдить не собираюсь. Наверное, ты это перерастёшь, в конце концов, у тебя полно других талантов, Юри.  
Юри не знал, куда деться.  
– Но… Но эльфы в самом деле…  
– Нет, никто из нас не рождается с арфой в руках! – Накил вскочил на ноги и закружился по лесу. – И с кузнечным молотом! И даже с луком! И танцам нам нужно учиться! И пению! – он в один из проходов подхватил Юри за руки и заставил закружиться вместе с собой в танце. – Aaye! Всё, что дает нам Эру Единый – наше богатство, но иногда мы просто не умеем ими пользоваться! Нам повезло, у нас больше времени, чем у других… Но вы учитесь быстрее, Юри. Гораздо быстрее.  
Несмотря на беззаботный тон, взгляд эльфа оставался серьезным.  
– Ох, я понял, понял! – Юри прижался к нему. – Что случилось? Что тебя тревожит?  
– Недосказанность, – Накил кивнул в сторону земли. – Давай-ка пообедаем. Кто-то вчера сболтнул лишнего, о чём я намеревался сообщить тебе сам как-нибудь позже.  
– Я уже забыл, – заверил Юри, с наслаждением вытягивая ноги. – Виктор, у тебя свои секреты, и мне нет дела до них, клянусь своим грядущим обедом и полдником в придачу!  
– К слову о секретах. Имя «Виктор» было дано мне как раз Крисом, и было оно скорее шутливым, чем данным всерьёз, – Накил мотнул головой, отказываясь от протянутого яблока. – На Зеленом тракте на меня напали. Люди, трое. Они сочли меня невинной беззащитной девой. Еще бы – идет в длинном плаще до пят, поет, на голове венок… Кто же еще может быть… – он колюче хохотнул. – Крис подоспел вовремя. Я был самоуверен и думал, что справлюсь сам в ближнем бою, но они оказались куда опытнее. Если бы не Крис, я бы с тобой сейчас не разговаривал.  
Юри промолчал, а про себя решил, что надо будет сказать человеку спасибо. Смешливый и легкомысленный, таким он казался Юри. А оказалось, что он сильный и смелый, каким самому Юри не бывать.  
– Крис ехал с ярмарки, его тыквы хорошо продаются в этих краях. Он забросил меня на телегу и отвёз к себе, подлатал и… – эльф осёкся. – Наверное, хватит на этом страшных историй, как думаешь?  
– Как будет твоё желание, – Юри хрупнул яблоком. – Сколько лет назад это было?  
– Тринадцать. За два года до нашей встречи. У эльфов особое отношение к именам. Есть имена, данные матерью и отцом, есть прозвища, что дают ему другие, есть имя, которое эльф выбирает сам, подчеркивая этим какую-то черту своего характера или умение. Иногда мне хочется перестать быть Накилом и стать Виктором, чтобы помнили Виктора, а не глупого самонадеянного Накила, который подвёл родных и сбежал от выбора, – он раздраженно мотнул головой. – Признайся, ты иногда думаешь, что я дурак?  
– Иногда я думаю, что ты большой ребенок, – Юри ободряюще похлопал его по руке. – Я могу перестать звать тебя настоящим именем, если ты об этом.  
– Нет, Юри, ты не совсем правильно понял. Все имена, что носит и принимает эльф, настоящие. Просто какое-то он может использовать лишь в кругу семьи, а какое-то называть друзьям, врагам и просто торговке с рынка, – Накил вздохнул. – Но да, ты меня очень обяжешь, если будешь звать меня только Виктором.  
– Тебе понадобилось одиннадцать лет, чтобы донести это до меня, – Юри не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. – Ох, Виктор!  
Эльф только развёл руками.  
– Мне нравится, как ты говоришь оба моих имени. Но Накил – глупый мальчишка, а Виктор – охотник и полезен своему народу.  
Юри кивнул и сунул ему яблоко. Он знал, что в любых неловких ситуациях лучше всего есть. Зажевал и пережил. Накил мог сказать что-то, чего не хотел, он был где-то посередине между храбростью и отчаянием. Поэтому яблоко показалось лучшим вариантом.  
Они сосредоточенно сжевали свои яблоки, после расправились с куриными ногами. А после Накил вытер руки об траву, игнорируя предложенный Юри носовой платок, покопался в своём заплечном мешке и выудил оттуда подвеску на кожаном шнурке. Подвеска была из камня в форме полумесяца, камень, светлый и полупрозрачный, притягивал взгляд.  
– Вот, – Накил надел её Юри на шею. – Когда-то давно мне сказали отдать эту вещь тому, кто примет меня настоящим. Я думал, что они смеялись, а потом появился ты, странный хоббит.  
Юри открыл было рот, чтобы поблагодарить, но Накил прижал палец к губам.  
– Не стоит. Это я должен тебя благодарить и просить прощения. Но я еще не готов говорить совсем начистоту.  
– Ты совершил преступление? Что ты наделал, раз так боишься говорить об этом?  
– Нет, я не убивал, не крал, не обманывал, если ты об этом, – Накил отвернулся и принялся завязывать мешок. – Кстати, эта вещь должна навевать только хорошие сны. Должна же быть от меня польза?  
– Виктор! – Юри вдруг вскипел. – Что это за разговоры? О чём ты? Ты меня с десяток раз спасал, научил многому, а ну-ка перестань такое говорить! Иначе я до заката буду насиловать твои уши дрянными стихами! Вот прямо сейчас начну!  
Эльф рассмеялся и обнял его крепко-крепко.  
– Ну что ты, мой хороший. Просто ты считаешь меня слишком хорошим, и я этого боюсь. Но я так рад, что ты мне веришь.  
Юри показалось, что камень в подвеске стал светиться чуть ярче и стал теплее. Но он был чувствительным хоббитом с богатым воображением, поэтому решил не думать об этом. Могло ведь и показаться.  
После разговора лес показался Юри куда приятнее и интересней. Накил уже шёл рядом, мурлыча под нос незнакомую мелодию, а Юри думал о том, что в самом деле, какая разница, как его зовут и кем он был в Лихолесье.


	23. Глава двадцать третья, в которой Юри снова злится

Небольшой распадок с первого взгляда понравился им обоим. И когда Накил предложил разбить лагерь, не дожидаясь заката, Юри согласился. Пока Накил ставил шалаш, Юри собирал хворост.  
– Мы могли бы спать у костра ночью, – Юри бросил очередную охапку. – Да и костёр нужен постольку-поскольку, не так уж и холодно ночами.  
– Мне хочется сделать что-нибудь своими руками, – Накил отошел на несколько шагов, полюбоваться творением своих рук. – Мы поместимся там вдвоем. А ночью будет дождь. Видишь, тучи собираются на горизонте? И птицы раскричались.  
– Я думал, их отнесет на северо-запад, к морю, – Юри пожал плечами. – Хорошо, тебе виднее.  
– Нет, к полуночи они будут здесь, но дождь будет недолгим, час-полтора, – Накил зябко повёл плечами, словно почувствовал холод влаги с неба. – Бери лук, Юри. Вон тот бук подойдет идеально. Цель в его нижнюю ветку, так, чтобы стрела пролетала в дюйме над ней.  
Юри достал очки из кармана, надел веревочку, которая крепилась к дужкам, на шею, и прищурился.  
– Далековато.  
– Ты справишься, – Накил хлопнул его по плечу. – Ставлю, что к третьей стреле ты поймаешь ветер.  
Юри только недовольно нахмурился и наложил стрелу. Руки дрожали, поэтому первая стрела не долетела, а вторая прошла слишком низко под веткой. Он ругнулся на себя, вскинул лук чуть выше, так, что плечо хрустнуло.  
– Юри! – Накил перестал улыбаться. – Соберись!  
Юри хмуро свел брови, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Попытался сделать поправку на ветер и отпустил тетиву. Стрела с негромким свистом прошла под нужной веткой.  
– Что ж, бывает, – Накил подошел, присел на корточки сбоку и чуть позади. – О чём ты думаешь?  
– О том, что я криворукий хоббит.  
– И это – твоя ошибка. Надо думать о цели. О стреле. Сколько раз я тебе это говорил?  
– Раз сто? – Юри покусал нижнюю губу и достал новую стрелу из колчана. И она чуть не улетела в небо, когда его за пояс обняли тёплые руки.  
– Виктор! Чего ты под руку лезешь?!  
– Я заставляю тебя успокоиться, – Накил сказал это прямо в ухо. Юри едва заставил себя успокоиться.  
– Это не способствует спокойствию! Ты слишком близко! Я не смогу как следует тетиву натянуть!  
– Сможешь, – Накил крепче сжал руки и легонько дыхнул ему в шею. – На два пальца левее, поправка на ветер. Неужели ты не чувствуешь?  
– Чувствую, – Юри скрипнул зубами, зажмурился и задышал – ровно и глубоко. Думать о стреле, значит? О крепкой гибкой тисовой стреле с белым оперением… Это же так легко, да? Вот так она касается конопляной тетивы, пальцы уже не дрожат, плевать, что шее горячо, на муху над головой тоже плевать. Еще на пол-пальца поправка на ветер… Стрела пошла вперед, а шеи Юри коснулись тёплые губы. Юри, не выпуская лука из рук, двинул локтем.  
– Это отвратительно, знаешь?  
– Мои уроки или мои чувства?  
– То, что ты говоришь мне заняться делом, а сам мешаешь! – Юри сердито мотнул головой. – Я даже не увидел, куда она улетела!  
– Ровно дюйм над веткой, – Накил хихикнул. Он так и не разжал руки. – Еще раз?  
– Руки.  
– Нет. Пробуй, – Накил встал на колени для большей устойчивости. – Давай, Юри. Дюйм над веткой.  
– Если я трижды попаду, ты уберешь свои загребущие наглые руки и пойдешь собирать мои стрелы, – у Юри во рту от волнения пересохло, поэтому угроза получилась жалкой.  
– А если нет, то я за каждую новую попытку буду тебя тревожить. Щекотать, дуть тебе в ухо… О, я придумаю, что с тобой сделать.  
– Нет, нет, это нечестно! – Юри попытался вывернуться из его хватки. – Я ненавижу щекотку!  
– Поздно. Ты сказал, я тебя услышал, – ладонь Накила проехалась по спине. – В бою тебя могут отвлекать крики, грохот и твой страх. А ты должен быть стрелой. Стрелой, Юри. Стрелой, что я накладываю на тетиву своего лука… – его ладони проехались Юри по бокам.  
– Эй, – полузадушено пискнул Юри, – я слышу в твоем голосе не то, о чём ты говоришь на самом деле. Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал… Кем?  
– Этого даже я не знаю, – руки Накила снова сошлись в замок на его животе. – Давай. Первая попытка.  
Юри не чувствовал былого спокойствия, но руки не дрожали, и на том спасибо. Накил сегодня был совсем странным, что это за разговоры и тренировка такая! И причём там его чувства?  
Стрела пошла так, как нужно. Юри выдохнул с облегчением и достал следующую. Провел пальцами по оперению, приложил её к губам, моля о меткости для себя. Накил не двигался, а вот руки Юри двигались словно сами по себе. Он сам себе казался туго натянутой тетивой. И пока стрела летела, его тянули туже и туже… А потом отпустили.  
Стрела прошла в дюйме над веткой. Юри замотал головой, не веря глазам. Как это так – он взволнован и не находит себе места, так откуда такая точность?!  
– Третья попытка, – мягко сказал эльф.  
Юри взялся за стрелу. На этой оперение было из пестрого фазаньего пера. Фазана подстрелил он сам еще в лесу Байндбоул.  
«С тобой я не могу проиграть, правда?»  
– Ветер изменился, – шепнул Накил. – Я не буду подсказывать направление.  
Юри недовольно повёл плечом и принюхался к ветру. Да, изменился. Теперь ветер дул на север и пах сыростью. Быть дождю.  
– Я иногда боюсь тебя, – проговорил Юри, накладывая стрелу. – Ты слишком близко, как может быть близко… Я не знаю, кто может быть настолько близким. Ближе даже мамы, папы и сестры. Кто, Виктор?  
– И я этого боюсь, – Накил вскинул голову, волосы мазнули Юри по щеке и уху. – Но если я отойду, то мне начинает казаться, что случится что-то непоправимое.  
Юри промазал. В последний момент рука дернулась, стрела пошла левее, чем было нужно. Он развернулся к эльфу, кусая губы.  
– И что? Что это будет?  
– Только Эру знает, что может произойти. Мне бы и рядом нельзя быть, потому что я нарушаю этим многие обычаи нашего народа, да и вашего, подозреваю, тоже, – Накил тоже нахмурился. – Чего смотришь, бери новую стрелу, ты же промазал.  
– Договори сначала!  
– Когда попадешь.  
Юри выхватил стрелу, наложил и, не целясь, послал в пристрелянном направлении. Ему даже не надо было смотреть, попал или нет. Знал, что попал.  
– Попал. Говори.  
– Я привязался к тебе, – Накил смотрел строго и серьезно. Он сжал губы в тонкую линию, и от этого выражения лица у Юри чуть сердце в пятки не ушло. Его другу не шло быть настолько серьезным. – Ты будешь смеяться, но я пятнадцать лет не мог найти себя, а потом встретил хоббита, которого хотел съесть волк, и понял, что вот оно, ради чего стоило уходить.  
Юри сглотнул и взялся за новую стрелу. Что-то внутри него какой-то странной болью отзывалось на каждую фразу. Что-то внутри него требовало зажать уши и не слушать, но он не мог, и поэтому выстрелил. Стрела вонзилась в ветку.  
– Когда юному эльфу исполняется пятьдесят лет, ему начинают подыскивать будущего супруга. В брак можно вступить до ста пятидесяти лет, но и более поздние браки не порицаются. Иногда ты просто не успел, не нашел, не понял. Я не искал, Юри. И это считалось несколько неправильным.  
– Только из-за этого не уходят из дома, – Юри взял последнюю стрелу.  
– У меня был десяток причин. Иногда я был недоволен даже цветом неба, – Накил хмыкнул. – Ты перетягиваешь тетиву.  
Стрела вонзилась рядом с предыдущей, но Накил продолжил говорить.  
– Ты показался мне потерявшимся ребенком. Мне понравилось тебя опекать. А потом большеглазый мальчик вырос, а мне хотелось быть ему больше, чем другом.  
– Кем же тебе хотелось быть? – Юри вцепился в лук. – Отцом? Братом?  
Накил задумался, а после просиял.  
– Пусть будет брат?  
– Нет! – отрезал Юри и пошел собирать стрелы.   
– Почему?  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты был собой, а не прикидывался родственником, родственников у меня пол-Бакленда! – крикнул Юри, взбираясь по пригорку. – И две трети я ненавижу! А они меня терпеть не могут!  
Накил догнал его у бука, подпрыгнул и выдернул стрелы из ветки, а после с шутливым поклоном вручил их Юри.  
– Я хочу входить в ту треть, которую ты любишь.  
– Почему бы тебе не быть собой, Виктор? – Юри смотрел на него снизу вверх. – Ты пытался быть кем-то дома, да? И ушёл потому, что устал прикидываться?  
Вместо ответа Накил наклонился и коснулся губами его макушки.  
– Всё так, о Юри Мудрейший. Всё было именно так. Но я стал немного старше, и теперь понимаю, зачем мы все пытаемся быть кем-то.  
Юри сорвался с места и побежал вниз, в распадок, на бегу развернулся, упал на одно колено, прицелился и выстрелил, наметив ориентир. Стрела полетела ровнехонько в то место, как заговоренная. Накил, шедший следом, хлопнул в ладоши два раза.  
– Это было хорошо.  
– Я хотел тебя удивить. И себя тоже, – Юри встал, его шатнуло, словно он перебрал пива. – Так хотелось успокоиться, но злость – это тоже хорошо. Она окрыляет мои стрелы.  
– Не то, чтобы мне хотелось делать моего хоббита злым, – Накил развёл руками. – Не бойся злиться на меня.  
– Я бы предпочёл думать не о том, как хочу дать тебе в ухо, – Юри покачнулся на пятках и положил лук на землю. – Сколько ты не был дома?  
– Пятнадцать лет и двести два дня, – ответил Накил и тряхнул головой. – Не говори, что я должен вернуться.  
– Не буду, – Юри почувствовал, что хочет его обнять. Крепко-крепко. И он сделал это. Накил только вздохнул и коснулся рукой его волос. – У тебя мама волнуется, наверное, – шепнул Юри. – Как можно не писать маме пятнадцать лет и двести два дня?  
– Она знает, что я жив, и нам обоим этого достаточно.  
Юри сжал руки крепче.  
– Я бы с ума сошел, если бы не видел маму столько лет. Я без тебя-то десять лет едва вытерпел. Вы, эльфы, очень странные.  
Накил над ним только хмыкнул.  
– Как насчет усложнить задачу и попробовать попасть в ту рябину?  
Юри прищурился.  
– Только попробуй подлезть под руку.  
Накил с хохотом повалил его на землю и принялся щекотать.


	24. Глава двадцать четвертая, в которой Юри спасает положение, блистает манерами и придумывает прозвище

Дождь тихо шелестел по веткам, но в шалаше было тепло и уютно. Они бросили на землю один из запасных плащей, легли в обнимку и укрылись еще одним плащом. Спать не хотелось, говорить тоже, они молчали, но это молчание отчего-то было очень уютным, словно они находились не в шалаше в Четвудском лесу, а в домике Юри на опушке Байндбоула.  
Накил перебирал его волосы на затылке, наматывал пряди на палец и после отпускал. Юри только часто дышал, не зная, то ли потребовать, чтобы тот перестал, то ли уже не сдержаться и застонать, что-то сказать. Это казалось еще более неправильным, чем те объятия днём, но Юри не хотел идти под дождь и не хотел спать один. Случилось страшное: за восемь месяцев он слишком привык к эльфу, Накил занял слишком много времени в его мыслях, и отказаться от него значило – отказаться от части себя. А как быть наполовину живым, Юри не знал и боялся узнать. Он десять лет жил половиной души в Старом лесу, ему не понравилось.  
– Не вижу твоего лица, – Накил вдруг заговорил, негромко и мягко. – Наверное, оно очень строгое и задумчивое. Ты думаешь, что…  
– Что всё странно и неправильно. Но я мало знаю о том, как нужно быть хорошим другом, – Юри кашлянул. – Нет, не убирай руки, пожалуйста. Я молчал, потому что боялся замурлыкать. Я не кот, чтобы мурлыкать, гнуть спину и мять лапами твою грудь.  
– Какой из тебя кот, ты скорее ёжик: сопишь, щетинишься иголками, стоит мне подойти слишком близко, гонял меня за молоком к Бигфуту и ел ягоду из моих рук. Ёжик Юри, – Накил тихо рассмеялся и потер его затылок ладонью.  
– Спасибо, что не кролик или заяц, – Юри прикрыл глаза. – Знаешь, я ведь почти понимаю и даже знаю, что нас осудят, если увидят или узнают. Но то ли мне плевать, что скажут другие, то ли мне сейчас всё равно.  
– Тогда ты мудрее меня, потому что я не знаю, что делаю.  
– Скорее трусливее, – Юри прижался теснее, давая его рукам больше воли. – Виктор, я одного не понимаю: почему я?  
– Если когда-нибудь узришь перед собой какого-нибудь мудреца – спроси у него, а я не знаю ответа, – Накил уткнулся носом ему в макушку и неразборчиво шепнул: – Не говори, не го-во-ри ничего сейчас, прошу тебя.  
Юри замер.  
– Seasamin*, Виктор. Я хочу это сказать.  
– Seasamin, Юри. Quel kaima.**  
Юри уткнулся лицом ему в грудь, его бросило в жар. Молчать, Накил? Пожалуй, это было самым верным в их случае.  
Дождь кончился раньше, чем Юри смог забыться сном. От рубашки Накила пахло солнцем и травами – викой, осотом, клевером и ещё десятком других. Юри вдыхал эти запахи и словно купался в тепле, исходящем от эльфа. Разве может быть неправильным тепло и лето, которым для него казался Накил?

Утреннее солнце высушило лес раньше, чем они продрали глаза и выбрались из шалаша. А у кострища сидел гость: эльф в серо-зеленом, светловолосый, в высоких сапогах и с луком за плечами. Его волосы были заплетены в толстую косу с десятком разноцветных лент, в правом ухе висела серьга с крупным алым камнем.  
При их появлении чужак не схватился за оружие, просто склонил голову, приветствуя.  
– Quel re, Nakil Veonion.***  
– Nae saian luume’,**** – вопреки словам, тон Накила был не очень радостным. – Говори на вестроне, Фаротар, это мой друг, и он плохо знает наш язык.  
– Это человеческий ребенок, – эльф смерил Юри неприязненным взглядом. – Как давно ты стал водиться с людьми?  
– Это полурослик Юри Бэйзер, которому тридцать три года, он считается взрослым, – Накил скрестил руки на груди. – Ближе к делу.  
– Ты не предложишь мне разделить с тобой трапезу?  
– Говори, Фаротар. Если бы ты жаждал приятной беседы, ты говорил бы по-другому.  
На Юри никто не обращал внимания, и он начал отползать назад в шалаш, но был пойман Накилом и усажен рядом. Накил бросил на него мимолетный предостерегающий взгляд, мол, только попробуй сбежать. И уложил ладонь ему на плечо. Юри далеко не сразу понял, что его друг боится, пожалуй, даже больше, чем он сам. А когда понял, ему стало не так страшно.  
– Совет просил передать, что ты прощен и можешь вернуться, – Фаротар качнул головой. – Ты помог нам, собирая сведения за эти годы, ты вырос, поэтому тебя ждут дома, Накил.  
– По эту сторону от Мглистых гор меня зовут Виктором, – сухо ответил Накил, и Юри чуть не вскрикнул от боли, когда пальцы эльфа до боли сжались на его плече. – И я не завершил то, что было мне поручено.  
– Твой полурослик сейчас потеряет сознание от боли, – негромко заметил Фаротар, и Юри бросил на него гневный взгляд. Он бы потерпел, сколько надо, но Накил с тихим «Прости!» пальцы разжал и нашел его руку.  
– Мне было велено найти тебя, я это сделал, а дальше твоё право, как распорядиться своей жизнью. И твои родители просили передать тебе это, – Фаротар достал из наплечного мешка увесистый на вид кошель и бросил Накилу. Тот поймал.   
– Передавай им мою благодарность и почтение.  
– И всё?! – Юри не планировал говорить, но в свете вчерашнего разговора не смог промолчать. – Ты маму не видел пятнадцать лет и двести три дня, и ты не хочешь передать ей письмо? Ты в своём уме, Виктор?! Есть ли у тебя совесть или хотя бы стыд?!  
Накил смотрел на него с благоговейным ужасом, Фаротар с весельем, а Юри понял, что он стоит на ногах и машет на Накила руками. «Совсем разум потерял честный хоббит Юри Бэйзер, довели проклятые эльфы!»– раздался в голове веселый голосок сестрички Мари. Юри сконфуженно пожал плечами и сел на землю, пряча глаза.  
Над распадком повисло молчание, даже деревья наверху притихли. Одинокая пичуга пронзительно вскрикнула и тотчас испуганно смолкла. Юри хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. А после Накил проронил:  
– Фаротар, ты дашь мне время на письмо?  
– Конечно, бывший друг.  
Юри лично выдрал листок из блокнота, выдал карандаш и возвысился статуей укора над Накилом. Накил быстро покрывал листок мелкими закорючками («тэнгвар» – вспомнил Юри), иногда поднося кончик карандаша к губам и покусывая его. Фаротар, не обращая на них внимания, неторопливо жевал что-то, похожее на полоску вяленого мяса.  
– Если хочешь дружеского совета, полурослик, то тебе следует выбирать друзей с большей осмотрительностью. Накил опасен, – Фаротар закончил жевать и воззрился на Юри тяжелым взглядом. – Он не говорил тебе, почему оказался так далеко от дома?  
– Говорил, – с достоинством ответил Юри. – Наверное, я буду больше доверять тому, кто неоднократно спасал меня, а не чужаку, со всем уважением, господин Фаротар.  
Накил громко хмыкнул и сломал карандаш. Юри отобрал обломки и вручил новый, едва удерживаясь от ворчания.  
– Не сочти меня врагом или недоброжелателем, полурослик, – Фаротар склонил голову набок, рассматривая его пристально-пристально, как сам Юри порой рассматривал неизвестное до сих пор ему растение. – Накил действительно опасен, если доверять ему без оглядки. Он юн и глуп, не понимает, что творит и не может нести ответственность за кого-либо. Если ты доверился ему, то будь настороже.  
– Хватит унылых речей, – Накил поднялся и передал сложенное письмо. – Друзья всегда сами разберутся, а ты подобен своей вечно скорбящей сестре, что всегда находила тысячу и одну причину для недовольства!  
– К счастью, отныне главная причина ее страданий далеко и никак не может ей повредить, – Фаротар проговорил это с улыбкой. – Не скрою, я надеялся, что ты откажешься от возвращения, Накил. Удачи тебе по эту сторону Мглистых гор!  
Накил поморщился. Сейчас он смотрел только на Юри, тискающего в кулаке обломки карандаша. А Юри понял, что ему в очередной раз придется открыть рот, чтобы спасти ситуацию:  
– Aa’ menealle nauva calen ar’ malta*****, – пробормотал он, надеясь, что всё правильно произнёс.  
– Прощай, полурослик, и ты, Виктор, – новое имя Накила Фаротар произнёс с насмешкой. – Дивны пути, раз они вас свели. И об этом я тоже расскажу дома.  
Накил едва заметно изменился в лице.  
– Как будет тебе угодно. Зеленого пути.  
Фаротар скрылся на другой стороне распадка, словно и не было его, только слегка примятая трава напоминала о визите и половинки карандаша. Накил стоял, покачиваясь, красивое лицо исказилось от смеси чувств, которые Юри не мог понять.  
– Родители предполагали, что его сестра станет моей невестой. У нас не принято женить насильно, но иногда заключаются браки в интересах семей. Главное условие – свободная воля и обоюдное согласие, если нет любви. Любви не было, – наконец выговорил Накил с тихой злостью. – Конечно, это не всё. Беда эльфов в том, что память их никогда не подводит. Возможно, я действительно поступил плохо, отстаивая свою свободу, но раскаиваться я не собирался тогда, теперь же и подавно не променяю свободу воли на золотую клетку в подземельях лесного короля! Виктор-разведчик умнее мальчишки Накила!  
– У нас тоже такое случается, когда родители ну очень хотят породниться с богатым семейством, например, – Юри раздраженно спрятал половинки карандаша в карман. – Поэтому я тебя не осуждаю. А еще я думаю, что тебе стоит выпить чаю.  
– Я думаю, что мне стоит просто выпить, – эльф стянул с пояса фляжку и присосался к ней. До носа Юри донесся пряный аромат фруктового вина.  
– Но у нас не доходит до изгнания.  
– Это было не изгнание, – спустя два глотка ответил Накил. – Это был скандал, замешанный на лжи. Считается, что эльфы не умеют и не должны врать. Если можно узнать мысли собеседника, то ложь становится бессмысленной. Но не всегда, о, далеко не всегда… – он горько рассмеялся. – Ох, Юри, вы так любите сказки про прекрасных возвышенных эльфов, а ведь мы ничем от вас не отличаемся!  
Юри молча подошёл, хлопнул его по спине, докуда дотянулся и заглянул в лицо.  
– Я люблю сказки. Они никогда не меняются как сезоны года или как вкус маминого пирога с капустой. И тебя я тоже люблю, сказочный ты персонаж.  
Накил глупо приоткрыл рот.  
– Как ты меня назвал?  
– Я займусь костром, – проронил Юри, пятясь. – Ты просуши плащи, ага?  
– А ну стоять! – длинноногий эльф быстро нагнал его. – Как ты меня только что назвал?  
– Сказочным дураком, – Юри легко ушёл от раскинутых рук. – Эй, если ты не перестанешь, я обнажу свой страшный деревянный меч!  
– Я сделаю тебя палкой, – Накил подобрал какую-то лозину.  
Юри выставил ладонь вперёд:  
– Дай мне приготовиться к поединку, меч-то в мешке, а мешок в…  
Накил подобрал ветку поровнее и бросил ему. Юри поймал.  
– Но…  
– Ты в бою, Юри Бэйзер, так что будь добр, защищайся! – со стальными нотками в голосе отчеканил эльф. – К бою!  
Юри бросился на него, метя по коленям, но оказался недостаточно резвым, тихо взвизгнув, когда лозина опустилась ему на поясницу.  
– Будем считать, что удар пришелся плашмя, и ты остался жив, – выговорил Накил. – Так и будешь бегать от сказочного персонажа?  
Юри побежал, а потом резко дернулся в сторону, откатился и бросился Накилу под ноги, протягивая его веткой по правому бедру наискось.  
– Так, я истекаю кровью, но могу сделать несколько шагов, – продолжал Накил. – Удиви меня, Юри. И добей. Потому что выживший враг – опытный и сильный враг. Хотя есть вариант, что я могу умереть от горячки в палатке целителя, ожидая своей очереди, если в рану попадет грязь.  
Юри посмотрел на него, а после отбросил палку.  
– Пока ты не выпьешь чаю, я не буду с тобой драться. Это моё последнее слово, Виктор. Кстати, как на твоём языке будет «сказочный персонаж»?  
– Trenarned thalion******, может быть? – Накил бросил свою палку к костру и протянул ему руку. – Значит, сказочный персонаж?  
– Сказочный персонаж, – Юри с радостью ухватился за руку. – И если ты после обеда не оторвешь свой эльфийский зад и не продолжишь дальше путь, я первым плюну тебе в чашку!  
Накил рассмеялся, громко, беззаботно и от души. Кажется, это был ответ «да».

*Я испытываю удовольствие.  
** Спокойной ночи.  
***Добрый день, Накил, сын Вэона.  
****Я ждал этой встречи.  
***** Пусть твои пути будут зелены и золоты. Традиционное синдарское прощание, формальное до ужаса.  
******Знающие люди могут меня поправить со словом «сказочный». Я исходила из того, что «сказочный» образуется от «сказка/trenarn» суффиксом –ed, который показывает проявление свойства, а не как –ui, применяемый, если свойство связано неразрывно со смыслом существительного. Эру Единый, где мои 15 лет и блестящие познания в синдарине.


	25. Глава двадцать пятая, в которой Юри ищет древесных гигантов и получает по рукам

После страшных секретов и тяжелых разговоров чай показался вкуснее, чем обычно. Вдобавок, Накил отыскал заросли дикой малины – мелкой, но душистой. Он насобирал ягод и побросал их в котелок: получилось вкусно и напомнило давние дни в Старом лесу. Юри пил вкуснейший отвар и бездумно улыбался. Но вскоре чайник опустел, плащи на августовском солнце подсохли, и Накил скомандовал подъем.  
– Я только одного не пойму, – проворчал Юри, сворачивая плащ и перекидывая его через плечо, – как твой бывший друг тебя нашёл?  
– Здесь одно из моих убежищ, – Накил обвёл рукой распадок. – Как ты понимаешь, я служил своёму народу тем, что собирал кое-какие сведения.  
– Шпионил, значит, – с лёгким разочарованием сказал Юри.  
– Почти. Нет, не против людей или хоббитов, ты не подумай, – Накил понизил голос и встревоженно огляделся. – Что ты знаешь… О Всеобщем Враге?  
– А кто это такой? – Юри тоже понизил голос. – Тоже сказочный герой?  
– Боюсь, от сказок с этим персонажем ты бы не смог спать, Юри, – эльф смотрел на него немигающим взглядом. – Не хочу омрачать этот день еще больше. Не здесь.  
– Эй, так нечестно, заикнуться про страшную сказку и не рассказать!  
– Юри, вот тут сказки и шутки кончились, – Накил затоптал кострище. – Идём. Я хотел показать тебе западную опушку. Говорят, там когда-то видели древесного гиганта. Слышал о таких?  
Юри слышал. В Бакленде о древесных гигантах рассказывали куда больше сказок, чем о тех же драконах и гоблинах. Юри во время своих путешествий часто наталкивался на старые как будто изуродованные деревья, похожие больше на уродцев вроде Старого вяза. Местные поговаривали, что это и были те самые лесные гиганты, но стоило подойти ближе, как флер страшной сказки рассеивался. От тех деревьев не веяло опасностью, как от Старого вяза, это были обычные, только очень страшные деревья.  
– Надеюсь, он настоящий. Глаза жёлтым огнём горят, ветки-руки… – пробормотал Юри. – А то знаю я эти сказки.  
– Я тоже надеюсь. Никогда не видел энтов, – Накил подмигнул ему. – Выше нос! Яблочко будешь?  
Юри помотал головой. Какие там яблоки, когда может сбыться давняя мечта?  
Впрочем, то дерево оказалось обыкновенным каштаном. С него начали осыпаться первые созревшие плоды, желтая колючая шкурка трескалась, из трещин выглядывали аппетитные гладкие коричневые бока. Юри набил карманы каштанами, накидал еще и в мешок – чтобы вечером пожарить. Накил не отставал, всё-таки этот эльф любил поесть ничуть не меньше.   
– Помнишь, как мы жарили каштаны в Старом лесу? – Юри подбросил каштан в руке. – Вкусно было.  
– Ты научил меня делать в каштанах дырки. Раньше они у меня лопались или сгорали дочерна, – со смешком ответил Накил. – И я не понимал: что все находят в этих каштанах?  
– А спросить ни у кого ума не хватало, о дитя звёздного света? – Юри запустил в него каштаном и юркнул за дерево.  
– Нападение из засады, так, Юри? – в голосе Накила слышался яд. – Бери палку и выходи на бой, полурослик несчастный!  
– Хоббиты – мирные существа, они… – Юри бросил в него еще одним каштаном и помчался дальше. – Они стараются бить из засады, чтоб наверняка!  
Как Накил оказался у него на пути, Юри не понял, он же так старательно петлял и нарезал круги, как заяц… Но эльф его перехитрил, подставил подножку и упёр упавшему Юри палку в грудь.  
– Сдаешься?  
– Требую реванша, – выдохнул Юри. – Я слышал треск, наверное, лук сломал.  
Взгляд Накила сразу стал встревоженным.  
– Ну-ка, дружок, вставай.  
Лук оказался цел, к счастью Юри. А дальше не успел он возмутиться, как эльф стащил с его плеч плащ, наплечный мешок, всучил наскоро обструганную палку и выгнал в центр поляны.  
– Сказки сказками, а после Бри ты окажешься в чуждом тебе мире, – Накил говорил, глядя ему в глаза, и подкатывал рукава своей серой рубахи. – Тебя будут пытаться обмануть, убить, оболгать, снова убить. А меня может не оказаться рядом или я вовсе могу пострадать. Такое тоже бывает, я не неуязвим, и ты должен об этом помнить.  
– Я помню, что ты уязвим и можешь быть слабым, – Юри криво улыбнулся. – Наверное, это и называется взрослением?  
– Да, – ответил эльф и сделал первый выпад.  
Юри с ужасом понял, что до сих пор Накил его щадил. Сейчас он гонял его по поляне в полную силу, и Юри мог только отбиваться, отбиваться, убегать и снова отбиваться. Их бой почти закончился, когда Накил прицельным ударом выбил палку из его руки. У Юри тотчас онемела рука до самого плеча, он со слёзами на глазах рухнул на колени, прижимая распухающие пальцы к груди.  
– Вставай! – жестко скомандовал Накил. – Бери своё оружие в другую руку и вставай.  
Юри всхлипнул и потянулся к палке. Сквозь слёзы он почти ничего не видел, а от боли почти не соображал. Поэтому когда на него обрушились новые удары, он сначала отмахивался наугад, а после врезался всем телом в Накила. Тот, вопреки ожиданиям, не свалился на землю, а просто обнял своего незадачливого ученика, а после и вовсе опустился на колени, прижал распухшие пальцы к губам и замер так. Губы и Накила были прохладные, пальцы тоже.  
– Прости за эту боль.  
– Тебе не за что извиняться, – Юри позволил себе маленькую слабость, совсем небольшую, можно сказать: он уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и замер так. – Ты – мой учитель, я должен лучше выполнять твои наставления.  
– Ты – хороший ученик, просто начал поздно учиться военному делу. Будь ты младше… Я жалею, что по собственной глупости отослал тебя на десять лет. Я мог сделать из тебя воина, – повинился Накил.  
– Мне всего тридцать три, а хоббиты до ста доживают и могут в столетний юбилей сыграть в гольф с соседом, – Юри притих, но ненадолго. – Сорви мне лучше лист подорожника.  
На самом деле куда более действенным способом оказался смоченный прохладной водой носовой платок, обвязанный вокруг ладони. Юри свернулся клубочком на одеяле, зажал руку между коленок и искоса поглядывал за Накилом, сейчас имевшим вид отстраненный и расстроенный.  
– Ты даже не посмотришь, что тебе передали из дома?  
– Я и так знаю, – Накил улыбнулся краем губ. – От матушки куча бутыльков с настойками от расстройства желудка, простуды и обеззараживания ран, ну и сушеный королевский лист, куда без него. Она всё ещё думает, что в Средиземье он больше нигде не растёт! От отца какая-нибудь безделушка вроде фибулы или кольца. Он воин, лейтенант пограничников Лихолесья, может уже и капитаном стал… Но в свободное от службы время пропадает в кузнице. Он считает, что лучше уметь всего понемногу, чем что-то одно… Ту фибулу с ящерицей он отковал.  
Юри уважительно присвистнул. А после выхватил новое название для себя:  
– Королевский лист? Растение?  
– Ацелас, он же целема и королевский лист. Чем-то похож на портулак, только листья мельче, цветет мелкими белыми цветами. Сушеный или свежий обладает чудесными свойствами, – голос Накила стал мечтательным, – а в руках короля так и вовсе может вернуть тех, кто получил тяжелые увечья и уже готов отправиться в чертоги Мандоса.  
– Кого?  
– Это один из Валар, Стихий, и о них я тебе стараюсь не рассказывать, потому как ты не готов.  
– Угу, бить меня и таскать по лесам – я достаточно взрослый, а как что-то интересное рассказать… – Юри ворчал скорее по привычке, чем от недовольства. В конце концов, Накил чаще рассказывал, чем нет. – Покажешь мне ацелас? Я не могу не описать его! Хоббиты должны узнать об этом растении! Я вот сроду о нём не слышал!  
– Оно и немудрено, – Накил склонил голову, так, что Юри был виден только его безупречный профиль. – Раньше ацелас – раньше – это задолго до моего рождения, за многие века, Юри! – рос по части материка, на востоке, но те земли ушли под воду, и ацелас вместе с ними… Как и города эльфов и людей. И крепость Ангбанд. После его снова завезли с острова Нуменор, которого тоже нет более в том мире, потому как он затонул.  
– Огромное же место – наш мир, раз в нем что-то вечно тонет, а он всё равно настолько велик! – восхитился Юри и попытался мысленно дорисовать кусок суши к Эриадору и Линдону. Не получилось.  
– Не то слово, Юри! Но с тех пор люди позабыли свойства ацеласа, а хоббиты и вовсе, наверное, не имели о нём понятия.  
– Ничего, теперь заимеют, – пообещал Юри. – Не всё же нам солодкой, чистотелом, ромашкой и подорожником лечиться.  
– Кстати, о подорожнике. Я вспомнил, что лопух тоже снимает опухоль. Дай-ка сюда свою руку.


	26. Глава двадцать шестая, в которой мир Юри рушится

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Они сами. Я честно разводила их по разным углам. Они сами. Так мы втроем дружно забили на ЗиОЭ и превратили всё в стереотипный слэшный фик в средиземском антураже. Может, завтра я удавлюсь от стыда, а может и нет.  
> Sorry not sorry. Sad but true.

В Пригорье они вернулись спустя полтора дня, когда погода начала портиться. Юри прятал перебинтованные руки под плащом, Накил тащил оба мешка и еще узелок с разными полезными травками, которые они в последний день решили нарвать для Криса. Не то, чтобы тот на самом деле в этом гербарии нуждался, но Юри уперся, сказал, что надо бы отблагодарить приветившего их человека, а самому Крису вряд ли есть время шастать по лесам и травки собирать. И вообще, зима близко.  
Накил хохотал, но собирал то, на что Юри показывал отбитыми пальцами и покорно тащил до околицы Пригорья. К счастью, после обеда на улицах почти никого не было: фермеры пропадали на полях, а местные забулдыги уже наливались по самые гланды в «Гарцующем пони». И стоило им зайти в деревню, как солнце вышло из-за туч, а сами тучи начали разбредаться в разные стороны.  
Крис был дома и нанизывал на нитку дольки порезанных яблок, Бао лениво гонял по столу огрызок, но с появлением гостей сразу улёгся и сделал вид, что он только что проснулся.  
– Вернулись, бродяжники, – Крис отложил яблочную гирлянду. – Проголодались?  
– Мы только что из леса, – Накил бросил на стол свою ношу. – Наш мохноногий друг решил, что ты не переживешь зиму без запасов всякой ерунды, так что вот.  
– Спасибо тебе, добрый хоббит, – Крис, тем не менее, принялся перебирать принесенные травки. – О, болиголов и цветы расторопши и татарника! Кто из вас лазил в колючки?  
Юри с Накилом переглянулись и показали друг на друга.  
– То-то у хоббита руки перебинтованные.  
– Нет, это я по рукам палкой получил, – Юри спрятал руки за спину.  
Крис выразительно посмотрел на эльфа.  
– Пойдем поговорим, исключительно по-дружески, дорогой Виктор, – в его глазах загорелся странный огонёк. – Юри, ты можешь пойти за дом, там в бочке есть теплая вода, только всё не выливай. Полотенца там тоже есть, одно тебе, одно этому остроухому балбесу.  
– Спасибо. Сударь мой Кристоф, – Юри принялся разматывать бинты. – Не надо его бить. Я вижу, как ты на него смотришь. Поверь, он не причинил мне вреда. Это были тренировки.  
– Мы будем говорить не о тренировках, – Крис лучезарно улыбнулся. – Я просто оторву ему голову.  
– Да-да, размечтался, – Накил расслабил шнуровку на рубахе. – Юри, я потом помогу тебе, сильно не торопись.  
Подслушивать было нехорошо, но Юри всё равно прокрался следом, спрятался за мясистыми стеблями подсолнечника. Их широкие листья хорошо скрыли хоббита, одетого в желто-зеленое, так что он мог не беспокоиться, что его обнаружат.  
К его счастью, ругались друзья на вестроне. Возможно, Крис не учил синдарин, а может, не знал его достаточно хорошо.  
– Свёл с ума окрестных девиц и перешёл на хоббитов? – Крис стоял, уперев руки в бока. – Он бегает за тобой, как собачонка, в рот смотрит и думает, что ты умнее, старше и ответственней! Самому не стыдно несмышленыша тянуть во всё это?  
– Несмышлёныш совершеннолетний по своим законам и умнее меня. Мудрее так уж точно, – Накил рассеянно играл со шнуровкой на рукаве. – Он настолько взрослый и понимающий, что мне страшно оставаться с ним наедине. Поэтому я так скажу, и не смей оспаривать мои слова: если будет его желание, то мы хоть на север до залива Форохель пойдем, хоть до южных земель, где самое злое солнце и люди слыхом не слыхивали об эльфах и Стихиях. Если придется, я никогда не вернусь домой, но никогда ничем и никак не дам его в обиду.  
Крис молчал, поглядывая на эльфа, а когда наконец заговорил, в его голосе и глазах была одна лишь грусть:  
– По человеческим законам вас могли в былые времена изгнать, а на затененных землях принести в жертву Тьме. Тебе-то нечего терять, кроме возможности уйти на Запад и благоволения Стихий. А что с ним будет, когда срок жизни подойдёт к концу? И что это вообще, разве эльфы бывают подвержены…  
– Не говори это слово, потому что этого чувства я не испытываю, – Накил сжал руку в кулак. – Его придумали люди, но не думаю, что хоббиты переняли его у людей. Не думай обо мне слишком плохо, mellon, не настолько я испорчен, – он горько рассмеялся. – И откуда такая забота о существе, которое ты знаешь едва ли неделю?  
– У Юри ясные чистые глаза и открытая душа, – Крис покачал головой. – Я понял, тебя не переубедить, Виктор. В каком другом случае я бы только порадовался за тебя, а теперь мне страшно за вас обоих, – он шагнул вперед и заключил эльфа в объятия. – Неужели тебя действительно прокляли, друг?  
Юри понял, что пора убираться к бочке с водой, пока он не выскочил сам с гневными воплями. Он пополз мимо подсолнухов к кустам крыжовника, как вдруг его схватили за шиворот.  
– И почему я не удивлен, – рассерженно бросил Накил. – Ты мне не доверяешь или нашему хозяину?  
Юри, вися в его руке, попытался пожать плечами, но чуть не задохнулся, когда ворот рубахи впился в шею.  
– Поставь беднягу на землю, – мягко попросил Крис. – И посмотри ему в глаза. Он собирался тебя защищать.  
Накил его не только не отпустил, наоборот взял в руки, прижимая как ребенка, хотя Юри попытался вывернуться с гневным: «Поставь меня на землю!». Дурной эльф недолго подержал его так и лишь потом отпустил.  
Юри поправил одежду и откашлялся.  
– Вообще-то я собирался сбежать и помыться, потому что мне стало неловко. Если что, меня никто никуда насильно не тянул и не обманывал, я сам приходил в Старый лес, снова и снова. Вот и всё.  
– Исключительный ты хоббит, – с чувством сказал Крис. – Может, из этого что-то и выйдет хорошего, если вас… – он осёкся. – Что тут говорить.  
Накил мрачно хмыкнул, взял Юри за руку и потащил прочь из огорода. Юри сдавленно охнул, когда пальцы эльфа стальной хваткой сжались на его распухших пальцах. С тихим «Извини!» Накил руку разжал и ухватил его за запястье.  
– Подслушивать нехорошо, – только и сказал он, подтаскивая Юри к бочке с водой.  
Тот принялся раздеваться, его уши и щеки горели от стыда.  
– Я придумываю, как перед вами обоими извиниться. Но речь шла и обо мне тоже, поэтому…  
– Я ведь могу тебя в бочке утопить, – ласково предупредил Накил. – Не насмерть, но чтобы запомнил.  
– Не утопишь, – Юри взялся за ковшик и облился. Вода и впрямь была тёплой, в эту бочку бы залезть по самое горло, но Крис просил оставить воду другим. – Хватит меня разглядывать.  
– Я думал предложить свою помощь – на голову полить, спинку потереть, – эльф говорил серьезно, даже глаза не улыбались.  
– Тогда полей на голову, пожалуйста, – Юри наклонил голову и взял в руки кусок мыла. Сверху полилась вода, а после Накил вытащил мыло из его ладони и мягкими движениями принялся намыливать влажные волосы. Пальцы ласково пробежались от основания шеи до лба, и Юри счастливо выдохнул. Так мама давным-давно мыла голову сначала Мари, а потом ему. Он обожал плескаться в бане, будучи ребенком, отчасти именно поэтому. Ласковые матушкины руки и разноцветные мыльные пузыри…  
– Учти, за тобой должок: будешь помогать мне с мытьем головы, – пригрозил Накил, слыша его счастливые вздохи.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, может, я двенадцать лет об этом мечтал, – хихикнул Юри и тотчас проглотил мыльный пузырь. Накил тихо рассмеялся и принялся смывать мыло с его головы.  
Пока Юри вытирался насухо, Накил принялся раздеваться. И Юри и не хотел за ним подглядывать, а всё равно не получалось отвести взгляд от красивой мускулистой спины, от поджарых ягодиц, от длинных ног. И волосы, конечно же, длинные волосы так и тянули коснуться. Юри помотал головой, отгоняя совершенно дурацкие и неподобающие честному хоббиту мысли.  
– Заплети их пока в косу, будь любезен, – Накил опустился на одно колено, и бастионы самообладания Юри пали с треском и грохотом. Он на негнущихся ногах доковылял, взял в руки тяжелые пряди, пропустил сквозь пальцы и поднес это чудеснейшее живое серебро к губам. Кажется он не смог удержаться от стона, потому что Накил повернулся к нему.  
– Ю…  
– Виктор, – от ушей Юри готов был пойти дым. – Ты не подумай, что…  
– Охо-хо, – Накил потянул его к себе, играя, провел прядью по алой от прилившей крови щеке Юри. Тот снова рвано выдохнул, чувствуя, как ноги слабеют.  
– Эй, – Юри вцепился одной рукой в его плечо, другой в бочку. – Я не знаю, это слишком красиво, я…  
– Ты чувствуешь iest*, нет, mael**, – Накил провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке. – Но кто бы мог подумать, что можно ничего не говорить, достаточно дать прикоснуться к волосам, и ты поражен. Это была слишком быстрая охота.  
– Не говори обо мне так, как будто ты заранее решил поохотиться на тупого хоббита, – Юри вспыхнул и тотчас осёкся, когда серебристой прядью прошлись по его губам.  
– В мыслях не было. Никогда, – Накил притянул его ближе, и Юри понял, что если сейчас посмотрит ему в глаза, случится что-то непоправимое. На ум пришли страшилки про эльфийское колдовство, мол, кто-то из Брендибаков встретил эльфийскую колдунью, она выпила душу одним взглядом и всё такое…  
– Ты мыться соб… – Юри задохнулся, когда его поцеловали – по-настоящему, жадно и глубоко. Давние шалости эльфа разом показались невинными по сравнению с этим поцелуем. Наверное, с таким грохотом рушились в океанские бездны острова и континенты, наверное, так падали вековые дубы где-нибудь в Фангорне, обрушаемые ураганом или топором дровосека, наверное, так рушилось небо. Юри оказался между молотом и наковальней, дыша и существуя только одним на двоих дыханием.  
А потом его отпустили. Он осел на землю, не падая лишь потому, что за спиной оказалась бочка, в которой остывала вода, пока они тут творили безумные вещи. Безумные, неправильные. Mael, кажется, так назвал Накил его чувство? Это действительно более всего походило на жажду, а не на обыденное желание.  
– Юри, – он едва услышал своё имя сквозь грохот крови в ушах. – Юри, я замёрз. Ты поможешь мне, наконец?  
Юри встал, схватился за ковшик, после отложил и сделал то, о чём его попросили. Руки почти не дрожали, когда он сплетал пряди в толстую косу.  
– Юри, мы будем говорить.  
– Будем, – бездумно согласился Юри, беря в руки кусок мыла и растирая мыльную пену по плечам эльфа. – Возможно, я не буду ничего слышать, потому что мне сейчас страшно, я жду грома с небес и пары молний, но мы будем говорить.  
– Я сделаю так, что ты меня услышишь.  
К чести Юри, тот пережил помывку головы и последующее вытирание. Он даже смог поужинать, во всяком случае, чай он выпил и как-то сжевал кусок тыквенного пирога. Криса за столом не было, Юри смутно помнил, что он вроде как собрался по делам в Арчет – посёлок в Четвудском лесу, до которого они там не успели дойти.  
– Тыквы повёз, – пробормотал Накил. – О его тыквах легенды ходят. Гордись знакомством с Кристофом-фермером!  
– Горжусь, – Юри жевал пирог, не чувствуя вкуса.  
А потом пирог кончился, свет в лампе погас, когда догорело масло, и они начали разговаривать.

*желание (синд.)  
** жажда, может переводиться как вожделение


	27. Глава двадцать седьмая, в которой Юри совершенно внезапно заводит собаку

Было уютно перебирать волосы Накила, нет, всё-таки Виктора, когда тот лежал головой на коленях Юри и негромко говорил. В темноте не было видно его лица, но так было проще. Тем более, Юри знал, что ему не лгут, перед ним не изворачиваются и не хотят предстать честным и праведным.  
– Этумэлме была самой прекрасной из нашего поколения. Нас было трое, рожденных в то десятилетие, пусть явного врага не было, но над Дол-Гулдуром начинала собираться тень, лес наступал на владения короля Трандуила, и немногие желали заводить детей в такой тревожный час. Нас было трое: Этумэлмэ, Фаротар и я. Мы были обречены стать друзьями.  
– Этумэлме? Поздняя любовь?  
– Любовь поздней весны, если дословно, – эльф хмыкнул. – Их с Фаротаром родители долго откладывали, а после у них появились на свет близнецы – такое случается редко, очень редко у нашего народа. Мне было интересно, как двое могут делить всё друг с другом, им было любопытно, как кто-то может быть один. Возможно, со стороны казалось, что я влюблен, но мной двигало только любопытство и желание научиться: эти двое дополняли друг друга, и я хотел, чтобы у меня был кто-то, кто может понимать меня без слов и даже без осанвэ. А еще Этумэлме обладала редким даром прясть чудесные картины, звери на ее гобеленах и покрывалах казались живыми, а от растений как будто исходил их запах. Ты мог бы назвать это магией.  
– Да, той самой эльфийской магией, которой не существует, – грустно улыбался в темноту Юри и заплетал двадцать седьмую косичку. И темнота ему не была помехой.  
– Её сравнивали с великой мастерицей прадавних эпох – королевой Мириэль и с самой Вайрэ-ткачихой. Моя матушка после того, как мне исполнилось пятьдесят, то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез заговаривала о Этумэлме и её семье. Я радостно рассказывал всё, что между нами происходило. Только я судил об этом со своего дерева, а матушка со своего, – Накил шумно вздохнул. – Конец предсказуем, правда?  
– Эта сказка заканчивается грустно для Накила из Лихолесья. У Виктора совсем другая сказка, – мягко проговорил Юри. Косичка стала тридцать второй по счёту.  
– Сказка не заканчивается, потому что меня прокляли.  
Юри от неожиданности дернул его за волосы сильнее, чем следовало. Эльф тихонько зашипел, а после поймал его руку.  
– Вот почему Крис, когда узнал, что мы с тобой стали слишком близки, перепугался. Он побоялся, что проклятие заденет тебя. Были девушки, которые испытывали ко мне интерес. И с обеими случились несчастья.  
– Это могло оказаться случайностью, – буркнул Юри, у которого сейчас по жилам текла не кровь, а ледяная вода. – Проклятие… Да кто же сейчас проклинает? И кто в них верит? И в чём твоё проклятие состоит?  
– Говорю тебе, Накил Вэонион, – голос Накила стал торжественным и глухим, он словно пытался говорить как другой эльф. – Быть тебе навеки нелюбимым и сгинуть в одиночестве, если не найдёшь того, кто отдаст тебе всё и больше!  
– Как можно быть такой злой? – грустно спросил Юри, заплетая сороковую косичку. – Зачем ей тот, кто не любит её и вряд ли бы полюбил?  
– Затем, что она была ко мне привязана и хотела стать кем-то большим, чем половинкой своего близнеца, – Накил обнял его за пояс. – Это не всё. Она просила всех Валар, чтобы на головы тех, кто решится меня полюбить, пали неисчислимые кары. Но сказано это было уже не с такой ненавистью, так что мне не ведомо, услышали ее Стихии или нет.  
– Как же так, такая талантливая и такая злая, – Юри этого не понимал и очень расстроился. – Что ж, она проиграла: я хочу быть с тобой, сколько смогу, отступать поздно, потому что я… – он чуть не прикусил язык. – Потому что я и так слишком много говорю.  
Накил тихо засмеялся ему в живот.  
– Сколько уже косичек на бедной моей проклятой голове?  
– Сорок девять. Для пятидесятой не хватило волос.  
Они заснули в обнимку в полной темноте. А разбудило их не утреннее солнце, а поздно вернувшийся Крис. Тот запнулся об их тела и растянулся сверху, поминая тихим недобрым словом. Пришлось в потемках искать масло для лампы, зажечь ее и после обрабатывать синяки и ушибы. Меньше всего пострадал Накил, который успел отползти подальше. Крис и Юри на двоих получили четыре синяка, рассаженную губу, ушибленную руку и оттоптанную ногу.  
Остроухая скотина откровенно над ними потешалась, чего Юри стерпеть не мог и мстительно наступил ему на ногу.  
Крис возился с чайником и сокрушался, что гости неблагодарные не доели тыквенный пирог до конца. Юри скромно оправдывался, что не хотелось есть, а тыквенный пирог хорош даже холодным. Тем более, Юри не врал, спустя несколько часов ему всё-таки захотелось есть, и четыре куска он съел – как за себя бросил. А Накил и Крис смотрели на него с каким-то странным умилением, как, пожалуй, родители смотрят на ребенка, который долго болел и отказывался от еды, а теперь выздоровел и сразу уписал за обе щеки котелок каши. Юри поперхнулся пятым куском и закашлялся. Тотчас две руки хлопнули его по спине.  
– Осторожнее надо, – сказал Крис.  
– Ты явно думал о какой-то гадости, – заметил Накил.  
– Приходится, раз ты не думаешь вообще, – ворчливо отшутился Юри, как только перестал кашлять. – Крис, будет слишком нагло, если я выпрошу немного семян твоих тыкв и пошлю их матушке?  
– Будет, – человек широко улыбнулся. – Но я отдам тебе их за сущий пустяк. Поцелуй. Всего один поцелуй.  
Юри откашливался еще дольше и отпивался.  
– Возмутительно!  
– Даже не думай, – предупредил Накил. – Голову оторву и вместо тыквы в огород посажу.  
Крис поднял руки.  
– Прости мою шутку, Юри. Будешь на обратном пути в Шир – я дам тебе самые лучшие семена для твоей матушки.  
Юри прижал руки к груди и поклонился.

 

Они уходили из Пригорья день спустя на рассвете. Бедняга пони тащил на себе мешок с провизией: добряк Крис наложил туда кукурузы, несколько капустных вилков и пару фунтов моркови.  
– Морковку скормите пони, капустка хороша для похлебки, салата и для маленьких хоббичьих рук, которые этот эльф еще не раз отобьёт своей палкой, кукуруза – это кукуруза. А грибы вы и сами по пути найдете! – ворковал Крис, как мамаша, отправляющая любимых сыновей то ли в дальний путь, то ли просто в гости. Юри было странно, но очень тепло слышать это всё, и он широко улыбался, обещал беречь Виктора, еще сильнее беречь свои острые уши и мохнатые ноги. И пони, да.  
Крис с Бао на руках проводил их до самых ворот. А там за ними увязалась кудлатая собака ростом Юри по колено. Собака ластилась то к Юри, то к Виктору, жалобно заглядывала в глаза и шла дальше.  
– А давай возьмём его с собой? – предложил Накил. – Будет четвертым. Научим лагерь охранять и палку приносить, а?  
Юри рассмеялся и согласился. Собаки ему всегда нравились. А где есть еда для двоих и пони, там найдется кусочек или косточка для собаки. Почему бы и нет.  
– Так, – Накил присел на корточки перед псом. – Какой молодец, какой хороший! Как тебя назвать, а? О! Будешь Maegcarch!  
– Острый клык? – Юри вскинул брови. – Но это же… Я это и не выговорю. А он вряд ли запомнит. Я слышал, то собаки запоминают несложные клички, и если в них есть звук «р-р-р».  
– Есть там звук «р-р-р!», – Накил чуть ли ни целовал новообретенного пса. – Ну-ка, давай по слогам! Ма-эг-карх!  
– Я буду звать тебя Маком, – подытожил Юри и протянул руку, чтобы погладить пса по голове. Тот заливисто гавкнул и облизал его пальцы.  
Они не спорили, куда идти. Дорога на восток была заказана, в Лихолесье Накил не хотел, а Юри не интересовали Мглистые горы. Поэтому на перекрестке они пошли прямо – на юг, по Зеленому тракту, мимо Южных холмов. На календаре было двадцать второе августа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Маккачину не повезло, ибо в эльфийских языках и вестроне нет даже отдаленно похожих слов. Спасибо, тетя Кубо, за кличку собаки от балды.  
> Но если идти путем подбора похожих по произношению слов, то можно родить Maegcarch, что на великий и могучий переведется как Острый клык. Так и живём.


	28. Глава двадцать восьмая, в которой Юри слушает и рассказывает сказки

Южные холмы были заметны издалека. Они не были сильно высокими или крутыми, холмы и холмы – в Шире такие в каждой чети имелись. Только в Шире были свои родные холмы, а тут – чужие. Так Юри и сказал Накилу, объясняя своё волнение.  
– Что с тобой будет, когда ты увидишь Мглистые горы? – только и спросил эльф.  
– Никогда не думал о горах, как о чём-то, что может вызвать восхищение, – Юри пожал плечами. – Меня гораздо больше волнует наша дорога к лесу Фангорн. О нём столько сказок, есть даже про златовласую ведьму, которая заставляет дикие каштаны ходить и нападать на путников.  
– Вот так в воображении смертных смешались Лотлориен, Фангорн, владычица Галадриэль и энты, – Накил покачал головой. – Что еще смешного расскажешь?  
Юри призадумался. Они шагали вперёд, к холмам, которые становились ближе и выше, уже два дня миновало, как они вышли из Пригорья. По дороге им не попадалось ничего интересного, поэтому они говорили о всяческих пустяках, иногда Накил пел и пытался разучивать с Юри некоторые песни на синдарине, но Юри всякий раз стыдливо осекался. Собственный голос, произносящий певучие фразы на чужом языке, казался ему визгливым и дурацким.  
– Я скажу, что наш народ помнит переход через Мглистые горы. То есть, помнит только плохое: было холодно и страшно. Но ни года, когда это случилось, ни даже имен тех, кто вёл хоббитов в их будущую страну, история не сохранила, – Юри развёл руками, извиняясь за соотечественников, которые не додумались вести летописи или сохранить их, если они всё-таки велись.  
Накил хмыкнул:  
– И ваши предки даже тогда не носили обуви?  
– Да кто их знает.  
По обочине носился Мак с палкой в зубах. Пёс то забегал вперед, то плёлся далеко позади, распугивая лаем окрестную живность. Путники навстречу им попадались редко, едва ли два-три человека в день. Один раз мимо прогрохотал и покрыл их пылью с ног до головы гномий обоз. Суровые бородатые гномы ехали с юга с солью и рудой, так они сказали при обмене вежливостями. Юри, улучив момент, даже кое-что выторговал и спрятал до времени. Ибо шли они в дальний путь и в безлюдные края. Накил заодно приобрел для Юри маленький арбалет и кинжал, вручил со словами: «Ну, вот ты и стал взрослым, дружок! Можешь играться с острыми игрушками!». Добрый Юри едва преодолел искушение ткнуть кинжалом эльфа в зад, потому что нечего его тут позорить!  
– Если вы собираетесь идти через Кардолан к перевалу Карадрас, то будьте осторожны: там полно гоблинов и орков. Твари расплодились и кишат в горах как тараканы! – сказал глава каравана, кряжистый рыжебородый гном.  
– Нет, мы пойдем до отрогов на самом Юге и пройдем через Врата Рохана, – ответил Накил. – Думали срезать через Дунланд, но там нет известных перевалов, а в горы, не зная дороги, полезет только безумец. К тому же, дунландцы эльфов не любят, так что нет смысла совать головы в пасть волку. Нам нужно в Фангорн, и мы пройдём безопасным путем. Торопиться некуда.  
Судя по лицам гномов, те сочли их безумными либо лгунами. Впрочем, караванщики не стали больше их расспрашивать, поблагодарили за отличную сделку и пожелали счастливого пути.  
Когда улеглась пыль за гномским караваном, Юри тихо сказал:  
– Я думал, гномы недолюбливают эльфов.  
– Гномы любят золото, сделка была хорошей, и мы даже обошлись без обвинений в старых грехах и бранных слов. Всё замечательно складывается, ты приносишь мне удачу, – почти пропел Накил и дернул пони за повод. – Ну, пойдём уже. К закату я надеюсь заночевать не у дороги, а в холмах. Говорят, там водятся перепелки. Ты ел когда-нибудь перепела, Юри?  
Юри не ел. Он вообще любил свиные котлетки и капустные пироги своей мамы. На минутку на него напала тоска по дому, но он тотчас поборол её. Какие котлетки, когда впереди столько лиг неизведанного? Но во рту стоял знакомый вкус, и Юри шумно сглотнул.  
– Самое время попробовать что-то новое, – пробормотал Юри. – А перепела можно яблоками или сливами начинить?  
– Там маленькие птички, но посмотрим, – Накил засвистел что-то себе под нос.  
Некоторое время они шли в молчании, а после Накил тихо произнес:  
– Когда-то тем путем эльфы ходили из Ривенделла в Лориен. Но много лет назад на перевале орки устроили засаду и похитили госпожу Келебриан, с тех пор эльфы редко пользуются этой дорогой и предпочитают идти вдоль Андуина до Старого брода, а после по Восточному тракту до Ривенделла… – Накил тряхнул головой. – Хотел бы я побывать в Лориене и увидеть их знаменитые мэллорны! Таких деревьев больше нет нигде в Средиземье, Юри! Говорят, что ствол мэллорна как у бука – прямой и гладкий, только кора серебристая. Ветки расходятся от него вверх и в стороны! Листья мэллорна с одной стороны бледно-зеленые, а изнутри серебристые, а осенью становятся золотыми. Именно поэтому Лориен звали издавна Лаурэлиндоренан – долиной золотых песен или пения… – Накил замер на месте, его глаза заволокла мечтательная дымка. Сейчас он казался Юри самым прекрасным созданием в Средиземье – чистый, высокий, тонкий, прекрасный, как те мэллорны, о которых он рассказывал. – Когда ты идешь по Лориену весной, то под твоими ногами золотая листва, а над головой – серебристые ветви, на которых распускаются чудеснейшие цветы, пахнущие медом. И выше только небо, Юри. Говорят, там самое красивое небо!  
– Мы там побываем, – горячо заверил Юри. – И хоть я и боюсь лазить по деревьям, но на мэллорн я с тобой обязательно залезу!  
Красивый момент испортил Мак: он приволок сброшенную какой-то змеей шкурку и бросил её к ногам Накила.  
– Как думаешь, поздно делать из него охотничью собаку? – спросил Накил, аккуратно отбрасывая собачий трофей в траву.  
Юри только хмыкнул и потрепал пса по кудлатому загривку.  
– Я думаю, что на привале надо выточить для него гребень. Опять репья на бока нацеплял.  
Когда они достигли подножья холмов, начинало вечереть. По земле заклубился туман, он стелился совсем низко. Над ними высоко зажглась первая звезда. Мак забрался на вершину холма и взвыл на тонкий серпик Луны. Наверное, он решил побыть волком ради разнообразия.  
– Не чувствую здесь никакой добычи для своего лука, – лениво пробормотал Накил, расстилая плащ на влажной от росы траве. – Съедим вареные яйца?  
– Ты съел их на обед, – пробормотал Юри, разжигая костер. – Эти твои перепелки яйца несут? Вот пока завтра не найдешь хотя бы пару яиц – с места не сдвинемся. Я таких прожорливых эльфов не видел никогда!  
– Ой, смотрите-ка! – Накил всплеснул руками. – Я выгодно отличаюсь от своих сородичей!  
– Чем же, позволь спросить?  
Накил призадумался.  
– У меня действительно полно достоинств!  
– Только скромность в их число не входит, – Юри распалил пламя и принялся резать хлеб тонкими кубиками, чтобы нанизать их на прутики и поджарить. – Не соблаговолит ли ваша эльфийская достойность оторвать свой прекрасный зад и подать мне луковицу? И более того, не переломится ли ваша эльфийская достойность почистить ее и порезать кольцами?  
– Ты ужасен, – скорбно ответил на это эльф. – Жестокий угнетатель. Я на тебя Маэгкарху пожалуюсь, когда он вернётся.  
– Вырежи гребень для собаки, – сурово велел Юри. – Ума не приложу, как ты выживал эти годы!  
Накил вдруг перестал изображать из себя обиженного и несчастного.  
– На самом деле мне просто приятно, когда ты обо мне заботишься или вот так ворчишь и распекаешь. Мне этого очень не хватало, – он придвинулся ближе и перехватил руку Юри. – Чувствую себя почти как дома.  
Юри накрыл его ладонь второй рукой.  
– Тогда я буду еще больше ворчать, если тебе нравится. А теперь почисти лук, тролля тебе под одеяло!  
Мак на вершине холма заливисто облаял пролетавшую мимо стайку летучих мышей.  
На ночь уже был черед Юри рассказывать сказку. Накил потребовал что-то страшное и про диких зверей, и Юри долго морщил лоб, а после вспомнил историю правдивую, но давнюю, настолько давнюю, что назвать её можно было именно сказкой.  
– Во время Долгой зимы волки перешли Брендивайн, – бормотал Юри, отчаянно зевая. – Тогдашний мэр Мичел-Делвинга созвал ополчение, и… И волков кого убили, а кого загнали в Старый лес. Наши поговаривали, что их там сами деревья уничтожили, но я же помню того волка…  
– Сказки в Шире так себе, – Накил тоже зевнул и боднул его головой в плечо. – На завтра придумай что-нибудь поинтереснее!  
– Завтра твоя очередь, – Юри сонно улыбнулся и протянул руку к косичке за ухом эльфа. – Можно расплести?  
– Можно.  
В их ногах заворочался Мак, рядом всхрапнул пони. Юри мысленно сделал пометку: двадцать шестое августа. Наверное, ему следовало начать вести нормальный путёвой дневник.


	29. Глава двадцать девятая, в которой Юри принимает опасный дар, а Виктор плачет

Дни и мили складывались в дорогу, знойный август сменился мягким сентябрём. Юри привык к башмакам и тяжести кинжала на поясе.  
Край алых холмов – так переводилось название этой страны. Кар-до-лан – Юри перекатывал это имя как гладкий камушек. Что-то оно в нём будило, неясное и томительное.  
Холмы и впрямь были красными, но не кровавыми, а ржавыми. И от них путники старались держаться подальше. Накил, который неохотно говорил об эльфийских делах, вдруг стал словоохотливым в дороге. Да и Кардолан, как выяснилось, был королевством людей, а не эльфов. Может, потому Накил и разливался соловьём, кто ж знает.  
– Если ты знаешь страшного короля-чародея с Севера, то должен помнить, что он воевал со всеми людскими королевствами, – Накил деловито вышагивал и был сейчас похож на важного аиста.  
– О людских королевствах я знаю лишь то, что они когда-то были, да сгинули все, кроме Гондора на юге. Шир вроде как был нам дарован каким-то королём. Хоббиты обещали вести себя хорошо, а король – нас не трогать. Так говорили, а правда это или нет… – Юри бежал следом, навьюченный двумя мешками. Скотина остроухая велела таскать больше тяжестей, чтобы его тело стало сильнее. Врал, наверное.  
– Кардолан относился к Арнору, к которому относится Шир. Относился, – Накил выкинул руку вперед, преграждая ему путь. – Так, груз на пони, идем в сторону, я слышу звон ручья. Самое время набрать воды и смыть пыль!  
Первым в ручей влез Мак всеми четырьмя лапами и не уходил, паршивец, пока не промок с ног до головы.  
– Погоди, пусть вода унесет всю грязь, – Накил замахал на пса. – У-у, бессовестный!  
– Весь в тебя, – Юри опустил руки в воду. Прохладная вода приятно защипала мозоли на сгибах: Накил нещадно гонял его как минимум час перед сном с новой «острой игрушкой». Спустя секунду он оказался в ручье по пояс, а эльф хохотал, держась за бока.  
– Ужин ты готовишь, – только и смог проговорить обиженный Юри. – Скотина остроухая.  
Пока он выбирался и снимал мокрую насквозь одежду, Накил уже вытащил из вьюков одеяло и с тихим смехом завернул Юри в него, крепко-крепко к себе прижимая.  
– Видел бы ты себя со стороны!  
– Вода холодная, – буркнул Юри. Злиться ему расхотелось, потому что в объятиях было тепло и хорошо. Он прижался щекой к плечу эльфа и замер так. – Ты про Кардолан не договорил.  
– Ангмарцы разорили Кардолан, после по этим землям прошлась Великая чума. Долгие годы здесь никто не жил, но после люди вернулись… Чтобы через несколько веков быть смытыми великими наводнениями, которые как раз случились после Долгой зимы, – Накил потерся носом об его ухо. – Безлюдный край. Разве что дальше по Южной дороге попадется пара деревень… А дальше будет Тарбад – нехорошее место. Там была когда-то крепость у брода, но ее тоже ангмарцы разорили.  
Ладонь Накила вдруг пролезла под одеяло и легла Юри на грудь, там, где заполошенно билось сердце.  
– Холодно, – Юри, впрочем, даже не пошевелился, зачарованный негромким голосом и прикосновением.  
– Сердце колотится, как птица в клетке. Тебя напугали мои страшные сказки?  
– Нет. Ты же не сказал, что мы встретим дракона, волколака или злых духов.  
– В могильных холмах водятся умертвия, – невинным голосом уведомил Накил. – Души, которые не пожелали отправиться туда, где им следует быть после смерти. Души, черные и жадные, голодные до тёплой человеческой плоти! – он с хохотом ущипнул Юри за бок.  
– Дурак ты, Виктор, – Юри шлепнул его по руке, запахнул одеяло поплотнее и пошел к своему мешку, поискать удобную одежку.  
– Про умертвий я сказал правду, – рассеянно отозвался Накил. – Но будь спокоен: я почувствую опасность.  
Ботинки промокли, поэтому Юри с чистой совестью пошел босиком. Дорога поросла травой, а по траве ногам было приятно ступать. Изредка по дороге шмыгали юркие желтые и зеленые ящерки, из осота и пырея возвышались каменные столбы, отмечавшие лиги. Звенели стрекозы и шмели над разнотравьем, но теперь, Юри не мог наслаждаться этими красотами. Его взгляд примечал цепь курганов далеко на западе. С востока темнела полоса Мглистых гор, но до них было далеко. А курганы – лигах в десяти, если не больше. Это должно было его успокоить, но сердце ныло.  
Вечером Накилу пришлось чуть ли не на голове сплясать, прежде чем Юри согласился заночевать на вершине одного из холмов.  
– Да не могильный это холм, Элберет клянусь! – почти рычал эльф. – Не было тут смерти, семейство кроликов тут лет пять живет, не холм, а кроличье королевство какое-то! И нет белых цветов, что растут обычно на могилах! Только вереск и дикие гвоздики!  
Юри прошелся по вершине холма, покосился на пони, спокойно щипающего траву, на Мака, который улегся на одеяле, послушал стрёкот сверчков и, наконец, успокоился.  
Они поужинали, а после Накил спел ему протяжную песню о том, как после Долгой зимы все радовались теплу и возвращению птиц с юга. Даже эльфам трудно далась Долгая зима. Юри почти заснул в его объятиях, но едва отзвучало последнее слово, Юри потянулся к его губам с робким поцелуем – чтобы отблагодарить и показать, что он не боится находиться на этом дурацком холме.  
– Ого, – Накил рвано выдохнул и ответил на поцелуй.  
– Виктор, молчи, – пристыженно шепнул Юри. – Пони разбудишь.  
Он коротко застонал, когда по его губам беглой лаской прошлись пальцы, погладили щеку и застыли на шее. Несколько очень долгих минут Юри хватал ртом воздух, а после рука исчезла. Накил поправил на нём одеяло и шепнул:  
– Спи.  
– Заснёшь тут… – Юри прижал руки к пылающим щекам и повернулся к нему спиной.

 

Юри проснулся поздней ночью, наверное, между тремя и четырьмя часами, когда перестали трещать даже самые занудные сверчки. Он выполз из-под одеяла, нащупал ботинки и влез в них, а после отошел подальше. Под тихое журчание он разглядывал звёздное небо, а после поиграл в гляделки с огромной совой, усевшейся на камень неподалёку.  
– Уху-уху! – передразнил её Юри.  
– Уху! – согласилась сова, мягко снялась с места и полетела вверх, на мгновение скрыв размахом крыльев тонкий серпик растущей луны. Юри уже собрался вернуться к своему одеялу, как его внимание привлёк бледный огонек, пляшущий там, где было кострище. Он потёр глаза, думая, что ему кажется, но огонек не исчезал. Юри подбежал и наступил на него, но пепел был холодный, угли давно прогорели. А нога прошла сквозь огонёк.  
– Вик..! – Юри вдруг задохнулся, сердца словно коснулись чьи-то ледяные руки. Он задрожал всем телом и застыл, все звуки разом стихли. Юри стоял, подавленный чужой злой волей, а снизу на холм поднимались бледные дрожащие тени.  
– Человек…  
– Нет, не человек.  
– Живой!  
– Тёплый!  
– Слушай нас!  
Тени взывали к нему, тянули призрачные руки, говорили с ним на разных языках, сулили то гибель, то беду, то несметные богатства. Юри и был бы рад зажать уши, но его тело не подчинялось ему, даже голос. И потому он слушал, смотрел и терпел прикосновения бесплотных рук – холодные, пронизывающие до самых костей.  
«Виктор, проснись! – мысленно молил он. – Накил! Виктор!»  
Туман, который с приходом темноты рассеялся, стал снова собираться, скрывая от отчаянного взгляда Юри спящих эльфа, пони и пса.  
– Слушай нас!  
– Слушай меня! Я дам тебе уйти, если возьмёшь у меня вот это, – среди голосов один вдруг стал громче. – Протяни руку, дитя, дай мне надеть на тебя это… – в руке призрака матово блеснул браслет. – Подарок, просто подарок!  
«И я смогу уйти?!» – взмолился Юри.  
– Да, дитя, ты пойдешь своей дорогой дальше, – шелестел призрак.  
«Да!»  
Когда браслет обхватил его запястье, на нём зажглись зеленым болотным цветом символы, похожие на синдарские кирт. Зажглись и тотчас погасли. Юри сделал глубокий вдох, потянулся с мыслью «Как хорошо иметь тело!», и всё померкло.

 

– Именем Манвэ Сулимо и Варды Элберет изгоняю тебя к Мандосу, Владыке душ, уходи и не возвращайся! Уходи и не возвращайся! Сгинь! – громко и пронзительно крикнул над ним знакомый голос. Юри дернулся и открыл глаза. Он был связан и лежал на земле, всё тело ломило от боли, словно его избили и сбросили с высокого дерева. Или просто пинками скатили с холма. Горло саднило, будто он долго кричал, но ничего такого Юри не помнил.  
– Эй, – хрипло позвал он. – Виктор? Что случилось?  
Эльф опустился на колени перед ним и принялся развязывать веревки. Выглядел он потрепанным: на щеке темнела грязь, губа была рассечена, одежда помялась, а волосы растрепались.  
– Не знаю как, но к тебе сбежались местные неупокоенные души, одна из них заполучила твоё тело, а дальше ты чуть не убил меня, – Накил покачал головой. – Кажется, на меня навели сон, даже пони не проснулся. Спасибо Маэгкарху, который почуял неладное и завыл. Я вовремя проснулся, чтобы увидеть лезвие твоего клинка у своего горла! Юри, как я перепугался!  
Юри бросился ему на шею.  
– Прости! Прости, пожалуйста! Я бы никогда на тебя руку не поднял!  
Накил осторожно обнял его.  
– Я знаю, Юри, a’maelamin, я знаю.  
– Как ты меня назвал?  
– Mellon, – ответил Накил. – Наверное, ты себя плохо чувствуешь, если тебе послышалось что-то не то. Ох, Юри, в следующий раз буди меня.  
– Даже если мне приспичит? – Юри съёжился на его коленях. Измученное тело ныло и требовало какого-нибудь другого, более удобного положения, но ему хотелось чувствовать чужое тепло, настоящее тепло, а не ту могильную жуть.  
– Даже, – Накил с нажимом провел ладонями по его лицу, словно стирая с него что-то грязное. – Я едва скрутил тебя, но стоило сорвать с твоей руки браслет, как дело пошло легче. Ох, Юри…  
Юри с удивлением понял, что на его щеках не его слёзы. Это плакал Накил, беспечный, временами бессовестный Накил.  
– Эй…  
Вместо ответа Накил стиснул его так крепко, что Юри вскрикнул от боли, прошившей его от затылка до поясницы.  
– Накил, хва… Вик… Мне боль… – он сам заплакал от боли и напряжения. – Всё хорошо, это Юри, вон, светает уже, Виктор!  
Так они и встретили рассвет. Едва солнце взошло, Накил заставил Юри раздеться, собрал росу и вымыл его полностью, перевязал раны и после уложил спать, оставив на нём только ту подвеску с опалом и дав в руки нож, тот самый, с резной деревянной рукояткой.  
– Эти твари не ходят днём вне своих курганов и боятся эльфов как огня, – говорил Накил, поглаживая его по влажным после купания в росе волосам. – Тем более, я не буду спать. Что ж, впредь мне наука: ставить охранные знаки или хотя бы расстилать веревку.  
Юри слушал его голос и медленно засыпал. Могильный холод рассеивался, и это было хорошо, как и рука в волосах.


	30. Глава тридцатая, в которой Юри делают странное предложение, а он отказывается

Юри продрал глаза, когда солнце стояло в зените. Накил суетился у костра, готовя обед, Мак валялся рядом, с умильным видом выпрашивая поесть. Юри сел, кутаясь в одеяло, и широко зевнул. На звук тотчас обернулись все члены их маленького отряда: Мак, пони и Накил.  
– Я думаю, что негоже нашему пони ходить без имени, – сказал Юри.  
– Подумай над этим, – Накил закончил резать лук и подошёл к нему. – Убери одеяло, дай посмотреть на тебя.  
– З…  
– Скверна, – Накил разжал его пальцы по одному. – Роса и солнечный свет тебя очистили, но я должен быть уверен, что ты в порядке. Давай, хватит стыдиться. Не меня, Юри. В конце концов, мы видели друг друга нагими в бане.  
– Так ведь день на дворе, пони смотрит, – просипел Юри и позволил одеялу упасть. Он зажмурился, чтобы не видеть этот изучающий взгляд. Накил провел ладонью по его спине – не лаская, а проверяя, коснулся шеи, заставил поднять руки и попросился повернуться вокруг своей оси.  
– Чисто, – Накил похлопал его по плечу. – Эти существа так настырно цепляются за плоть, что я боялся что-то пропустить, выгнать эту тварь не до конца.  
Юри набросил одеяло на плечи и отправился за чистой одеждой.  
– Давай сожжем те вещи, что были на мне ночью.  
– Они и так истлели, – эльф покачал головой. – Жаль, мне нравилась та смешная зеленая рубашка с узором из листьев на воротнике.  
Юри рассмеялся, завязывая шнуровку на бриджах.  
Вскоре ему стало не до смеха, когда он увидел царапину в вороте рубашки Накила. Кто-то оставил длинную царапину от кадыка до ключицы. Заметив пристальное внимание, эльф стянул ворот рубахи.  
– Это я сделал? – у Юри тотчас вспотели руки, а вдоль позвоночника пробежал ледяной ручеек, несмотря на жаркий день.  
– Тогда это был не ты, – строго ответил эльф. – Ты всё равно не смог бы причинить мне серьезного вреда, поэтому не бери в голову.  
– Amin hiraetha. Amin uuma merna ta*, – Юри низко-низко опустил голову, чтобы Накил не заметил его слёз. И так утром ревел как ребенок, вцепившись в него. Как он вообще додумался взять у того умертвия браслет? Сколько сказок он слышал ребенком, и ведь в каждой второй говорилось: встретил мертвеца или духа – ничего у него не бери! Иначе затянет с собой в могилу или куда похуже, а то и похитит твоё тело!  
И кто тут еще сказочным дураком оказался…  
Юри стало совсем горько, и он уткнулся носом в колени. Бриджи там сразу стали насквозь мокрыми. Накил, будь благословенны его дни, тотчас оказался рядом, бережно-бережно обнимая.  
– Поплачь, смоешь все ночные кошмары, – приговаривал Накил, поглаживая по спине. – А то утром ты больше от боли ревел, чем от страха. Вот, хорошо, надо над печалями плакать, а еще лучше – смеяться.  
– Amin… – у Юри перехватило горло. – Как теперь в глаза тебе смотреть?  
– Прямо, Юри, прямо и открыто, как ты всегда смотришь, – Накил вытер его слезы подолом своей рубахи. – Вот ты смешной: ругать меня последними словами, когда я лишний пирожок съем – это ты всегда готов, а стоит мне заработать маленькую царапину, как у тебя – трагедия трагедий и ужас ужасов. Ты хуже моей матушки, Юри.  
– Которой ты не хотел писать письмо? – Юри икнул. – М-мы с тобой друг друга стоим. Только я очень хочу когда-нибудь сторицей вернуть всё. Ты меня спасал как минимум пять раз от смерти, а может и больше, вечно я со счета сбиваюсь, а я тебя – ни разу, только втравливаю в неприятности. Но я стану сильнее, и мы…  
– Юри, – Накил пересел так, чтобы быть напротив, взял его лицо в свои руки. – Ты и так сильный, просто неосмотрительный. Мне понадобился почти час, чтобы изловить тебя вчера и связать. Час, Юри! Обычный хоббит против меня и пяти минут не продержался бы. Эта тварь полезла к тебе, почуяв силу. Сила здесь, – он коснулся губами его лба, – и здесь, – он поцеловал Юри в предплечье и запястье правой руки. Посмотри на свои руки, послушай своё тело: ты вчера сражался на равных с эльфийским охотником. У тебя ещё остались сомнения?  
Юри не знал. Его взгляд возвращался к порезу, и он не удержался, растянул шнуровку на вороте в сторону, открывая больше. Накил со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда Юри провел пальцем рядом с порезом.  
– У сороки боли, – Юри шмыгнул носом. – У вороны боли. У Виктора не боли, – и он коснулся того места губами. И очень удивился, когда Накил рывком толкнул его на землю и навис, глядя своими злыми голубыми глазами.  
– Mani naa lle umien?!**  
– Виктор, – Юри сглотнул. – Я так за тебя боюсь. Я с ума начинаю сходить, когда думаю, что с тобой что-то случится. Я чувствую себя больным.  
– Gul, – пробормотал Накил. – Это оно так на тебя действует, проклятье вцепилось в тебя по-настоящему. Ох, длинный мой язык, зачем я назвал тебя тем словом?! Теперь пути назад нет, Юри.  
Юри запрокинул голову и попросил слабым голосом:  
– Скажи, что это было за слово. Mel – это ведь любовь? Amin – я, мой. Что это было за слово, Виктор?  
Эльф прижал его запястья к земле, стискивая до боли, а потом медленно прикрыл глаза и наклонился ниже. Он сказал это слово еще раз, на ухо, и Юри от его тихого шепота пробрало дрожью. Он выгнулся, хватая воздух ртом, а Накил повторил еще раз, сначала на вестроне, а после на синдарине.  
– Прек… Я не… Это не… – лепетал Юри. – Разве можно вот так?  
– А кто мне запретит? – хрипло бормотал Накил, сжигая его своим взглядом. – Высланный из Лихолесья, я перестал жить по нашим обычаям. Но да видит и слышит мои слова Элберет, я когда-нибудь подарю тебе кольцо по всем правилам, осыплю нашу постель зерном и спрошу твоего позволения любить тебя до тех пор, пока нам обоим не придется покинуть пределы Арды. Что ты на это скажешь, meleth amin?  
Юри низко застонал, у него от ужаса всё внутри в узел скрутилось: мама точно расстроится! А, может, нет? Может, она всё сразу поняла и потому так сердечно отнеслась к Накилу? Любовь между мужчинами не приветствовалась и вовсе порицалась, но были такие, кто уходили жить на отшибе, а уж кто к ним приходил и что они вместе делали – никого не должно было волновать, даже досужих кумушек просили заткнуться. Ну неправильно, да, но каждый сам в ответе за то, что творит перед другими хоббитами, людьми или эльфами. А Стихии? Эльфы-то жили по их заветам, как Юри смог понять из оговорок и обмолвок Накила. Накил – эльф, у них нарушение заветов смерти подобно и чревато где проклятием, где изгнанием.  
Или не так всё?  
– Ох, Юри, шучу я, шучу, не смотри на меня такими глазами, – Накил разжал руки. – Видит Единый, это все не к добру, но и не к худу точно. Что, будем писать письмо твоей маме?  
– Ни за что, я сам расскажу при встрече. И кто ей его доставит, первая попавшаяся ворона? Я не сомневаюсь, что ты уговоришь птицу долететь по адресу, но… – Юри сел. – Может, зря я волнуюсь, и судьба специально заставляет меня совать голову в пасть к волку и ждать, когда ты пристрелишь этого волка и дашь мне в ухо. Один раз – удача, два – случайность, три – закономерность? Но при всём при этом против всех законов? Голова раскалывается, когда я пытаюсь понять!  
– Коснись моих волос, – терпеливо попросил Накил. – Расплети косичку, заплети, сделай, что хочешь. Я разрешаю. Давай, а то так и просидим до вечера, утешая друг друга. А я утешать не очень-то и умею, вернее, не умею вовсе. Ну?  
Юри криво улыбнулся и достал из кармана куртки гребешок.  
– Насчет помолвки ты пошутил?  
Эльф посмотрел на него долгим взглядом.  
– Конечно. Надо же было как-то вытащить тебя из кошмара. Можешь спать спокойно, в ближайшее время я на безумства не способен.

 

*(синд.) Прости меня. Я не хотел этого.  
**Что ты делаешь?!  
***колдовство


	31. Глава тридцать первая, в которой Юри думает о словах

До Тарбада оставалось миль тридцать, если верить старым картам, когда пошёл снег, сменившийся, впрочем, просто холодным ливнем. Стоял октябрь, едва переваливший за середину. В Шире в это время еще цвели астры и хризантемы, хозяйки срезали вилки поздней капусты, а хозяева собирали виноград, чтобы сделать самое последнее в этом году вино. Поля пустели, молодежь чаще собиралась не на выгонах, а у кого-то дома… Пожалуй, Юри нравилась родная ширская осень, но сейчас он был за сотни миль от родного дома и привычной осени.   
А в Кардолане осень была холодной и слякотной: дожди как зарядили с пятнадцатого сентября – так почти и не прекращались. Юри по вечерам думал, что ещё пара дней – и он превратится в лягушку. Но в лягушку он так и не превратился, зато простыл. Впрочем, Накил тоже простудился. Даже эльфы не в состоянии выдержать много дней без солнца, но с дождем. Когда они оба поняли, что не в состоянии идти дальше, то заняли один из полуразрушенных домов в заброшенной деревне у дороги.  
«Амбенн» – так было написано на потемневшем от времени указателе.  
Накил громко чихнул, высморкался в протянутый носовой платок и просипел:  
– А слово-то синдарское.  
– Как это переводится? – Юри спросил скорее из вежливости, чем из любопытства. Сейчас ему было всё равно: у него ломило колени и виски, сам он мог дышать только ртом, а по телу разливался жар.  
– Вверх по холму, – Накил снова звонко чихнул. – Вон тот дом с целой крышей, пошли.  
– Ты говорил, что люди тут умерли от чумы! Разумно ли…  
– Нет, эту деревню убило наводнение, – Накил посмотрел на него слезящимися глазами. – Видишь, сколько здесь грязи? На полях уже лет сорок никто ничего не сеял.  
– Здесь везде грязь, – мрачно ответил Юри, бредя по этой самой грязи. – Ненавижу дождь. К тому же, ты ошибся тогда с курганом, может, ты и сейчас оши…  
Накил запечатал ему рот ладонью, и это было ошибкой. Озверевший от простуды и непогоды Юри наступил ему на ногу. Они с минуту сверлили друг друга злобными взглядами, а после эльф потянул пони за собой. И Юри пришлось затрусить следом. Мак тащился самым последним, периодически встряхивая ушами.  
В доме было хотя бы относительно сухо: с крыши текло лишь в одной комнате, вода проточила канавку в земляном полу и выбегала под стеной. Поэтому они заняли соседнюю, развесили сушиться плащи, собрали остатки мебели, вырвали деревянные рамы и попытались развести костёр. Сырое дерево гореть отказывалось. Тогда они достали всю сухую одежду, запасные плащи и устроились в углу, между стеной и теплым боком пони, которого Юри наконец обозвал Сэмом. Они попеременно чихали, сморкались и злобно поглядывали друг на друга.   
Первым не выдержал Накил.  
– Иди ближе. Теплее будет.  
– Не хочу, – Юри стучал зубами, но всё равно не хотел. Он сам не знал, откуда в нём поднималась эта странная ненормальная злость. – И руки убери.  
Накил смотрел как побитая собака.  
– Юри, ты весь дрожишь. Давай ближе. Заразиться я уже не боюсь. Иди…  
– Нет, – Юри шмыгнул носом и принялся искать по карманам более-менее сухой носовой платок. – Не трогай меня.  
Накил прищурился, рывком притянул его к себе, коснулся горячими губами лба и висков.  
– Плохо дело, – наконец сказал он. – Нам нужна горячая вода, а я подняться не могу. Что ж с тобой делать?  
– Не трогать, – Юри отодвинулся подальше и запахнулся в плащ. Его сейчас всё раздражало, и Накил в первую очередь.  
– Ты злишься не на меня. Нет, не так. Это не ты на меня злишься, – сухо сказал Накил и со стоном поднялся, стуча зубами. – Сейчас всё будет.  
Он скорее доковылял, чем дошёл до брошенных на полу деревяшек, порылся в сумке, достал оттуда бутылек с бесцветной жидкостью и плеснул из него на доски. Юри наблюдал за ним с едва скрываемым раздражением, пока Мак не подлез к нему и не лизнул в лицо.  
– Рваф! – пёс просительно заглянул ему в лицо. Юри обнял его, прижимаясь щекой к лохматой морде.  
Накил тихонько запел, водя ладонью над досками, и очень скоро над ними тонкой струйкой взвился сизый дымок.  
– Quel*, – шепнул эльф и кое-как поднялся. – Юри, подай мне котелок, он возле тебя.  
Юри с тихим ворчанием отстранился от собаки, подполз к своему мешку и отцепил от него котелок.  
– А ещё тебе что?  
– Знаешь, я хоть и понимаю, что ты так на самом деле не думаешь, но это больно, – пробормотал эльф, подгребая к себе котелок. – Ничего, всё будет хорошо.  
Юри решил, что такие посулы – настоящее оскорбление, и замолчал, уткнувшись псу в загривок.  
Как бы там ни было, ему было почти больно видеть, как Накил плетется в соседнюю комнату за водой, и Юри не удержался, выбрался из-под одеяла, чтобы поддержать его и отобрать из рук котелок.  
– Разольешь всё, – буркнул он. – Иди к огню, я сам! – и оглушительно чихнул. Пальцы дрожали, когда он протягивал котелок под струю с крыши. Котелок показался почти неподъемным, но Юри дотащил его, устроил над огнем и упал прямо там у костра. Тепла от огня он не чувствовал, впрочем, он сейчас вообще ничего не чувствовал, кроме страшной усталости.  
– Расточительно тратить королевский лист на простуду, но иначе мы просто не сможем продолжить путь, – Накил бросил на него плащ и склонился над котелком, кроша в воду сухие листья.   
Вскоре они пили, черпая кружками прямо из котелка. Юри с радостью осознал, что может дышать носом, а ломота в костях стала из невыносимой просто терпимой. Накил тоже заметно приободрился – щеки порозовели, а волосы стали блестеть, как раньше. Мак тоже подошёл, принюхался к чашке и немного подышал ароматом отвара. Юри прижался лбом к собачьей спине и замер так. На него накатила приятная сонливость, и он даже не протестовал, когда его утащили обратно в теплый угол, расстегнули на нем рубашку и прижали к себе. Голая горячая кожа к голой груди.  
– Эй, – Юри вяло встрепенулся.  
– Грейся, – тихо велел эльф. – Скажи-ка, много ты знаешь способов быстро согреться?  
– Огонь, выпивка и баня, – просипел Юри, ёрзая. – Ты костлявый и неудобный!  
– Да-да, кто бы говорил, – Накил хмыкнул и потянулся к завязкам на его бриджах. – Приподнимись.  
– Руки! – Юри вцепился в злосчастные завязки. – Раздевать меня вовсе не обязательно!  
– Во имя Элберет, Юри, – Накил накрыл его пальцы ладонью. – Что ты там уже себе придумал?  
Юри закашлялся, а после выпалил, глядя в эти смеющиеся глаза:  
– Не буду я это делать!  
– Идиот, – в сердцах сказал эльф. – Что ты там себе вообразил? Эльфы делают такие вещи только после свадьбы! Я понимаю, что в вашей большой деревне под названием Бакленд чуть ли не с детства на сеновалах, но у нас-то всё не так!  
Они некоторое время сверлили друг друга злобными взглядами, после Юри сдался.  
– Тогда зачем раздеваться?  
– Так теплее, – пальцы Накила пробежались по его спине. – К тому же, ты сейчас пропотеешь, а до утра мокрое не успеет высохнуть.  
– Звучит ну ничуточки не убедительно, – Юри, впрочем, уже развязывал завязки и расстегивал пуговицы. Он ужом выскользнул из бриджей и замер на Накиле, тяжело дыша. Эльф был горячим, очень горячим, и поначалу Юри показалось, что он обожжется. А после его обняли, Накил накинул на них два одеяла и затих так. К ним еще привалился Мак, а чуть поодаль во сне всхрапывал их пони Сэм. Костерок тлел, а по домику плыл запах королевского листа.  
– Еще денек, и будем здоровы, – шепнул Накил. – Согрелся, злюка?  
– Согрелся, – Юри поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, потому что кости Накила впивались ему в подреберье, подтянулся выше и устроил голову на его плече. – Извини. Не знаю, почему я злюсь. Почему-то меня раздражает, когда ты касаешься меня или…  
– Ты знаешь, – Накил погладил его по голове. – Так было с одной девушкой, она привечала меня в Пригорье, я относился к ней, как к хорошему другу, она же в меня влюбилась. Стоило ей про себя проговорить слово «любовь», как проклятье взялось за нее. Она начала испытывать ко мне отвращение – точно так же, как и ты сейчас.  
– Слушай, – Юри приподнял голову так, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. – Если мы когда-нибудь окажемся в твоих родных краях, позволишь мне сказать госпоже Этумэлмэ, что надо думать, кого и как проклинаешь?  
Накил тихо рассмеялся.  
– Дожились! Хоббит хочет защищать эльфа!  
– Хочет, – Юри устроился как было. – Я должен отдать тебе всё и больше? Я согласен, только потом хочу спросить у проклявшей тебя, стоило ли оно того?  
– Юри, и тебе тоже следует осторожнее относиться к своим словам, знаешь?  
Юри хмыкнул. Сейчас он очень хотел кое-кого стукнуть, а не думать о силе и смысле слов. Тем более, что в его родном языке у всех слов было только одно толкование, как и в родном языке Накила. Вот вестрон – тот допускал множество значений одного слова, и это не всегда было хорошо. Вот только хоббиты почти забыли свой язык, растеряли, по дороге через Мглистые горы. Осталось только несколько десятков, может быть, сотня слов, которых с трудом хватало на простенький разговор. Юри поморщился, думая, что вряд ли Накил решится учить этот мёртвый язык. Впрочем, об этом следовало поговорить как-нибудь потом, когда они будут здоровы и полны сил. И тут Юри задался вопросом, а был ли их язык таким же инструментом, как эльфийские языки? Накил как-то вскользь упомянул, что именно эльфы давали названия всему, что увидели, пробудившись под звездным светом. И тогда слова имели куда большую силу.  
– Uuma ma’ ten’ rashwe, ta tuluva a’ lle**, – негромко посоветовал Накил, словно понял, о чём он думает.  
– Это можно сформулировать и на вестроне, только куда проще, – Юри потер подбородок. – Мне кажется, что я могу что-то сделать.  
– Тебе кажется. Лучше бы тебе поспать, во сне выздоравливаешь быстрее. Или… – эльф подмигнул. – Мне тебя усыпить?  
– Кулаком по голове? Спасибо, нет, – Юри прикрыл глаза. – Спокойной ночи. Я всё равно буду думать об этом.  
– Я и не сомневался, – его поцеловали в лоб. – Спи уже, горе мое. Хотя я всего лишь хотел спеть тебе песню.  
– Поберег бы ты своё больное горло, Виктор.  
Они провели в этом доме ещё три дня, до тех пор, пока простуда не оставила их окончательно. А там и дожди прекратились, солнце выглянуло из-за низко клубящихся облаков, осветило неприглядный пейзаж из грязи и побуревших после месяца дождей холлов.  
– Будем идти дальше, – Накил вышел из дома, оглядел окрестности и подмигнул солнцу. – Еще пара дней, и снова заснежит. Хочется оказаться в Тарбаде, когда здесь начнется зима. В Тарбаде мы сможем пополнить запасы и просто отдохнуть в тепле.  
– Кто там?  
– Там люди. Они привыкли, что иногда этой дорогой ходят эльфы и гномы. Ты, наверное, сможешь сойти за молодого эльфа, если одеть тебя подобающе, и если ты не будешь снимать капюшон с головы.  
– Очень смешно, – Юри потер виски. – Ну, пойдем, здесь всё равно нет смысла оставаться. Вид этих стен только тоску нагоняет.  
– Так и есть, – Накил вернулся в дом. – Сэм, дружище, пришла пора бить копыта по бездорожью!  
Кажется, продолжению пути были рады все.

 

*(синд.) Хорошо.   
**(синд.) Не ищи неприятностей, они сами найдут тебя.


	32. Глава тридцать вторая, в которой Юри пытается быть эльфом

Юри посмотрелся в лужу и фыркнул: маскировка никуда не годилась. Он выглядел нелепо, но в то же время ему нравилось. Накил в одну из ночевок полночи просидел с иглой, перекраивая один из своих кафтанов. И теперь Юри мог бы поставить исписанный блокнот против того, что даже госпожа Бэйзер не узнает родного сына, явись он в таком виде к двери родного дома. Эльфийский кафтан, сапоги, кинжал на поясе, маленький лук за спиной и колчан со стрелами. Но при этом на эльфа он не был похож совершенно.  
Накил подошёл сзади, приобнял его за плечи и уставился в ту же лужу.  
– Что такое?  
– Я выгляжу смешно.   
– А мне нравится. Буду говорить, что ты мой оруженосец, – Накил хмыкнул. – Эй, оруженосец, почисти мои сапоги!  
– Я тебя стукну, – Юри поправил ножны с кинжалом, натянул капюшон поглубже на глаза. – А голос?  
– Голос подойдет, не заставят же тебя петь, – Накил присел на корточки. – Мы будем говорить поменьше. Нам нужны припасы, теплые одеяла и овёс для нашего пони. Как только мы это получим, мы уйдём из Тарбада. Нам нужно пройти Вратами Рохана до декабря, в декабре перевал переметет. А сегодня уже первое ноября.  
– Не нравится мне эта идея, – Юри развернулся и пошёл к пони. – Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что ты делаешь.  
– Боюсь, что нет, но мне обычно везет, – Накил поднялся, его голос стал слегка отчужденным. – Мы зашли слишком далеко, Юри. Я должен оказаться в Рохане до января, увы, и поэтому…  
– Ты всё-таки шпион, – Юри сжал кулаки. – А я тебе зачем? Для прикрытия?  
– Я не шпион, я собираю информацию, – Накил протянул к нему руку, едва-едва касаясь плеча пальцами. – И уж точно никому не желаю плохого. Информация – это информация. Ты рисуешь свои цветы, я зарисовываю карты. Мы ничем не отличаемся.  
Юри скрестил руки на груди и развернулся к нему:  
– Неужели? И для кого ты собираешь эту ин-фор-ма-цию? Своему королю? Или кому-то другому?  
– Его величеству Трандуилу, – Накил встретил его взгляд.  
– Двенадцать лет в окрестностях Шира. Ты провел у наших границ двенадцать лет, Виктор.  
– Через Старый лес проходит короткая дорога на север и на запад. Вам не было дела, кто бывает в Старом лесу.  
– Фаротар говорил мне, чтобы я держался от тебя подальше, – Юри сделал шаг к нему. – Он и это тоже имел в виду?  
– Только Эру знает, что имел в виду Фаротар, – с раздражением бросил Накил. – Отлично, облей меня презрением, но будь добр дойти до конца! Потому что я не могу бросить всё и отвести тебя домой, Юри!  
– Я не прошу об этом, – Юри помотал головой. – Я всего лишь злюсь, что ты не говоришь мне всей правды! Никогда не говоришь, Виктор!  
– Так нужно, – Накил обошёл его, взял пони под уздцы и повёл вперед по дороге. Юри зашагал следом, старательно обходя лужи. Сапоги мочить не хотелось, хотелось наговорить много всего, но он потерялся, где в нём говорит злость, а где проклятие. Стоило зародиться любому плохому чувству, как проклятие раздувало его до жутких глубин, в которые Юри боялся заглядывать. Он пытался сдерживаться, но Накил не был бы Накилом, если бы не пытался играть с этой тьмой. Пожалуй, лишь Эру знал, что творится в голове у этого эльфа. Юри вот понимал, что практически ничего о нём не знал. И от этого ему становилось страшно: он оказался связан глубокими узами с тем, кого обожал, опасался и не понимал зачастую. Правильно ли это?  
И опять же лишь Эру знал, где были страхи самого Юри, а где – власть чар, призванных ревнивой эльфийской девой на голову того, кто посмел стать близким для одного эльфа.   
Местность вокруг стала болотистой, холмы – пологими, начали попадаться населенные людьми деревни. Они проходили мимо, видя, что там особо нечем поживиться: дома выглядели бедно, курицы, пасущиеся за палисадниками – тощими, люди – угрюмыми. Пусть Юри так далеко от дома зашёл впервые, но даже он понимал, что показать в этих краях хотя бы край золотой монеты значило остаться и без монеты, и без головы.  
До Тарбада они старались идти без остановок, отдыхая лишь по ночам. За скорость следовало благодарить холод и начавшийся мелкий снег. Они подгоняли не хуже страха.  
– Сними очки, – велел Накил на третий день. – До Тарбада осталась пара миль. Я уже вижу остовы старого моста. Ты вряд ли заметишь их, но они есть. Местные удивятся, увидев эльфа в очках.  
Юри тяжело вздохнул, стянул очки и спрятал их в нагрудном кармане.  
– Замечательно, я стану слепым неуклюжим ребенком-эльфом. Отлично, просто отлично, Виктор. Идеальная маскировка.  
– Хватит ворчать, – Накил поправил на нём капюшон. – Несколько часов, и мы продолжим путь. После переправы я отведу тебя в укромное место, там отсидимся пару дней, и…  
Он говорил что-то ещё, но Юри не слышал. Он шагал и размышлял о том, что другие земли куда бесприютнее и непригляднее его родного Шира. Сейчас он понимал, насколько огромно Средиземье, но сердце его оставалось в Бакленде, в лесах Шира. Ему отчаянно захотелось домой, просто до слёз. Но Юри скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем признался в этом эльфу.

Быть может, я не успею  
К весне возвратиться домой,  
А кто же тогда присмотрит,  
Чтоб всё было верно,  
Чтоб стало как нужно,  
Так кто же…

Юри остановился и бессильно махнул рукой. Мотив навязчиво лез на слух, он мурлыкал его, а слова не желали подстраиваться, как нужно.  
– Нет мук страшнее муки слова, – не оборачиваясь, поддел Накил. – Напой мне без слов, а я помогу.  
– Маскировку испорчу, – Юри нахохлился. – Потом, если не забуду.   
Накил, скотина остроухая, вдруг засвистел этот мотив, который Юри пытался поймать. Слова замельтешили перед Юри, он снова попытался их поймать, уложить в ритм, но вот с рифмой всё стало еще хуже.

А где-то, быть может, нескоро   
В землях родных и далеких  
Настанет весна без нас.  
Где-то она нас нагонит,  
И ветром обнимет,  
Привет передаст.

– Рисуешь ты лучше, чем управляешься со словами, – Накил перестал насвистывать. – И к чему такая безнадежность?  
Юри махнул рукой и зашагал вперед, обогнав его.

Где-то, быть может, нескоро,  
Быть может, когда-то…

Это смахивало на издевательство над самим собой.  
– Знаешь, у нас считается, что каждый, кто испытывает сильные чувства, пытается облечь их в стихотворную форму. Стихотворение обладает куда большей силой, чем речь прозаическая, – донеслись до него слова Накила.   
– Да, добей меня, – Юри подождал его. – Слушай, кажется, у меня устали ноги. Я поеду на пони.  
– Терпи, оруженосец, – Накил расхохотался. – Будь мужчиной. Кстати, я так и не придумал тебе имя. Будешь Кеммотаром.  
– Земледелец? Ну спасибо. Я сбежал из дома, чтобы не быть фермером, а ты меня вот так. Разве имя не должно отражать суть?  
– В этом ты прав, – Накил замер, прижав палец к губам. – Асто… Асталон! Крепкий. Вы – хоббиты – крепкий народец, а ты вообще один из лучших.  
– Хм, – Юри зарделся. – Спасибо. Мне нравится, как это звучит и как переводится.  
Накил хмыкнул.  
Дальше они шли молча до первых домов бывшего города. Сейчас Тарбад можно было с натяжкой назвать деревней. Над ним возвышались заброшенные каменные дома и башня, с которой, наверное, наблюдали за дорогой к перевалу, Вратам Рохана, Дунландом и за рекой Гватло.  
Юри поёжился, глядя на тесные улочки. Так тоскливо не было даже в Пригорье.  
– Шевелись, Асталон, – прикрикнул на него Накил. – Время к вечеру, а у нас дел по горло!  
На его голос сразу обернулись: высокий и чистый, вряд ли бы кто-то спутал его с человеческим. Юри захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, потому что уж не Накилу было говорить о «не высовываться».  
Юри торопливо засеменил следом за ним. Взгляды прохожих жгли спину. А Накил шёл так, как будто так и надо.  
– Вон там трактир. Устрой пони в конюшне, а я договорюсь о комнате.  
– Да, сударь, – пробормотал Юри, стараясь говорить как можно тише.  
Конюху не было особого дела до него, его интересовала только монета, которую Юри ему сунул. Убедившись, что старине Сэму насыпали овса в кормушку и бросили сена, Юри стащил с него поклажу и потащился в трактир. Уж куда он не хотел попасть, так это в драку. Накила приперли к стене трое – со здоровенными кривыми мечами. Юри, не думая, бросил сумки на пол, рванул с плеча свой лук и выстрелил поверх голов. Толпа раздалась в разные стороны.  
Юри наложил на тетиву вторую стрелу. Он боялся стрелять в людей, но они смели угрожать Накилу. И не будь даже этой игры в господина и оруженосца, он бы бросился защищать своего эльфа.  
– Я выстрелю, – предупредил он.  
– О, мышь заговорила! – кто-то захохотал, громко и визгливо.  
Юри отпустил тетиву, метя в крайнего справа.  
Человек закричал, падая на пол и зажимая плечо. Накил быстро взмахнул своим клинком, отбивая удар от того, что стоял с другого края, а тот, что был по центру, развернулся к Юри, занося свой кривой меч.  
– Что это еще за острозубая мелочь? – спросил он, кося глазами. Желтолицый и заросший, таких людей Юри еще не видел.  
Юри чуть не выронил стрелу, ему не приходилось стрелять в того, кто смотрит на тебя. Тетива запела, человек упал, держась за колено.   
– Эй, эй, – Накил легко вскочил на табурет. – Мы всего лишь хотели поужинать, а эти мерзавцы привязались к моему кошельку. Мы никому не хотели портить ужин!  
– Эльф, – из-за стойки вылез человек в кожаном фартуке. – Здесь вас не любят, эльф.  
– Деньги здесь тоже не любят? – Накил испытующе глянул на него. – Только ужин, и мы уйдем.  
– Если заберете его с собой и тотчас уберетесь, – пророкотал человек за стойкой.  
– Сойдет, – Накил дернул щекой. – Очень жаль. Асталон, дружок, спрячь лук и подожди меня на улице.  
Юри смерил его вопросительным взглядом, эльф ответил легким кивком.  
– Да, сударь, – Юри разжал пальцы, которыми он уже вцепился в новую стрелу.  
На улице он не стал застаиваться, вернулся в конюшню и обнял Сэма, прижимаясь к теплой морде пони.  
– Я так испугался, – шепнул Юри. – Никогда не стрелял в людей!  
Пони и пёс смотрели на него понимающими взглядами.  
Юри навьючил сумки на пони и сел в уголке. Сейчас его руки дрожали, и он очень старался не вспоминать раненых им людей. Им было, наверное, очень больно. Он не хотел, правда, не хотел, но они сами вынудили!  
Шаги Накила он и не расслышал, тот просто зашёл в стойло, сунул Юри сверток, от которого тянуло запахом свежеприготовленной горячей еды, и сухо велел:  
– Идём. Я нашел место для ночлега, нам стоит убраться поскорее.  
Юри прижал сверток к груди.  
– Я…  
– Ты всё правильно сделал, – сказал Накил и сжал его плечо. – Они застали меня врасплох.  
– Нельзя тебя одного оставлять! – в сердцах бросил Юри. – Веди давай.  
Накил тихо рассмеялся.  
– Спасибо, дорогой. Что бы я без тебя делал?  
Юри промолчал. В животе громко заурчало, когда он принюхался и почуял запах пирога с капустой. Рот сразу наполнился слюной, и все мысли разом вылетели из головы.


	33. Глава тридцать третья, в которой Юри угрожает

Пирог показался голодному Юри самым восхитительным в мире кушаньем. Накил, посмеиваясь, разрешил ему уписать пирог в одиночку. И Юри ел, стараясь не давиться. Руки дрожали, когда он подносил очередной кусок ко рту.   
Накил привёл их в приземистый домик, половину которого занимало семейство из старушки, женщины помоложе и двух дочек. Девочки смотрели на них как на великое чудо, старушка щурилась, а женщина, назвавшаяся Астрис, сразу же отвела Накила в сторону и о чём-то с ним заговорила. Юри заметил, как они передали друг другу какие-то свертки, и отвёл глаза. Сбор информации, конечно, как же. И не было ли происшествие в трактире спланированным заранее? Быть может, кто-то узнал, что Накил здесь неспроста?  
От этих мыслей Юри стало тошно, и он, когда их окончательно устроили в комнате, принялся есть. Лучше жевать, чем думать жуткие вещи о дорогом тебе существе, не правда ли?  
Накил, едва слышно напевая под нос, готовил спальное место: взбивал тюфяк, тряс подушки, расстилал одеяла. А Юри медленно жевал. Когда в желудке не осталось места, он обтёр рот и спросил, словно в никуда, а на самом деле у Накила:  
– И что будем делать? Ты думаешь, что по Тарбаду не поползли слухи?  
– Допустим, поползли, но Астрис всё сделает за меня, – ответил Накил. – Я вижу по твоему лицу, что тебе противно. Что опять не так?  
– Мне нужны стрелы, – Юри потянулся. – И помыться бы.  
– С мытьём всё сложно, а стрелы Астрис достанет, – Накил шагнул к нему, взял за подбородок. – Meleth amin, мы не всегда делаем то, что нам нравится. Я говорил, что у меня долг перед Лихолесьем. Раньше тебя мало волновало, как я оказался в Старом лесу.  
– Ты не отвечал на мои вопросы, а не меня не волновало, – отрезал Юри. – Будь честен хоть раз, Виктор!  
Эльф смотрел на него долгим внимательным взглядом, а после надавил подушечкой пальца на губы.  
– Я обещал беречь тебя.  
Юри укусил его за палец, с огромным наслаждением вдавил зубы в плоть и услышал «Ох!». Накил отдернул палец.  
– Что это было?  
– Будь. Честным. Со мной, – процедил Юри. – Стоило уйти из Шира, как… – он раздраженно пожал плечами, а после оказался прижат к постели. Всего одно резкое и быстрое движение, и вот он спиной на тюфяке, а Накил навис. Он прижал прокушенный палец к губам Юри, голубые глаза горели странным огнём.  
– Знаешь, я теряюсь, то ли ты сам злишься, то ли это проклятье, но к оркам эту загадку, мне нравится твоя злость, ты кажешься с ней взрослее. Видит Элберет, я почувствовал себя еще сильнее влюбленным, когда ты выстрелил в первый раз, Юри. И только поэтому я скажу: я должен пройти Зеленый тракт, Старый Южный, проверить наблюдательные посты у Фангорна и отчитаться своему королю. Люди беспечны, они сидят в своих домах и не знают, что двадцать лет назад случилось на севере. Они не смотрят на юг, не видят зарева над Изгарными горами, они не видят дальше своего носа, а мы готовимся. Как славно, должно быть, сидеть в своих уютных хоббичьих норках и отгораживаться от новостей из большого мира?  
– Ты меня обвиняешь? – Юри попытался вывернуться, но Накил цепко держал его. – Что тебе на самом деле нужно?  
– Ты. И доделать свою работу, с которой мне без тебя не справиться, meleth amin.  
– Еще раз так меня назовешь – без руки останешься, – прошипел Юри. – Тебе, наверное, было очень весело, когда я примчался спустя десять лет с круглыми глазами, а после таращился на тебя как деревенский дурачок на заезжего барда! Тебе повезло, что можно сказать: я всего лишь сопровождаю вон того идиота с блокнотом и лупой, да, Виктор? А с проклятьем повезло отдельно, удачно вышло, с какой стороны ни посмотри! Что я еще должен делать? Забраться в гору, убить дракона, похитить принцессу, убить Некроманта?  
– Всего лишь дойти со мной до конца, – выдавил эльф. – Ты… Мудрее, чем кажешься, Юри.  
– Да нет, я последний идиот, – Юри стало тошно. – Когда всё кончится, я вернусь домой. И если ты рискнешь появиться в Старом лесу или в любом другом лесу Шира – я буду стрелять.  
Лицо эльфа окаменело.  
– Хорошо. Да будет так.  
Когда он разжал руки, Юри откатился подальше и разжал кулаки. На ладонях остались глубокие царапины от своих же ногтей. Случись это объяснение пару месяцев назад, Юри бы, наверное, проплакал всю ночь, а сейчас он чувствовал глухое раздражение. Достопочтенный Бильбо Бэггинс подписал контракт с гномами, он вызвался быть Взломщиком, то есть – вором. А он, Юри Бэйзер, тогда кто? Тоже шпион? Омерзительно. Как легко поймать почти любого хоббита на крючок приключений! Кому посулить дружбу и сокровища, кому любовь и дорогу! И ведь находятся такие идиоты!  
Юри застонал и сел. Будь они в дороге, а не в Тарбаде, он бы пошел скрести Сэма или просто нашел себе какое другое дело – перерисовать неудачный рисунок, починить одежду, что-то ещё… Накил сидел в своем углу и сосредоточенно писал. Юри метнул в него настороженный взгляд. Казалось, эльф ничего не заметил, но стоило Юри шевельнуться, как он спорой свернул листок и спрятал за пазуху.  
– Меня не интересуют твои секреты, – Юри всё-таки решил проверить, как там Сэм и Мак, собаку в дом не пустили, хозяйка сказала, что собакам место на улице. Впрочем, Мак не особо обиделся, он остался под навесом, где разместили их пони.  
Юри выбрался на улицу и замер с открытым ртом: небо очистилось, и повысыпали звёзды – по-зимнему большие и яркие. Летом небо касалось выше и пронзительней, а зимой оно словно прижалось к земле со всеми звёздами и планетами. Эарендил уже не был заметен, его Юри не смог отыскать. Валакирка кренилась к югу, нависая ковшом над тем местом, где находился загадочный зловещий Мордор, о котором Юри знал лишь то, что там когда-то обитал могущественный Враг всего сущего.  
Стоило ему подумать о Мордоре, как поднялся ветер – холодный и пронизывающий. Юри запахнул кафтан и поежился.  
– Когда уже весна, – пробормотал он, отводя взгляд от Валакирки.  
И тут его деликатно подергали за полу кафтана. Одна из дочек Астрис, которая была ему ростом чуть выше пояса, улыбнулась и переступила с ноги на ногу.  
– Ты эльф, да? Эльфы любят звёзды?  
Юри не хотелось врать, поэтому он качнул головой.  
– Я больше люблю солнце. Здесь холодно, зачем ты на улице?  
– Мама велела проследить.  
Юри скрипнул зубами.  
– Я сейчас вернусь. Хотел проверить пони, но засмотрелся на звёзды.  
Малышка заглянула ему в лицо.  
– А с тобой можно постоять? Ты будешь петь звездам?  
– Н-н… Я не умею петь, – Юри зашагал к навесу, надеясь, что девочка отвяжется, но она побежала следом. Ругаться было бессмысленно, как понял Юри. Астрис не могла не бояться за свой дом: гости устроили переполох, кто знает, что взбредет им потом в голову? Юри постоял пару минут, поглаживая сонного Сэма по шее, почесал Мака за ухом, тот сразу же перевернулся на спину, подставляя брюхо.  
– Дядя эльф…  
Юри поднял голову и улыбнулся ей.  
– Пошли в дом, твоя мама волнуется.  
Стоя на крыльце, он бросил последний взгляд юго-восток, где находились Мглистые горы. Они были немым напоминанием, что Юри зашел очень далеко. Очень-очень далеко во всех смыслах.  
Юри открыл дверь, пропуская девочку в дом. Астрис бросила на него подозрительный взгляд. Юри пробормотал, что проверял, как там пони, и прошмыгнул в отведенную им комнату. Накил на него даже не посмотрел, он сосредоточенно запечатывал воском письмо.  
Юри сел на свой тюфяк, потеребил застежки кафтана, думая, спать одетым или все-таки в кои-то веки раздеться до подштанников. И ему отчаянно не хватало тазика с горячей водой.  
В дверь робко поскреблись, а после просунулась та девочка.  
– Мама говорит, что вскипятила воды для умывания. Только сами идите за тазом и кувшином!  
– Спасибо, – Юри поднялся.   
Спустя пару минут он уже запер дверь и подпер ее стулом, разделся и принялся обтираться полотенцем. Взгляд Накила жег спину между лопаток, но Юри делал вид, что не замечает. Закончив, он надел чистую рубашку и счастливо вздохнул: иногда для счастья нему было достаточно возможности умыться и съесть что-то горячее и приготовленное не на костре, а в нормальной печи.  
– Я оставил тебе воды, – сухо сказал он и понёс таз, чтобы выплеснуть грязную воду.  
Когда он вернулся, Накил уже разделся и, сидя, заплетал волосы в косу, чтобы не намочить. Юри знал, что это провокация, и поспешно отвёл взгляд. Вот только к щекам сразу прилила кровь. Волосы. Эти волосы превращали его в слабовольную тряпку, они были слишком прекрасны, и, наверное, какое-то эльфийское волшебство хранило их в порядке, тогда как голова Юри после нескольких месяцев в пути без возможности как следует помыться представляла собой жалкое зрелище.  
– Таз, – мягко велел Накил. Юри поставил и отошёл в свой угол, забрался под одеяло и отвернулся к стене. Вот только перед глазами всё равно стояло это чудеснейшее серебро и напряженная спина.  
Послышался плеск воды, эльф занялся банными делами. Юри прикусил ладонь, чтобы не думать о всяких гадостях, да так и заснул.  
Утром его разбудила Астрис, буркнув, что «господин Накил отправился по делам, просил передать, чтоб вы были готовы к двум пополудни». Юри быстро привел себя в порядок, позавтракал тем, чем угостила хозяйка, получил от нее два десятка стрел, отсчитал за них полагающееся количество монет и отправился во двор. От нечего делать, он нарубил дров, помог старшей дочке Астрис натаскать воды и уселся на крыльце, когда понял, что замотался.  
Накил перемахнул через плетень и застыл, встретившись с ним взглядом.  
– Позёр, – сказал Юри.  
– Я эльф, – Накил заложил большие пальцы за пояс. – Должен поддерживать репутацию.  
– Ты же должен быть скрытным и незаметным.  
– Я эльф. Люди ждут, что я буду чудить, петь песни и плясать в венке на лугу, – Накил сощурился. – Я оправдываю их ожидания. Я становлюсь безопасным, когда веду себя как типичный сказочный эльф.  
Юри поднял бровь, но промолчал.  
– Я сделал всё, что хотел, мы можем идти, – проговорил Накил. – Всё готово?  
– Да, – сухо сказал Юри и поднялся с крыльца.  
Пятого ноября они ушли из Тарбада и переправились через Гватло, оставив за собой самую южную крепость древнего и позабытого королевства Арнор. Унылые пейзажи Кардолана сменились не менее унылыми видами Энедвайта.


	34. Глава тридцать четвертая, в которой Юри заключает договор

Когда-то эти земли были сплошь покрыты лесом, но люди-мореходы с затонувшего острова Нуменор повырубали леса для строительства своих кораблей. Прошла не одна сотня лет, а земля так и не оправилась после такого отношения. А там по этим краям начали маршировать армии эльфов и орков. И так Энедвайт превратился в тоскливые холмистые пустоши. Так говорил Накил, а Юри записывал его рассказы в путевой дневник.  
Мглистые горы стали ближе, Юри они начинали пугать. Объяснений своему страху он не находил, но быть может это было что-то подспудное, что чувствовали когда-то его предки, переходившие через них. Делиться своими опасениями с эльфом Юри не хотелось, их разговоры свелись к сугубо бытовым вопросам. Но каждую ночь они засыпали в обнимку, потому что иначе было нельзя. Юри провел немало тяжелых минут, размышляя о том, что сложно вести себя как прежде. Впрочем, он перестал пытаться. Если бы еще и Накил бросил заигрывать с ним. Нет, он переставал, едва Юри ледяным тоном требовал убрать руки и отвернуться. Юри было бы куда легче, не будь этого, но Накил словно издевался.  
Здесь было куда холодней, потому что в Тарбаде ветер сдерживали холмы и редкие рощицы, а Энедвайт был практически равниной с немногочисленными невысокими холмами. Впрочем, в этом был плюс: они могли заметить угрозу. Хотя и их было видно как на ладони. В общем, Юри не нравились эти края.  
Неподалеку, с левой стороны от тракта, виднелась темная полоса леса – там был Дунланд, раскинувшийся в предгорьях Мглистых гор. Юри предпочел бы путешествие по лесу, чем по тракту, но Накил не хотел приближаться к Дунланду.  
– Эльфов там не любят, впрочем, там никого не любят, а конников из страны Рохан так и вовсе ненавидят. Говорят, что дунландцы злобные как орки и поклоняются Тьме. Но проверять лично мне не очень хочется.  
Юри принял его объяснения и больше с расспросами не лез.  
Тракт ложился под ноги, словно радовался, что кто-то идёт по нему. Лишь однажды им встретился кто-то живой: это был отряд гномов. Те сказали, что держат путь из Белых гор к перевалу Врата Краснорога. Выглядели гномы неприветливо и поначалу чуть не напали на них, но, увидев, что путники не трогают оружие, повели себя чуть радушней.  
– Дальше дорога чуть лучше, только ни одной живой души, одни зайцы носятся, жирные как незнамо кто, – сказал один из гномов. – С голоду не умрете. Еще степняки дозором приезжали, говорят, что орки начали бродить в этих краях. Так конники и поехали облаву устраивать. Я думаю, что это дунландцы бузят, так и есть, помяните мое слово!  
Когда гномы пошли своей дорогой, Накил ощутимо расслабился. Он прикрикнул на Сэма и размашисто поспешил вперед. Юри, который отошел к обочине за известно каким делом, чуть подметки не протер, догоняя его.  
– Что случилось? – крикнул он.  
– Я думал, что мне напоминает этот слабый запах, – Накил обернулся, кривя рот. – Орки. Запах слабый, они далеко, они нас не учуют, ветер не с нашей стороны. Но я бы не стал рассиживаться. Нам идти еще миль пятьдесят до Врат Рохана, и может случиться что угодно – от обезумевших лесовиков до бешеных зайцев.  
У Юри рука непроизвольно дернулась к кинжалу.  
– Значит…  
– Теперь спим по очереди, – отрывисто сказал эльф.  
Юри подобрался и надел очки, которые снял, едва они заметили гномов.  
Унылый пейзаж теперь стал казаться Юри угрожающим, как было с холмами Кардолана.  
В две последующие ночи ничего не произошло, хотя Юри с перепуга выстрелил в темноту дважды, когда ему что-то там почудилось. Впрочем, после этого ему стало легче. Утром он никому об этом не сказал, потому что стыдился своих страхов. А когда он отошёл, чтобы подобрать стрелы, то увидел несколько старых костей. Кажется, череп был человеческий. Юри зажал рот руками и со всех ног бросился обратно в лагерь. Накил поймал его, прижал к себе, суетливо поглаживая по голове.  
– Что ты увидел?  
– К-кости, – Юри уткнулся ему в живот. – Только они старые, белые совсем, но я почему-то так испугался!  
– Бывает, – Накил разжал руки и сунул ему свою заветную фляжку. – Успокаивайся, нам пора идти дальше.  
Горы стали настолько ближе, что заслонили небо. Юри не испытывал восторга, только суеверный ужас: ведь что будет, если вдруг они опрокинутся или обрушатся?  
– Эти горы пережили столько эпох и столько войн, а до сих пор стоят, – заметил Накил. – Вряд ли они решат сойти с места только для того, чтобы поразить тебя.  
– Теперь я понимаю неприязнь нашего народа к горам, – пробормотал Юри, отводя глаза от горных вершин. – Не представляю, как они прошли через перевалы и…  
– Весной в горах красиво, цветут эдельвейсы, – Накил замедлил шаг. – Эдельвейсы – это такие цветы, белые, у них серебристые листья, а сами соцветия я могу описать, как если бы несколько звезд упало на землю, а после их нанизали на вязальную спицу. Убогое описание, Юри, они прекрасны как сами звезды Элберет, но едва ли в вестроне есть подходящие слова.  
– Тогда, может, нарисуешь? Потому что я вряд ли полезу в горы, – Юри улыбнулся и протянул блокнот.  
Накил набросал несколькими линиями контур цветка, и это было прекрасно.   
– Удивительно, что в таких жутких местах может расти нечто столь чудесное, -- Юри с сожалением закрыл блокнот.  
– Даже в Мордоре может распуститься цветок, так однажды сказал отец, – Накил нахмурился. – Идем, не стоит долго задерживаться.  
К счастью, им повезло: их никто не побеспокоил, и спустя три дня они вышли к реке Изен. Юри потер затылок, поглядывая на реку, которая и не думала замерзать. Впрочем, здесь температура была не особо низкой, но хотя бы не было дурных дождей, которые преследовали их в Кардолане.  
– Так, – Накил встал и огляделся. – У нас с тобой два пути: первый – сделать крюк и пойти к границам Рохана… И второй - переправиться, пройдя через Нан-Курунир, оттуда выйти в лес Фангорн, а дальше Лориен, моя мечта.  
– Лес! – выдохнул Юри, потирая озябшие руки, от ветра даже рукавички не спасали. – Или тебе, господин соглядатай, надо в Рохан, посмотреть, чем презренные людишки занимаются?  
Накил с улыбкой взял его за шиворот.  
– Твои шутки на эту тему тупые и мелочные, meleth amin.  
– Я просил не назвать меня так! – тотчас ощетинился Юри. – Отпусти меня!  
Накил поставил его на землю, а после опустился на корточки, стянул перчатку, протянул руку и провел по ледяной щеке Юри. Тот отпрянул.  
– Н-не…  
– В крепости Изенгард, возможно, примут нас на день или два. Я бы хотел принять ванну и поспать на мягкой постели, – проговорил эльф. – Мне больно, что ты отдаляешься, Юри. Чем мне вернуть твоё расположение?  
– Правдой, – Юри зажмурился, не находя в себе сил отойти. – Ты оправдываешься близкой войной, но почему ты следишь за хоббитами и людьми, а не за тем самым Врагом? Почему ты не у Изгарных гор, а прятался в Старом лесу?  
Накил криво улыбнулся.  
– Давай заключим уговор. Когда мы окажемся в каком-нибудь безопасном месте, мы будем задавать друг другу вопросы. Правдивый вопрос – правдивый ответ. Как тебе такое?  
Юри задумался.  
– А в чём подвох?  
– Подвоха нет. Просто искренность за искренность, – эльф смотрел и как будто душу вынимал пронзительным взглядом.  
Юри стянул варежку и протянул руку.  
– Договорились. Безопасное место и игра в вопросы и ответы. Отлично. Бильбо Бэггинс тоже играл в загадки с тем чудовищем, а чем я хуже господина Бэггинса.   
Накил усмехнулся и сжал его пальцы.  
– Тогда поворачиваем к предгорьям, на север. Жаль, там как раз собираются тучи. Не хотелось бы попасть в метель.


	35. Глава тридцать пятая, в которой Юри впервые оказывается  в крепости

Стены крепости были огромны, наверное, все сто футов высотой. Юри задрал голову и чуть не упал: голова вдруг закружилась.  
– Ничего не понимаю, – пробормотал Накил. – А где рощи? Раньше возле Изенгарда росли леса, лиственные леса! Пни свежие, им всего несколько лет. Кто мог вырубить окрестные леса? У кого поднялась рука?  
Накил остановился возле здоровенного пня примерно трех футов в диаметре и раздраженно его пнул.  
– Руки бы вырвать этим… – он выругался и опустился на злосчастный пень. – Это дерево было раза в три старше меня, Юри.  
– Я понимаю, – Юри подошел и осторожно коснулся его руки. Как бы там ни было, как бы они не ссорились, но сейчас его эльфу было больно, и Юри не мог остаться в стороне. Ему и самому было жаль вырубленный лес. – Что мы будем делать?  
– Пойдем в Ортанк и спросим, они не могли не видеть, кто это сделал. Узнаю, кто – и руки ему вырву, а после заставлю всё здесь засадить, – эльф почти рычал. – Люди или орки, больше некому! Вот же…  
Юри, кусая губы, гладил его по руке, пережидая бурю. Давненько он не видел Накила таким злым. Конечно, он помнил, что лесные эльфы более всех ценили леса Средиземья, сам Юри от них не особо отличался в этом отношении. И он сейчас словно чувствовал горечь и раздражение, которые снедали Накила. Уничтожить рощу, которая была здесь более шести веков, а то и больше – это действительно преступление. Они не так давно проходили через Энедвайт, ставший безлюдным из-за вырубленных лесов. Нет мест более тоскливых, чем те, где не найти нескольких деревьев.  
– Пойдём, не могу это видеть, – Накил поднялся с пня, опираясь на Юри. – Не думал, что… – он замолчал, покусывая губу. – Варвары!  
Юри повёл его, сжимая его руку крепко в своей. Ему казалось удивительным увидеть, как сильно эльф может чувствовать природу. За мелочами это казалось обыденным – ну там перемену ветра уловить, сказать, что поблизости прячется заяц или что вон за тот камень лучше не заходить, там гадюка. Юри считал, что вырубка рощи – это самое настоящее убийство, а Накил именно так это и ощущал, он-то видел всё живое несколько в ином свете – глубже, ярче, теснее.  
– Hannad*, – пробормотал Накил. – Мне здесь не по себе. Как будто в ядовитое болото попал.  
– Скажи, куда идти, я тебя доведу.  
– Прямо, к стенам, вон уже видна дорога.  
Стены надвигались и заслоняли солнце. Черные, они казались монолитными и ужасными.  
– Кто здесь живет, в этом странном месте?  
– Могущественный чародей, глава Белого Совета, Саруман Белый, – Накил замедлил шаг. – Если он захочет видеть нас, то молчи и не говори с ним первым. И обдумывай каждое своё слово, когда тебя попросят ответить. Не то, чтобы мой король ему не доверял, он вообще никому не доверяет. Просто маги – это маги, у них свои мысли и дела, лучше нам в это не лезть. Но я надеюсь, что мы просто передохнем там и отправимся дальше, не привлекая взгляда Белого мага.  
– Хорошо, – Юри покивал. – У тебя руки совсем окоченели, надень перчатки.   
– Это от расстройства, – Накил качнул головой. – Как бы там ни было, Юри, доверься мне.  
– Куда я денусь, – Юри несколько нервно проверил, легко ли выходит кинжал из ножен. Накил тихо рассмеялся.  
Когда они миновали вырубленную рощу и вышли на дорогу, Накилу ощутимо полегчало. Он распрямился, забрал у Юри повод Сэма и повел маленький отряд вперед. Вблизи мрачных стен даже неугомонный Мак присмирел – пошел, отираясь об ноги Юри и поджав хвост. У самого Юри к горлу ком подкатил: от камня веяло холодом, каким-то неживым холодом. В Шире камень использовали только для дорог, колодцев, складов да мельниц, не любили хоббиты каменных домов, в них тяжело дышалось и плохо спалось. Старое доброе дерево и норы, таковы были жилища в Шире. Пригоряне вот чаще пользовались камнем, ну так и Четвудского леса на всех бы не хватило. Хотя хоббиты всё равно старались селиться в деревянных домах.  
– Кто вы и зачем вы здесь? – дорогу им заступил человек в доспехах.  
– Я – Накил Вэонион из Лихолесья, это мой друг и наниматель, достопочтенный хоббит Юри Бэйзер из Шира, с которым мы пишем книгу о растениях Средиземья, – бойко проговорил Накил. Юри про себя выругался: опять он врал, хоть и в мелочах, но это было противно.  
– Хоббит? – переспросил привратник. – Зачем вы здесь?  
– Мы хотим пройти дальше по дороге к Изенскому броду, но были бы счастливы передохнуть день-другой в вашей крепости, потому что идем давно и издалека.  
– Ждите, о вас будет доложено господину Саруману, – привратник свистом подозвал другого человека, шепнул ему на ухо несколько слов, и тот отправился в высокой черной башне, которая была даже выше стен.  
– Спасибо, – Накил улыбнулся. – Скажите, милейший, а кто вырубил ту рощу, что ниже?  
– Да кто его знает, может роханцы, может дунландцы, а может гномы, они что-то там в Белых горах рыщут с позволения правителя Тенгеля, кто ж их там разберет, – человек, не скрываясь, рассматривал их, особенно его взгляд задерживался на Юри. Юри подмывало спрятаться Накилу за спину, но он оставался на месте и только нервно поглаживал пса.  
Они провели у ворот с полчаса, не меньше, когда наконец вернулся посланец.  
– Саруман желает, чтобы вы были его гостями, – сказал посланец.  
– Прошу, – привратник изобразил поклон. – Карвер, возьми у господ путешественников пони и займись им.  
Их повели не в башню, а в одно из зданий неподалеку. Оно тоже было сложено из черного камня и, по всей видимости, являлось жильем для обслуги Ортанка.  
Юри захлопнул рот, едва понял, что стоит и пялится на черную башню, как деревенский дурачок. Накил легонько подтолкнул его.  
– Насмотришься еще.  
Им отвели смежные комнаты, попросили подождать, пока нагреют воду. Женщина («Рохиррим», – шепнул Накил) средних лет, светловолосая, с толстенной косой до пояса предложила гостям дать ей вещи для стирки.  
– К вечеру высохнет, судари, а мы вам что-то подыщем по размеру!  
Юри не стал отказываться, да и Накил тоже. Только попросил осторожнее обращаться с рубахами.  
– Матушкина вышивка, их лучше в едва теплой воде стирать, – смущенно попросил эльф. – Я и сам могу, конечно…  
– Нет-нет-нет, вы же гость! – возмутилась женщина. – Меня Хильд зовут, кричите, если что.  
Когда она ушла, Накил замер на постели и стиснул виски ладонями.  
– Нехорошо мне здесь, – слабым голосом сказал он.  
– Из-за камня? – Юри подсел, коснулся его ладоней – они были ледяными.  
– Нет, сам не понимаю. Может, я подхватил какую-то гадость и не заметил, наверное, не надо было пить воду из того ручья.  
– Давай, я попрошу кипятка, заварим королевский лист или ты выпьешь одно из тех снадобий, что тебе из дома передали? – Юри заглянул ему в глаза.  
– Юри, – Накил взял его ладони в свои. – Сейчас я сделаю плохую вещь, очень плохую вещь. А ты должен её запомнить.  
– Не вздумай меня целовать.  
– Нет, это куда хуже, – Накил нахмурился, сплел пальцы с его. – Смотри мне в глаза и думай… Ну, хотя бы о том, что хочешь дать мне в ухо за поцелуй. Разозлись, испытай сильное чувство и захоти, чтобы я тебя услышал.  
– За… – Юри почувствовал, как его разума касается нечто, и оно… Оно больше всего походило на волну слепящего света, который безжалостно высветил все его мысли, страхи, ощущения. Болезненно-яркие щупальца толкались в его существо, желая вытащить то, что Юри заталкивал глубоко-глубоко, и Юри не знал, как противостоять этому свету, казалось, не было никакого способа и никакого спасения. "Не трогай, убирайся! – мысленно кричал Юри. – Не смей!"  
А потом всё кончилось.  
– Ах ты! – он упал на пол, весь дрожа. – Ты!  
– Я не лез глубоко, потому что не собирался и не должен, – Накил протянул ему руку. – Так вот: если ты почувствуешь что-то вроде этого, может не настолько грубое – немедленно говори мне!  
Юри остался сидеть на полу - ноги отказывались ему подчиняться.  
– Если еще раз…  
– Никогда больше, – Накил сам поднял его и усадил рядом. – В спокойном состоянии ты закрыт, а когда испытываешь сильные чувства, то я или любой другой эльф, или маг сможет уловить эхо от твоих чувств. Я говорил, что запрещено использовать осанвэ с теми, кто не дает разрешение на соприкосновение разумов, но некоторых запрет не останавливает.  
– Я запомнил это ощущение, – с омерзением проговорил Юри. – Это мёртвый холодный свет, совсем как у призраков на кургане. Думаю, я не пропущу такое.  
В дверь поскреблись – это была Хильд. Следом за ней два дюжих молодца втащили здоровенную бадью. В неё быстро натаскали горячей воды, а после Хильд оставила их, вручив полотенца и чистые рубахи.  
– Сначала ты, потом я, – пробормотал Юри, с нежностью поглядывая на исходящую паром бадью.  
– Не дури, лезь уже, нам обоим места хватит, – Накил уже заплетал косу. – Ух, наконец-то посидеть в воде! В горячей воде!  
Юри потер затылок и со вздохом стащил с себя последний бастион стыдливости – рубаху.  
Пар поднимался к потолку, очки Юри забыл снять, и потому очень скоро перестал видеть что-либо. Накил сидел, подобрав свои длинные ноги, и с почти неприличными стонами оттирал себя мочалкой – это Юри предполагал по звукам. Сам он просто отогревался.  
– Сними очки, горе мохноногое.  
– Для этого надо вылезти, не буду же я их на пол кидать? Где я тебе в лесу найду стекольщика хорошего?  
Накил стянул с него очки и легонько бросил на постель. Очки приземлились удачно, насколько Юри смог заметить.  
– Ну… Спасибо, – Юри отобрал у него мочалку.  
– Что опять не так?  
– До сих пор тошно от твоей осанвэ.  
– Извини, – Накил потянулся. – Баш на баш. Потрем друг другу спины? – и повернулся.  
Юри только закатил глаза. Эта бесцеремонность его порой убивала. Но он намылил мочалку как следует и занялся плечами. Очень скоро Накил блаженно постанывал, устроив руки и голову на краю бадьи, а Юри тер его спину что есть силы.  
– Бока, mae amin!**  
– Я руки почти стёр, – ворчал Юри. – Я так сам помыться не успею, вода стынет.  
– О, точно, – Накил развернулся к нему. – Давай ко мне на колени.  
– Это еще зачем?  
– Чтобы мне было удобнее тебя держать, глупый хоббит.  
Юри чуял подвох, но сел. Поначалу всё было хорошо, его отдраили, как хоббитские хозяйки по большим праздникам начищают фамильное серебро. Кожа аж скрипела под пальцами Накила. Он расслабленно откинулся на грудь эльфу и млел, пока тот мылил ему грудь и живот. Только блаженство продолжалось недолго. Ладонь Накила скользнула вниз, накрыла то, чего трогать не следовало, и Юри чуть не вылетел из бадьи. У него и слов-то не нашлось от возмущения, а дурной эльф прижал его к себе поперек живота и снова сунул туда руку.  
– Тшшш, – шепот сладким ядом полился в уши.  
– Вам же до свадьбы нельзя! – брякнул Юри первое, что в голову пришло.  
– То нельзя, а это я тебя мою, – мрачно пошутил эльф.  
– Виктор, да какого ж гоблина, – Юри вцепился в его руку. – Вот почему ты всё портишь, а? – и задохнулся, когда пальцы сжались. Кажется, он жалобно заскулил, когда пальцы двинулись. – Пожалуйста, это хуже, чем когда ты ко мне в голову попытался влезть, Виктор, ну пожалуйста!  
– Тебе не нравится?  
– Да какая разница, нравится или нет, если нельзя так делать?  
– Кто сказал? – Накил лизнул кончик его острого уха. – Ты так сам с собой делал?  
– Нет, – Юри попытался развернуться, чтобы посмотреть в эти бесстыжие глаза, но его еще теснее прижали к себе. – Виктор, перестань, мне начать умолять или что?  
– Юри… – Накил сам посадил его лицом к себе, ласково погладил по щеке, к счастью, не той рукой, которой творил ту дурость. – Что не так? Мы спим вместе, целоваться тебе не неприятно, с чего вдруг такая ненависть?  
Юри отвёл глаза.  
– Я не знаю. Ну, если не считать сам знаешь чего. Я боюсь… Мне хорошо, и я этого боюсь.  
Накил потянул его к себе, целуя сначала один угол губ, затем другой, а после скользнул языком в приоткрывшийся рот.  
– Я от своих чувств не отказываюсь, – заявил он после и снова сжал пальцы.  
Юри не нашел в себе сил протестовать. Он только понадеялся, что его никто не услышал.  
После Накил помыл ему голову и выгнал из бадьи, сказал, что сам справится дальше. Юри только это и надо было: он забрался под одеяло и замер там, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Он искренне не понимал, что сейчас между ними произошло и чем это чревато. 

*(синд.) Спасибо.  
**(синд) мой хороший


	36. Глава тридцать шестая, в которой Юри задают вопросы

Лёжа в постели, Юри возвращался мыслями к тому, что с ним сделали. И нет, вовсе не к тому, что Накил творил своими дурными руками, нет. Юри перебирал ощущения от того, как Накил попытался проникнуть в его разум. У Юри было богатое воображение, поэтому он сравнил случившееся с осадой крепости. Почему-то перед глазами нарисовалась картинка: ворота и огромный таран. Таран, да. Юри застонал и помахал рукой перед лицом, отгоняя дурацкую картинку.  
Накил закончил плескаться, отжал волосы и грациозно – тут другого слова Юри подобрать не смог – вышел из бадьи.  
– Любуешься?  
– Любуюсь, – не стал отпираться Юри и бросил ему рубаху. Эльф протер насухо волосы и натянул на себя одежку, которая ему и до середины бедер не доставала. Все-таки эльфы были выше, чем люди, а о том, насколько тот выше него, Юри предпочитал не думать. Не то, чтобы это было больно для самолюбия – просто немного обидно.  
– Ты считаешь это место достаточно безопасным, Виктор?  
Накил прищурился.  
– О.  
– Я не забыл.  
– Я тоже не забывал об уговоре, – Накил едва заметно кивнул. – Ночью поговорим.  
Юри закивал и слегка расслабился. А там им принесли еду и часть подсохшего белья.  
– У нас печи внизу, нашему господину магу нужно много огня, много пара, печи не стоят без дела, – щебетала Хильд.  
– Печи? – Юри напрягся. У него начало кое-что складываться в голове. – А господин ваш магией огонь поддерживает?  
– Ох вы шутник, господин, – Хильд хихикнула. – Разве ж такое под силу кому? Нет, дровами топим, дровами.  
У Накила вытянулось лицо.  
– Так вот зачем рощу вырубили? – гневно спросил он.  
– Какую рощу?  
– В Нан-Курунир, здесь лесу было не меньше двух тысяч лет, а тем деревьям, что в предгорьях – лет шестьсот-семьсот!  
– Не знаю, господин, не знаю, – Хильд покачала головой. – Моё дело маленькое – готовить и стирать работникам, чего вы на меня-то кричите?  
Юри подергал Накила за рукав.  
– Она права, – Юри царапнул его по запястью. Они когда-то договорились, что это будет их знак: «Будь настороже!».  
– Простите, Хильд, – Накил сел и взялся за ложку. – Я из лесных эльфов, мы на севере деревья ценим как никакие другие народы эльфов. Простите.  
Кажется, Хильд была ошарашена не сколько его гневом, а последующими извинениями, потому что покраснела и начала пятиться.  
Ели они в молчании, а после Юри подсел к Накилу, взял в руки блокнот и принялся быстро писать:  
«Это всё подозрительно. Зачем вырубать и сжигать столько леса? Сколько лет было тем пням?»  
Накил отобрал у него карандаш.  
«Самым старым пням, которые ближе к дороге на Ортанк, – лет восемь».  
«Это ж сколько леса сожжено за восемь лет?!» – Юри не пожалел восклицательных знаков. Сейчас его охватил тот же гнев, что и эльфы.  
«Вряд ли Саруман продает всему Средиземью древесный уголь».  
Лицо Накила окаменело.  
– Интересно, позволят ли нам прогуляться по крепости? – спросил он. – Ты бы хотел посмотреть, а, Юри?  
– Никогда не видел столько каменных зданий! – подыграл Юри. – А башня! Она и впрямь из цельной скалы сделана?  
– Говорят, что сначала было четыре куска камня, из которых нуменорские маги сделали один. Не спрашивай, как, – Накил забрал у него блокнот и начал рисовать в нем силуэт башни. – А после башне придали вид – выдолбили окна, зубцы, пустоты внутри… У Ортанка один вход, Юри. Двадцать семь ступеней ведет в Ортанк, вход один, он же выход. А еще эту башню ничто не может разрушить, так говорят.  
Юри восхищенно выдохнул. Волшебство и вообще любое проявление магии пугало его, но и восхищало безмерно. Это ж надо: из четырех камней создать один!  
– Знаешь, – он застенчиво улыбнулся. – Зря ты себя иногда зовешь глупым, ты знаешь много разных странных вещей, почти сказок, и я бы их веками слушал!  
Накил рассмеялся, пририсовал на верхней площадке хоббита с большой тыквой и Луну, с которой скалилась определенно пьяная эльфийская рожа.  
– Хвали меня, Юри, хвали почаще!  
Юри закатил глаза и отобрал блокнот. Они некоторое время то улыбались друг другу, то делали суровые лица, а после Юри тихо-тихо попросил:  
– Научи меня никого не пускать в голову. Я очень сильно испугался, мне это покоя не дает. Ведь… Ведь есть способ?  
– Есть, – его погладили по щеке. – И самый простой – пожелать, чтобы тебя никто не услышал. Это довольно легко, если у желающего сильная воля, а в твоей я не сомневаюсь.  
– Не понимаю, – Юри смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. – Я встаю и говорю: никого не слышу, никого не вижу – и всё?!  
– Нет, милый мой хоббит, не совсем так. Нежелание слышать должно быть таким же сильным, как нежелание «говорить». И тебе это буде проще, чем мне, потому что твои тело и душа теснее связаны, чем у моего народа. Ты должен захотеть всем своим существо молчать и не слышать.  
Юри покивал, показывая, что всё понял, и зажмурился, думая только одну мысль: «Закрыть, всё закрыть, ото всех!»  
– Меж тем, ты думаешь только о разуме, а что будешь делать с лицом и глазами? – невесело спросил эльф.  
Юри сконфуженно замычал, не зная, что ответить.  
– Твой разум сейчас открыт, я чувствую твое смятение.  
Юри сдвинул брови и уставился в точку над его плечом.  
«Ты не будешь меня слышать, если я сам не захочу. А я пока не хочу. Ни ты, ни кто-либо другой… Дверь заперта, а ключ я прячу… Прячу в карман, застегиваю карман на пуговицу… – Юри думал это и представлял, пальцы как наяву ощущали тяжесть простого железного ключа. – Вот толстая стена, толстая высокая стена, как здесь, в Изенгарде. Никто ничего не услышит…»  
Видение стены было приятно глазам, оно успокаивало. Юри расслабленно кивнул сам себе.  
– А теперь?  
– А теперь – глухая стена, – Накил поднял сцепленные руки в знак одобрения. – Ты справился.  
Юри гордо улыбнулся.  
– У меня хороший учитель, я думаю.  
Остаток дня они провели, занимаясь своим оружием. Юри ухаживал за кинжалом, перепроверил стрелы и пожалел, что в Тарбаде раздобыл всего два десятка, а дальше – кто ж знает, куда судьба занесет. Накил сначала разложил на полу весь свой арсенал – лук, меч, кинжал и четыре ножа, а после занялся ими. Управился он раньше Юри, поэтому дальше плёл от скуки мелкие косички, а затем расплетал.   
Хильд пришла к ним, когда солнце клонилось к закату.  
– Господин Саруман хочет пригласить вас на ужин, – суетливо сказала она. – Вот ваши вещи, господа хорошие, вы одевайтесь, я проведу вас!  
Юри, застегивая кафтан, заметил, как Накил практически незаметно всунул в сапог и за наруч по ножу. Отчего-то его обдало холодом, но он никак не показал виду и понадеялся, что его мысленная стена стоит себе незыблемая и неприступная. А после эльф ему подмигнул с совершенно невинным видом.  
– Пойдем скорее, Юри, думаю, тебе не терпится посмотреть на башню изнутри!  
– А… Да, конечно, – Юри натянул сапоги. – Конечно! Башня!  
Да, ступенек оказалось именно двадцать семь, как и говорил Накил. Юри чуть шею не свернул, пытаясь разглядеть башню Ортанк во всём её великолепии, а кончилось всё тем, что с него свалились очки, и погибнуть им под ногой самого же Юри, если бы не шустрый эльф.  
– Смотри в оба, – шепнул Накил, надевая ему очки.  
Юри смотрел. Его заворожила игра бликов на черной полированной поверхности, его привели в восторг резьба на дверях и витражи, он чуть не споткнулся на лестнице, отсчитывая ступени шепотом.  
Хильд привела их на четвертый ярус и оставила в пустой столовой. Стол был уставлен блюдами. Юри втянул носом запах: мясо. Свиные котлеты, почти такие же, как готовила мама. И капустный пирог!  
– Я думал, что маги питаются чем-то более возвышенным, – пробормотал Юри, переступая с ноги на ногу. – А где сам хозяин этой башни?  
Дверь в противоположном конце столовой отворилась. Из нее вышел благообразный длинноволосый старик в белых одеждах. Даже обувь его была белой. От него веяло силой и, пожалуй, опасностью. Юри склонил спину в поклоне, тогда как Накил ограничился легким полупоклоном.  
– Господин Саруман, – Накил прижал ладонь к груди. – Позволь выразить нашу благодарность за кров и еду!  
– Приветствую тебя, гость из Лихолесья, и твоего друга-полурослика, – красивым звучным голосом ответил Саруман. – Прошу к столу.  
– Накил моё имя, а моего друга и нанимателя зовут Юри, – Накил снова поклонился. – Мы хотим пройти дальше от Изенгарда к броду, может, через плотину, и оттуда углубиться в Фангорн.  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, но говорить лучше за столом, а не у стола, не так ли? – Саруман занял место во главе стола. Юри он указал место слева от себя, Накил сел справа.  
– Астрис из Тарбада прислала птицу, – Саруман к еде не прикасался, только пил вино, да изредка отщипывал ягоды с грозди винограда.  
– Что это значит, господин? – у Накила было непроницаемое лицо.  
– Что я знаю о тебе всё, лихолесец. Передай своему королю, что ссориться с магами опасно.  
– Господин Саруман, ты видишь предательство там, где его нет, – гневно ответил Накил. – Наш путь в Фангорн, к тебе мы зашли лишь потому, что не хотели делать крюк через Рохан, проходить мимо Хорнбурга и сотен нервных конников! Рохиррим не доверяют эльфам, а от твоей крепости брод ближе!  
Юри предостерегающе кашлянул. Он считал, что вот в таком тоне с хозяином дома говорить не следует, особенно если этот хозяин маг, а значит, есть вероятность, что он может превратить их в лягушек или в каких-нибудь гнусных червяков. Маги – народ опасный и непредсказуемый, всё-таки.  
Накил сразу унялся, сменил тон на более вежливый.   
– Что до вас, полурослик, – Саруман вперил в него тяжелый взгляд. – Какая нужда понесла вас прочь из родной норы? Один мой знакомый любит вашу страну и заигрался в доброго мага, развлекая вас фейерверками и россказнями про драконов. Неужели и вы поддались на его уговоры?  
– Вы про Гэндальфа, господин? – у Юри под этим взглядом язык чуть к нёбу не примёрз. – Я никогда не встречал Гэндальфа, хотя даже на нашем берегу Брендивайна старики советуют сразу бежать от него куда подальше, он же мастер втравливать в приключения, только не все из них возвращаются. Я уже много лет думаю о книге про все травы Средиземья, а мой друг мне помогает странствовать и записывать.  
По столовой словно сквозняком потянуло. Глаза Накила изумлённо расширились, а Юри инстинктивно отпрянул, стул скрипнул ножками по каменному полу, противно-препротивно.  
– Гэндальф Серый иногда слишком заботится о своих любимых полуросликах, но я рад, что он тут не при чём, – проговорил Саруман. – Наслаждайтесь едой!  
Это был явный приказ. Вот только у Юри после него кусок в горло не лез. Котлеты, замечательные сочные котлеты показались Юри на вкус как старый картон. А вот Накил ел с удовольствием и много.  
– Что же вы, господин хоббит?  
– Нездоровится мне, – Юри отложил нож с вилкой. – Простите моё любопытство, господин Саруман. А правда ли, что в Фангорне есть хранители деревьев?  
Губы Сарумана разъехались в улыбке.  
– Истинно так. Желаете познакомиться? Не советую. Они стары как мир, медлительны, думают со скрипом и не отличают друзей от врагов. Попадётесь к ним – живыми из леса не выйдете.  
Юри чуть не подскочил.  
– Но как?  
– Время не щадит ни королевства, ни крепости, живых существ оно не щадит тем более, – сухо произнес Саруман. – Ешьте, хоббит, ибо ни к северу, ни к востоку вам вряд ли удастся отдохнуть в хорошей компании и со вкусной едой аж до самого Лихолесья.  
Юри снова взялся за столовые приборы и уже почти порезал котлету, как его спросили:  
– Так, говорите, Гэндальфа вы не знаете?  
– Абсолютно, он в нашей деревне и не появлялся никогда, – честно ответил Юри.  
Вопросы продолжались, магу, казалось, доставляет удовольствие задавать вопросы в самый неудобный момент, из-за чего этот ужин превратился для Юри в пытку. Он и так не особо хотел есть, а тут у него практически вырывали каждый кусок изо рта. Он быстро глотал очередной кусочек и отвечал, а после снова вздрагивал, услышав новый вопрос или замечание. Почему маг выбрал своей мишенью именно его, Юри не знал, но мысленно цеплялся за свою распрекрасную стену.  
– Мы благодарим вас за гостеприимство еще раз, – сказал Накил, когда всё кончилось.  
– Не стоит благодарности, – ответили ему. – Когда вы отправитесь дальше?  
– Завтра в полдень.  
Саруман кивнул.  
– Насладитесь отдыхом.  
Юри смог выдохнуть, только оказавшись в своей постели. В смежной комнате шуршал Накил, раздеваясь, а после возник на пороге.  
– Пойдём. Будем говорить.


	37. Глава тридцать седьмая, в которой Юри задает вопросы

Сели они друг напротив друга, и между собой поставили свечу. Накил хмурился и заплетал волосы в косу на ночь, Юри протирал очки. Молчание было уютным, хотя на самом деле Юри подбирал слова, а что там творилось в голове у эльфа – кто ж его знал.  
– Плохо дело, – наконец сказал Накил. – Раз наш человек работает на Сарумана, то ему известно и о других наблюдателях.  
– И что ты будешь делать?  
– Это уже начался серьезный разговор или ты просто так спрашиваешь?  
– Пока просто так, но хотелось бы знать правду, – Юри надел очки обратно и завернулся в одеяло.  
– Я не знаю, Юри. Об этом я доложу тем, кто меня отправил… И о вырубленном лесе, и о разговоре, потому что такой человек, как Саруман, не говорит ни единого слова, прежде чем не взвесит и измерит его хотя бы три раза.  
– А он – человек?  
– Да кто его знает, я порой в этом сомневаюсь, – Накил поднес пальцы ко рту. – Но ты не эльф, ты не поймешь, а я не смогу объяснить.  
Юри махнул рукой.  
– В общем, теперь наше путешествие из просто опасного стало непредсказуемо опасным?  
Эльф только развел руками, но его виноватый взгляд говорил сам за себя. Юри потянулся убрать с его глаз упавшую прядь волос, а Накил осторожно взял его за запястье и прикоснулся губами.  
«Извини».  
Юри криво улыбнулся.  
– Ладно, ты в одном точно прав: я сам согласился, значит, делим риски и обиды пополам. Только мне страшно, но с этим я справлюсь.  
– Это мой Юри, – с гордостью сказал Накил. – А теперь спрашивай. Только давай так: ты можешь задать мне пять вопросов. Я обещаю честно и досконально ответить на них. Если я не могу ответить, ты можешь задать другой вопрос. Как тебе?  
Юри с нежной улыбкой подумал, что он скотина. Остроухая и самая красивая в Средиземье эльфийская скотина.  
И согласился.  
Первый вопрос он обдумывал недолго, собственно, он волновал его с весны этого года.  
– Ширу угрожает опасность?  
– Предполагаю, что опасность угрожает всему Средиземью, а не только Ширу, – Накил потер нос. – Про Врага и Мордор я тебе рассказывал. Несколько лет назад случилась небольшая война в Дол-Гулдуре и возле Одинокой горы. Про Одинокую гору я рассказывать не буду, стараниями ваших ширских сплетников и мистера Бэггинса ты и сам всё знаешь. А в Дол-Гулдуре Белый совет хотел уничтожить Некроманта, вот только это был не Некромант, а сам Враг. Он сбежал в Мордор, и тогда же вулкан Ородруин пробудился, небо застило дымом и черными облаками, над востоком нависла Тьма, уж прости меня за велеречивый слог. Но если дорога заведет нас в Гондор, ты и сам поймёшь, где Мордор, без карты.  
Юри икнул. Ему стало нехорошо от одной попытки представить.  
– Но это же далеко на востоке, за много-много лиг!  
– Дол-Гулдур ближе. И проклятое королевство Ангмар. Пусть там не осталось людей, как говорят, но развалины Карн Дума полны злобных троллей, орков и призраков, которые когда-то служили Королю-Чародею. Неужели у хоббитов не сохранилось воспоминаний о давних днях, когда ангмарские воины маршировали через весь Артедайн? Они ведь и через Шир должны были пройти?  
– У нас многие не помнят Долгую зиму, какая там война, – Юри фыркнул. – Я понял, ты говоришь, что зло ближе, чем мы думаем, и что оно не дремлет.  
– Те бандиты в лесу – часть большого зла, – Накил посерьезнел. – Вы легкомысленно решили, что раз нет бандитов, то нет проблемы. Нашли родственников погибших – и на том успокоились. Я тоже хорош, мне следовало оставить в живых хотя бы одного и допросить, но в тот момент я об этом не подумал. Они следили за вашими границами, но никто ничего не сделал с этим. Ни я, ни ты, ни ваш главный шерриф.  
– Что ж ты молчал?! – воскликнул Юри и поспешно добавил: – Это не вопрос!  
– До меня не сразу дошло. Не слишком я хороший шпион, как видишь.  
Юри сокрушенно вздохнул.  
– Вернусь в Шир – поставлю их на уши! Спасибо, ты ответил на мой вопрос.  
Накил зажмурился.  
– Давай следующий.  
Юри посмотрел на него, на свечу, собрался с духом и спросил:  
– Угрожает ли Ширу опасность от вас?  
– От эльфов Лихолесья? – Накил поднял бровь. – Нет, о чём ты. Мы и не только мы пользуемся дорогой через Старый лес только для того, чтобы спокойно проходить к морю. Нам нет дела до того, что делается в Шире. Я заинтересовался вашими границами только по одной причине, и ты её раскрыл, наблюдательный ты мой.  
– Да-да, – хмыкнул Юри. – Ответ засчитан. Третий вопрос: что твой король будет делать с этими новостями?  
– Поворачивать их на пользу нашему народу, что ещё, – Накил пожал плечами. – У лорда Элронда из Ривенделла и у леди Галадриэль из Лориена есть свои способы хранить границы земель… У короля Трандуила – лишь каменная крепость, лихолесские пограничники и такие, как я, которые считаются его глазами и ушами в землях за Мглистыми горами. Есть две страны, которые будут атакованы сразу: это Лихолесье и Гондор.   
– Поверю тебе на слово, я ничего не понимаю в военном деле, – Юри поежился и потеплее закутался в одеяло. Несмотря на то, что в комнате было тепло, по спине и ногам вдруг потянуло холодом. Пожалуй, даже самого толстокожего миролюбивого хоббита можно было пронять словом «война».  
– Гигантские пауки, злобные, прожорливая, хитрые – это дело рук того самого Врага, – бесстрастно сказал Накил. – В давние-давние времена, когда даже хоббитов не существовало, когда и солнца с луной не было, далеко от наших земель были древа, одно светило ночью, другое днём.  
Юри встрепенулся.  
– Светящихся деревьев не бывает! Если дерево светится, значит, светится не оно само, а один вид лишайника, который…  
– Юри, – с ласковой угрозой протянул эльф. – Ю-у-ри! А ну не перебивай. Сейчас действительно днём с огнём не сыщешь таких деревьев, а тогда были.  
– Ты еще про траву, что была зеленее, начни! Совсем как старик Болджер, честное слово! А тебе и тысячи лет нет!  
Накил посмотрел на него, как порой матушка смотрела в те моменты, когда ловила его за шалостями.  
– Если я скажу, сколько лет назад это было и где именно, то тебе всё равно ничего это не скажет, – наконец сказал он. – Некоторые истории должны быть сказками для смертных, а то… – он неопределенно повёл рукой. – Мне рассказывать дальше или ты будешь цепляться к каждому моему слову?  
Юри поднял руки.  
– Реки, о Накил, сын Вэониона, реки мне!  
Накил без лишних слов протянул руку и уронил его лицом в постель. Свеча, наверное, чудом устояла, а хоббит чудом обошелся без спаленных бровей и волос.  
– Просишь балбеса звать тебя другим именем, а он… – беззлобно проворчал Накил. – Деревья, чудо и свет всей Арды, были уничтожены. Ты знаешь одного врага, что ныне в Мордоре, но был еще один, отец лжи, Черный Враг, чьё имя лучше не произносить, но обязательно помнить. Он взял себе на службу одно существо, принявшее облик огромной паучихи. Её звали Унголиант, ungol – так мы зовём пауков, помня Унголиант. Она пробралась к деревьям, проколола их стволы – не спрашивай, как! – выпила из них свет и жизнь. Когда она съедала что-нибудь, она сразу становилась больше. Но её это не спасло, за ней погнались… Бежала она аж до самого Средиземья, где её предал её же хозяин. Я не знаю, как они расстались, но она скрылась в месте, называемом Нан Дунгортеб, что сейчас находится под водой. Там она, прости меня за подробности, совокуплялась с другими пауками, рожала огромных тварей, а после ушла оттуда в совсем дикие земли, где сожрала сама себя.  
Юри под его рукой дернулся.  
– М-мерзость какая! То есть, одна огромная паучиха стала матерью этих мерзких тварей?  
– Огромных ядовитых пауков. Да. Она не теряла времени даром, Юри.  
– Что-то мне совсем не хочется в твоё Лихолесье, – Юри выбрался из-под его руки. – Совсем-совсем не хочется.  
Накил бессовестно рассмеялся.  
– Я ответил на твой вопрос?  
– Да, – Юри сел и обнял себя за колени. – У меня два вопроса, так? Давай, я задам тебе один, а один оставлю про запас, на будущее. Можно так?  
Светлые брови сошлись на переносице, и это было красиво, Накил вообще был красив до неприличия, когда как-то показывал свои эмоции. Вот только чаще всего его лицо казалось бесстрастным, словно из мрамора высеченным. Сейчас Накил был удивлен, и это нравилось Юри до искр в глазах.  
– Мне отчего-то кажется, что я об этом потом пожалею, но пусть будет так. Четвертый вопрос – и по постелям! – скомандовал Накил.  
Вообще-то Юри хотел спросить совсем другое. Но то ли всё пережитое, то ли давний страх, то ли еще что – в общем, Юри спросил и тотчас зажал себе рот ладонью.  
– Зачем я тебе на самом деле?  
Накил поджал губы:  
– Предсказуемо. Ладно, я сам хочу понять, зачем это мне. Нет, точно не для того, чтобы снять проклятие, хотя я бы хотел оказаться без него, устаешь от того, что из-за тебя на дорогих тебе существ сыплются несчастья. Ответ «потому что плохо без тебя» принимается?  
– Это слишком похоже на твои безликие отговорки, прости, пожалуйста, Виктор, – шепнул Юри.   
– Мне хорошо с тобой. Я хочу показать тебе все чудеса мира, – продолжал Накил, сверля его взглядом. – Хочу слышать твоё ворчанье и смотреть, как ты готовишь ужин. Хочу шить тебе новые сапоги и потом хохотать, глядя, как ты проклинаешь сапоги, дороги, меня и людскую моду. Хочу прокатиться с тобой на коньках не раз и не два. Хочу засыпать в обнимку, хочу вдалбливать в тебя воинскую науку и рано или поздно привести тебя домой к маме в целости и сохранности.  
– Вот про маму – это было нечестно! – Юри растроганно всхлипнул и понял, что он всхлипывает в прижатую ко рту ладонь. – Ты, дурной безголовый авантюрист!  
– Скотину остроухую забыл, – Накил усмехнулся. – Иди спать, горе моё мохноногое, кровать тебя заждалась.  
Юри спустил ноги с постели, поболтал ими.  
– И я тебя люблю. Очень. Не знаю, за что, но очень.  
Накил наклонился и коснулся губами его щеки.  
– Иди уже во имя Элберет! Я бы и рад поспать с тобой, но в одной постели, в тепле, после таких разговоров… Я не смогу сдержаться, я же не каменный. Иди, пожалуйста, – его просьба больше походила на мольбу, и Юри послушался беспрекословно. Он забрал свечу и утопал к себе.  
До него донеслось нежное пожелание добрых снов, Юри пожелал в ответ и нырнул под одеяло. Свечу он оставил гореть, бездумно глядя на стену, на которой играли отблески и блики. Они завораживали, Юри как будто бы засыпал и находился в бодрствовании. Прохладный ветер, невесть откуда взявшийся, коснулся висков, Юри вздрогнул. А блики на стене приковали взгляд намертво.  
«Закрыто?»  
Это была не его мысль. Юри попытался дернуться, позвать на помощь, но язык словно к нёбу примёрз.  
«Закрыто!»  
Ветер гулял по комнате, пламя свечи вздрагивало, блики плясали еще суматошней. Юри трепыхался как мушка в паутине. Перед его мысленным взором возникло жуткое видение: громаднейший паук, с горящими восемью красными глазами, отвратительный, мохнатый, клацающий жвалами…  
«Виктор!!! – Юри ничего не оставалось, как мысленно же звать на помощь. – Виктор, помоги мне!»  
Он вложил в эту мольбу все силы, что у него нашлись. Сейчас он не смог бы ложку поднять, не говоря уже о том, чтобы встать и затушить свечу, в ней было дело или не только в ней.  
Его спас топот босых ног по каменному полу. Накил встревоженно сдернул его с постели, влил в рот что-то омерзительно-горькое, наверное, одно из тех снадобий, что передала ему матушка.  
– Дыши глубоко, – голос эльфа мягко журчал. – Моргни два раза, если это то, о чём я думаю. И закройся немедленно. Дыши носом, давай, давай, ты умница, я тебя услышал, наши мудрецы сожрут весь слой прошлогодних листьев, когда узнают, что я смог услышать смертного, вот потеха будет… – он говорил что-то ещё, Юри не мог понять, его разум тонул в приятном тягучем мареве.  
– Свечу затуши, – выдавил Юри, почти засыпая. – Она…  
– Не в свече дело, – Накил взъерошил его взмокшие от пота волосы. – Спи, будешь спать без сновидений. Придется забрать тебя к себе, что за беда.  
Эльф не соврал: спал он крепко и без сновидений, но не выспался, словно его всю ночь по лесу носило без привалов и обеда. Так Юри ему и сказал. А Накил солнечно улыбнулся и ответил, что разум все силы бросил на защиту, так что терпи, и всё тут.  
Юри только широко зевнул и подумал, что лучше выспаться в дороге, а то нехорошее здесь место: лес вырубают, ужинать нормально не дают, да и свечи какие-то нехорошие. Ну его лесом.


	38. Глава тридцать восьмая, в которой Юри надевает коньки и размышляет об эльфийских именах

Юри написал дату в путевом дневнике: двадцать второе ноября. Пальцы озябли, и он поспешно спрятал блокнот, натянул варежки, а руки впихнул себе подмышки. Так было теплее.  
Он просидел так несколько минут, ежась от холодного ветра, налетавшего с Изены. Костёр еле-еле тлел, они с трудом нашли несколько более-менее сухих веток, но воздух был слишком влажным. Юри мрачно подумал, что сейчас бы очень пригодился один замечательный бутылек с горючей жидкостью, но Накил не далее, как вчера, щедрой рукой вылил последнюю каплю из него. Холодно ему было, дрова у него не поджигались, хотя на самом деле эльфа, кажется, просто обуяла лень.  
Сейчас этот самый эльф рыскал по подлеску в поисках чего-то сухого и воспламеняющегося и заодно высматривал какую-нибудь живность на обед.   
Из Изенгарда они ушли три дня тому назад, собирались в спешке, прощались холодно, Накил очень просил Юри молчать о том, что случилось ночью.  
«Кто знает, что у Сарумана на уме, сделай вид, что ничего не случилось, но после мы расскажем, кому следует!»  
Юри считал, что это немного неправильно, но Накил мог быть убедительным, когда хотел.  
Накил явился вскоре, злой и с пустыми руками.  
– Всякие мерзавцы лес вырубили, живность поразбежалась, тьфу, – ворчал он. – Дать бы им по лопате и заставить новый лес насадить! И чтобы в два раза был больше прежнего!  
– Искренне поддерживаю, но сейчас я бы предпочёл костёр и поесть горячего, – Юри поднялся. – Сделай что-нибудь с костром, я сварю гороховую похлебку.  
– Вяленого мяса добавь? – жалобно попросил Накил. – Хоть полоску!  
Юри отмахнулся, мол, сначала костер, а потом уговоры.  
Сидеть было холоднее, чем ходить, поэтому он слонялся по берегу, впрочем, далеко не отходя. Подбирал все более-менее пригодные для растопки ветки, приценился к сломанному деревцу, но до него нужно было чуть ли не по пояс в снег зайти, поэтому Юри отошёл от него с сожалением.  
Когда он вернулся, нагруженный хворостом, Накил безрезультатно пыхтел над еле-еле тлеющими поленьями.  
– Поищи что-нибудь получше, – Юри сгрузил хворост рядом, потёр руки, которые стыли, хоть и в варежках. – Или пойдём отсюда? Поднимемся выше, там должно быть суше.  
– Там еще ветреней, – пробормотал Накил. – Не знаю, как ты, а я уже согрелся.  
Юри прикрыл глаза и представил, как роняет его в снег. И притопывает сверху, чтоб тот до весны не вылез. Картинка ему в целом понравилась, но Накила стало вдруг жалко. Поэтому Юри открыл глаза и попросил:  
– Виктор, если не получится с костром, давай поищем другое место? Пожалуйста.  
Накил некоторое время не отвечал, яростно раздувая едва-едва тлеющее пламя, а потом кивнул, мол, договорились. А дальше то ли случилась эльфийская магия, которой на самом деле не бывает, то ли просто чудо, и поленья запылали как следует. Накил торжествующе ухмыльнулся и с поклоном вручил Юри котелок.  
– О, повелитель моего желудка, позволь припухнуть к твоим стопам!  
Юри хмыкнул и отправился за снегом. Воде в Изене он отчего-то не доверял, к тому же, ближе к берегу вода замерзла, но лёд был тонким. Очень скоро он уже навешивал котелок над костром, а Накил заботливой рукой пихал ему мешочки с сушеным горохом, горошинами черного перца и прочими нужными в кухарском деле продуктами.  
– Люблю зиму, – Накил вдруг поднялся, обошел по широкой дуге Юри и костер, вернулся обратно. – Я родился зимой, а зачинали меня в гроте возле водопада, представляешь? Матушка засмотрелась тогда на замерзшие струи воды и пожелала, чтобы у их ребенка были такие же красивые глаза.  
У Юри дрогнула рука, и он всыпал гороха больше, чем требовалось.  
– Дай-ка угадаю, – пробормотал он, бросая в котелок пригоршню чистого снега. – В детстве тебя звали Heleg*? Или Ring**?  
– Не совсем. Моё материнское имя – Хэледол, – Юри был готов поклясться, что Накил смутился, что бывало совсем редко.  
– Тёмный лёд, – Юри кивнул. – Виктор мне нравится больше. Но все три твоих имени прекрасны, прости меня за мою простоту и дикость. И когда уместно звать тебе Хэледолом?  
– Наедине, – ответил Накил. – Так меня называла только матушка и иногда дорогой кузен, ну да об этом я тебе когда-нибудь потом расскажу, и с кузеном познакомлю… – Накил нахмурился.  
Юри принял этот рассказ очень однозначно: ему открылись окончательно. Открыли то, чего не знал, возможно, сам король Лихолесья. Обычного «спасибо» явно было мало, но стоило ли вообще благодарить за такое?  
– Хоббитам проще, – наконец сказал Юри. – Есть фамилия – то есть, родовое имя, есть твое личное имя. Ну, прозвища, куда без них, меня Чудиком звали за глаза, точно знаю. Но это не так увлекательно, как у вас, эльфов.  
Накил тихо рассмеялся.  
Они поели, засыпали кострище снегом, Накил собрал сухие ветки и, увязав, забросил на спину.  
– Своя ноша не тянет, а там дальше кто знает, найдем топливо или нет, – ответил он на невысказанный вопрос Юри. – Пойдем, нам нужно идти вдоль берега до раздвоения Изены, а там – по сухому рукаву.  
Ближе к вечеру похолодало, но развиднелось. Юри чуть приободрился от вида солнца, которое тотчас закрыли Мглистые горы. Сухой рукав оказался не совсем сухим, в русле было немного замерзшей воды. Накил с минуту приглядывался ко льду, а после тряхнул головой.  
– Доставай коньки. Согреемся и заодно увеличим скорость.  
Юри не пришлось уговаривать, он, признаться, скучал по давней забаве с катанием по льду. Его пальцы подрагивали от восторга, когда он прилаживал лезвия к сапожками и крепко связывал. И пусть он не сразу смог набрать скорость, а пару раз так и вовсе упал, сейчас ему стало хорошо и легко на сердце. Коньки едва слышно скрипели, расчерчивая лед, они с Накилом держались за руки, лёд ложился под ноги диковинной блестящей дорогой. Хоббиты рассказывали иногда своим детишкам сказки, что-де у эльфов дворцы из золота и серебра, и в полах можно видеть своё отражение. Теперь-то Юри сомневался в правдивости этих сказок, хотя можно было бы и расспросить дорогого друга. Потом. Когда ветер перестанет бить в лицо.  
Когда начало смеркаться, они стали ехать медленнее, вдобавок, Юри с непривычки устал и, кажется, стёр ноги. Но пока было терпимо, он упрямо отталкивался ото льда и катил дальше. Поскольку ночь выдалась безлунной, Накил скоро скомандовал привал. Они сошли со льда, нашли неплохое место для ночевки: в высоком берегу вымыло довольно приличную яму, стенки которой держались корнями деревьев. Накил занялся костром, а Юри повесил один из запасных плащей как полог, чтобы не так дуло.  
Костер весело потрескивал, похлебка доходила в котелке, а они прижались друг к другу, греясь.  
– Ноги не натер? – заботливо спросил эльф.  
– Потом, – Юри потёрся щекой об его руку. – Хочу, чтобы и дальше было вот так – без страшных секретов, злых магов и остальных ужасов. Я многого хочу, да?  
– Скоро мы будем в Фангорне, вот где ожившая сказка, почти как в Старом лесу, я думаю, – Накил погладил его по голове. – Так, снимай сапоги и ставь сушиться, лентяй мохноногий.  
Юри позволил ему разуть себя, тихонько охнул и поджал пальцы, когда Накил без предупреждения принялся мазать натертости какой-то холодной мазью из давешнего подарка от его матушки. Юри в ходе разговоров даже запомнил её имя – Аурэлиэль. «Родная», если переводить на вестрон. Лучшее имя для матери, если так подумать. Впрочем, Юри держал при себе свои размышления, потому как знал: Накил слишком своеобразно относился к своим родственникам.  
– Пальцы перестань поджимать, – Накил ногтем нажал на его ступню, и пусть Юри все равно не почувствовал, но поморщился.  
Дело кончилось надеванием теплых носков и укутыванием ног в одеяло.  
– Люблю, когда ты заботишься обо мне, – стыдливо признался Юри. – Совсем как мама.  
– А маму ты любишь даже больше, чем меня, о да!  
– Как тебе сказать… – Юри хмыкнул. – Сам посуди: я сейчас с тобой, а не дома, поэтому какой вывод напрашивается?  
Накил тихо рассмеялся.  
– Ну вот, придется мне делить твое сердце и внимание с твоей мамой. Даже не знаю, как я это переживу!  
Юри снова хмыкнул и улегся головой ему на колени.  
– Еще полдня пути и мы закончим обходить предгорья. Сколько времени ты бы хотел провести в Фангорне? – Накил запустил руку ему в волосы.  
– Пару недель? – Юри зажмурился от удовольствия. – Я понимаю, что долг зовёт тебя в родные земли, поэтому пару недель, а после мы можем вернуться как-нибудь летом. Я видел карту, можно было бы сплавиться на лодке по Андуину до впадения в него реки Лимлит, по ней подняться до Фангорна. Как тебе?  
– Потрясающе. Я сам хотел предложить, но ты же хоббит, а вы…  
– Я с неправильного берега Брендивайна, – самодовольно ответил Юри. – Мы все там знаем, что лодка – это не такая загадочная строптивая тварь, а замечательное средство передвижения!  
– Какое счастье, что я влюбился в неправильного хоббита с неправильного берега, – Накил потер пальцами его затылок. – А теперь засыпай, неправильный хоббит.   
– Молчал бы, сказочный герой, – буркнул Юри, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Не вздумай сторожить всю ночь, меня разбуди через три часа.  
Накил ничего не ответил, только подтянул одеяло ближе, укутывая им поясницу Юри.  
А Юри сонно думал о том, как здорово, наверное, плыть вдвоем по Андуину, изредка сходя на берег, чтобы отдохнуть от гребли и реки, рыбачить, наблюдать за здоровенными цаплями в прибрежных камышах, дарить этому остроухому паршивцу кувшинки… Юри снилось лето, и он был счастлив.

*(синд) лёд  
**(синд.) холодный

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Маленькое примечание об именах. Я вскользь через Накила-Виктора упоминала об этой теме, но лучше еще раз, доходчиво и по полочкам. Наш многоуважаемый Профессор считал, что у нолдор бывало по несколько имен.   
> 1\. Эсси – дается отцом в день рождения эльфа либо спустя малый промежуток времени. Отцовское имя было основным именем эльфа до тех пор, пока он не принимал эпессэ.  
> 2\. Амилессэ – материнское имя. Иногда называется «именем прозрения», потому как матери часто во время\после родов могли на некий краткий миг прозреть особенно яркую черту характера своего сына. Амилессэ употреблялось строго в кругу семьи либо очень-очень близкими друзьми.  
> 3\. Эпессэ – оно же дарованное имя, оно же попросту прозвище. Могло быть даровано друзьями, вассалами, лордами, соседними народами, эльф мог взять сам себе эпессэ после какого-либо значимого события в своей жизни.   
> Да, наш остроухий друг с коньками не нолдор и близко к ним не стоял, он коренной лихолесец, предполагаю, что его родители или их родители могли жить в Лихолесье еще до прихода Орофера (отца Трандуила). Но таки ассимиляция эльфийских народов происходила, и синдар могли взять эту традицию с именами у нолдор. В конце концов в Белерианде, да после они жили и сражались бок о бок.  
> На истину в последней инстанции не претендую и не собираюсь, это исключительно мой фанон. Спасибо за внимание :)


	39. Глава тридцать девятая, в которой Юри дарит и получает дар

Стало ощутимо теплее, едва они начали подниматься вверх по холмам. Вдали серебрилась река Энтова купель (название на синдарине Юри почему-то запомнить не смог, впрочем, не сильно он и старался, его в данный момент больше волновали разбитые на Изене два дня назад колени), сухие камыши печально шуршали на ветру. Сухая же жесткая трава покрывала приземистые холмы, в трех-четырех милях впереди темнел лес Фангорн. Северный ветер с Мглистых гор сменился восточным – теплым, хоть и пахнущим дымом.  
Они как-то подустали от дороги и от однообразия пейзажа, потому шли молча. Кажется, Накил спал с открытыми глазами на ходу, а Юри пытался сочинять стихи, посмеиваясь про себя над очередной неуклюжей попыткой. Только Маку было легко – он носился по траве, вспугивая мышей полевок и мелких птиц.  
– Опять репьев нацепляет, – Накил тряхнул головой, отрешаясь от своих грёз, и свистом подозвал к себе собаку. – Хватит живность пугать, балбес.  
Первыми на опушке выстроились каштаны, не прямые и красивые, как в Старом лесу, а скрюченные, старые, словно бы их ломало и трепало сильными бурями, да они всё равно выстояли, всему назло. Накил привязал пони к одной из веток, снял с него поклажу, а Юри принялся собирать лапник и хворост, благо его тут было валом.   
– Ближе к горам лес пытались вырубать, – вдруг заметил Накил. – И, кажется, я знаю, кто. Туда рохиррим вряд ли заезжают, они больше ходят к южной опушке, если им нужен лес. А им они пользуются не так часто, как иные народы, зачем пастуху деревянная изба или запас дров, если у него есть степь и шалаш… Ох, Юри, так тошно от этого всего!  
– Думай о том, что скоро это будет известно твоему королю, – попробовал утешить его Юри.  
– Он ведь не помчится на своём боевом лосе отстаивать леса? Не его это земли, и он не имеет влияния на владык других народов, – с лёгким раздражением ответил Накил. – Быть может, владыки Лориена и могли бы что-то сделать… Но Трандуил не водит с ними дружбу.  
Юри только покачал головой: от него эта высокая политика была так же далека, как родной Бакленд или Солнце в небе.  
Костёр разгорелся быстро, и все сразу придвинулись ближе к теплу. Пони – и тот потянулся, грузно осел на землю, к его боку тотчас прижался Мак, а следом и Юри. Накил колдовал над котелком, а Юри начал задрёмывать. Ему даже показалось, что старые каштаны стали тише шуметь, и он сквозь дремоту хихикнул.  
– Ты чего?  
– Мне кажется, – Юри широко зевнул, – что господа каштаны то ли поют мне колыбельную, то ли стали потише беседовать.  
– Не знаю, не знаю, но господа каштаны точно придвинулись ближе, – Накил шутливо взмахнул половником. – Не затопчите нас, пожалуйста!  
Юри всё-таки заснул, и разбудил его лишь запах еды от миски, которую Накил поднёс к его лицу. Пахло луком, бобами и чем-то еще. Главное, что пахло вкусно.  
– М-м, – Юри повёл носом. – Восхитительно!  
– Тебя с ложечки покормить, или ты сам поешь? – Накил, поддразнивая, убрал миску.  
– Сам, конечно, я же не болен, – Юри потянулся и пихнул Сэма, но осторожно, чтобы тот ненароком его не зашиб. – Вставай, коник, вставай!  
Пони сонно фыркнул, и Юри вовремя увернулся. Зато Мак как спал – так и продолжил, иногда эту собаку не мог разбудить даже горный обвал.  
Юри быстро поел, пособирал репьи с шерсти Мака, посмотрел на свои коленки, втёр немного мази, а после потянулся, разглядывая старые каштаны.  
– Этот лес меня немного пугает, но тянет в то же время. Пойдём уже?  
Накил склонил голову набок, поглядывая то на него, то на лес.  
– А что тебя пугает?  
– Деревья говорят друг с другом, но не так как в Старом лесу. Старый лес не очень-то любит гостей, а этот лес… Я не знаю, он видит в нас чужаков, но, кажется, готов пропустить? – Юри прижал ладонь ко рту. – Ну, мне так кажется, я же не эльф и так говорить с деревьями не могу, как ты.  
– Тебе всё правильно кажется, – ответил эльф и принялся навьючивать пони.  
В самом лесу было мрачно и темно, но Юри тотчас одернул себя: не весна, чтобы всё цвело и пахло. Огромные бороды лишайника и мха свисали с искореженных изломанных ветвей. Юри не утерпел и полез за блокнотом – таких красот он и в Старом лесу не видывал. Вскоре Юри взмок и потянул фибулу плаща – расстегнуть, чтобы было легче дышать.  
– Кому-то жарко стало? – Накил перехватил его запястье. – Дыши ртом, не носом, здесь тяжелый воздух, как будто болото рядом, хотя как раз болота я не чувствую. Здесь нет ветра. Его попросту не пускают в лес.  
– А так можно? – Юри потёр горло и с благодарностью принял флягу с водой.  
– Это Фангорн, Тауреморналомэ, Лес чёрных теней, – Накил сам приложился к фляге. – Здесь чего только не творится. Говорят, тут даже зверье не живёт – им страшно рядом с живыми деревьями.  
– Вот и проверим, – храбро заявил Юри и быстрыми штрихами закончил рисунок. – Куда мы идём?  
– Я хотел бы выйти к истоку Энтовой купели, если ты не против, – Накил кинул в него лукавый взгляд. – Возможно, там мы встретим какого-нибудь энта, а?  
Юри восторженно присвистнул.  
После питья им стало немного легче, хотя через несколько сот шагов Юри снова начал задыхаться. Но тогда он сделал так: повязал шарф на нижнюю часть лица. Так было не очень удобно, но зато перестало так сильно клонить в сон. А их живность на лес никак не реагировала, разве что Мак перестал отбегать далеко, жался к ногам Накила и изредка взрыкивал.  
Они долго шли, пока в лесу совсем не стемнело. Накил предложил устроиться между огромных корней падуба. Два корня образовывали кольцо в примерно три дюйма высотой. Накил разве что Сэма не загнал внутрь, потому как места там было ровно для них с Юри, и то, если спать в обнимку. Он бросил одеяло на ворох листьев, а вот костер зажигать не стал.  
– Тепло, – коротко бросил он и достал из поясной сумки два маленьких белых шарика, поднёс их ко рту, согревая дыханием, и подбросил вверх: они зависли в паре футов над землей, сияя неярким голубоватым светом.  
– Это тоже эльфийская магия, которой не существует?  
– Это стекло, фосфор и немного серы, – хихикнул Накил. – Точно никакой магии!  
Юри покивал, а дальше перестал думать о светящихся шариках: и без того хватало забот – дать Сэму поесть, уделить долю Маку, самому заточить сухарь и горсть сушеных яблок, проверить своё оружие, открыть путевой дневник…  
«28 ноября 2 962 года, – написал Юри, – мы вошли в лес Фангорн, так же называемый…»  
– Виктор, как ты назвал этот лес? Таур-чего-то-там?  
– Тауреморналомэ, – медленно проговорил эльф. – Опять сочиняешь в своей книжице, как мы героически преодолели множество тягот пути и вошли-таки в лес?  
– Это путевой дневник, считай, что летопись, – проворчал Юри. – Не бойся, там нет ничего, что порочило бы твою репутацию, ты и так с этим прекрасно справляешься!  
Накил, который возился со своими стрелами, только фыркнул.  
– Ты должен написать, как мы победили дракона. Без дракона этот твой дневник никто не будет читать.  
– Я лучше напишу про коньки, – гневно возмутился Юри. – Драконы! Не надо нам никаких драконов и принцесс! Я бы лучше на живого энта посмотрел!  
Со временем свет стал тускнеть, и Накил хлопнул ладонью по одеялу, спать, мол. Юри отложил дневник, стянул сапоги, плащ, расстегнул кафтан и прижался к Накилу, а сзади к нему примостился Мак. Втроем под одеялом и двумя тёплыми плащами им было очень хорошо.  
– Жаль, звёзд не видно, – пробормотал Юри, подняв лицо. – Неужели местные деревья не любят звёздный и лунный свет?  
И, словно желая возразить, деревья громко зашелестели ветвями с прошлогодними не опавшими листьми, развели их, и Юри увидел небольшой кусочек темного зимнего неба. Звезды казались бесконечно высокими и холодными, но такими красивыми! Созвездие Реммират – его Юри увидел полностью, и заметил еще красную звезду – Боргиль.  
– Спасибо! – крикнул он деревьям. – Это невероятно!  
Он ждал, что ветви вновь сойдутся, но до тех пор, пока он не уснул, это маленькое оконце в небо осталось открытым.  
Утром Юри проснулся раньше, попросил у деревьев извинения и разжег небольшой костерок – ровно чтобы вскипятить воды. Накил крепко спал, совсем по-детски приоткрыв рот, такой трогательный и кажущийся моложе лет на двести. Юри снял с его головы прицепившийся желтый листок падуба, бросил в костер, а после, крадучись, отошёл к поклаже. В его рюкзаке было кое-что, что ему ну очень требовалось именно сегодня.  
Позже он отошёл к ручью умыться.  
– С днём рождения, – сказал он своему отражению и мокрой ладошкой пригладил растрепанные со сна волосы. Ему исполнилось тридцать четыре – не так много для хоббита, прилично для человека и ничтожно мало для эльфа. Он ушёл из дома, некоторое время служил шерифом, а теперь за многие десятки, нет, сотни миль от родного дома, вдобавок, проклят, но зато имеет уже три исписанных блокнота. Нравится ли ему это?  
– Вполне, – ответил Юри своему отражению. – Я всем доволен.  
Он набрал воды во второй котелок и вернулся к костру.  
У хоббитов принято одаривать подарками на свой день рождения. Именинник готовит небольшие приятные сюрпризы своим родичам и друзьям, и суть традиции не в в самих подарках и их стоимости, а во внимании. Именинник предлагает порадоваться празднику вместе с ним. И Юри в этом году решил отметить свой день рождения как положено, а то в прошлом году Накил вот остался без подарка.  
Юри спланировал всё, когда они шли из Бри и повстречались с гномьим караваном. И сейчас он замер возле Накила, всё ещё дремлющего под одеялом и плащами.  
– Виктор, – он осторожно коснулся его плеча. – Я знаю, что ты уже не спишь, лентяй. Вставай, завтрак готов.  
– Я думал, меня разбудят поцелуем, – Накил приоткрыл один глаз. – Ты чего такой серьезный, Юри?  
Юри, глядя на него, вдруг подумал, что зря он это затеял, и что лучше промолчать. Но после ему стало стыдно. Он кашлянул и несмело начал:  
– У нас в Шире есть традиция – дарить подарки друзьям и родным, они ни к чему не обязывают, это всего лишь способ сказать, что ты дорожишь им и хочешь, чтобы он еще один год прожил рядом.  
Накил медленно моргнул и сел, отбросил спутанные со сна волосы за спину.  
– Ох, Юри, я опять забыл, что вы празднуете день рождения, а не день зачатия!  
– Это ничего, – Юри замотал головой. – Всё хорошо, Виктор, я именинник, и я дарю тебе… – он сжал пальцы на подарке и резко вытащил руку из кармана. – Вот!  
Накил разжал его кулак и долго рассматривал кольца в небольшой хоббичьей ладошке.  
– Это кольца, – сказал наконец эльф. – Одинаковые. Кольца.  
– Да, это одинаковые кольца. Знак моей дружбы и признательности, – Юри вдруг начал заикаться. – Мне будет приятно, если ты его наденешь. Не спрашивай, почему, мне очень хочется, чтобы у нас было что-то общее на двоих кроме коньков, проклятия и леса!  
– Это замечательное желание, – тихо ответил эльф, поднимая на Юри прояснившийся пронзительный взгляд. – Я мечтал привести тебя в Лихолесье и заказать у тамошних мастеров что-нибудь в подарок, красивое и строгое, как твой характер, но уже зима, а мы от Лихолесья далеко. Но впереди много лет и много лиг, так что мое желание когда-нибудь да сбудется. А сейчас надень мне это кольцо, Юри.  
Юри шмыгнул носом, взял кольцо дрожащими пальцами и не сразу попал им на палец. Накил терпеливо ждал, а после обнял его и поцеловал в лоб.  
– Спасибо за подарок. Дай мне свою руку.  
– Я думал носить кольцо на цепочке, – Юри протянул руку с кольцом. – Так я его точно не потеряю.  
– Сегодня ты можешь и на пальце носить, – Накил заглянул ему в глаза. – Что ты? Я хочу надеть тебе кольцо на палец.  
Юри хотел было зажмуриться, но только шире распахнул глаза.  
– Не так я себе это представлял, – Накил поднёс его пальцы к губам, кольцо он всё еще держал в другой руке. – Но, кажется, ты мудрее меня, пусть и не понимаешь иногда, что делаешь. Значит, быть тому: Призываю в свидетели Манвэ и Варду, – голос эльфа стал глухим и надтреснутым, – призываю в свидетели Йаванну Кеменкири и обещаю, что отныне буду всегда рядом с хоббитом Юри до тех пор, пока леса Средиземья зелены.  
Юри отшатнулся. И дураку было понятно, что кое-кто сейчас своим дурным языком натворил дел!  
– Ты что такое говоришь?! Ты… – он задохнулся. Возможно, это был какой-то странный эльфийский обычай, о котором Юри не знал, но уж больно слова Накила смахивали на те клятвы, что приносили молодожены в Шире. Юри ничего такого в виду не имел, он-то думал об одинаковых кольцах на удачу им обоим, а Накил…  
– Я отдаю тебе себя в дар, – Накил поднялся и опустился на одно колено, и теперь их глаза были вровень. – Сегодня день твоего появления на свет, тебе минуло тридцать четыре по вашему счету, и хоть эльфы вступают в брак куда раньше…  
– Нет-нет-нет… – Юри попятился. – Нет, что ж ты такое говоришь, Виктор, ты мужчина, ты эльф, ты прекрасный и бессмертный, – он говорил что-то еще, глядя расширившимися глазами в светлые глаза Виктора, сейчас сузившиеся от злости. Говорил, а после язык словно примёрз к нёбу под бешеным взглядом.  
– Значит, я не так тебя понял? – спросил Накил тихо. – Тебе не нужен я?  
– О-очень нужен! Ты мой друг, я без тебя не смогу!  
– Тогда клятва произнесена, а большего мне не надо, – отрезал Накил и встал. – Не будешь же ты возвращать мне свой подарок на день рождения!  
Юри осел на корень, его подхватили теплые руки, прислонили к стволу.  
– Не бойся, я теперь всегда буду рядом, а если ты думаешь, что я говорил бездумно и просто так, чтобы сделать тебе приятно – то ты ошибаешься, – Накил нервничал и глотал окончания у слов. Под конец он сбился и перешел на синдарин, но говорил он так быстро, что Юри ничего не понял и только помотал головой.  
– Дурак ты, Виктор, – устало сказал Юри. – Я думал, что хуже быть не может, только порадовался, а ты…  
– А я наконец стал серьезным и взрослым эльфом, – пробормотал Накил. – Вот бы наши с тобой матушки порадовались!  
– Моя и так слишком хорошо о тебе думает!  
– О-о! – Накил уселся у костра, похожий на взъерошенного воробья. – Сухари? Ты посыпал их солью с перцем и поджарил их?  
– Это вкусно, – Юри вытянул руку, разглядывая кольцо на пальце, коснулся его, погладил легонько самыми кончиками. – Тебя в Лихолесье не пустят.  
– Ха, – Накил взгрызся в сухарь. – Это мы ещё поглядим.  
Юри отвернулся, чтобы никто не заметил, что у него в глазах сейчас стоят слёзы – он сам не знал от чего – то ли от счастья, то ли от ужаса.


	40. Глава сороковая, в которой Юри понимает, что не все каштаны одинаково полезны

Юри понял, что что-то не так, когда деревья вокруг сомкнулись в кольцо. Он видел подобное только в Старом лесу, когда тот не хотел его пропускать по просьбе Накила. Шел восьмой день их путешествия по лесу Фангорн, и всё было прекрасно, если не считать ощущения, что Юри начал потихоньку сходить с ума. Кольцо оттягивало палец, по ночам Юри снились жуткие сны, как Накила на границе Лихолесья казнят за неподобающее для эльфа поведение. Когда Накил узнал об этих снах, он долго хохотал, утирая слёзы, а после обнял Юри, долго-долго целовал то в лоб, то в виски, а после сказал, что нет у них таких казней, и вообще он не припомнит такого, чтобы без королевского суда кого-то казнили. Юри чуть приободрился, но кошмары сниться не перестали. Проклятие – это оно его затягивало и мучило, оно как с цепи сорвалось, если, конечно, можно так сказать о проклятии, когда в день его рождения Виктор додумался дать клятву. Помолвка – вот чем она оказалась. Юри в тот день не смог удержаться от слёз, его страшило будущее, а дурной эльф смеялся и пытался его приободрить. И ничего не получилось.  
Так вот, деревья – старые каштаны, замшелые и жуткие на вид – окружили их кольцом, наставили острые сучья, как мечи и отказывались пустить их дальше. Накил говорил с ними по-эльфийски, сначала на родном лесном наречии, после перешел на язык Высоких эльфов, да вот не расступались деревья и всё тут.  
– Тогда отпустите нас обратно, пожалуйста! – взмолился Юри. – Мы немедленно уйдем из леса и на милю приближаться не будем к опушке! На пять миль!  
Деревья стояли намертво. Тогда Юри решился на отчаянный шаг: он подобрал ветку потолще, обернул ее носовым платком, пролил на него несколько капель масла и поджег. Он не ожидал, что в него вцепится с десяток ветвей и резко дёрнет вверх. Факел упал на землю, и был затоптан запаниковавшим Накилом. А Юри подняли высоко-высоко, растянули так, что все мышцы заныли от напряжения. Юри не мог удержаться от крика боли, а попытки вывернуться из захвата цепких веток оказались неудачными. Он обреченно повис, лихорадочно обдумывая, как высвободить хотя бы одну руку, чтобы добраться до кинжала и им обрубить ветки.  
– Я буду стрелять, – крикнул с земли Накил. – Подожгу стрелы и буду стрелять! Я люблю лес, но когда придется выбирать между вами и другом, я выберу его!  
Деревья не ответили, зато Юри завопил от сильной боли: его потянули в разные стороны еще сильнее, резкая боль прошила правое плечо.  
– В-Вик… Не угрожай им! – выкрикнул он. – Отпустите, пожалуйста! Мы не будем ничего жечь!  
– Как сказать! – прошипел с земли Накил. – Тогда я не удивляюсь, почему опушка вырублена! Хорошо вы тут обращаетесь с гостями!  
– Ху-хум! – вдруг пророкотал раскатистый нечеловеческий голос. Проклятые каштаны вдруг расступились, чудом не разорвав Юри пополам, и в древесное кольцо вступил он – поросший мхом и лишайниками энт, древесный гигант, пастырь деревьев.  
– Онодрим! – выдохнул Накил.  
– Кто грозит моим каштанам огнем? – раскатисто спросил энт. – Кто посмел без спросу вторгнуться в Фангорн и грозить моим каштанам огнём? Люди? Орки? Всех уничтожим, превратим в компост!  
– Я эльф, имя мое Накил Вэонион, – Юри сквозь слёзы заметил, что Накил опустил лук, – это мой друг и попутчик Юри, самое безобидное существо в Средиземье. Мы просили твоих слуг пропустить нас, о онодрим, но они нас не слышали и схватили Юри.  
Каштаны зашумели, гневно о чём-то рассказывая энту, тот отвечал им на певучем языке, каштаны шумели еще пуще прежнего. Беседа могла продолжаться бесконечно, но конец ей положил вопль Юри, которого один из каштанов резко дернул на себя. У бедного Юри затрещали бриджи и рубашка, он захлебнулся криком, и Накил тотчас вскинул лук. Голос эльфа сложно было назвать дружелюбным, он выкрикнул что-то на наречии Высоких эльфов, судя по напевности. Энт ответил ему на том же языке, а после Юри полетел с десятифутовой высоты вниз, и превратиться ему в неприятного вида лепешку, но кто-то из каштанов вытянул ветки и поймал Юри.   
Накил что-то гневно выкрикнул всё на том же наречии, а после метнулся белкой на каштан, схватил Юри и осторожно стащил вниз. Юри не очень-то понимал, что происходит, он приходил в себя, ощупывал ноющие плечи и колени с бедрами. Сейчас он не мог принять даже то, что перед ним – герой одной из старых как мир сказок – онодрим, энт, тот, кто хранит леса, говорит с деревьями и охраняет все растения!  
– Никому нельзя верить, – онодрим легко покачнулся. Переступая с ноги на ногу. Изумрудные глаза цепко следили за маленькими фигурками на земле. На руках у него было по шесть пальцев, сучковатых и бугристых, по всему телу виднелись грибы, на животе зияло небольшое дупло, из которого высунулась серая желтоглазая морда, угукнула и сунулась обратно, только круглые глаза горели в полумраке.  
Накил аккуратно ощупал Юри, ободряюще коснулся его щеки и обернулся к энту.  
– Скажите мне, уважаемый онодрим, можем ли мы уйти из леса?  
Энт замер, глядя на них.  
– Я, Финглас, думаю, что вы должны уйти из леса и более в него не возвращаться.  
– Как скажете, – Накил вздохнул, поднял Юри и усадил на пони. – Мы приходили без зла, эльф никогда не замыслит худого лесу, но раз не пришлись ко двору – так тому и быть.  
– Нечего здесь делать тем, кто не имеет сучьев и листьев, – рокотнул энт. – Будет вам дорога до опушки, не смейте с нее сходить, тогда останетесь живы.  
Накил низко поклонился. Когда он распрямился и взял пони за повод, взгляд его был холодным и злым. На вопросительный взгляд Юри он только кивнул, шепнув одними губами:  
– Ты в порядке?  
Юри угукнул. Плечи и бедра ныли, но он пообещал себе, что будет молчать до конца пути из этого дурного леса. Каштаны! Подумать только, одни из самых любимых его деревьев оказались монстрами хуже Старого вяза! От этой несправедливости аж слёзы на глаза навернулись!  
Накил повёл пони, едва деревья перед ними расступились и образовали неширокую дорогу. Юри сдавленно охнул, и хоть у него всё болело, потянулся в карман за блокнотом. Рисовать на ходу было неудобно, но он быстро зачиркал карандашом по бумаге. Накил хмыкнул, его взгляд потеплел.  
– Ты никогда не меняешься. Иногда я думаю, что если нас поймает дракон, то ты даже в его пасти уцепишься за клык и попросишь подождать, пока ты дорисуешь последнюю чешуйку.  
Юри тихо хихикнул.  
– Кто знает? Но ты говорил, что драконов в Средиземье больше нет.  
– Только это меня и утешает, милый мой хоббит!  
Только в самом конце пути Юри заставил себя обернуться. Конечно, Финглас остался далеко позади, в милях так десяти, но Юри на секунду показалось, что он увидел две изумрудные точки, которые мигнули и тотчас погасли. Он вцепился враз ослабевшими руками в шею пони и прижался к нему всем телом.  
– Вот тебе и погуляли по лесу, – пробормотал он.  
– Может, следовало попробовать весной, весной природа добрее, солнце ярче, – задумчиво протянул Накил. – Ладно, всегда можно зайти с другой стороны… Но не в этот раз! – поспешно добавил он, увидев панику в глазах Юри. – А теперь давай-ка разобьем лагерь.  
Ночью Юри долго не мог сомкнуть глаз, он лежал головой на коленях Накила, и пока тот рассеянно гладил его по волосам, Юри смотрел в такое высокое и тёмное зимнее небо. Они шли на север, Накил впервые на его глазах достал карту на куске шёлка, расстелил на траве и проворчал, что им теперь брести примерно сто тридцать миль по роханским степям, открытым всем ветрам и злым глазам.  
– Потому что я не верю, что Саруман не наблюдает за Роханом, это в Фангорн ему не проникнуть, наверное, а здесь… – Накил досадливо поморщился. – Эх, опять долгий путь!  
– По Кардолану же прошли? – резонно спросил его тогда Юри. – Выше нос. А что это за река?  
– Лимлит. Броды есть, целых три. – Накил провел пальцем. – Но, кажется, она замерзает зимой, если холодно. И хорошо, что Гиблые болота в стороне, ужасное место. Напугать тебя сказкой на ночь?  
– Спасибо, давай как-нибудь потом.  
Юри тогда еще долго рассматривал карту, а после и вовсе перерисовал себе, скрупулезно записывая свои впечатления и примечания. Скотина остроухая только посмеивалась и поддевала, мол, у тебя есть я, зачем тебе карта?  
Юри пожал плечами. Ему просто нравились карты, они нравились многим хоббитам, хоть от них и пахло приключениями и беспокойством. Но сами по себе карты не несут в себе опасности, опасности начинаются, если выходить из дома, а карта… А что карта, если она лежит себе?  
Фангорн через день пути превратился в тёмную полосу на горизонте, через два – он стал незаметен для близорукого Юри, через три – превратился в обычный ночной кошмар. Накил всё понимал и каждый раз оказывался рядом, пихая к губам очередной бутылек, пахнущий травами. Юри пил, целовал в знак признательности и обнимал что есть силы.  
– Ночь пройдёт – дурной сон унесет, – шептал Накил, обнимая в ответ. – Это всё ветер с болот, а теперь спи.  
Солнце вставало и поднималось еще девять раз, а после ветер сменился окончательно на теплый восточный.  
– И это всё, весна? – недоумевал Юри, глядя на спокойные воды Лимлит.  
– Нет, это просто тёплая зима, – смеялся Накил. – Хочешь искупаться?  
В воздухе пахло весной, что бы там ни говорил Накил.


	41. Глава сорок первая, в которой Юри оказывается в заключении

Двадцать третьего декабря они увидели вдали темную полосу леса.  
– Лес же должен быть золотым? – удивился Юри. – Ты сам говорил – его Золотым лесом зовут. Лаурэ-чего-то-там?  
– Балда, мэллорны растут в глубине леса. Лаурелиндоренан – общее название. На опушке Лориена растут и обычные ясени, но дальше мэллорны и только мэллорны, – взгляд эльфа стал мечтательным. – Зарисуй их, Юри. Зарисуй обязательно.  
– Конечно, – Юри покивал. – И тебя на ветке, как птицу.  
Накил только зажмурился от удовольствия.  
– Эх, всё равно дома никто не поверит!  
Они решили дойти до Андуина и подняться вверх по берегу. Признаться, Юри надоело идти по степи, а Накил и вовсе считал, что лучший отдых – отдых в лесу, под защитой деревьев, и недавнее происшествие в Фангорне его мнение не изменило.  
Так они и сделали, и хоть получился немаленький крюк, но зато обоим стало спокойней. А больше всего радовался Мак, который гонял в прибрежных кустах разную мелкую живность.  
Так они встретили утро двадцать пятого декабря. Юри застенчиво поздравил Накила с днём рождения, а тот сгрёб его к себе под одеяло и, бормоча, что эльфы празднуют день зачатия, балда, когда ты это запомнишь. Юри не особо рьяно отбивался от ласк, а после и вовсе забрался холодными руками Накилу под рубаху и мстительно приложил ладони к его груди.  
После завтрака они продолжили путь, благо теперь они вступили на проторенную тропу. Само журчание Андуина сменилось, как и сам лес. Юри заметил это вслух, и Накил согласно кивнул. Лес изменился, изменился даже сам воздух. Под ногами шелестели золотистые листья, и Накил в который раз завел разговор о мэллорнах.  
– Они растут лишь в Лориене, эти чудесные ясени, – говорил он, пока Юри, запрокинув голову, разглядывал кроны.  
– Надо зарисовать, – Юри потянулся за блокнотом, и вдруг в землю у его ног вонзилась стрела.  
– Нас заметили, – Накил шагнул было вперед, чтобы закрыть Юри, но теперь стрела пролетела над его головой, всего в паре дюймов от макушки.  
Юри поднял руки вслед за Накилом, сердце забилось резко и быстро, стрела в земле была слишком осязаемым намеком: «Ни шагу больше, иначе ты умрешь».  
Эльфы выходили из-за деревьев, спрыгивали с ветвей. Юри насчитал десятерых, но их могло быть больше: он не решался вертеть головой и пристально разглядывать.  
– Saesa omentien lle! – крикнул Накил. – Mankoi lle uma tanya?*  
– Ты можешь говорить на вестроне, язык диких лесных эльфов здесь еще более неуместен, чем Всеобщий, – вперед вышел эльф, с волосами светлее, чем у Накила, выглядящий старше, сероглазый и одетый в темно-зеленое.  
– Благодарю вас, – Накил склонил голову, и Юри сделал то же самое. Он чувствовал себя маленьким и беззащитным под прицелом эльфов. Он знал, что сейчас в случае чего не сможет защитить ни себя, ни Накила. Хотя, казалось бы, Накилу ничего не должно было угрожать, он же эльф, ну и что, что из других краев! Эльфы-то должны быть радушнее к сородичам! А потом Юри вспомнил, как его сородичи относились к пригорянским хоббитам и приуныл. Какое там радушие? Жизнь показала, что даже такие разные народы имеют много общего: недоверие и нетерпимость, например.  
– Что здесь забыл эльф из Лихолесья со своим ручным животным? – продолжал сероглазый.  
– Мое имя Накил Вэонион, это мой друг из народа перианов-хоббитов, его имя Юри. Мы путешествуем по лесам и зарисовываем растения всего Средиземья, – Юри аж заслушался голосом Накила. – Мы пришли в Лотлориен без злого умысла и дурных мыслей. Если будет на то слово лориенской пограничной стражи – мы покинем Лориен, – Накил вскинул голову.  
– В этот лес никто не входит и не выходит без позволения Владык, – холодно ответили ему. – Раз вы смогли сюда войти, то обязаны предстать перед судом Владык. Только они решат, можно ли вас отпустить или же казнить.  
– Что?! – вырвалось у Юри. – Почему?! Разве это преступление – просто войти в лес?  
– В этот лес – да, – пограничник в темно-зеленом посмотрел на него, как на заговорившую вдруг мышь. – Придержи язык за зубами, ты не убит лишь потому, что вошёл вместе с эльфом. Не будь его… – он положил руку на меч. Юри только сглотнул, у него язык прилип к нёбу от ужаса. Он слишком хорошо знал, как быстро и метко стреляют эльфы. И жив он только из-за Накила, но, возможно, это ненадолго. Кто знает, что решат эти загадочные «Владыки»?  
– Разве мы не две ветви одного народа?** – тихо спросил Накил. – Разве мы не сражались с одним врагом в давние дни? Разве ваш король не примкнул к армии нашего короля, отказавшись идти под командованием верховного короля нолдор Гил-Гэлада?  
– То дела давних дней, и ныне ваш король не Орофер, а Трандуил, – холодно ответил пограничник. – Хватит ненужных разговоров, а если ты решишь рассказать мне еще одну сказку, то я выстрелю.  
– Не бойся, – Накил не мог протянуть к нему руку, но смотрел он сейчас на него: тепло и ободряюще. – Я тебя защищу.  
– Я знаю, – Юри рвано выдохнул. – Я не думал, что у эльфа могут быть проблемы из-за меня, я думал, что вы один народ.  
– Вам было велено молчать, особенно тебе, полурослик, – сероглазый едва заметно двинул рукой. – Обоим завязать глаза.  
– Могу я попросить об одолжении, о господин пограничник, что не назвал своего имени, – Накил говорил вежливо, но с долей яда в голове. – Могу я вести своего друга за руку?  
– Нет. Мое имя Митсул, – сероглазый изогнул губы в подобии улыбки. – Хватит разговоров.  
Юри позволил связать себе руки и завязать глаза, хотя внутри всё обмирало от ужаса. Может, как раз поэтому он и подчинялся окрикам и послушно шёл вперед. Несколько раз он запинался и падал, его поднимали и лёгким тычком в спину направляли дальше. В голове стучало: «Только бы Накил не пострадал! Только бы они нас не убивали!». Умирать очень не хотелось. Умом Юри понимал, что пограничники правы. Сам-то он, будучи шерифом, сильно радовался появлению людей в своём лесу? Только тех бандитов Накил убил не потому, что они люди и не потому, что нарушили границу. Те бандиты убивали и грабили хоббитов, а они только вошли в лес, у границ которого не было дорожного указателя «Не входить!». Как же так?  
Через несколько часов его придержали за плечо, веля остановиться. Юри подчинился, сел и замер. Рядом с ним оказался Накил, Юри прижался к нему, боясь заговорить.  
– Всё хорошо, – едва слышно шепнул эльф. – Я немного слышал о владыках Лориена, но во всех легендах о них говорят, как о справедливых и разумных эльфах.  
– Хорошо бы, если так, – Юри сглотнул.  
– Тшшш, не расстраивайся. Я тебя сюда затащил – я тебя защищу. Жаль, руки связаны и не могу тебя обнять, трусишка-зайчишка, – Накил тихо рассмеялся. – Ну-ну, Юри, выше нос, мы всё ещё живы, а ведь могли сгинуть еще в Кардолане или в Фангорне.  
– Поверить не могу, – раздался над ними высокий женский голос. – Перворожденный сюсюкается с кроликом-переростком! Неужели подданные Трандуила настолько опустились, что заводят себе ручных зверушек и таскают их на потеху всему Средиземью?  
– Не знаю вашего имени и не вижу вашего лица, госпожа, – негромко ответил Накил. – Подданные короля Трандуила знают, что такое дружба.  
– Гиланна, оставь их, – этот голос был Юри знаком, это заговорил тот самый сероглазый высокомерный эльф. – Вы переночуете здесь, а утром продолжим путь. Повязку снимать запрещено.  
Накил хмыкнул.  
– Я понял тебя, Митсул. Можем ли мы с моим другом поужинать пищей из своих запасов, или у подданных владыки Келеборна принято морить пленников голодом?  
– Вам дадут пищу.  
Их действительно покормили какой-то похлебкой. Ни глаза, ни руки им не освободили, поэтому кормили с ложечки. Юри глотал, обжигаясь, но не протестовал. Ему хватало уже того, что Накил рядом. Было бы куда хуже, если бы их разучили. Спать их тоже уложили вместе, привязав Юри веревкой за руки к рукам Накила. Было неудобно, Накил попытался было возмутиться, но ему приказали молчать.  
– Что ж, в Лихолесье узнают, как тепло эльфы Лориена относятся к сородичам, – сквозь зубы сказал Накил. Где-то вдалеке кто-то засмеялся.  
Утром они продолжили свой путь. Юри погрузился в некое подобие дремоты, почти убаюканный мерным темпом ходьбы, тишиной и темнотой. Он просто шёл вперёд, и не сразу понял, что ему велели остановиться. Кто-то наконец ухватил его за плечи и прижал к себе.  
– Эльфа к Владыкам. Этого на тэлен для преступников, – скомандовал Митсул. – Покормите заодно.  
– Нет, – Юри слепо дернулся. – Виктор!   
Ему в шею упёрлось нечто холодное – то ли нож, то ли меч.   
– Не двигайся, иначе останешься без головы.  
– Мы будем вместе, – твердо сказал Накил. – Или мы идем вместе к вашим Владыкам, или нас обоих запирайте, где хотите.  
– Не ты здесь решаешь, лихолесец.  
Юри почти заплакал, и хорошо, что на глазах была повязка. Он не стал кричать и звать, понимая, что сделает только хуже.  
– Юри, не бойся, – крикнул Накил издалека.  
– Я постараюсь, – Юри сжал кулаки. – Я очень постараюсь.  
Его повели куда-то, а после кто-то куда-то его передавал, Юри чувствовал шелест листьев, ветер и солнечные лучи. Так он понял, что его затащили на дерево. На очень высокое дерево. Там с него сняли повязку и развязали руки. Два эльфа, с золотистыми волосами и серыми глазами, смотрели на него как на неразумное животное.  
Юри окинул взглядом место, в котором оказался. Это был дощатый настил на нескольких ветвях, без стен, почти у середины его, у ствола, было отверстие, в которое уходила веревочная лестница. Юри не решился подойти к краю и посмотреть вниз, боясь испугаться окончательно.  
– Ты есть должен сидеть здесь, пока Владыка решать, – сказал один на ломаном вестроне. – Твой еда, – он положил на доски несколько полосок вяленого мяса, два яблока и краюху хлеба.  
– Diola lle, – по привычке ответил Юри, а глаза защипало. Сказочный лес, говорил Накил. Хороша сказка, прямо как те страшные истории о волколаках и гоблинах!

*Рад видеть вас! Зачем вы это сделали?  
**Накил имеет в виду, что коренное население Лориена, как и Лихолесья – лесные эльфы галадрим. Их короли являются пришлыми из племени синдар или нолдор (в случае с Галадриэлью). Король Лориена Амрод, о котором Накил говорит, был из синдар, и он был дружен с королем лихолесских эльфов Орофером. В войне Последнего союза Орофер и Амрод выступили под одним знаменем, не желая сражаться под командованием верховного короля нолдор Гил-Гэлада. В той войне оба лесных короля погибли, после чего Трандуил принял корону Лихолесья, а Галадриэль с Келеборном стали править Лориеном, что не понравилось Трандуилу по ряду причин, но речь не о них сейчас, поэтому не будем заострять на этом внимание. :)


	42. Глава сорок вторая, в которой Юри становится не лучшего мнения об эльфах

Его оставили одного. Юри надкусил яблоко и тотчас отложил, кусок в горло не лез. Он сжался в комок у ствола, переплел пальцы и принялся молиться госпоже Элберет. Хоббиты не верили в Валар, он и сам-то узнал от Накила о Стихиях лишь на одиннадцатом году знакомства. Но в Элберет верил Накил, а значит, следовало просить её о помощи. Юри казалось, что в этом месте солнце застыло в одной точке – в зените. И потом оно просто взяло и зашло. По его подсчетам луна только родилась, то есть ее рожки должны были смотреть влево, а в здешнем небе луна лежала, а ее рожки были направлены прямо вверх. И это было неправильно. Здесь вообще всё было неправильно, хоть и дышалось легко, как нигде.  
На второй день заключения Юри впал в отчаяние. Он мерил настил осторожными шагами, боясь, что доски просто провалятся под его тяжестью. И даром, что понимал, что эльфы-стражи всяко потяжелее него будут. Но – боялся. Сильнее, чем за себя, он боялся за одного эльфа, который был Стихии его знают где, а вместе с ним пони и собака. Юри, устав носиться по тэлену, сел и открыл блокнот, рисование всегда помогало ему успокоиться. И из-под карандаша возникло до боли знакомое лицо, которое он мог нарисовать с закрытыми глазами! Венок из полевых цветов, косичка, начинающаяся от виска и уходящая за ухо, слишком длинная чёлка, смеющиеся глаза… Юри растёр карандаш пальцем, затеняя ворот рубашки, вырвал листок и чуть ли не на колянях умолял пришедшего к нему вечером эльфа-стража передать это Накилу. Тот рисунок взял, повертел в пальцах и унёс. Но чуда не произошло, никто так и ни слова не говорил о Накиле и не передавал от него ничего. От расстройства Юри снова не смог проглотить ни куска.  
На третий день на него накатило оцепенение. Юри привалился к стволу и бездумно смотрел то в небо, то в листву его мэллорна-тюрьмы и соседних деревьев. Золотые листья шумели на ветру, и это было красиво, но эта красота совсем не трогала, она казалась неживой и даже злой. Юри боялся, что эта мысль не совсем его, не мог Юри Бэйзер, каким он себя помнил, остаться равнодушным к красоте леса, настоящего сказочного эльфийского леса! И блокнот снова пришёл на помощь, Юри рисовал, пока пальцы не заныли – и эти волшебные мэллорны, и Накила на ветке, и суровых лориенских пограничников, и даже странную луну, которая не менялась.  
На четвертый пришёл ужас. Он во сне нечаянно подкатился к неогороженному краю. Резкий порыв ветра ударил в лицо, и Юри проснулся. Он чудом успел вцепиться в доски и очень медленно, очень-очень медленно начал отползать назад. Сердце гулко стучало в висках, ладони вспотели, по спине пот катился ручьем. Юри смог перевести дыхание только в трех футах от края. Одежду можно было выжимать и сушить, но он не стал раздеваться, только достал одеяло из мешка. Да уж, счастьем было, что лориенские пограничники не отобрали у него мешок с вещами и бесценными блокнотами.  
Кусок снова в горло не лез, и тогда к нему явился сам Митсул. Он смотрел на Юри пристальным взглядом, словно мысленно свежевал его и резал на куски. Юри смотрел в ответ, не смея отвести взгляд.  
– Почему ты не ешь? Ты не питаешься этим?  
– Я не хочу есть, – Юри едва смог разлепить пересохшие губы. – Где мой друг?  
– Он на тэлене Амрота, ждет, когда Владыки его примут. Он здоров и невредим.  
Эти слова ничего не сказали Юри. Он опустил голову и уставился на свои руки. Руки дрожали. Надо было бы поесть, от слабого него толку точно не будет, но сейчас Юри не хотел даже шевелиться под этим изучающим взглядом.  
– Ты должен поесть, – веско сказал Митсул. – Иначе тебя накормят силой.  
– Я поем, когда увижу Накила, – Юри не знал, откуда в нём берется эта злость и силы на сопротивление. – Только тогда. Можете меня связать и накормить насильно, но я не буду глотать и всё выплюну! – он вскочил, сжав кулаки.  
Они смотрели друг на друга несколько долгих минут, наконец эльф едва заметно ухмыльнулся.  
– Несколько дней без еды, и ты сам попросишь, – обронил Митсул и спустился вниз. Следом с легким шелестом упал веревочная лестница.  
Юри обнял себя за плечи и улегся на свое привычное место, достал карандаш и принялся рисовать в блокноте. Пальцы немного дрожали, но стоило взяться за карандаш, как дрожь исчезла. Юри записал в путевой дневник дату, свои впечатления и улегся, глядя в лориенское ночное небо. Рожки луны всё так же смотрели вверх.  
– Хоббиты славятся своим упрямством, – проговорил Юри, обращаясь к луне. – Эльфы, говорят, тоже.  
Спустя два дня он уже и рисовать не мог, только лежал и смотрел на золотистую листву над головой. Листья шелестели и убаюкивали. Воду эльфы ему приносили, воду Юри пил.  
На третий день после того разговора, Юри подумал, что сходит с ума. Он слышал голоса совсем рядом, говорили эльфы, но не на том языке, который использовал Накил. Наречие Высоких эльфов, нолдор, это было оно. Мелодичная речь словно оплетала его и без того слабое тело, делая недвижимым и сонным. Слова иногда казались знакомыми, но всё вместе складывалось в тарабарщину без смысла и толка. Чьи-то руки невесомо касались его лба и висков, шеи и рук, тормошили и укачивали.   
– Виктор, – сонно звал Юри, но это точно был не Накил, от него пахло не так. – Покажись! – Юри почти плакал. – Оставь меня в покое!  
Не оставляли до тех пор, пока он не заснул.   
А проснулся Юри уже на земле, на расстеленном одеяле, слабый и беспомощный, словно несколько дней до того был в сильной лихорадке. А рядом сидел похудевший и бледный Накил. В щеку ткнулся холодный собачий нос, и Юри попытался отстранить слюнявую морду Мака.  
– Доставил ты им хлопот, дружок, но так им и надо, – шепнул Накил, поднося к его губам чашу с водой. – Напугал всех и заставил себя уважать.  
– Не понимаю, – Юри потянулся к нему – обнять, удостовериться, что эльф настоящий. Так и было: Накил был теплый, пахло от него, как обычно: травами и немного – едой.   
– И не надо, – Накил взял его на руки и завернул в одеяло. – Я несколько дней был под стражей, со мной говорили словами… И не только словами, – он потемнел лицом. – Думали, что я шпион или жертва чар. Как унизительно. А после мои стражи обмолвились, что ты отказался от пищи до тех пор, пока не увидишься со мной. Им это показалось забавным, а я чуть не обезумел. Ты ведь боишься высоты, кругом враги, а я поклялся тебя защищать – и где я? Нет меня рядом.  
– Хэледол, – сказать это имя было чем-то стыдным и столь же сладким. Юри словно точку ставил. – Там был кто-то, – Юри грелся в его руках, прижавшись щекой к его груди. Сердце Накила билось ровно и громко, и это успокаивало. – Я слышал песни, чувствовал, что меня трогают. Что это было?  
– Кто знает, может, тебя так изучали, может, допрашивали. Мы спросим об этом, когда нас все-таки решат выслушать. Сейчас нас только спрашивают и держат на поводке, – в голосе Накила слышалась несвойственная ему горькая злость. – Подумать только, и это Лотлориен, который считается чуть ли не самым…  
– Каким же видят Лориен Цветущий эльфы Лихолесья? – их уединение нарушила эльфийская дева, столь прекрасная, что у Юри дыхание пресеклось. Она была высока – выше Накила на дюйм или два, ее чудесные золотистые волосы спускались чуть ли не до земли, а белое одеяние слепило. Платье казалось простым, но вскоре Юри различил богатую вышивку. Будь он в силах – бросился бы зарисовывать. Хотя он понимал, что всё это отпечатается у него в памяти. А в её глазах было что-то, чего Юри не видел в глазах других эльфов.  
– Владычица Галадриэль, – Накил дернулся. Юри понял, что он хочет поклониться, но не может поприветствовать владычицу лориенских эльфов, как подобает, из-за него.  
– Госпожа, – Юри неуверенно сполз с коленей Накила и поклонился, придерживая одеяло рукой. Накил повторил его движение.  
– Не каждый день увидишь, как Перворожденный выбирает в друзья смертного, – Галадриэль села на траву, и Юри показалось, что трава под ее платьем даже не примялась. – Садитесь, гости Лориена, и простите невежливое обращение. Сейчас странное время, тревожное и опасное, стражи Лориена боятся пропустить в нашу страну лихо, и потому забывают о том, что иногда в гости могут прийти с миром.  
Юри промолчал, не зная, что ответить. И Накил тоже.  
А после Юри вдруг почувствовал себя очень маленьким и совершенно нагим под её взглядом. Это было не так жутко и грубо, как под взглядом Митсула, но очень страшно и стыдно. Колдовство Сарумана было куда жестче и настойчивей, а здесь в его уши лился ласковый шёпот: «Расскажи, покажи, откройся, больно не будет, ты же не хочешь разочаровать меня?». Перед глазами пронеслись обрывки воспоминаний – Старый лес, малина из рук Накила, первая стрела, выпущенная в человека в Тарбаде, черные стены Изенгарда… Юри не знал, то ли сам их в себе пробудил, то ли чужая воля. А когда всё кончилось, Юри бессильно осел на траву и оказался в знакомых тёплых руках. У него хватило сил только на гневный взгляд, от тщательно лелеемой стены не осталось и следа, она как утренний туман растаяла под слепящей безжалостной силой лориенской владычицы.  
– Он не несет в себе зла, – прозвучал над ухом негромкий голос Накила. – Едва ли в Арде есть более беззлобное и отважное существо. А вы, госпожа, хоть и в своём праве, но разве не запрещено применять осанвэ без позволения и желания собеседника?!  
– В тебе говорит не разум, Накил Вэонион. А я всего лишь защищаю свои земли и своих людей.  
– Я знаю, – ответил Накил и сильнее его обнял. – Но это не дает вам права презирать законы, данные самим Единым. Не думал, что скажу такое королеве Золотого леса!  
– Суровые времена требуют суровых мер, – леди Галадриэль подсела ближе, взяла лицо Юри в ладони, и под этим тёплым взглядом Юри почти простил ей вторжение в свой разум. Он зажмурился, омытый теплом почти материнской любви. Он хотел стать лучшим, хотел, чтобы его похватила это бесконечно добрая, мудрая и живущая столько лет, нет, веков, владычица. Он хотел… Из этого состояния его вывел легкий щипок от Накила. Эльф еще раз ущипнул его за руку, приводя в чувство.  
– А что в нём говорит? – Юри благодарно погладил Накила по руке. – Госпожа, там на тэлене были вы?  
– Пусть он сам ответит на твой вопрос, хоббит Юри из Шира, – госпожа Галадриэль улыбнулась – как по глазам вспышкой света ударила. – Да, там была я. Я почувствовала, как умирает маленькая светлая fea. Только не в моих владениях, здесь никому не позволено причинять боль понапрасну.  
Накил хмыкнул, но промолчал. Юри почти понимал сейчас его чувства.  
– Спасибо. Кажется, я почти сделал глупость, отказываясь от пищи.  
– Как посмотреть, Юри, как посмотреть. Не будь этой отчаянной мольбы, ты бы не заинтересовал меня, – она рассмеялась, тряхнула головой, и Юри, глядя ей в глаза, понял, что она давно уже не юная девушка, что лет госпоже Галадриэли побольше, чем старому доброму Ширу, может даже больше, чем хоббиты жили в Средиземье. И от этих мыслей у него язык к нёбу примёрз. И из горла вырвался только придушенный писк:  
– Заинтересовать вас?  
– Ты исключительный хоббит, Юри Бэйзер из Шира, и потому не удивительно, что ты смог привлечь внимание своего друга. Цените свои чувства, пока на всех нас не упала тень. Потому что единственное, в чём есть надежда – это в верности и любви, – она покачала головой. – Вы можете пробыть в Лориене, пока не наберетесь сил. Вы вправе гулять по моим владениям, но только не заходите в мой сад и в Галадхен, пока я вас не приглашу.  
Юри облизнул пересохшие губы.  
– Тогда и у меня будет просьба, госпожа. Не читайте наших мыслей.  
Она кивнула.  
– Ни я, ни кто-либо еще в Лотлориене не коснутся ваших разумов, вот слово Галадриэли.  
Она оставила их. Они долгое время молчали, обдумывая слова владычицы, а после Накил проговорил с обидой:  
– Она не должна была так с тобой поступать. Какими благими ни были бы намерения, но проникать в чужой разум…  
– Это было не так, как в Ортанке, – Юри добрел до фонтана и сел рядом, заглядываясь на рыбок.  
– Да, Юри. Потому что леди Галадриэль старше и искуснее Сарумана.  
Юри коснулся воды ладонью, любопытные рыбки сначала прыснули в стороны, а после вернулись к руке и принялись шмыгать между пальцев. Юри смотрел на них с застывшей улыбкой. Вот как, значит. Его распяли под безжалостным светом, высветили все мысли и решили, что он не опасен. Наверное, прогуляться голышом по Мичел-Делвингу в разгар ярмарки было бы не так стыдно.  
– Тебе надо поесть, – мягко сказал Накил.  
– Не хочется, – Юри наклонился ближе к воде. – Кажется, этот хоббит немножко сломался. Я не думал, что эльфы могут быть такими.  
– Эльфы бывают разными, – Накил подошел. – Госпожа Галадриэль вместе с братьями покинула Благословенный край, противясь воле Стихий. Её родичи по отцу убивали эльфов-корабелов, когда те отказались дать им корабли. Немало эльфийской крови было пролито другими эльфами. Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе эту историю – о гордости, воровстве сокровищ и о предательстве клятв и родственных уз, – его голос надломился. – Но я тоже не думал, что когда-нибудь столкнусь с таким отношением.  
Юри обернулся и попытался улыбнуться.   
– Впредь нам урок: ходим по безлюдным и безэльфным местам. Цветы не имеют обыкновения оскорблять и проникать в твой разум.  
– Ну-ну, ты бы Старый вяз вспомнил, дружок! – Накил сгрёб его в охапку и затормошил. – Забыл, как от него улепетывал?  
– Это было давно и неправда, – Юри начал смеяться, ему сейчас на самом деле было смешно. – Ты бы еще того паука вспомнил!  
– Это того, который тебя лапкой потрогал, а ты заверещал на весь Старый лес?!  
– Да! Лапа-то была холодной!  
Они смеялись как дети, и Юри потихоньку начал забывать холодное прикосновение к своему существу. Не до конца, но всё же.  
Лёжа ночью в объятиях Накила, он поглядывал на звёзды, которые были чуточку иными, чем в Шире – ниже, ярче, и чувствовал себя странно. Словно за ним наблюдали внимательные глаза. Не злые, не добрые, равнодушные. Юри хотелось крикнуть, что он ничего плохого не делает и ведет себя хорошо, но это ощущение тотчас исчезло.


	43. Глава сорок третья, в которой Юри видит, но не понимает

На следующий день для них поставили шатёр. Больше всего это обрадовало Мака, который путался у эльфов под ногами и утаскивал у них инструменты. Юри за этой суетой наблюдал лёжа, он всё ещё был очень слаб, а от резких движений голова начинала кружиться. И как это он вчера так бодро двигался, он сам не понимал. Не иначе, от излишнего волнения, за что и расплачивался сегодня. Накил немного помог соплеменникам, а после принялся переносить их немногочисленные пожитки внутрь шатра. Последним он гордо внёс Юри в одеяле. Тот, впрочем, не особо вырывался и вообще был доволен. После разлуки хотелось быть рядом, хотелось касаться, слушать, смотреть, чувствовать всеми органами чувств. Накил, кажется, понимал это его состояние. Потому что касался в ответ, поправлял одеяло, подносил чашку с водой, фрукты.  
Ближе к ночи Накил потянул его за собой, Юри молча пошел и почти не удивился, когда тот привёл его в купальню. От воды поднимался пар, решетки из ивовых прутьев скрывали их от чужих взглядов.  
– Ты то ли читаешь мои мысли, то ли просто волшебник, – Юри с наслаждением принялся раздеваться. – Мечтаю искупаться от самого Фангорна, если не раньше!  
– Я бывал тут, пока тебя держали в заключении, мои стражи были чуть милостивее и не могли отказать эльфу в такой малости, – Накил поморщился. – Сегодня я попросил дать нам купальню на время, я знал, что ты хочешь искупаться и полежать в горячей воде.  
– Ты точно волшебник. Настоящее волшебство – не фейерверки, а море горячей воды, – Юри развязал завязки на бриджах и слез в воду. – О-о-ох!  
– Ты меня переоцениваешь, – Накил следом опустился и шутливо шлепнул ладонью по воде. – Иди сюда, я тебя ототру.  
– В прошлый раз это ничем хорошим не кончилось, – Юри прикрыл глаза. – В этот раз я так просто не дамся.  
– Отказываешь нареченному? – Накил придвинулся, и глаза пришлось открыть. Юри мстительно дёрнул за острое ухо.  
– Помолвка – дело добровольное, разве у вас не так? – Юри потянулся ко второму уху, но его запястья оказались в крепком захвате, он только хватал пальцами воздух.  
– Ты принёс кольца, mae amin, – Накил сжал пальцы сильнее, – что я мог подумать ещё?  
– Что угодно! – Юри лягнул его по колену. – Эй, мне больно! Иногда кольцо – это кольцо. Металлический ободок для красоты, который можно носить на пальце!  
Накил хмыкнул и разжал руки.  
– Всё равно не убедил.  
Юри отодвинулся, взял мыло с мостков и принялся намыливать плечи, после передал брусок Накилу. Тот кивком поблагодарил. Юри не мог ничего с собой поделать, он замер, как дурак, с открытым ртом, едва эльф начал мыть волосы. Узнал бы кто об этой его слабости – поднял бы на смех. И тут Юри похолодел: знал. Как минимум одно существо в Средиземье знало о малине, первом поцелуе, неосторожных прикосновениях… Юри со стоном погрузился в воду по горло.  
– Юри?  
– Я такой дурак, – мрачно сообщил Юри и с силой потёр лицо ладонями. – Моя защита была недостаточно сильной, вот я и пустил кого попало в свою голову.  
– Ты ослаб, не думаю, что ты и на пике сил смог бы противостоять леди Галадриэль, – Накил ополоснул, отжал волосы и откинул их назад. – Я бы сам не справился, собственно, я не справился, меня убедили говорить. Даже не знаю, что я скажу дома. Придётся быть очень убедительным перед королем, очень-очень убедительным.  
Юри придвинулся, осторожно похлопал по округлой коленке.  
– Тогда мои проблемы ничто перед твоими.  
– Мы оба в сложном положении, но тебе точно не стоит чувствовать себя виноватым, – Накил коснулся пальцем его носа. – Даже не думай. Как ты сейчас себя чувствуешь?  
– Чистым, хоть и слабым, – Юри счастливо зажмурился. – Сейчас бы сытный ужин и кружку пива, а потом к тебе под бок, чтобы с другой стороны Мак, и заснуть. Было бы здорово!  
– С пивом вряд ли получится, но у меня есть волшебная фляжка с вином, – Накил подмигнул. – Мы напьёмся и будем горланить песни!  
– Лориенцы решат, что на них напали орки и пристрелят меня за оскорбление слуха владычицы, – Юри хихикнул и жадно схватил ртом воздух, когда Накил взял его за плечи и придвинул к себе. Их губы оказались близко-близко.  
– Мы помолвлены, – напомнил эльф.  
– Это под вопросом, – Юри спорил из принципа.  
– Помолвлены, – их губы встретились, и Юри обмяк. Не мог он сопротивляться ему, не хотел, пусть и должен был. Теплые ладони коснулись щек, носом Накил убрал волосы, закрывшие Юри глаза, потерся им об нос, а после об щеку.  
– Помолвлены, – сдался Юри. – Нас точно молнией убьёт. Или случится землетрясение. Или наводнение. Или…  
Его заставили замолчать, и через миг Юри и под страхом смерти не смог бы вспомнить обо всех нафантазированных карах небесных и земных. Он подался вперёд, положил ладони на плечи эльфа, приоткрыл рот и застонал в подставленные губы.  
– Юри, мой Юри, – услышал он.  
– Хэледол, – Юри прижал пальцы к его губам. – А мы не торопимся?  
– Мы топчемся на месте, если хочешь знать моё мнение, – Накил лукаво улыбнулся. – Как это происходит у хоббитов? Как мне ухаживать за тобой?  
У Юри кровь тотчас прилила к щекам.  
– Я могу ответить позже? Скажем, после ужина?  
– Хорошо, – Накил взялся за мыло и намылил его волосы. – Закрой глаза.  
В шатре их ждал ужин и сонно сопящий Мак, который обгрыз угол у путевого дневника Юри. Они отобрали дневник у собаки, съели всё до крошки, запивая вином из фляжки Накила, а после вышли из шатра и легли на разложенном одеяле. Мэллорны шумели, убаюкивая. Вино в фляжке закончилось, оставив на губах сладкий терпкий вкус.  
– Куда мы пойдём? – спросил Юри.  
– Ты хочешь домой? – его руку крепко сжали, а после пальцы разжались, приласкали раскрытую ладонь.  
– Немного. Но я еще не нагулялся, – признался Юри.  
– Тогда мы можем пойти в Дэйл, Лихолесье или вверх по Андуину, достичь старого лесного тракта, по нему дальше пройти в Ривенделл. Можно было бы попытать счастья на перевале у Карадраса, но я не знаю дороги и боюсь идти в горы зимой, – Накил жонглировал названиями, а Юри просто слушал его голос. Нет, перед его глазами вставали названия на карте, но они ничего нему не говорили.  
– А дальше?  
– А дальше я отведу тебя домой за руку и сдам твоей прекрасной матушке на пару месяцев или недель, нет, скорее, дней, потому что не смогу теперь уйти надолго, – Накил снова ласкал пальцами его ладонь, а Юри потянулся к его виску – заплести косичку в подсохших волосах.  
– Я сам тебя не отпущу, так и скажу: мам, пап, этот эльф поживёт с нами, можно?  
– Вся ваша деревня гудеть будет! – Накил тихо засмеялся – как серебряные колокольцы на ветру зазвенели, переливчато, звонко и радостно.  
– Будет, но не так, как на севере, – Юри вдруг набрался наглости и залез на Накила, подпёр кулаком подбородок и заглянул в синие глаза. – Это же Бакленд, неправильный берег Брендивайна, а кто-то из Брендибаков вообще с эльфом жил, это нормально! Ну, по меркам Бакленда нормально!  
Накил рассмеялся, погладил его по щеке, сначала кончиками пальцев, а после всей ладонью.  
– Мой хоббит совсем осмелел, и не скажу, что мне это не нравится.  
– Наверное, твой хоббит просто с ума сошёл, – Юри прижал ладонь к его губам. – Пойдём спать, пожалуйста, пока я не наговорил лишнего?  
Ему кивнули в ответ.  
Ночью Юри проснулся от песни. Он даже сначала не понял, что она звучит в его голове, а не снаружи. Юри сел, натянул сапоги, набросил на плечи кафтан и толкнул Накила. Тот сначала схватился за лук, а после сел и открыл глаза.  
– Что-то случилось?  
– Я слышу песню, а ты – нет?  
Накил тряхнул головой и подал ему руку.  
– Пошли-ка выйдем.  
Леди Галадриэль сидела у фонтана с рыбками, казалось, что от нее исходят мягкий свет, как от луны или от звёзд. Она поманила их к себе, а после пошла вперед, туда, где, как помнил Юри, находился её сад.  
Её босые ноги не приминали траву, а всё вокруг казалось застывшим во сне. Юри чувствовал себя неловко, наверное, он тоже должен был спать. Или же наоборот, всех усыпили, а его разбудили? Но для чего?  
Они миновали холм, на котором стоял жилище обоих владык Лориена, спустились по лестнице вдоль ручья и оказались в лощине. Небольшая заводь казалась гладкой как зеркало, рядом с ней на низком постаменте из белого мрамора стояла серебряная чаша, а подле нее – серебряный же кувшин.  
Юри переводил взгляд с воды на тонкую светящуюся фигуру, Накил нетерпеливо сжал пальцами его плечо и нервно выдохнул.  
– Об этом месте легенды ходят, госпожа.  
– Твои знания и тяга к знаниям делают тебе честь, – негромко проговорила леди Галадриэль. – Но твой друг вряд ли слышал эту сказку от тебя.  
– Нет, госпожа, – Накил и второй рукой коснулся плеча Юри. – Думаю, я буду выглядеть глупо, если расскажу её при вас.  
Она тихо рассмеялась, взяла кувшин, зачерпнула воду и налила тонкой струйкой в чашу.  
– Это Зеркало Владычицы Лориена, хоббит Юри, – её голос журчал, как ручей на холме. – Каждый, кого я сочту достойным и достаточно сильным, может заглянуть в него и увидеть нечто за гранью обыденного и зримого.  
Юри испугался.  
– За грань зримого – это как видят эльфы и умертвия из Кардолана?  
– А также маги и девять слуг Врага, – с легкой ноткой веселья в голосе ответила она. – Что ж, я могу показать тебе, что захочу, хоть первые дни Средиземья, хоть сказки о твоих любимых лесах. Но не будет ли интересней, если ты дашь моему Зеркалу свободу? Оно может показать самые затаенные уголки твоей души, дать ответ на невысказанный вопрос, показать твое прошлое или будущее… Или будущее, которое ждет вас обоих, – она отступила на шаг. – Так ты отважишься посмотреть, хоббит Юри Бэйзер из Бакленда?  
Юри вытер вспотевшие ладони об кафтан и покивал. Будущее. Хотел бы он увидеть, что их ждет. Хотел и отчаянно боялся, ведь проклятье никуда еще не делось, оно затаилось и ждало своего часа, как ловушка в лесу на неосторожную птицу.  
– Я хочу, госпожа, – Юри закашлялся. – Хочу.  
Хотя увидеть затаенные уголки своей души он точно не хотел, Юри и так знал, что там творится, ему было стыдно, но пока он не был готов заглянуть в глаза своим же чудовищам.  
– Это может быть опасно, – предостерег его Накил, но по голосу было ясно: Накил тоже хотел, этот любопытный эльф и к дракону в пасть полез бы, лишь бы что-то новое узнать.  
Юри фыркнул и смело шагнул к постаменту. Ему пришлось залезть на подножие постамента с ногами, крепко за него держась. Поначалу вода в чаше показывала исключительно звезды. Юри вяло думал о том, что, наверное, эльфийская магия дала на нём сбой, как вдруг вместо темного неба со светлячками звезд из чаши по глазам ударило солнце – багровое, наполовину скрытое тучами. Небо заволокло дымом, в нос ударил слишком ощутимый запах гари. Горел лес.  
– Варварство какое! – выдохнул Юри и поднял взгляд. – Это лес горит! Наверное, Фангорн, потому что вижу слева горы! Люди жгут лес!   
Эльфы молчали, глядя на него, Юри поспешно уставился обратно в чашу.  
Дым рассеялся, но стало темнее. Юри разглядел переплетенные древесные ветви, корни и стволы, тропу под ногами, паутину, которая свешивалась с веток.  
– Лихолесье, – уверенно сказал Юри. – Пусть он никогда там не бывал, но Накил слишком ярко описывал свою родину, сложно было не узнать это место. – Пауки, опять пауки!  
В темноте лесной чаще нечто шевелилось, вспыхивали огоньки глаз, дробный перестук лап по камням и окаменевшим стволам. Юри покрылся липкой испариной от ужаса, но смотрел дальше. Перед взглядом мотнулся знакомый край плаща, а когда Юри поднял голову, его встретили знакомой солнечной улыбкой.  
– Виктор, – шепнул он и стёр пот со лба. – Значит, в Лихолесье мы попадем!  
Темнота не кончалась, она стала плотнее, только теперь это была темнота каменных стен. Узкое оконце далеко наверху, и больше ничего – ни звука, ни света.  
– Ничего не понимаю, – Юри потер глаза. Светлее не стало. А после по глазам ударило вспышкой изумрудно-зеленого света, резко, быстро, Юри отшатнулся, но не свалился с постамента. Он в последний раз заглянул в чашу и увидел сад – чудеснейший сад, в котором, наверное, цвели все цветы Средиземья! Там были даже синие розы – диво невиданное! Юри жадно вглядывался в каждый цветок, желая запомнить, а после по памяти нарисовать.  
С постамента он спрыгнул с широкой довольной улыбкой.  
– Что ты увидел? – Накил наклонился, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
– Свою мечту, – Юри застенчиво ухмыльнулся. – Самый чудесный в мире сад, где растут даже синие розы, Виктор.  
– Такое сад существует на самом деле, – леди Галадриэль кивнула. – Он знает, где находится этот сад, не так ли, Накил?  
Накил кивнул.  
– Сад моей матери. Только синих роз в нём не растет, но я не бывал дома много лет. Всё могло измениться.  
Повисло неловкое молчание, Юри думал о том, как много Галадриэль знает о Накиле, и чего Юри не знает о нём же.   
– Ты хочешь заглянуть в Зеркало, – леди Галадриэль не спрашивала.  
– Мне еще страшнее, чем Юри, – невесело ответил Накил. – Может, потому что я слышал те самые истории?  
– Пока не заглянешь – не узнаешь. Зеркало не может показать больше, чем ты сможешь выдержать.  
– А может исказить советом моё будущее. Наше будущее, – он посмотрел на Юри с тревогой. – Сколько раз говорили, что эльфы, пытающиеся бежать от судьбы, вбегали в пасть дракону!  
– Тебе ли бояться этого дракона, ты и так проклят, – она улыбалась странной улыбкой, от которой Юри вздрогнул. – Ваше проклятие тянет к вам беды и лихих людей, чего еще тебе бояться?  
Накил кивнул, а после шагнул к постаменту и склонился над чашей. Он молча смотрел в чашу, только однажды его губы упрямо сжались, а глаза сверкнули. Он прошипел какое-то слово, которое Юри не разобрал, и, наконец, встал прямо.  
– Это может быть одним из ложных путей, – сказала леди Галадриэль, её взгляд и голос были безмятежны и расслабленны.  
– Может, – Накил покачал головой. – Что-то во мне сейчас кричит, что тогда проклятие рассеется, госпожа. Но не такой ценой.  
– Цену назначаешь не ты, не я, и даже не та дева. И не он, – леди Галадриэль указала на Юри, который не знал, куда себя деть. – Вы оба взяли больше, чем можете унести. Меня просили, чтобы вашего духу не было в Лориене, потому что ты идешь против всех законов и обычаев эльфов, но я слишкм хотела посмотреть на того, кто задумал такую наглость. И сейчас я смотрю на тебя, Накил из Лихолесья, и не могу понять: то ли это безмерная любовь, то ли безмерная глупость!  
– Я и сам не знаю, госпожа, может всё сразу, – Накил опустил голову. – Нам уйти?  
– Вы всё ещё мои гости, – тихо сказала она. – Хоббит Юри, я жду тебя завтра в своём саду, я покажу тебе кое-какие травы, они пригодятся тебе, чтобы быстрее поправиться. А теперь доброй вам ночи.


	44. Глава сорок четвертая, в которой Юри понимает, но не видит

Дни в саду Галадриэли подарили Юри небывалый покой. Он набирался сил, записывал и рисовал, иногда не поспевая за владычицей Лориена. Тогда она замолкала или терпеливо повторяла.   
Однажды он не выдержал и прямо спросил:  
– Это вы внушаете мне желание стать лучше и не разочаровывать вас?  
– Нет, – она покачала головой. – Всё дело в тебе и только в тебе. Возможно, это стремление быть лучше рядом с твоим… – она помедлила, подбирая слово. – С твоим другом. Многие века я наблюдаю странную потребность людей, которые много времени проводят рядом с нашим народом, стать кем-то иным. Красивый как эльф, мудрый как эльф – разве не так говорят у вас, когда хотят похвалить?  
– В наших краях это скорее звучит «странный как эльф», – отшутился Юри, не особо доверяя её словам. Что-то было в них, что цепляло и заставляло нервничать. С другой стороны, зачем бы могущественной и мудрой владычице ему лгать или что-то не договаривать?  
– Странный как эльф? – она усмехнулась. – Странным вы зовете то, что постичь не в состоянии, разве не так?  
– Отчасти.  
Они замолчали. Юри сосредоточенно зарисовывал новый вид одуванчика лекарственного, который рос только в Лориене. У него листья имели другую зубцовку, нежели во всем остальном Средиземье, а средний размер цветоножки составлял почти пятнадцать дюймов! Юри зарисовал, записал результаты измерений и хрустнул пальцами. Наработанного материала хватило, как теперь он понимал, на две книги как минимум, а ведь в Фангорне он хватанул всего малую часть чудес природы. И впереди его ждало много новых земель!  
– По нашим меркам странным может считаться тот, кто знает, что не должно идти против законов природы и заветов Валар, однако же, ты пошёл. И нельзя сказать, что на то время ты о них не знал.  
Юри не нашёл в себе мужества посмотреть ей в глаза.  
– Я разговаривал об этом с Вик… Накилом. Он сказал, что это можно объяснить Искажением и проклятием. И у нашего, и у вашего народа такие отношения порицаются, но я уже не могу отступить. И не хочу, – он сжал руку, на которой матовым блеском сверкнуло кольцо. – Это всё равно, что больше никогда не входить в лес и перестать радоваться цветущим по весне яблоням. Вы смогли бы? Я не могу.  
– Не приписывай Врагу искажения любви. Тот не мог её извратить, как ни пытался, – сухо сказала Владычица. – Я должна осудить тебя, но я не могу, потому что читаю в твоём сердце верность, любовь и отчаяние. Ты слишком хотел помочь и не заметил, как влюбился. Влюбился и не собираешься отказываться, пусть будет темнее с каждым днём, и это не пророчество, а мои сожаления, Юри.  
– Я знаю, – Юри закрыл блокнот. – Я знаю, госпожа. Отказываться не буду. Иначе кто тогда ему поможет?  
– Ты знаешь, что он увидел в Зеркале?  
– Мою смерть, – Юри сцепил пальцы. Об этом он расспросил Накила еще в ту ночь, тот долго молчал, а потом неохотно рассказал о самом последнем видении. В нём Накил видел дорогу и его бездыханное тело, а вокруг собирались пауки. После этого Накил заладил как незнамо кто, что в Лихолесье они не пойдут. Юри его убеждал, что в его-то видении Лихолесье было опасно, но в нём никто не умер! Но Накил был непрошибаем и зол.  
– Предположительно в Лихолесье.  
– Предположительно.  
Они перекидывались фразами, как хоббитята в мяч играли: с удовольствием и до полной победы. Юри проигрывал, потому что обдумывал каждое слово, а леди Галадриэль говорила беззаботно, словно наперед знала всё, что он скажет. А может, так оно и было. Юри был перед ней как на ладони, даром, что тщательно возвёл стену, едва пришёл в себя. Но он не умел лгать телом и взглядом, не научился утаивать то, что его беспокоило.  
– Я мог умереть в лесу в родных краях как минимум трижды, и вы это знаете, – Юри поднял взгляд на нее. – Вы видели и то, как я сорвался с берега, и Старый вяз, и разбойников.  
Она не стала отрицать, только прикрыла на миг веки.  
– Мог.  
– И тогда я не был проклят и связан с Виктором. Поэтому обвинять его в своей грядущей смерти я точно не собираюсь.  
– И это похвально, Юри. Если ты обернешься и посмотришь влево, то увидишь бирюзовый цветок, отвар из его лепестков снимает отеки и усталость ног. Думаю, тебе стоит собрать и высушить его цветы.  
Юри правильно расценил это как конец беседы. Он вежливо поклонился и ушел к указанному растению – сначала зарисовать и описать лекарственные свойства, а после срезать десяток цветов и ссыпать в мешочек из льняной ткани: Юри порадовался, что матушка нашила ему достаточно таких мешочков как раз для таких целей.  
Накила он нашёл в шатре, тот перебирал стрелы Юри, придирчиво осматривал их и откладывал в сторону.  
– Я забочусь о своем оружии, – тихо сказал Юри, застыв у входа. – Лук тоже в порядке. И кинжал. А еще все карандаши наточил, могу ими глаза кому-нибудь выколоть, когда стрелы кончатся.  
– Я беспокоюсь, – Накил качнул головой. – Перед глазами… Нет, говорить об этом не хочу!  
– А я хочу, – Юри сел напротив него, коснулся рукой его колена. – Хорошо, мы не пойдем в Лихолесье ни сейчас, ни когда-либо потом, я даже заикаться не буду об этом. Идём в Ривенделл, надеюсь, тамошние эльфы будут к нам более расположены, чем лориенцы. Мистер Бэггинс им по душе пришёлся, а где одному хоббиту рады, то и второго могут угостить. Виктор… – попросил он мягко. – Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.  
– Я бы всю жизнь только на тебя и смотрел, – Накил накрыл его ладонь своей. – Спасибо. Спасибо, что понял и не стал смеяться.  
Юри понимал. Но не хотел видеть и думать о плохом.  
– Я чувствую себя достаточно сильным, чтобы отправиться в путь. Мы здесь уже три недели, пора бы и честь знать, думаю, – он улыбнулся. – Тебе еще не надоел Золотой лес?  
– Надоел, – Накил кивнул. – Уходим завтра.  
Леди Галадриэль не стала возражать и отговаривать. Возможно, Юри показалось, но она с облегчением восприняла новость об их уходе. Никто напрямую не говорил, но, кажется, эльфы боялись их проклятия. Юри понимал, что они видят его, видят своим особым эльфийским зрением, особенно те, кто принадлежал к Высшим эльфам – нолдор, которые когда-то пришли из-за Моря вместе с леди Галадриэль. Юри не мог представить, а когда признался в этом Накилу, тот сказал так:  
– Представь, что над твоей головой болтается грозовая туча. Ты знаешь, что она там есть, с нее тебе по темечку бьют молнии и сыплется град за шиворот. Другие это видят, а ты нет. Но ты всё равно знаешь, что это происходит.  
Юри невнятно промычал в знак того, что понял. Сравнение было, скорее всего, близко к истине. Не хотел бы он увидеть такое своими глазами!  
Из Лориена их провожал отряд из трёх эльфов, вел их назвавшийся Халдиром. Он отрекомендовался разведчиком и сказал, что по поручению леди Галадриэль выведет их на тропу, которая вела вдоль берега Андуина.  
– Орки той тропой не ходят, а люди о ней не знают. Вы будете в безопасности большую часть пути, – Халдир говорил на вестроне очень хорошо, что было редкостью среди лориенских эльфов. – Вы подниметесь по ней до реки Гладден, а дальше вам придется полагаться на себя и удачу.  
– Две трети пути – это очень хорошо, – пробормотал Накил. – Спасибо тебе, Халдир.   
– Благодарите Владычицу, я выполняю её приказ, – ответил эльф.  
Они вышли в дорогу 14 января 1364 года (2964 – по летоисчислению людей). Так Юри и записал перед сном в погрызанный путевой дневник.  
Больше всех дороге радовался Мак, даже больше, чем они с Накилом. А вот бедняга Сэм – не очень, он отъелся на лориенских харчах и привык к ласковым рукам эльфов, что наотрез отказывался уходить. Пришлось Юри повысить голос, на что эльфы посмотрели с укоризной, как и сам пони.  
Утром они продолжили путь. Эльфы-сопровождающие были молчаливы, впрочем, путники и сами не хотели вести разговоры. Накил погрузился в себя, шёл и как будто спал с открытыми глазами. А Юри молча прощался с такими прекрасными золотыми ясенями-мэллорнами. Он предчувствовал, что видит их в последний раз.  
К полудню эльфы вывели их на ту самую тропу, хором пожелали счастливого пути (Халдир на вестроне, а его братья по оружию – на лориенском наречии). Накил ответил им на том же языке, чем вызвал улыбки, а Юри сказал так, как учил его Накил когда-то:  
– Aa’ menle nauva calen ar’ ta hwesta e’ ale’quenle!*  
Ему ответили веселым смехом и пожелали беречь свои маленькие мохнатые ноги, а то путь предстоит долгий.  
Юри фыркнул и потянул Сэма за уздечку.  
– Эльфы. Я знал, что в глубине души все эльфы – сущие дети!  
– Да-да, конечно, ворчун, – Накил взъерошил ему волосы.  
– Кроме леди Галадриэль, – мстительно добавил Юри и показал ему язык. – Ну, вот мы вышли на таинственную эльфийскую тропу. Не чувствую я никакого трепета и присутствия эльфов.  
– Потому что надо было очки протереть перед выходом, – поддразнил его Накил. – Пошли! Сам всё поймёшь по дороге!  
И он оказался прав.

 

*(синд.) Пусть все твои тропы будут зелены!


	45. Глава сорок пятая, в которой Юри верит и надеется

Тропа сама ложилась под ноги, и вот тогда Юри уверился в её волшебности. Иногда они находили чуть в стороне запас дров и провизии. Брали они понемногу, чтобы те, кто будут идти по тропе после них, тоже могли согреться и подкрепиться. Еще на тропе имелись указатели. И когда Юри удивился, что они прошли без малого девяносто пять миль за два с половиной дня, Накил пожал плечами и попросил не удивляться.  
Дорога оказалась безопасной, за эти дни на них не покусилась даже белка, перебегавшая дорогу. Да дремавшая на кусте калины ворона открыла один глаз и хрипло каркнула им вслед.  
Здесь весной уже не пахло, они уходили на север, поэтому ощутимо похолодало. Если в Лориене они спали, укрывшись плащами, то теперь в ход пошли тёплые одеяла. Мак и вовсе плюхался между ними, тыкаясь то одному, то другому в лицо мокрым носом. Дело заканчивалось тем, что Накил перекладывал его себе за спину и обнимал Юри руками и ногами. Юри не сопротивлялся, тепло было драгоценностью, вдобавок, ему стало тяжело физически быть далеко и не иметь возможности касаться своего эльфа.  
Спустя пять дней, двадцать второго января, они оказались у болот в междуречье притока Андуина – Гладден. Эльфийская тропа закончилась у самых топей.  
– Обойдем или поищем путь? – Накил потер макушку. – Признаться, я бы пошёл в обход.  
– Сколько миль они тянутся? – Юри, в принципе, был с ним согласен.  
– Миль двадцать, если верить карте. Плюс еще пять миль до моста.  
– Пошли, – Юри запахнул плащ плотнее, который распахнулся от порыва холодного северного ветра. – Скоро февраль, с ума сойти.  
– Скоро весна, сам говорил, – Накил натянул ему капюшон на голову. – Садись на пони и вздремни немного, я поведу его.  
– О, ты так любезен, – Юри не стал отказываться, он продрог и устал.  
К мосту они подошли к вечеру. Как Накил позже сказал, Юри ничего не пропустил – болота – они везде болота, ничего интересного. В этих болотах даже блуждающих огней не водилось.  
– Не надо нам никаких блуждающих огней, – Юри поежился, вспоминая происшествие в Кардолане.  
Накил хмыкнул и остановился вдруг, стягивая лук со спины. Его ноздри хищно раздулись, он медленно повернулся, лук уже был в его руках. Юри тотчас повторил его жест. Он ничего не понимал, но по загривку как холодная волна ужаса прошлась. Опасность!  
– Орки! – свистящим шепотом проговорил эльф. Словно подтверждая его слова, Мак коротко рявкнул и прижал уши к голове, он низко зарычал и припал на передние лапы. – Полтора десятка!  
– Где?! – Юри беспомощно озирался. В сумерках он начинал видеть хуже, а обоняние его было не настолько острым, как у эльфа или собаки.  
– С северо-востока.  
Юри наугад послал стрелу в том направлении, но судя по тишине, промазал. А вот Накил оказался лучше: Юри слышал, как он тихо бормочет, прося у Варды Элберет помощи. И первая же его стрела попала в цель, потому что кто-то гортанно выкрикнул проклятие на всеобщем.  
– Запомни направление. Темнота им помогает, а нам мешает, – отрывисто выговаривал Накил, выпуская стрелу за стрелой.  
На небе показалась убывающая луна, света от нее было чуть, но Юри уловил тени, жмущиеся к редкому кустарнику. По ним тоже стреляли, но не так метко, как Юри с Накилом. Но всё же чья-то стрела достигла цели: Юри не сразу понял, почему правую ногу выше колена пронзило болью. Он вцепился рукой в круп пони, но удержался на ногах, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы. Штанина сразу начала намокать от крови.  
– Сколько?  
– Десяток, в ближний бой вступать не собираются, – Накил нервно оглянулся на него. – Слушай, я… Я смогу их перебить, наверное. Это мелкие горные орки! Они тупые и неповоротливые! Чтобы один эльф не справился с этими паскудниками…  
Юри застонал, отталкиваясь от пони, стоять было очень больно, но не было времени отвлекаться на боль. Он прицелился, взывая к светлой Элберет и Манве, что повелевал ветрами, прося меткости для себя.  
Одна из орочьих стрел попала в шею Сэму, и тот, взревев, сшиб Юри с ног и умчался прочь. Накил, к своей чести, не опустил лук, Юри бы его лично пристрелил за это. И раз его сшибли на землю, он попытался отползти с линии огня и вытянуть стрелу. Стрела засела глбоко, поэтому не поддавалась. Юри чуть не расплакался от злости, а потом вспомнил, что по-хорошему надо бы стянуть ногу жгутом, а уже потом тягать стрелу. Пояс мигом оказался сдернут и закручен на ноге. Юри, прикусив губу, снова занялся стрелой, краем глаза замечая, как Накил отбрасывает в сторону бесполезный лук и вынимает клинок из ножен. Эльф прикрикнул на Мака, веля тому остаться с Юри, а сам бросился на орков. Мак, балбес, кинулся за ним. Орки падали под ловкими ударами взбешенного эльфа, вдобавок Мак хватал их то за руки, то за ноги. А Юри не нашел ничего лучше, чем обломать древко.   
Победа была близка, но со стороны болот послышался волчий вой. Даром, что Юри сроду не слышал, как воют волки, но нельзя было спутать этот звук ни с чем.  
Накил бровился к нему, подхватил на руки и бросился бежать.  
– Варги, к ним подошла подмога на варгах, – просипел эльф.  
– Не болтай! – Юри вцепился в его плечи. – Сэм, балбес, он бы очень пригодился!  
За ними быстро мчался Мак, но орки на варгах оказались быстрее, они перегородили дорогу к мосту. С оскаленных волчьих пастей слетали клочья пены, глаза горели желтым огнем, как и у орков. Юри неловко соскользнул с рук Накила, встал, покачиваясь, и достал кинжал. Он свято верил, что их приключение закончится не здесь и не сейчас. Ведь он видел сад с синими розами! А еще – счастливую улыбку Накила в Лихолесье.  
– Виктор, – он улыбнулся изо всех сил. – Я умру не здесь. И ты тоже.  
Накил рвано выдохнул, но ничего не ответил. Они встали спина к спине, Мак прижался к ногам Юри, готовый вцепиться в глотку первому орку, который рискнет напасть.  
– Вперед, крысюки! Их велено взять живыми! – выкрикнул один из всадников.  
– Вот так дела! – успел удивиться Юри, а после он заметил метнувшуюся тень. Варг пригвоздил их к земле, лезвие кинжала Юри только слегка поцарапало его, по кудлатой шкуре стекло несколько капель тёмной крови. Из пасти вырывалось тяжелое дыхание. Варг шевельнул лапой, и Юри завопил от нестерпимой боли – тот задел торчащий обломок стрелы. Накил под ним заворочался, пытаясь выбраться, и от этого боль стала совсем невыносимой. Юри разжал пальцы, и кинжал упал на землю.  
– Кто велел взять нас живыми? – прохрипел эльф, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
Окружившие их орки загоготали, а после один из них ударил Накила плашмя своим клинком по голове. Эльф снова оказался на земле.  
– Ответят тебе в крепости, ишь какой говорливый!  
– Тебя тоже вырубить, крысюк мелкий? – тот, кто кричал, чтобы их взяли живыми, склонился над Юри, когда варг отошёл в сторону. Юри помотал головой. Он втягивал воздух сквозь зубы и старался не шевелиться.  
– У крысёнка ножка болит! – шепеляво взвизгнул другой орк и надавил на раненую ногу. – Больно, да?  
Юри тонко закричал и заскреб пальцами по земле. И вдруг первый орк рывком выдрал обломок своими грязными скрюченными пальцами. Юри лишился чувств от боли. Последним, что он услышал, был стихающий вдали лай Мака и визгливая перебранка орков.  
Когда Юри пришёл в себя, первым, что он увидел, был бок варга. Юри висел поперек крупа варга, связанный по рукам и ногам. Тварь неслась сквозь равнину к темнеющему впереди лесу. Уже светало. Юри повернул голову, хоть его и подташнивало при каждом толчке. Накил обнаружился в точно таком же плачевном положении. На щеке темнела засохшая кровь, волосы спутались. Мака не было не видно и не слышно. Юри позволил себе минутку горечи по утерянным пожиткам и дураке Сэме. В одной из сумок сгинули его бесценные блокноты и путевой дневник. В нагрудном кармане остался лишь начатый в Лориене блокнот.   
Конечно, сейчас ему следовало скорбеть о себе и Накиле, но мозг отказывался верить, что с ними случится что-то очень плохое, с чем они не смогут справиться.  
– Виктор… – Юри позвал тихонько. Но орк, который направлял варга, услышал, извернулся и огрел его по пояснице. Юри дернулся, шипя от боли.  
Но его услышали. Эльф приоткрыл один глаз и подмигнул. А после вытянул одну руку из пут и впихнул обратно.  
Орки остановились, когда солнце поднялось над горизонтом. Судя по всему, они переправились через Андуин и теперь направлялись к Лихолесью, куда Накил так не хотел идти. Вернее, даже не в Лихолесье, а в место, о котором рассказывали только жуткие вещи, в крепость тёмных сил Дол Гулдур. Они разбили лагерь среди каменных скал, прячась от солнца. Юри к тому времени уже плохо соображал, он чувствовал, как его знобит, ногу тянуло, вдобавок, от варга тошнотворно пахло почему-то псиной, грязной шерстью и кровью. Когда его сняли с варговой спины, он был почти благодарен. Его оттащили к скале побольше, стоящей одиноко. Наверное, чтобы не смог сбежать и спрятаться, так думал его плавящийся от жара разум. Накила подтащили туда же. Эльф молчал, только извернулся и вгляделся в рану.  
– Тебе кто разрешал шевелиться? – рявкнул главный орк, замахиваясь на него.  
– Рана воспалилась, – спокойно ответил Накил. – Если мы вам нужны живыми, дай, я перевяжу его. Нужен королевский лист, если вы вообще что-то знаете о врачевании.  
– В крепости ему и так помогут, если сочтут нужным, – орк пнул Накила по ноге. – Сиди смирно, кровопийца эльфийская. В черной крепости тебя живо научат молчать и повиноваться, а потом сгноят в кузнице во славу Багрового Ока!  
Накил прижался спиной к скале, взгляд его стал странным.  
– Вот как, – обронил он. Юри привалился головой к его боку и замер так. Может, он сам себе придумал, что так легче терпеть боль, может нет, кто ж знает. А после, как орки наелись, к ним подошли двое, потянули Юри, разложили на траве. Накил было дернулся, но ему пригрозили ножом.  
– Эй, не трог… – Юри попытался вывернуться.  
– Заткнись, крысюк, не то с ногой и рот зашьем, – орки гортанно засмеялись.  
И правда: ему распороли штанину, налили на рану странной шипящей воды, а после начали сшивать края раны. Юри дурел от боли, выдирался – неосознанно. До тех пор, пока Накил не затянул едва слышно тихую песню, кажется, колыбельную. Орки кривились, но продолжали своё дело, видя, что пациент присмирел.  
– До допроса доживёт, – сказал тот, кто шил, оглядывая свою работу. – А ты, эльф, больше не смей на своём птичьем языке балакать, не то рот зашью!  
Накил промолчал.  
Дальше Юри чувствовал себя как во сне: как в сумерках его снова перекинули через спину варга, как привязали покрепче, как варг понёсся вперед, сначала к лесу, а после сквозь гущу страшных изломанных деревьев, которые тянули к нему жуткие ветви и нашёптывали странное. Сознание уплывало, но единственное, что держало Юри на грани – мысль «Мы не умрём!». Кажется, он сказал это вслух, за что получил по пояснице и отборную порцию ругани. Но, по большому счету, его это не волновало.


	46. Глава сорок шестая, в которой Юри лишается кольца

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Важное примечание: мне не нравится ПиДжеевский Дол Гулдур в «Хоббите», он выглядит как Дол Гулдур для бедных, поэтому пишу с иллюстраций Джона Хоу и скринов к игре «Battle for Middle-earth». Заранее прошу пардону, если кому растоптала эдельвейсы.

Голый холм возвышался над деревьями. Крепость на нём казалась полуразрушенной, но Юри догадался, что это скорее обманные чары, чем настоящий вид. Дол Гулдур сразу можно было назвать жутким местом. Мистер Бэггинс там не бывал, но сухо упоминал, что маг Гэндальф отправился туда, пока Торин и компания пытались проникнуть в Эребор. Светлые маги и короли эльфов изгнали Некроманта из крепости, лихолесские эльфы уничтожили орков… Но не прошло и двух десятков лет, как орки заполонили снова окрестности холма.  
Еще Юри ощущал смутный ужас, его разума как будто касалась чужая злая сильная воля, проверяя на прочность. Может, то казалось ему в бреду, но Юри изо всех сил стискивал зубы и цеплялся за мысль о стене, прекрасной крепкой стене, которую никому не взять.  
Он потерял счёт времени и даже притерпелся к вони варга, когда отряд замедлил ход у подножия холма. Орки стащили его с варга и вдвоём потащили наверх, по вырубленной в скале лестнице. Накила они так тащить не решились, тот шёл сам, гордый и отстраненный, словно его не в плен взяли, а пригласили на чашку чая в хороший дом.  
Чем ближе были стены крепости, тем четче Юри видел, как иллюзия распадается, проявляя мощные чёрные стены, узкие бойницы, караулы на башнях.  
– Я чувствую, – он сглотнул, – что-то злое. Это чары?  
Накил едва заметно кивнул.  
– Очень злые древние чары. Те, кто давным-давно должен умереть, правят здесь.  
Его ударили в плечо, требуя заткнуться.  
Окованные железом ворота распахнулись, пропуская их внутрь, и с грохотом захлопнулись. С балконов и лестниц на них наставили луки, и Юри сглотнул в ужасе. А после по центральной лестнице к ним шагнуло нечто, облаченное в черный плащ, не имеющее лица, но распространяющее смертельный ужас. Юри оглянулся на Накила, а тот, кажется, потерял самообладание: побледнел, в его взгляде читался страх. И это у Накила, который доселе никого не боялся!  
– Господин Кхамул! – орки согнулись в поклоне. – Господин Кхамул!  
Тот, кого назвали Кхамулом, махнул рукавом.  
– В башню обоих, – его голос оказался высоким, гулким и свистящим, словно не был голосом живого существа. Капюшон колыхнулся, и у Юри чуть язык не примёрз к нёбу: там действительно не было лица, вообще ничего не было – абсолютная пустота.  
– Ulairi! – выдохнул Накил. – Тень Востока!  
Черная тварь оглядела его, как показалось Юри, с интересом. В полной тишине их потащили наверх, извилистыми и узкими лестницами и переходами. В башне и Юри, и Накила приковали к разным стенам. Черные стены казались именно такими, как в его видении. И из узенького окошка наверху лился неверный бледный свет луны, которая словно боялась заглядывать в это прибежище тьмы и ужаса. Их с Накилом друг от друга отделяло примерно три фута.  
Юри вытянул больную ногу, цепи громко зазвенели, и Юри поморщился. Ему было очень больно, хотелось есть, спать и к Накилу в объятия.  
– Виктор, – тихо позвал он. – Как ты назвал это существо? Что это вообще такое?!  
– Улайри, они когда-то были людьми, могущественными королями, магами, воителями. А потом продались Врагу. Они живут многие века, их тела истаяли, а сами они – злобные сущности, призраки, вселяющие ужас, – Накил подобрался ближе, насколько мог. – Этот, управляющий крепостью, при жизни носил имя Кхамул, великий король, полководец, второй по силе слуга Врага. А с первым я бы и при оружии да при свете дня не хотел бы встретиться!  
Юри медленно обдумал рассказанное им.  
– Я чуть не обледенел от ужаса, когда оно на меня посмотрело, – наконец признался он.  
– Ужас. Они убивают ужасом и холодом. Их предводитель, говорят, сильнее всего зимой, – Накил понизил голос. – Скажи мне лучше, как твоя нога? Ты выглядишь очень плохо, Юри. Мне бы свободные руки и возможность вынуть из кармана мешочек с сушеным королевским листом!  
– Наш пони сбежал, – невпопад ответил Юри. – Вещи жалко.  
– Себя тебе не жалко? – вскипел Накил. – Юри, эй, не засыпай, я думаю, как тебе помочь!  
– Да не засыпаю я, – тихо возмутился Юри. – Я тоже думаю. Может, попробуешь достать целему, а я сам всё сделаю? Жаль, воды нет, в сухом виде она не так хороша!  
– Это кто тебе такое рассказал? – Накил завозился, цепи всё-таки были коротковаты, но он всё-таки дотянулся до кармана на кафтане.   
– Леди Галадриэль, – сказал Юри и приготовился ловить заветный мешочек.  
– Смочи слюной и приложи кашицу к ране, – велел Накил. – А я проговорю нужное заклинание. С ним будет действенней.  
– Не знал, что ты такое умеешь.  
– Кто тебя лечил, дурень мохнолапый? – Накил бросил мешочек. Юри поймал, но не сразу смог развязать дрожащими пальцами завязки. Из мешочка дохнуло свежестью и сладковатым ароматом, напомнившим о лете. Юри зажмурился, насыпал в ладонь немного, а после поднёс её ко рту. Во рту было сухо, но стоило ему подумать о еде, рот наполнился слюной. А после Юри пришлось выгибаться самым немыслимым образом, чтобы достать скованной рукой до раны. Он застонал, когда кашица расползлась по воспаленной ране. Накил тихо забормотал речитативом, взывая к Варде Элберет и Эстэ-целительнице. Юри сжался, как мог, пытаясь согреться – озноб усилился, да и сам не заметил, как заснул.  
В чувство Юри привела оплеуха. Он не сразу понял, что от него хотят. Его подергали туда-сюда, пока до Юри дошло: его обыскивают. И один из орков начал стягивать с его пальца кольцо! Юри зашипел не хуже разозленной змеи и попытался ударить того тяжелой цепью, за что получил оплеуху повесомей и отлетел к стене. Дальше его держали двое, а третий вывернул все карманы, отобрав даже мешочек с целемой. Лекарство эти паскудники рассыпали по полу, кривясь от запаха. Накил громко выругался, проклиная орков, и ринулся, забыв о цепях.   
– Ты там смирно сиди, эльфийское отродье, – пригрозили ему. – И до тебя очередь дойдет! Нечего было подбирать чужое кольцо!  
– Что?! – хором выкрикнули Юри и Накил.  
– Это моё кольцо! – Юри закричал что есть мочи. – Моё и только моё!  
– Все так говорят, – заметил обыскивающий его орк. – Что там еще в карманах у этого карлика? Блокнот? С нарисованными цветочками? Тьфу! Больше ничего! А теперь пойдем, прогуляешься, назгул ждать не любит, наш господин Кхамул любит, чтобы быстро ему повиновались, вот так-то!  
Они быстро расклепали кольца, удерживающие цепи в стене, и потащили Юри куда-то прочь, в темноту и полную неизвестность. Позади раздался и тотчас смолк горестный вскрик Накила.  
Юри приволокли в главную башню, к трону повелителя крепости, заставили встать на колени, заломив руки за спину. Ногу тотчас прошило болью, и он не смог удержаться от стона.  
Тьма на каменном престоле шевельнулась, затрепетала на невидимом и неосязаемом ветру ткань плаща.  
– Комендант, вот пленник, – пробормотал тот орк, который обыскивал Юри.  
– Можешь идти, Гиварг, – назгул кивнул – капюшон едва колыхнулся. – Вы мне более не нужны. Идите.  
– А вот кольцо, – Гиварг с поклоном подал кольцо, отобранное у Юри. – Жёлтое и без камней, господин!  
Тёмный рукав даже не шевельнулся.  
– Ничтожество, это не то кольцо! Это жалкая гномская поделка, там даже нет ни грамма золота, позолоченная игрушка для глупцов!  
– Так верните мне его! – Юри поднял голову. – Это моё кольцо, не знаю, о чём вы толкуете, но это моё кольцо! Было куплено у гномов на Зеленом тракте!  
Гиварг с подлым смешком уронил кольцо на пол, едва ему кивнули.  
Когда Юри попытался дотянуться до него, ему на ладонь наступили кованым башмаком. Гиварг приподнял ступню и снова опустил её. Юри от боли повалился на пол, отдергивая руку и прижимая к груди.  
– Возвращайтесь в Ирисные низины и ищите! – призрак поднялся. – Золото! Не уметь распознать золото и дрянную подделку! Жёлтый металл должен блестеть ярко, как солнце, которое вы так ненавидите, отродье!  
Орки поспешили убраться подальше от разгневанного повелителя. Юри, утерев слезы, подполз к кольцу и крепко сжал его в ладони. Ему было очень больно, но он кое-как поднялся и застыл, покачиваясь, под взглядом страшного существа.  
– Мы ничего не сделали! – вырвалось у него. – Мы шли по своим делам, а орки напали у моста через Гладден!  
– Я отдал приказ патрулировать Ирисные низины, – ответили ему. – Каждый, кто будет замечен там, будь то человек, эльф или иное существо, должно быть поймано и обыскано. Случайно или нет, но вы здесь. И вы расскажете, что замышляет хозяйка проклятого Золотого леса!  
– Откуда нам знать?! – вырвалось у Юри. – Мы были там скорее пленниками, чем гостями!  
Не успел он договорить, как почувствовал жуткий ужас, сковывающий всё его тело. Язык онемел, руки затряслись, пальцы разжались, и кольцо снова с жалобным звоном покатилось по каменному полу.   
– Редкий человек входил в Лориен, куда меньше тех, кто вышел оттуда! Чем-то ты приглянулся нолдорской королеве, человечишка?  
Юри пытался научиться заново дышать, поэтому у него не осталось сил удивляться тому, что его назвали человеком. А после он решил не переубеждать, пусть это существо никогда не узнает о Шире и о хоббитах!  
– Я знаю, что её заинтересовало, – назгул кивнул. – Поднимайся. Кто тебя проклял?  
– Не меня, а моего друга, а я взял проклятие на себя, – Юри прижал ладонь к горлу, словно это могло помочь ему глубже дышать. – Отпустите нас, пожалуйста, мы не знаем ни о планах леди Галадриэль, ни о каких кольцах не знаем, мы просто шли по своим делам!  
– Хотел бы ты освободиться от него?  
– От Виктора? Нет! – Юри отшатнулся.  
– От проклятия, идиот, – назгул воздел руку. – Поднимайся, я знаю, что ты в состоянии! Если ты боишься говорить, открой свой разум и покажи мне, что видел и слышал в Лориене!  
– Э-э, нет, – Юри попятился назад, хоть и был на коленях. – Нет, вот уж дудки, я никого в свою голову не пущу больше!  
– Есть другой способ, – прошипел назгул. – Я могу взять моргульский клинок, чародейское оружие. Нужно ранить, всё равно куда, или вложить острие в открытую рану, обломать кончик клинка, и он начнет двигаться по твоему телу, стремясь попасть к сердцу. Ты начнешь истаивать и постепенно перейдешь в призрачный мир. И там-то ты ответишь на все мои вопросы.  
– Но вы даже моего имени не спросили, – Юри устал бояться. Юри устал от боли и страха, пусть и не замечал, что по его щекам катятся слёзы.  
– Ты сам всё расскажешь. Можешь начинать, – назгул поднялся и шагнул к нему. Юри увидел мелькнувшую в ткани латную перчатку – значит, это существо как-то сохраняет форму!  
– Меня… – Юри стёр ладонью слёзы. – Моё имя – Юри Бэйзер, я ботаник. Я собираю данные о растениях Средиземья. Ваши лю… орки отобрали у меня блокнот, в нём есть записи! Мой друг охраняет меня от неприятностей. Мы… отпустите нас, пожалуйста. Мы уйдем своей дорогой и навсегда забудем о Дол Гулдуре!  
– Твой друг одет как лихолесский пограничник.  
– Он был им когда-то, а после оставил дом и ушёл на запад, где мы встретились, – Юри снова подобрал кольцо, обтер рукавом и надел на палец.  
– И кто же проклял этого эльфа?  
– Кто-то из его народа, – Юри опустил голову. – Я немного знаю. И вас это не касается!  
– Люди смешные, – назгул обошел его. – Они дерзят, думая, что их не так-то просто сломать. Можно ломать болью, раздирая имеющиеся раны и нанося новые. Можно жечь калёным железом. А можно делать больно тем, кто этим людям дорог. Надеюсь, мой намёк понят, Юри Бэйзер?  
Юри сглотнул.  
– Ты мне наскучил, но мы еще поговорим о кольцах и проклятиях, – назгул вернулся на своё место. – Гиварг, забирай пленника! Эльфа сюда!  
Растерянного и уставшего Юри вернули в башню. Напоследок Гиварг отобрал у него кольцо, несмотря на то, что Юри яростно сопротивлялся и даже попытался укусить проклятую тварь. Но много ли навоюешь в цепях и шатаясь от усталости?  
Его оставили в одиночестве, после того, как Накила увели, а ему самому сменили повязки. Рана выглядела отвратительно, но это прошло мимо сознания. Юри погружался в отчаяние, как тогда в Лориене. Они утратили пожитки и оружие, он потерял кольцо, но будет ли эта потеря последней в списке? Не хотелось признавать, что видение Накила могло оказаться правдой! Вот он и не признавал. В конце концов, выяснилось, что хоббит может переупрямить эльфа!  
– Мы здесь не умрём, – Юри то ли пообещал себе, то ли пригрозил. – Не здесь!


	47. Глава сорок седьмая, в которой путевой дневник начинает вести Виктор

Юри сломался спустя двенадцать дней, когда в Дол Гулдур явился самый лютый из слуг Саурона, тёмный маг, проклятый король, Король-чародей из Ангмара.  
Виктор не знал, о чем Кхамул часами говорит с Юри, но тот возвращался с допросов угрюмый, иногда заплаканный, но всё такой же. А в тот день природа замерла, словно почувствовала приближение самой смерти. Мороз полз вперёд, сковывая деревья, ручьи и камни своей ледяной хваткой. Копыта вороного жеребца звонко цокали по обледенелой дороге. Виктор чувствовал это и понимал, кто правит тем конём. Лишь одно существо в теперешней Арде так явно похвалялось своей силой.  
Орки между собой говорили, что Ангмарец правил Минас-Моргулом, собирал армию для своего властелина, а вот Кхамул, второй по силе, должен был искать нечто в Ирисных низинах и ниже по течению Андуина. Накил немного знал о последней войне эльфов и людей с Сауроном, в песнях говорилось лишь о гибели королей Орофера и Амдира и о страшных потерях, но помнил, что людской король Исильдур завладел Единым кольцом, а после был убит где-то в этих краях. Кхамул искал то самое Кольцо, а они с Юри попались ему под руку. Скорее всего, назгул возомнил, что Галадриэль послала их за тем же самым, но переубедить его оказалось невозможно.  
У Виктора отобрали и его кольцо, из-за чего Юри впал в отчаяние. Виктор чувствовал, как над его кудрявой головой сгущаются тучи: стоило Юри дать волю плохим мыслям, как проклятие вцеплялось в него, как коршун в мелкую птичку, и начинало рвать его большое доброе сердце на части. Виктор старался, о, он очень старался донести до Юри свою любовь словом и песней (касаться друг друга они не могли из-за цепей), но тот впадал всё в большее отчаяние, под конец начав обвинять себя в том, что орки их схватили.  
А после стены замка покрылись изморозью, грохнули ворота, и в Дол Гулдур пришёл он. Виктора чуть не размазало по каменной стене от ощущения грозной силы и невыразимого ужаса. А Юри просто застыл каменным изваянием, сложив скованные руки на коленях, его губы побелели, а глаза испуганно расширились.  
Когда спустя несколько часов по полу протянулась дорожка инея, а в коридоре загромыхали доспехами орки, Виктор понял, что сейчас к ним явится Ужас Севера. Он попытался воззвать к прекрасной и мудрой Элберет, но язык отнялся от ужаса. А после тягучий страх разлился холодом по всему телу.  
– Я думаю, – очень тихо сказал Юри, наклонив голову, – что мы всё равно…  
– Так и будет, – эльфы не лгут, но сейчас ложь была необходима. Виктор слыхал от Криса, что у людей бывает ложь во спасение, и теперь понял по-настоящему, что это такое. Ложь во спасение – когда ты лжешь любимому существу, что всё будет хорошо. Это обратная сторона безусловной надежды, которую эльфы называют estel.  
А потом их узилище оказалось во власти тьмы и страха. С ними говорили не словами, а образами, предлагали самые прекрасные и самые жуткие иллюзии. Кажется, каждому – свою. Виктору предлагали прощение и признание, лучшее оружие и возможность стать новым властителем эльфов.  
– Королевская власть сакральна, – Виктор не мог поднять глаза на назгул, но голос был твёрд. – Мне это не нужно, Трандуил и Элронд правят своими народами, а я простой охотник.  
– Простой охотник оказывается в фокусе нашего внимания слишком часто, простой охотник тянет на себе проклятие и знает слишком много. Простой охотник?  
– Простой охотник, – Виктор почувствовал давление, словно камни и сам воздух Дол Гулдура желали стереть его в прах. – Охотник и ботаник, вот кто мы.  
Колдовство Короля-чародея выжгло воздух в его легких, распяло на полу и после вознесло высоко в небо, выше, чем проходили пути Итиль и Анора, выше небесной лодки Эарендила, через весь Ильмен, там, где заканчивалась всё и начиналась Тьма Изначальная. И среди бархатной темноты горели точками разных цветов планеты – алый Карнил, серебристо-голубой Имбар, бирюзовый Элеммирэ…  
– Вот ваш мирок, ничто по сравнению со всем остальным, тьма везде и повсюду, а света куда меньше, чем вы придумали, – костлявая рука сжала его плечо. Сейчас Король-Чародей принял свой истинный облик – костяк в лохмотьях, увенчанный венцом, живущий лишь жуткой волей своего владыки, привязанный к нему кольцом и чем-то тёмным, настолько отвратительным и противоестественным, противным самой природе Арды. – Смори вниз, эльф. Вот та точка на шарике – Лихолесье. Время эльфов подошло к концу, и ваши владыки это понимают. Разве ты не хотел былого величия, славных подвигов и песен, которые долетали бы до самого Валинора? Тебе не нужна корона, но как насчет дома и славы?  
– Мы не нолдор, мы жили в своих лесах, когда мир был погружен во тьму, – Виктор тянулся к серебристо-голубому шарику, пытаясь погладить и найти там Юри. – Тьма и темнота не суть тождественны, темнота наступает, когда свет иссякает или скрывается, а Тьма – да, она повсюду. Я не мудрец, я не знаю всей правды, но говорят, что Тьма всё равно будет побеждена и уйдет из пределов Эа, а после мир обновится и изменится, всё будет заново и как должно, без искажения, без…  
– Надоели эти эльфийские сказки, каждый раз вы свято верите в них и пересказываете по сотому кругу, так было до восхода Солнца, так было в дни владычества владыки Моргота, так было и когда мир раскололся, а ваша главная сказка Валинор скрылась! – Король-Чародей оттолкнул его, Виктор задохнулся от ужаса перед падением через многие тысячи миль, но когда его спина коснулась пола, иллюзия рассеялась. Не было темноты, не было сияния небесных тел, только грязная камера, иней да бледный Юри.  
– Прости, – сказал Юри. – Прости. Я виноват перед тобой. Я даже помыслить не мог…  
– Мог, – назгул метнулся к нему, черный плащ взвился и опал, укутывая Юри. – Хочешь, я покажу твоему мудрому бессмертному другу нашу с тобой сказку?  
– Нет!  
– Пока мы с тобой любовались звездами и планетами, – голос назгула хоть и был бесплотным и невыразительным, сейчас прямо-таки сочился ядом, – твой друг говорил со мной о своих желаниях. Нет ничего глупее любви и надежды, нет ничего страшнее их.  
Юри бледнел на глазах, и Виктор потянулся к нему, раскрывая разум, собирая оставшееся тепло и надежду по крупицам: «Не слушай, держи мою руку, всё это – колдовство и наваждения, а мысль не есть преступление!». Юри его не слышал, Юри вообще никого не слышал, он низко-низко опустил голову, плечи тряслись от рыданий.  
– Я не знаю, где находится этот твой Бакленд, но Тьме будет по силам сделать тебя хоть принцем, хоть королем, а на сладкое – избавить от проклятия, что навлек на тебя эльф, – полы черного плаща трепетали на невидимом ветру. – Ты любишь свои родные земли и мечтаешь защитить от зла – и ты сможешь, сама земля станет тебе подчиняться, если ты примешь волю и руку Саурона. Смотри!  
Костлявые пальцы сжали подбородок Юри, и Виктор рванулся, забыв о цепях, чтобы сбросить их. Сильный порыв морозного ветра отшвырнул его обратно.  
Старые вещи Юри сменились богатым костюмом, черный бархат и серебряное шитье, драгоценные камни на воротнике кафтана и меховая опушка плаща. А вот грязь на лице осталась прежней, и именно она помогала Виктору верить в иллюзорность представления.  
Юри неверяще коснулся своей груди, погладил по вышивке и испуганно отдернул пальцы.  
– Это ведь неправда, – его голос сломался.  
– Это один из вариантов твоего будущего, – пальцы беглой лаской прошлись по спутанным кудрям, а после дернули за волосы, поднимая Юри на ноги. – Вот твой трон, вот твое королевство, а вот тот, ради которого ты вообще вышел из собственного дома!  
Виктор и выдохнуть не успел, как сталь кандалов оказалась золотом, а его вещи сорвало порывом ветра, взамен его тело покрыли лоскуты полупрозрачного шелка, легкие цепочки и украшения на запястьях и щиколотках. Последним штрихом стал золотой ошейник, цепь от которого вложили в руку Юри.  
– Господин Кхамул знает толк в рабах, на Севере такого точно не показывали, – Виктор невесело рассмеялся. – Юри, это не твоя фантазия, не твои желания, я знаю!  
– Боюсь… – глухо ответил Юри. – Боюсь, что мои.  
И дернул за цепь.  
– Издавна владыка моего владыки играл на слабостях смертных, ведь нет ничего интересней, чем стравить пауков в банке, а после взять выжившего и сделать его еще сильнее, вырастить до размеров праматери пауков, дать ему сильные жвала, насытить ядом по последний коготь и бросить в твоих врагов, – тихо сказал назгул, и иллюзия стала осыпаться, как осыпается под солнцем иней с ветвей в зимнем лесу.  
– И всё-таки ты проиграл, – Виктор кивнул на Юри, который лежал навзничь. – Ведь он не сказал «да».  
– Он сломался. А значит, Тьма победила. Как всегда.  
Вдруг стало невыносимо дышать – воздух стал колючим от мороза и влажным, всего на несколько мгновений, но Виктор почти поверил в то, что сейчас умрет. А после всё кончилось, и не стало в камере ни инея, ни Короля-Чародея. Он сначала не понял, что за тонкий резкий звук вдруг раздался, но когда правой руке стало легче, понял, что лопнула цепь – наверное, из-за перепадов температуры и чар назгул, потому что иначе, как чудом, это нельзя было назвать.  
Но даже чудо сейчас было не в состоянии обрадовать Виктора, потому что Юри не слышал его и не приходил в себя.  
– Варда Элберет, помоги мне отыскать его разум, – Виктор прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Тело Юри казалось покрытым липкой мерзкой паутиной, она расползалась, множилась и постепенно пробиралась в само тело. Нужно было коснуться Юри, никакая целительская песня не могла действовать без телесного контакта. Он потянулся всем собой, свободной правой рукой, но ему не доставало пары дюймов.  
– Ты сам говорил, что мы умрём не здесь, а теперь сбежал? – Виктор раздраженно выдохнул. – Эгоист ты, Юри Бэйзер из Бакленда. Ничего, я тоже упёртый. Варда Элберет, Эстэ-Целительница…


	48. Глава сорок восьмая, в которой для надежды нет никаких оснований, а она всё равно есть

Он сам и Юри стали жертвами «чёрной немочи» – так звалась болезнь, которой заболевали те, кто долгое время проводил под тенью и в плену назгул. Виктор отметил это с усталостью и удивлением, а ещё с какой-то обидой: он казался себе сильным и выносливым, но его сил оказалось недостаточно - ни чтобы противостоять тьме, ни чтобы защитить любимое существо. Это почти заставляло опустить руки, но тревога за Юри перевешивала все остальные чувства. Облегчить их жизнь могла бы целема, но она была растёрта в пыль ногами орков, а их силы продолжали слабеть. Юри вовсе казался Виктору посеревшим и безжизненным. Только дыхание позволяло понять, что его малыш-хоббит всё ещё жив и даже без сознания продолжает бороться.  
Свет из оконца стал сначала светло-серым, после потемнел, а затем посветлел – зима, всё-таки. Час тянулся за часом, и Виктор сбился со счёта. Но спустя ночь (тогда свет почти не попадал в камеру, а значит, это была безлунная ночь) лопнула ещё одна цепь, и это снова показалось Виктору чудом, одним из тех чудес, которого ты не ждёшь, а оно всё равно случается. Он вознёс хвалу Валар, потому что без них точно не обошлось, а после вдруг впал в некое подобие сна, когда ощущал своё тело и всё вокруг, но не мог ни пошевельнуться, ни слова вымолвить. Его обступал туман, скрывший стены и неподвижное тело Юри, до которого он так и не смог дотянуться, кляня свою беспомощность.  
Виктор моргнул и глубоко вздохнул, когда его лица коснулись призрачные ладони.  
– Гилтониэль, – он утонул в лучистых глазах.  
– Всего лишь твой сон, дитя моё, – её голос был похож на голос его матери. – Запоминай, ты должен повторить эти слова, когда проснёшься.  
Её губы коснулись уха Виктора, а дальше он обратился в слух. Двенадцать слов на квэнии, наречии Высоких эльфов, которое сам Виктор знал недостаточно хорошо. Он узнал три слова: «anga» – железо, «hat» – разрушать, «helca» – холод. Виктор считал, что у него не было никаких способностей к искусству чар и заклинаний, он знал простенькие лекарские песни и мог заговаривать свои стрелы. Пропетое госпожой заклятие было иного порядка, но…  
– Я смогу?  
– Если бы не смог, я бы не пришла. А ты позвал, и я тебя услышала.  
Горячая капля упала на его щёку, а после туман рассеялся.  
– Diola lle, – шепнул Виктор, поднимаясь. Сон, что не был сном, размыл его понятие о времени, но, в любом случае, его почти не оставалось. Дух Юри носило неведомо где, а без него истощённое раненое тело угасало.  
– Mela en’ coiamin, – он прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь, – я тебя нашёл в двух лесах, найду и в третьем. Ты от меня никуда не денешься.  
А потом пропел шесть раз те слова, шесть раз – по количеству цепей, своих и Юри. Это было тяжело, это было почти больно, но страх и вера помогали говорить громко, отчетливо и правильно расставляя ударения. Тонкий звон металла заставлял его сердце биться чаще от радости. Виктор взял Юри на руки, прижал к себе, беглой лаской пальцев пробегаясь ото лба к шее, где тонко и редко бился пульс.   
Но он не учёл того, что творящееся не может не заинтересовать одного из обитателей Дол Гудура. Чары тянет к чарам, маг чувствует магию, даже чуждую ему. Особенно чуждую ему.  
Дверь камеры застонала и разлетелась в щепки от мороза, по вмиг покрывшемуся изморозью полу покатились гвозди и заклепки. Виктор так и замер, стоя на коленях и прижимая Юри к себе, – бежать было некуда. Две фигуры в чёрных плащах вплыли в камеру, и воздуха перестало хватать.  
– Призвать силу холода при мне… – завел первый.  
– Эльфийские песни не помогут в Дол Гулдуре! – прошипел второй, и Виктор понял, даже не глядя ему в лицо, что это Кхамул.  
И можно было бы сказать, что некогда эльфийская песнь прозвучала в цитадели Моргота – Ангбанде, но Виктор онемел от страха. Всё, на что его хватало – это держать Юри, держать так крепко, словно от этого зависели их жизни. И не смотреть туда, где под капюшонами мертвенным светом светились глаза. Будь Виктор из людей или хоббитов, он бы не видел их настоящего облика, пока бы не попал в мир теней. Но эльфы, то ли на горе, то ли к счастью, пребывали в обоих мирах одновременно. И от того, что Виктор видел, ему становилось еще страшнее.  
– Цепи разорваны, но не сняты, – от этого холодного голоса Виктора начал бить озноб, – а что порвано – может быть собрано, связано, сковано снова!  
Его дёрнуло по полу и к стене, цепи, сошедшими с ума змеями, потянулись к местам разрыва, сплетаясь узлами. Один из обрывков захлестнул его горло, холодная цепь, вся в инее, обморозила кожу, холод, казалось, проник в самое существо Виктора, проморозил до мозга костей и заставил заледенеть его сердце.  
– Пой, эльф, чего ты смолк? – Король-чародей махнул черным рукавом. – Пой же!  
– Он не Финрод, измельчали эльфы, – Кхамул издал странный звук. – Ничтожество. Один трюк, ничтожный трюк, тогда как магия людей куда сильнее и страшнее! Пока вы прятались по лесам и сварились за корону, люди читали Силы Арды и учились! И что ты можешь, чего не может людской чародей?  
Король-чародей расхохотался, словно слова Кхамула показались ему смешной шуткой.  
Виктор не знал, что его толкнуло на этот безумный поступок, но он хрипло пробормотал нараспев те самые слова, и ещё раз, а после его голос окреп, вернул былую силу, возвысился над холодом, темнотой и злобными неживыми тварями, которые хотели им смерти. Зазвенели цепи, снова завязываясь узлами, сами камни крепости застонали от ледяных игл, выросших прямо из пола и стен, они ранили Виктора, но тот понял, что ему больше нечего терять. И бросился на назгул, нет, мимо них, в проём с торчащими щепками, вниз по лестнице, до проёма с большим окном, на котором не было решётки…  
Самоубийство – это худшее, что может сделать с даром Эру любое разумное существо. Когда эльф, пребывающий на пороге смерти или в безвыходной ситуации, отпускает свой дух в Чертоги Мандоса – это не оно. Когда эльф бросается на свой меч, не в силах справиться со страхом, – это именно оно.  
У Виктора, который сейчас чувствовал себя Накилом Вэонионом, не было меча. Но была странная надежда на грани отчаяния. И когда он прыгнул, он знал, что умрёт не здесь и не сейчас. И не сегодня, каким бы ни был сегодняшний день.  
Свист ветра в ушах и стремительное движение земли навстречу оборвал рывок, а после на теле Виктора сжались огромные когти, и уши заложило от хлопанья огромных крыльев, которые затмили половину неба. Орлы Манвэ, живущие в Мглистых горах, были именно такими – сильными, огромными. И они всегда приходили на помощь к тем, кто отчаялся и потерял надежду.  
– Мы отнесем вас к Беорнингам, – сказали ему глубоким голосом.  
– Спасибо, – Виктор закрыл глаза и прижал Юри к себе. – Спасибо.  
Он предпочёл отложить все вопросы на потом, теперь-то можно было мечтать об этом «потом» сколько угодно. Оно просто случится с ними обоими.  
Полёт показался недолгим, но Виктор проспал тот момент, когда орлы приземлились на западной опушке леса перед деревенькой, в которой обитал народ медведей-оборотней или людей-медведей, Виктор и не знал-то толком, кто они такие на самом деле.  
Он почувствовал сквозь дремоту, как кто-то пытается вытащить из его рук Юри, и тотчас открыл глаза, готовый перегрызть глотку любому, кто осмелится покуситься на его хоббита. Трое орлов, сложив крылья, внимательно смотрели на него, склонив головы набок, а к нему тянул руки сильно заросший мужчина с тёплыми глазами цвета засахаренного мёда.  
– Вы в безопасности здесь, – сказал мужчина. – Меня зовут Гримбеорн.


	49. Глава сорок девятая, в которой продолжаются необъяснимые чудеса, но в сердце всё равно поселяется тревога

– Меня зовут Гримбеорн, – сказал мужчина.  
– Можете звать меня Виктором, а его имя – Юри, – Виктор понял, что не может разжать пальцы, их свело судорогой. Только сейчас он понял, какой опасности он подверг Юри и себя, понадеявшись на чутьё. Оно его уже однажды подвело, и… Он досадливо поморщился, но Гримбеорн, кажется, по-своему это расценил: он аккуратно разжал своими большими пальцами его, высвободил Юри и легко взял его на руки.  
– Пойдём в дом, вам нужно отдохнуть.  
Виктор поднял было руку, но тотчас опустил. Ему хотелось спать. Ему ужасно хотелось спать, он так давно не высыпался на мягкой постели, вытянувшись во весь рост, укрывшись одеялом. Эльфы стойко переносят любые тяготы от длительных походов до плена, но кто сказал, что из-за этого нужно отказываться от удобств, когда они есть?  
– Но… – он всё-таки попытался снова. – Но я бы помылся, с вашего позволения. И мой друг, будь он в сознании…  
– Сейчас.  
У Виктора хватило сообразительности поблагодарить орлов. Те, впрочем, до ответа не снизошли или попросту его не поняли. (Хотя в песнях говорилось, что орлы Манвэ понимают языки других детей Эру).  
В комнатке таз исходил паром, от мыла пахло мёдом и молоком, а чуть дальше на табуретке, хоть и кривоватой, но крепко сбитой, лежала просторная чистая рубаха. Виктор умылся (вода после мытья головы стала мутной и чёрной), обтёрся и выглянул в просторную гостиную.  
– А Юри…   
– Я положил его отмокать в лохань с ромашкой и шалфеем, – Гримбеорн кивнул. – Не бойся, за ним присмотрят. Я решил, что ты можешь не справиться. Прости, друг эльф, но ты выглядишь так, словно тебя неделями не кормили.  
Виктор моргнул.  
– Наверное. Спасибо, – кажется, он совсем разучился говорить от радости.  
– Поешь. А потом я отведу тебя к другу.  
Кусок не лез в горло, хотя сырный суп и медовые коржики были очень вкусными, так вкусно его кормил разве только Юри прошлой зимой, когда они делили домик у леса Байндбоул. При мысли о Юри сердце сжалось, и Виктор отложил ложку.  
– Прости, но я хотел бы его увидеть. Иначе мне не будет покоя.  
– Хорошо, – Гримбеорн удержал его на ногах. – Посмотришь и пойдешь в постель, у тебя глаза закрываются. Утро вечера…   
– Мудренее, да. Aiya, amin dele ten’ ho*, – он сам того не замечая, перешел со всеобщего на синдарин, но, кажется, Гримбеорна это не смутило. – Ro maien n’quel. Lle tira? Ro thia daen, gaur mellon…  
– Только выглядит, но он пока ещё спит, – Гримбеорн вывел его из дома в пристойку. Там пахло травами и мёдом – запах мёда был неистребим над этим местом! – Вот, смотри…  
В пристройке у лохани дежурили большая белка и лохматый пёс. При виде Гримбеорна они встрепенулись и бросились к нему. Виктор даже понял, что именно они доложили своему хозяину. Нет, в сознание не приходил, сердце стучит ровно, хоть и слабо, когда в песочных часах песок просыпался, бросили в воду травы из мешочка…  
– Что за травы? – Виктор опустился на колени рядом с бадьёй, принюхался к воде. – Подорожник, чистотел, родиола, водосбор… Зачем водосбор?  
– Забрать холод, – Гримбеорн запястьем коснулся воды, а после перевернул часы. – Еще два цикла следите и подливайте тёплую воду!  
Виктор прижался щекой к влажной чистой макушке, а после украдкой поцеловал.  
– Он…  
– Я могу только согреть и залечить физические раны. Остальное под силу твоим родичам или магам.   
– А растёт ли в твоих краях королевский лист? – усталость брала своё с процентами, но Виктор всё ещё пытался ей сопротивляться. – М-м?  
– Никогда о нём не слышал, – пророкотал Гримбеорн и легонько поднял его на руки. – Пойдём спать, эльф. Это всё подождёт утра.  
Виктор бросил последний взгляд на Юри из-под ресниц. Бледное-бледное лицо, так не похожее на округлую мордочку его любимого хоббита. Бедный-бедный Юри…  
Сны тоже пахли мёдом и молоком. В них он нежил и тормошил Юри, ухаживал за ним после болезни и заставлял пить такой нелюбимый хоббитом отвар шиповника, а после целовал горчащие от отвара губы. Это было слишком сладко и мучительно, от этих снов в паху наливалось жаром, а тело покрывалось потом. Кажется, он звал Юри вслух, а кто-то стирал испарину со лба и бормотал что-то успокаивающее.  
А утром Виктор проснулся почти здоровым. Исчезли синяки и царапины, только стёртые запястья напоминали о заключении в Дол Гулдуре. И это место определенно не было домом Гримбеорна, совсем нет! Белые резные балки, ажурные, кажущиеся кружевными, запах леса и…  
– Ты долго спал, – сказала мама.  
Виктор несмело улыбнулся.  
– Я думал, что проснулся.  
– Медведь-оборотень принёс тебя и твоего спутника, когда ты не проснулся спустя два дня. Он испугался, что сделал хуже своими лекарствами, – она коснулась сухими губами его лба. – А теперь всё хорошо.  
Он резко сел.  
– Юри? Мой хоббит? Где он?  
– Посмотри налево.  
Виктор расцвел, но ненадолго, надежда сменилась глухой тоской: Юри лежал слева, просто во сне откатился к другой стороне постели. Всё ещё бледный и исхудавший, его руки безжизненно лежали вдоль тела, грудь вздымалась едва заметно.  
– Мы решили, что лечить нужно обоих сразу, ты беспокойно спал и порывался искать своего спутника. Хэледол, где вы были, и что за чары на вас обоих?  
Виктор прижал пальцы к виску.  
– Я многое должен тебе рассказать, мама.  
Юри не шевельнулся, даже ресницы не дрогнули, не участилось сердцебиение. Юри спал, как прекрасная принцесса из людских сказок, съевшая отравленное яблоко и уснувшая навеки.  
– Хэледол?  
– Теперь меня знают как Виктора, мама.  
Он встал, прошёлся по комнате, выглянул в огромное окно, улыбнулся солнцу. Ветер растрепал волосы и забрался под рубаху. Не верилось, что спустя все их приключения он оказался там, где его давно не ждали, – дома.  
– Виктор. Отец будет не в восторге.  
– Вот именно поэтому, – Виктор вернулся к ней, уселся у её ног и тихонько застонал от радости, когда любимые пальцы коснулись волос.  
– А теперь рассказывай.  
И он заговорил, но надолго его не хватило, и он потянулся к ней мыслями, образами: малина в его руках и запах обеда, приготовленного Юри, треск шишек, взрывающихся в костре поздно вечером, алые холмы Кардолана, закаты за Северным лесом, озеро в зимней чаще, звёзды, отражающиеся в широко распахнутых глазах молоденького хоббитёнка, глупое обещание, дешёвенькое колечко гномской работы, стылые камни Дол Гулдура и кошмарные сны. Она не перебивала и не переспрашивала, только гладила по волосам легко-легко, а после начала плести мелкие косички. Так делал Юри. Его славный добрый Юри, который потом смеялся, когда наутро Виктор становился похож на льва из сказок, а не на эльфа, мудрого и прекрасного.  
Виктор понял, что плачет, уткнувшись лицом ей в бедро. И с каждым образом плакать становилось легче, словно что-то уходило, отпускало, разжимало тиски.  
– Ты… Ты меня презираешь? – слова дались нелегко.  
– Ты не предал наш народ, ты не встал на сторону врага, ты не убивал по злому умыслу, ты не делал ничего, противного нашим обычаям, – тихо-тихо ответила она. – Мой маленький Хэледол долго не был дома и испугался, что может ошибиться.  
– Нет, не этого я испугался! Ты же знаешь, что…  
– Мне не в чем тебя обвинить и не за что осудить, – тёплые губы коснулись затылка. – Если тебе стало легче, я жду тебя за столом. Отец сейчас во дворце Трандуила, считай наш обед репетицией семейного ужина.  
Виктор кивнул. Ему действительно стало легче, хотя до конца не отпустило ощущение вины перед Юри, перед ней… Ему всегда было стыдно в присутствии матери, а в присутствии отца он испытывал еще и чувство вины.  
– Королевский совет желает прочесть твой доклад о северо-западных землях.  
– Я напишу, дай мне прийти в себя.  
– Письменные принадлежности на столе. Жду на закате.  
Виктор смотрел ей вслед – такой идеальной, с длинными волосами, заплетёнными в сложную косу, с сеточкой из жемчуга на волосах. Он помнил свою мать совсем иной – в простом льняном платье, с распущенными волосами, смеющуюся, в венке из одуванчиков. Сколько лет ему было тогда? Он забыл.  
Виктор забрался в постель с карандашом и бумагой, примостился рядом с Юри и принялся за доклад. Ему один раз даже показалось, что Юри чаще задышал… Но ему именно что показалось.  
Поставив точку, Виктор отложил исписанные листки и очень осторожно обнял своего хоббита. Он затянул песню без слов, которой когда-то его научил старший брат. Маленькие эльфы играют в те же игры, что люди, хоббиты и гномы. Они носятся, расшибают колени, падают с деревьев. Хэледол не был исключением, он часто приходил домой в синяках и порванной одежде, а когда старший брат промывал его разбитые ноги и руки, то часто пел эту песенку – чтобы ослабить боль и жжение, отвлечь от боли, успокоить.  
Жаль, Юри совсем никак не отреагировал на звук его голоса, жаль.  
В той самой сказке (с человеческим фольклором его познакомил Крис на втором или третьем году знакомства) фигурировал разбитый стеклянный гроб и поцелуй любви. Целовать Юри было бы неосмотрительно, но очень хотелось попробовать. В конце концов, Виктор не раз и не два сталкивался в своих приключениях с тем, что люди называли сказками, а для кого-то он сам оказался сказочным персонажем.  
У Юри были сухие и прохладные губы. Он целовал спящего Юри когда-то давно, но те поцелуи ощущались совсем по-другому.  
– Если тебе не помогут здесь, я не знаю, что сделаю. Что могу вообще сделать, – шепнул он. – Подай знак, что ты здесь, покажи, что слышишь меня, пожалуйста!  
A Elbereth Giltoniel, a Este Nestad!  
Солнце коснулось сизой кромки Мглистых гор. Виктор собрал бумаги, наскоро привёл себя в порядок и попытался улыбнуться – как когда-то улыбался эльф Хэледол своей семье. Слишком торжественно для Виктора, слишком стыдно для Накила, слишком поздно для Хэледола.  
Aiya.  
Старая одежда стала ему велика, а ведь прошло пятнадцать лет. И он смотрелся глупо не только в старых вещах, но и в этом прекрасном лесном доме, где всё дышало чем-то, чему название он успел забыть, бродя по всем лесам Средиземья. Всё старое, всё знакомое, всё чужое.  
За столом сидели они вдвоём. Слишком чинно, слишком торжественно, и та лёгкость, которую Виктор почувствовал, выговорившись, исчезла.  
– Госпожа Аурэлиэль…  
Она приложила палец к губам.  
– Поешь, Хэледол. Разговоры потом, тебе нужно есть и набираться сил.  
У её руки лежал свиток, запечатанный королевской печатью.  
Виктор сглотнул и взялся за вилку.  
Aiya. Uuma ma’ ten’ rashwe, ta tuluva a’ lle**, да?

 

*Ох, я так беспокоюсь за него. Он выглядит ужасно. Вы видели? Он как будто мёртвый, друг мой оборотень…  
** Ох. Не ищи неприятностей, они сами найдут тебя.


	50. Глава пятидесятая, в которой возвращается утерянное, пусть и не всё

«Прибудь на рассвете в королевский дворец для устного доклада. Трандуил, сын Орофера, король Лихолесья» – вот что было в том футляре. Виктор едва подавил вздох. Сухие строчки королевского послания значили неудовольствие Трандуила. И ему было за что гневаться, Виктор, пусть того не желая, выдал себя Саруману, мало что смог узнать о его делах в долине Изены и его планы касаемо Рохана. В людской магии Виктор не разбирался совершенно, и потому не мог даже приблизительно описать то, что ощущал и видел. Бесполезный из него разведчик! А Юри мнил его опытным соглядатаем!  
Аурэлиэль забрала бумаги, запечатала в тот футляр. Наверное, она чувствовала его смятение, потому что его разума тотчас коснулась тёплая волна утешения. Виктор покачал головой и закрылся от нее.  
– Не сейчас.  
– Как скажешь. Когда будешь готов, мы будем лечить твоего друга. Без тебя у меня не получится.  
Виктор не смог сдержать удивление:  
– Как я могу помочь? Я не сведущ в этом, я – глупый мальчишка, который сам навлёк на него беду!  
– И поэтому ты и можешь помочь. Я чувствую в нём сильную привязанность к тебе. Источник его недуга – тоже ты.  
– Увы мне, – Виктор опустил глаза. – Ты права. Не будем откладывать, я жажду более всего на свете его выздоровления.  
– Ты в смятении, прежде тебе следует успокоиться, – голос матери стал строгим, как будто она распекала его за шалости или за неуважение к Королевскому совету далекие годы назад. – Чрезмерное волнение повредит и ему, и тебе, Хэледол. Я чувствую, что тебе станет легче после королевской аудиенции, а до тех пор не думай и не переживай о том, чего пока не в силах изменить!  
– Должно быть, он был прав, когда боялся кары Стихий за наше любопытство и порочные чувства, коих никто в Арде не должен испытывать! – в бессильной ярости выдавил Виктор и поднялся из-за стола. – Я пройдусь по твоему саду, матушка, посмотрю, распустились ли синие розы!  
– Синие розы? – она поднялась из-за стола. – Я десять раз по десять вёсен пытаюсь вывести сорт роз с синими лепестками, но моя мечта далека от завершения. Почему ты о них вспомнил?  
– Юри видел синие розы в Зеркале Владычицы Лориена, – Виктор опустил голову. – Я не хочу более об этом.  
Он задохнулся, когда его обняли тонкие, но сильные руки. И пусть его разум был закрыт, он явственно чувствовал любовь и нежность матери к нему и его спутнику.  
– Синие розы. Быть может, это знак, – шепнула она, размыкая объятия. – Иди. Иди… Виктор.  
Он развернулся и почтительно склонился перед ней.  
Ноги бесшумно ступали по саду, пальцами рук Виктор касался листвы и веток. Каких только растений не было в саду госпожи Аурэлиэль! В былые дни беззаботного детства маленький Хэледол мог часами следовать за матерью, расспрашивая о тех или иных цветах. От неё-то он и узнал, что папоротник на самом деле не цветет, а лианы с тёмными листьями дрожат в такт пению. Те самые лианы, что росли в пещере в Старом лесу, куда Виктор приводил юного хоббитёнка Юри в гости и учил кататься на коньках…  
И пусть в лесу за границами их поселения лежал снег, в саду пахло спелой земляникой и цветущей вишней. Всё сразу, всё вместе, как будто Хэледол не покидал отчий дом. Именно Хэледол, юный и полный надежд, который верил другим, особенно своей подруге…  
Он, не глядя, прошёл к ручью. Светлячки роились, освещая, дорогу, но Виктор не сбился бы с шага и без них. Ноги помнили каждый клочок матушкиного зачарованного сада. Пусть тут не было мэллорнов и запаха вечной весны, как в Лотлориене, но в этом саду всегда был июнь, каким он его запомнил не только по Лихолесью, в Шире первый летний месяц был точно таким же диким и ярким, полным запахов и метели вишневых лепестков.  
Именно у ручья он опустился на мох, окунул руки в прохладную проточную воду и долго там их держал, глядя на них сквозь потоки воды. а когда пальцы онемели, умылся. Как будто хотел смыть часть боли, очистить свою fea от боли и страха…  
Из-за орешника серой тенью вышел кот, большой лобастой головой ткнулся в бедро и басовито мурлыкнул.  
– Её вкусы не меняются, – проговорил Виктор. – Она заводит серых желтоглазых котов, а потом плачет, когда настает их срок. Прошлого звали Мит, Серый.  
Кот урчал и умывался, как будто ему не было дела ни до самого Виктора, ни до дел былого-минувшего. Возможно, этот кот был куда мудрее него…  
– Я люблю собак, как и отец, – продолжал Виктор. – У нас с Юри был пёс, немного бестолковый. Его звали Маэгкарх. Надеюсь, он попал в хорошие руки…  
Из сада Виктор вышел с посветлевшим лицом, хоть и с тихой печалью на сердце. И матушка только сжала его руку, когда встретила.  
– Вот теперь ты спокоен, – шепнула она. – Я не ждала, что ты так скоро…  
– Твой сад может залечить почти любую боль.  
Стоя над постелью, где недвижимый и бледный Юри смотрел свои страшные сны, Виктор повторял за матерью слова старой песни, что когда-то сама Валиэр Эстэ поведала эльфийским женщинам в незапамятные времена в далёком аповедном краю.  
– Yuuri, lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad*, – ласково звала Аурэлиэль снова и снова, заканчивая очереднй куплет. Виктор проговаривал эти слова шепотом, боясь, что голос сорвётся и поведёт его. Они не размыкали рук. По углам постели тлели курительницы со специальными травами. Ночь прошла свой излом, и на рассвете Виктору следовало быть во дворце… Но что ему был тот дворец и королевская немилость, когда Юри так и не приходил в себя.  
– Пора, – Аурэлиэль первой отпустила его ладонь. – Он не хочет нас слышать сейчас, и только Стихии знают, как нам докричаться до его заплутавшей fea!  
– Не они ли отправили его дух за пределы, чтобы наказать?! – в отчаянии выкрикнул Виктор.  
– Не хули Стихии по глупости и незнанию! – прикрикнула мать. – не теряй достоинство и выполни свой долг перед королём! Покуда твой друг дышит, есть надежда, так будь достоин встретить его, когда он очнётся!  
Виктор устыдился и наклонил голову, пряча взгляд.  
– Стыд я испытываю только перед ним, – он указал на постель. – А остальные…  
– Не говори того, о чём можешь пожалеть.  
Более он ни слова не сказал до своего отъезда к королю.

 

Трандуил читал молча, изредка поднимая голову и глядя на него пристально и жутко. Отложив последний лист, он на секунду прижал пальцы к губам и тотчас отнял.  
– Значит, у меня больше не осталось глаз на юге. Я хотел бы обвинить тебя, Накил Вэонион, но люди ненадёжны, глупы и в массе своей необязательны. Хуже них только гномы.  
Виктор кивнул. Ненависть Трандуила к гномам и нолдор была известна за пределами Лихолесья.  
– Ты пишешь, что вам со спутником довелось побывать в Золотом лесу. Ни один из моих подданных не переступал границ Лаурелиндоренана с тех пор, как король Амдир и сын его Амрот ушли из жизни. Приём, вам оказанный, о многом говорит.  
– Не могу их оправдать, но могу понять, мы точно так же встречаем незваных гостей, особенно, если это не эльфы.  
– Даже паршивых гномов Торина Дубощита мы не заставляли идти вслепую.  
– Но вы держали их под стражей поодиночке, – возразил Виктор.  
– То были гномы, потомки тех, что присвоили не принадлежащее им, и ты знаешь это. Эльфу я бы оказал радушный приём… Не будь это кто-то из служащих феанорингам!  
Виктор смолчал, в этом он не вправе был судить или обвинять. Королю пристало печься о границах и подданных.  
Больше они не говорили, Виктор показывал, пусть умалчивая о многом, что не касалось его лично. Злость и отвращение по очереди сменяли друг друга на лице короля Трандуила.  
– Высокомерие я вижу, небывалое высокомерие. Они говорят, что борются с врагом, но где их заповедный лес, и где мы! Мы веками сдерживаем орков Дол Гулдура! И где были они, когда мы сражались под Одинокой горой?  
Виктор снова смолчал.  
– Твои сведения о юге и востоке бесценны, хоть и печалят меня безмерно. А за вести о творящемся в Дол Гулдуре ты можешь просить любую награду. Ты заслужил отдых и мою благодарность, – тихо сказал Трандуил. – Чего желаешь? Отправишься в путь или останешься в Лихолесье? Твоя вина смыта кровью, никто из наших разведчиков не сделал так много за этот год.  
– Мне нужна помощь, мой спутник из народа полуросликов, что живут далеко на западе, по ту сторону Мглистых гор, был поражен чёрной немочью.  
– Полурослики! Я помню одного, его имя было Бильбо Бэггинс, он сослужил славную службу делу примирения нас с гномами Одинокой горы! – Трандуил оживился. – Твой спутник не родич ли ему?  
– Нет, не родич, но мой Юри Бэйзер, славный хоббит, смелый и добрый, он помог мне в странствиях, без него я бы не справился. Благодаря нему я узнал, что маг Саруман Белый начал вырубку лесов в долине Изены и укрепляет крепость Изенгард. Он также сражался с разбойниками-людьми, которые нарушали границы Шира.  
– Я пришлю лучших лекарей, – Трандуил сдвинул брови. Листья в его короне затрепетали, как будто бы от налетевшего ветра. – Полурослики! Как мало мы о них знали и как вдруг они стали незаменимы в последние годы! Неужели грядет что-то?!  
– Боюсь, так, мой король, – Виктор прижал правую руку к груди. – Благодарю вас, ваше величество!  
– Отдыхай, я поговорю с тобой и твоим спутником, как только он поправится. У меня много вопросов, но я не знаю, с чего начать и кого в первую очередь бояться. Юга, востока или севера? Не отвечай, я вижу, что и ты не знаешь… – он махнул рукой. – Иди, Накил, иди. Едва солнце сядет, жди гостей!  
Виктор вернулся в отчий дом в смешанных чувствах. Им с Юри требовалась любая помощь, а личный королевский лекарь немногим уступал в мастерстве самому Элронду из Ривенделла.  
На закате он вместе с матушкой встречал гостей – придворного лекаря и вместе с ним капитана пограничной стражи – Вэона, отца Виктора. И вместе с капитаном Вэоном шёл Маэгкарх, раздобревший, с лоснящейся шелковистой шерстью.  
– Но как?! – вскричал Виктор, ловя собаку, бросившуюся к нему.  
– Накил, – Вэон замер. – Мне говорили, что видели тебя… Ты изменился.  
– Как здесь оказалась моя собака? – Виктор прижимал радостно скулящего Мака к себе и уворачивался от горячего языка.  
– Твоя собака? Этот бродяга прибился к нашему отряду на границе.  
– Это наш с Юри пёс. Мы его в Пригорье подобрали, – Виктор задохнулся от чего-то, что смутно походило на дикую радость. – Я сейчас! Мак, за мной! – он шагнул к порогу, Маэгкарх вывернулся и тоскливо заскулил, глядя в ту сторону, где была спальня Виктора.

 

*Юри, услышь мой голос, вернись к свету!


	51. Глава пятьдесят первая, в которой чудес больше, чем может вынести маленькое хоббичье сердце, да и эльфийское тоже

– Руки воина исцелять не могут, так думают наши мудрейшие, но и из этого правила есть исключение. Об одном ты слышал, это лорд Элронд из Ривенделла. Но самый известный воин-целитель – это Белег Куталион, великий воин минулого, – госпожа Аурэлиэль растирала в ступке листья неизвестного Виктору растения и, ничуть не запыхавшись, говорила, а он слушал.  
– Я понимаю твои слова, как приглашение стать учеником.  
– Именно им они и являются. Над твоим другом бьются лучшие лекари Лихолесья, но его болезнь связана с тобой. Значит, только ты сможешь пройти этот путь до конца.  
– Тогда я готов принять путь учения, – Виктор прикрыл глаза на секунду. Стать учеником – значит, на годы оставить мечту о походах и бескрайних просторах Средиземья. Но когда на одной чаше весов Юри, а на другой он сам, то выбор очевиден.  
Разума коснулся приказ: «Покажи, что ты помнишь и умеешь».  
Против его ожидания, матушка не стала смеяться над тем, чему он научился у людей и до чего дошёл сам. Он чувствовал её сдержанное одобрение и веселье.  
– Будь готов с завтрашнего дня, очисти тело и разум. С рассветом начнём.  
Кончилась зима, весна пролетела в трудах и заботах о Юри. Постепенно его хоббит становился более живым, его щеки порозовели, дыхание стыло глубже. Виктор, как любящая мать, нет, с еще большей заботой и любовью, пел заклинательные песни, омывал его тело водой и настоями целебных трав. И учился, учился, учился, да с такой жадностью, что знавшие его до изгнания, недоумевали и не узнавали в прилежном ученике целительницы прежнего избалованного мальчишку.  
Ночи Виктор проводил в одной постели с Юри. Кто-то мог счесть это бесстыдством, но тут матушка была на его стороне. Сплетая руку с прохладными пальцами Юри, Виктор просил у Стихий только хороших снов для него, а о большем пока не смел мечтать. Но твердо знал, что однажды он и только он создаст лекарство или нащупает иной способ исцеления.  
Лето было на изломе, подданные короля Трандуила готовились к грядущей осени: собирали урожай, уничтожали пауков. Виктор же, с одобрения матери и наставницы, вынес Юри в сад, где уложил в тени, а сам погрузился в запоминание очередной заковыристой целебной песни. Предназначалась она для выхаживания воинов, пострадавших от черной немочи. Виктор постепенно распевался, глотая некоторые согласные, чтобы песнь не имела эффекта: его целью было запомнить ритм, а не применять. Вообще, в ученичестве была своя прелесть: матушка посвящала его в такие тайны, о которых мальчишка Накил и не подозревал, он-то считал, раз сила есть и лук в руках, а большего не надо. Двадцать восемь десятков лет, такое простительно. Но в свете грядущей войны (раз в этом не сомневался владыка Трандуил и отец, то Виктор верил, что полвека-век, и быть ей) он отел быть готовым ко всему. И вот заклятие от черной немочи – это был один из тех секретов эльфийских целителей, который пришелся кстати.  
Солнце поднималось к зениту, глупая птица славка пищала на крыше беседки, виктор то пел, то бормотал. Где-то неподалеку с заливистым лаем носился Мак, глупая собака разжирела на объедках с матушкиной кухни, да и сам Виктор был не дурак побаловать верного пса: дошел ведь, вон куда домчал, балбес мохнатый! Хотя больше его радовало то, что дневники Юри оказались целы и собственные записки. Дневники цу него выпросила матушка для ознакомления, записки забрал отец в целях пограничной безопасности. Но Виктор не протестовал.  
Песнь всё-таки поддавалась, хотя дыхания не хватало, совсем не хватало, на половине Виктор начинал задыхаться. После плюнул на предосторожности, уселся поудобнее, для уверенности взял Юри за руку и затянул, четко артикулируя и проговаривая каждый звук. Последний куплет он откровенно прохрипел, зато дурная птица на крыше замолчала, наверное, не выдержала конкуренции.  
– Я ни одного слова не понял, но было красиво, – Виктор поначалу не понял, чей это голос. Грешным делом, он привык относиться к Юри, как к любимой, но совершенно бессловесной части обстановки. Он начал вертеть головой, а когда его пальцы сжали, опустил голову вниз. Дыхание перехватило, перед глазами все слилось в цветной туман, потому что не могло случиться это вот так просто и обыденно.  
Но Юри смотрел на него несчастным взглядом и он же ласково сжимал ладонь.  
– С добрым утром, – шепнул Виктор. – Как долго я этого ждал.  
И расплакался.  
– Какое утро, солнце уже высоко, – шепнул Юри, жмурясь. – Наверное, я всё ещё сплю, но это хороший сон, мне нравится. Я давно не видел тебя во сне. Тебя и солнце, чистое небо и зеленую траву, так давно…  
Радость была недолгой, Юри вскоре погрузился в забытье, но теперь это был обычный сон существа, которое долго болело, а теперь пошло на поправку.  
– Что же ты сделал? – с любопытством спросила матушка. – Мы ведь пробовали множество лекарств и заклинаний!  
– Моя наставница не поверит, – нервно смеялся Виктор. – Вот это! – и принимался напевать без слов ту самую песнь-заклятие от черной немочи.  
– Разгадка была так близко! Нужно описать этот случай как можно подробнее. Вот ты этим и займись, будет тебе как часть испытания на звание целителя! – матушка смеялась, но мысленный приказ иных толкований не допускал.  
Спустя три дня Юри пришёл в себя, было это на рассвете, когда Виктор уже позавтракал и засел за свои книги.  
– И снова странный сон, как будто не было зимы, – со сна голос Юри был хриплый и неуверенный. – Где же черный замок, где эти отвратительные вопли и назгулы?  
– Это не сон, – сейчас Виктор был более подготовлен, но сердце все равно чуть не разорвалось от счастья. Он подсел на постель, взял едва теплые руки в свои и солнечно улыбнулся. – Кушать хочешь?  
– Когда хоббит отказывался от еды? – Юри посмотрел на свои худые руки. – Да, это определенно хороший сон!  
На кухню Виктор не шел, бежал. Да и обратно тоже, чудом не растеряв добытое: связку сушеных яблок, куриную ногу и пару лепешек.  
Пока Юри ел, он говорил, медленно подбирая слова, часто замолкая. Его тянуло обнять – и он обнимал, в особенно страшных местах своего повествования, описывая отчаяние и пустоту, когда понял, что помощи не будет, что нужно самому решать за обоих.  
– А потом прилетели орлы, – и слезы сами наворачивались на глаза, как будто и не двадцать восемь десятков весен встретил уже.  
– Дивное, верно, было зрелище, – смеялся Юри, а крошки от лепешки падали на одеяло и пол.  
– Невероятное, – Виктор пихал ему чашку с водой, нечего всухомятку давиться после болезни.  
А потом пришла госпожа Аурэлиэль.  
– Кто ж больного кормит лепешками и курятиной? И этот мальчишка собирается целителем быть? Куриный бульон, Хэледол, куриный бульон! – ворчала она, но ее глаза смеялись.  
Виктор понял, что Юри приняли, ведь обращалась она домашним именем, а матушкино ворчание можно было пропустить мимо ушей. Ну да, растерялся, конечно же, бульон, да он сам готов его сварить, только бы Юри поскорее встал на ноги!


	52. Глава пятьдесят вторая, в которой Юри озабочен синими розами и в которой проходит неприлично много времени

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Май диа Ферлибт, спасибо тебе за пинки. Ай лав ю и вот это всё.

Юри спокойно воспринял новость, что Виктор теперь несколько лет должен пробыть в родных краях. После долгого сна он чувствовал себя не совсем проснувшимся, все его чувства были будто присыпаны толстым слоем пыли, как мешки и бочки в дальнем углу кладовой, в которую старый хоббит-холостяк давненько не заглядывал. Воспоминания тоже пребывали под этой незримой пылью, припорошенные, мятые, тусклые, как три его дневника, которые славный старина пони спас от орков. Юри получил те дневники на руки от сурового эльфа в одежде пограничников. Перечитывая их, Юри думал, что это всё случилось как будто и не с ним, а совсем с другим хоббитом. Но как бы там ни было, его настоящее было зеленым, ярким, радостным – как радостно и ярко может в эльфийском краю, пусть и в тени Дол Гулдура.  
Виктора Юри видел редко – лишь во время совместных трапез и по ночам, когда тот падал рядом на постель. Самому Юри поначалу не было скучно, он больше спал и думал, чем жаждал общения, но на исходе второй недели он явился к хозяйке дома и испросил разрешения помогать в саду. В глубине души Юри боялся, что госпожа Аурэлиэль надменно отошлет его обратно в постель выздравливать, но она, вопреки ожиданиям, радушно улыбнулась и сказала, что будет рада любой помощи. Так Юри с новым дневником и садовым инвентарем оказался в чудесном саду.  
Вот только синих роз в нём не было. Привидевшееся в зеркале леди Галадриэль совпадало практически от и до, а синие розы отсутствовали. Не то, чтобы его это сильно волновало, но несколько нервировало. В один из вечеров он, после омовения, поделился с Виктором своей печалью.  
– О, – Виктор поднял палец. – Знаешь, почему я тогда вскинулся в Лориене на упоминание синих роз? Моя дражайшая матушка пыталась вывести синие розы. Но даже ее знаний о растениях, свойствах почв и прочем, не хватило. Фиолетовые, лиловые, полосатые, крапчатые… Остатки её экспериментов растут где-то на отшибе.  
– Отведёшь посмотреть? – Юри необычайно взволновался. – Я не владею вашими эльфийскими умениями, видеть и чувствовать всё живое – у вас в крови, а я…  
Виктор рассмеялся и повалил его в постель.  
– Неужели ты решил сделать предсказание былью?  
Юри упрямо кивнул. В конце концов, он оказался гостем Лихолесья на срок ученичества Виктора. Следовало придумать себе занятие по характеру и уму.  
– В Шире скрещивают плодовые деревья, и я придумал, как минимум, десять вариантов, нет, даже двенадцать. Но пусть это будет нашим секретом, ладно? Я…  
– Ещё один секрет на двоих, meleth amin? – глаза Виктора сияли от радости, и Юри вдруг понял, что соскучился по нему, безумно соскучился и отдал бы многое, чтобы хотя бы на несколько часов сбежать в лес вместе с ним.  
– Это хороший секрет, – Юри протянул руку, поймал серебристую прядь, пропустил сквозь пальцы и хмыкнул, услышав тихий радостный вздох.  
– Юри…  
– Стыдно делать такие вещи в доме твоих родителей, – Юри обхватил его лицо ладонями и осторожно поцеловал. – Ты простишь меня за дурные мысли?  
Виктор прижал палец к его губам, после отнял, но славный хоббит Юри Бэйзер в тот вечер более не произнёс ни слова, ему не позволили. Над ними высоко-высоко, в переплетении ветвей деревьев мерцали яркие августовские звезды, где-то далеко-далеко, за садом, глухо ухала сова. И пусть над Лихолесьем нависла тень от Дол Гулдура, в сердце одного хоббита её только что рассеяли нежностью, радостью, осторожными поцелуями и неловкими прикосновениями. И пусть ему было стыдно, странно и сладко, та короткая августовская ночь провела черту между былым и будущим. Не требовалось Зеркала Галадриэли, чтобы понять, куда двигаться и чего желать.

Остаток лета и осень Юри провел в садовых делах. Виктор смеялся, что он стал похож на нормального хоббита: отъелся, щёки округлились. Сам же Виктор изрядно похудел: он жадно впитывал знания, желая побыстрее сдать экзамен на целителя.  
Изнурительной работой Юри гнал прочь тоску по дому. И когда король Трандуил снарядил караван в Ривенделл, Юри упросил Виктора передать его письмо домой. Уж от Ривенделла в Шир случалась оказия – тот же старый маг Гэндальф и Следопыты – мрачные суровые северяне, что по мере сил охраняли северные границы людских поселений от Тени.  
Ответа он не ждал, просто извещал родителей, что жив, здоров, сейчас в безопасности, а точную дату возвращения назвать не может, поскольку обстоятельства непреодолимой силы.  
– Неплохая формулировка, – одобрительно сказал Виктор, читая из-за плеча письмо, – хотя, наверное, твоя матушка будет волноваться.  
– Она в любом случае будет волноваться, – Юри грустно улыбнулся. – Но без тебя я в Шир не вернусь, даже если ты не успеешь закончить обучение до моей смерти.  
Шутка вышла неудачной: эльф изменился в лице и помрачнел. С того дня он сильнее закопался в старые книги и изготовление лекарств.  
А Юри сражался с растениями. Самым простым способом было добавить синюю краску в почву, но эффект был кратковременным, дожди размывали краску, на солнце такие розы выгорали. Госпожа Аурэлиэль смотрела на его опыты со сдержанным любопытством, но не влезала, только иногда интересовалась, не нужно ли ему помощи.  
– Нет, – отвечал на это Юри. – Я хотел бы добиться результата, используя лишь наши хоббитские способы.  
Скрещивание роз с сортами цветов с голубыми цветками продвигалось еще медленнее, даже с поправкой на мягкий климат и то, что Юри называл эльфийской магией, а госпожа Аурэлиэль и Виктор – поддерживанием сил природы, равновесием и еще десятком умных слов, за которыми скрывалась всё та же эльфийская способность обращаться напрямую к силам Арды и использовать их к своему благу. Чем это было ещё назвать, как ни магией?  
Юри был очень упрямым и местами занудным хоббитом, поэтому не сдавался. По вечерам он ел со всеми, иногда выходил послушать, как поют эльфы, а после уединялся и подолгу черкал, рисовал и мечтал над рабочим журналом. Виктор обычно усаживался рядом со своей толстенной тетрадью и зубрил то заклинательные песни, то рецепты лекарств.

 

Зима пролетела незаметно, следом пришла весна – робкая, блеклая, как будто не в эльфийском лесном королевстве случилась, а где-нибудь в унылом Кардолане. Юри подрос на дюйм, снова похудел, научился бегло говорить на синдарине и теперь забавы ради вёл рабочий журнал на двух языках – синдарине и вестроне. С севера на юг мчались ручьи, гомонили птицы, а Юри рыхлил садовой лопаткой почву, прививал розовые кусты и считал дни.  
Первая гроза принесла кошмары, и Виктор собственноручно сделал для него успокоительную микстуру.  
За одной грозой следовала другая, но теперь Юри спал крепко. Они с Виктором всё так же делили ложе на двоих, целомудренно одетыми и, не касаясь друг друга, разве что иногда, случайно. Юри всё устраивало, он полагал, что чем трепетнее и нежнее чувство, тем оно лучше, хотя нет-нет да ловил себя на любовании то бликами в серебристых волосах, то подглядывая за Виктором в купальне. Сердце тянуло, щемило, накатывала странная тоска. Он порой нет-нет да застывал, откладывая секатор или лопатку, смотря что он в тот момент держал. Застывал и смотрел вдаль, сквозь лес и Мглистые горы. Хоббитскую натуру тянуло в родные леса, немного дикие и несколько несуразные, в места, казавшиеся безопасными, изученными от и до. Наверное, это и называлось ностальгией.  
А летом расцвела первая синяя роза. На самом деле их было две, но для каждой Юри выбрал своего хозяина. Ладно, синими цветы можно было назвать исключительно в тени или на закате, но в лепестках явственно просматривался голубой оттенок, не лиловый или сиреневый, а голубой. Гордый собой, Юри презентовал первый сорванный цветок хозяйке дома. Что-то внутри него радостно пело, когда видение из уже далекого прошлого стало реальностью: дивный сад и синяя, ну хорошо, почти синяя роза с каплями утренней росы на лепестках. Кажется, жизнь налаживалась, как и сам Юри.  
Вторую розу он вечером вплел Виктору в волосы. Синее на серебре – Юри замер от восторга, на языке вертелись рифмы. А ведь он давненько бросил это глупое занятие – стишки сочинять. Впрочем, дальше двух дурацких строчек дело не пошло. Всё-таки работать руками и рисовать у Юри куда лучше получалось. А строчки он вписал в дневник под наброском с Виктором и розой, но это было куда позже.

В волнах серебристых, игривых, искристых,  
Осколками неба застывший цветок.

Виктор долго молчал, поглаживая по лепесткам, после наклонил голову набок и проговорил негромко, глядя Юри в глаза.  
– Я попросил перерыв в обучении. Должен отвести тебя домой, после вернусь, пройду испытание, а потом к тебе, в Шир и куда хочешь, хоть на край света, далеко на юг, где живут люди с угольно-черной кожей и растут диковинные сочные оранжевые фрукты!  
Юри моргнул.  
– Я буду ждать, пока ты выучишься. Договаривались же, Хэледол. Год – значит год, десять – значит, найду себе занятие на десять лет, тут еще миллионы растений и грибов не описаны, не зарисованы, не систематизированы! Ты думаешь, мне тут скучно и тошно? Нет уж, Накил Вэонион, ошибаешься!  
Виктор сидел с открытым ртом.  
– Ой.  
Юри гневно засопел и хлопнул по постели для вящего эффекта, получилось скорее комично, но внимание эльфа он привлек.  
– Мне хорошо там, где ты. А дом… Ты много лет не был дома, чем я хуже тебя? Учись, и я буду учиться.  
Договорить бессовестный эльф ему не дал, потянул на себя, и кончился этот вечер глубокими поцелуями, тягучими и сладкими, как смородиновое варенье, по которому Юри вдруг соскучился.  
Юри соврал бы, если сказал, что совсем не скучает по прошлому, но каждый день приносил что-то новое. Поиски идеального гибрида перемежались прогулками по окрестностям, однажды Виктор взял его с собой во дворец короля Трандуила, впрочем, в самом дворце Юри не понравилось, камень и подземные хоромы, это хоббиту показалось скучным, несмотря на красоту резных панелей, ажурных галерей, мостов и переходов. Оказавшись обратно в лесу, он вздохнул полной грудью и улыбнулся с облегчением.  
– В лесу лучше.  
– Зато королевский дворец неприступен, еще никто не смог его взять! – похвастался Виктор.  
– Ха. Знаю я одного хоббита, который из вашего неприступного дворца выкрал дюжину гномов!  
Крыть Виктору было нечем.  
Не по-северному жаркое лето Юри запомнилось бессонными ночами из-за духоты и находкой трех интересных видов грибов. А Виктор продолжал учиться, становясь бледнее и угрюмее. Тот дурной эльф совсем себя загонял, и Юри это понимал, даже пытался пенять, что не надо, учись как учится, я подожду. Но Виктор оказался ничуть не покладистее своего meleth amin.  
С осенней ярмарки в Эреборе матушка Виктора привезла несколько безделушек, среди них было два кольца, которые она, улыбаясь, дала Виктору. А Виктор, никого не стесняясь, надел одно кольцо, что было поменьше, Юри на палец. Золотистого цвета камень приятно мерцал, Юри залюбовался переливали и бликами, а вот подходящих слов благодарности подобрать так и не смог. Только поднял на него сияющий взгляд.  
Впрочем, они давно научились понимать друг друга без слов.  
А спустя две зимы Виктор прошёл испытание.

Весной, едва с тракта сошел снег и потянулись первые караваны на запад и юг, Виктор нашел Юри в саду, отобрал грабли и, держа за плечи, сказал два слова.  
– Дорога ждёт.  
Так и сказал, и у Юри всё обмерло внутри от радости. Добропорядочные хоббиты, к коим Юри давненько перестал принадлежать, не визжат от радости и не напрыгивают на эльфов. Ну вот Юри с полным правом сделал это, зацеловывая его куда придется. А Виктор смеялся, отплевывался волосами, попавшими в рот от этой неловкой возни, и казался безмерно счастливым.  
Дорога ждала, дорога звала. И вот первого апреля 1368 года по хоббитскому летоисчислению они вышли на тракт, на этот раз впятером – с пони (новым, его Юри назвал Питом), флегматичным жеребчиком и Маком, который никак не захотел оставаться на эльфийских хлебах. Дорога предстояла долгая, зато прямая, через Мглистые горы и Ривенделл, да прямиком в славный мирный Шир.


	53. Эпилог, в котором дороги сходятся в одну, но ни дорога, ни история на этом не заканчиваются

Не то, чтобы Виктор пришёл на рынок за морковью, он вообще мимо проходил и по дороге от деревенского кузнеца решил сделать крюк через рынок. А у хоббитов так: если долго стоишь у прилавка и прицениваешься, значит, надо брать.  
– Морковь в этом году отличная, – мистер Болджер похлопал по корзине. – Заберёте всю, господин эльф?  
– А заберу, – Виктор вытянул кошель из кармана. – Моркови много не бывает.  
Жизнь в захолустье в Западной чети ему нравилась. Он теперь по полгода жил в лесах на границах Шира, а полгода – у Юри, который снова стал шеррифом. Сам Юри тоже нечасто ночевал дома, его тревожили вести с востока и севера, но хоббиту мало кто верил, только следопыты, что тоже хранили границы и изредка навещающий Шир маг Гэндальф. А дорогие сородичи, как обычно, не желали тревожить себя новостями большого мира. Самое большое, на что их хватало – это восхититься тем, что у Криса из Бри вооооот такая репа выросла из ширских семян.  
Осуждать их Виктор не хотел, он с некоторых пор считал, что большой мир хоббитам не очень-то показан. Скольких из них он уже пережевал и выплюнул? Того же Юри взять. Каждую зиму теперь приходилось быть рядом, отпаивать ночью сонным зельем, греть и ждать, пока кошмары отступят, пока призрак черной немочи уберётся, расточится с первыми лучами робкой зимней утренней зари. Днём Юри казался нормальным хоббитом, с поправкой на то, что водился с эльфом и несколько лет пропадал в дальних краях, а вечером он зажигал всюду свечи и спал только при свете. Теперь Юри не любил темноту.  
Впрочем, во всём остальном Виктор не имел к нему никаких претензий, его мохнолапое счастье заставляло сердце биться так же часто, как в день, когда он встретил ясноглазого хоббитёнка в Запретном лесу.  
– Берите с корзиной, господин эльф. Потом занесёте пустую ко мне, хорошо?  
– Спасибо, мистер Болджер, – Виктор легко взвалил корзину на плечо и зашагал ровно-ровно, как по ниточке. Девицы, обсуждавшие кабачки на прилавке миссис Бигфут, восторженно заахали.  
Своя ноша не тянула, солнце пригревало, до дома шеррифа было недалеко. Виктор по пути учтиво здоровался со всеми, поселок небольшой, все всех знали, а здороваться по три-пять раз за день было скорее развлечением, чем докучливой обязанностью. Дивный мирный край, ничуть не менее удивительный, чем родное Лихолесье или золотые сады Лориена. Он-то теперь знал наверняка.  
Юри сидел на крыльце, курил трубку и что-то писал. Виктор сейчас пожалел, что руки заняты, а при себе нет ни уголька, ни бумаги: до чего же его хоббит потешно смотрелся с трубкой в зубах и карандашом.  
– Я купил моркови.  
– Хмпф! – отозвался Юри и помахал на него. – Потом. Отчёт пишу.  
Виктор поставил корзину на землю и сел рядом. Согнать Юри с крыльца было жалко, а нырять в окно… Нет, не в окно хоббичьей норы, вот уж спасибо. Искоса поглядывая, он вытянул одну морковку, обтёр рукавом, обчистил наскоро ножом и громко хрупнул.  
Юри недовольно засопел.  
– А мне?  
– Хоббит, когда ты заделаться кроликом успел? А как же отчет? – дразнить его было очень приятно, тем более, что Юри с обычно с удовольствием подыгрывал.  
– Хэледол, – имя было сказано очень тихо и особым тоном. – Пожалуйста.  
– Мой заработавшийся кролик не обедал, – до Виктора дошёл комизм ситуации. – Хорошо, будет тебе морковка!  
Так и вышло: Виктор чистил морковь, Юри задумчиво ею хрустел, карандаш летал по бумаге. Когда корзина опустела наполовину, Юри со вздохом потянулся, хрустнул плечами.  
– Yallume!*  
– Теперь обедать?  
– Нет, отдать почтальону, – Юри свернул исписанные листки. – Принеси мне печать, пожалуйста. И конверт, нет, два конверта.  
Договаривая, он сполз с крыльца, открывая проход в нору. Виктор делано-тяжело вздохнул, подхватил корзину – всё равно надо морковь в кладовую унести! – и влез в дом. В их норе потолки были такие, что можно было ходить, не наклоняя голову, но Виктор по привычке горбился. Корзина снова оказалась ненадолго брошена, сам он заглянул в кабинет Юри, достал из секретера шкатулку с шерифской печатью и прочими важными мелочами. Наверное, это было не его дело, что там Юри понаписал… Но любопытство изнывало, что да – то да.  
Юри при нём запечатал по нескольку листков в разные конверты, торопливо написал адресатов. Одним, к удивлению Виктора, оказался Гэндальф. А место назначения – трактир «Гарцующий пони» в Бри.  
– Что-то случилось?  
– Ночью расскажу, – Юри поднял на него взгляд. – Имей терпение.  
Остаток дня они провели за обычными заботами: Виктор собирал жуков с баклажанов, прыскал томаты, Юри разнял одну драку, вернул унесенное ветром одеяло старику Бигглю, поболтал с почтальоном, отнёс корзину мистеру Болджеру. Нет, всё-таки после лет странствий Виктор понимал, что хоббичья рутина и покой – это прекрасно. Порой именно этого не хватает даже самому непоседливому эльфу.  
Вечер пролетел быстро за распитием прошлогоднего яблочного сидра, присланного батюшкой Юри. Виктор рассказал о том, что видел-слышал на базаре, а Юри вот с каждой минутой становился мрачнее. Наконец он поднял руку, прося замолчать, запер ставни, входную дверь, зажег еще три свечи и сказал нервничающему Виктору:  
– На севере в двадцати лигах от границы видели черного всадника.  
Виктор зажал рот ладонью.  
– Это мог быть человек в чёрном плаще! Следопыт!  
– Следопыты сказали мне, – у глаза Юри расширились, их словно темнотой залило, как в Дол-Гулдуре, незадолго до страшного сна, отобравшего Юри у Виктора на долгие месяцы. – Следопыты сказали, что это не был кто-то из их народа. И что животные в страхе бежали от всадника.  
Виктор скрипнул зубами.  
– Где видели? Я сам проверю. Я не боюсь чёрных тварей Саурона.  
– Вместе проверим, – Юри рванул ворот рубашки, шнуровка затрещала. – Я их боюсь, но это моя страна, я должен хранить ее границы! И никакая мерзость сюда проникнуть не должна! – в глазах, ставших привычно-тёплыми карими, плескалась ярость. И уверенность, там была уверенность.  
Виктор кивнул, хоть поначалу и хотел ему отказать. Всё-таки он был не вправе отказывать, и да, если не Юри, знающий, кто такие назгулы, то кто может дать этим тварям отпор? Не глупый же разжиревший главный шерриф?  
– Проверим. Хорошо, что я новые наконечники у кузнеца забрал на неделе.  
Пока Виктор заплетал волосы в косу, готовясь ко сну, Юри погасил почти все свечи, оставил две: одну на столе, вторую на кухне, оставляя коридор освещенным.  
– Надо наделать наших эльфийских светильников, – в который раз пробормотал Виктор. – Они могут годами гореть.  
– Ты всё обещаешь, Хэледол, – тихо рассмеялся Юри и стянул рубашку через голову. Он поймал брошенную пижаму и быстро переоделся. Виктор приподнял брови, когда Юри помялся-помялся и лег не к себе, а юркнул к нему под одеяло. Но спрашивать не стал: и так было понятно, с чего это. Здесь, дома, они редко спали вместе. Существовала опасность быть застигнутыми, шеррифский дом был как проходной двор, хотя обычно гости стучали. Приучились, когда поймали Виктора за распеванием неприличных людских песенок. Вот в лесу можно было быть собой, спать в одном спальном мешке, целоваться часами, а здесь…  
Впрочем, Виктор не роптал, его всё устраивало.  
– Если свеча догорит раньше, чем я засну…  
– Я зажгу новую, – пообещал Виктор, сжимая его прохладные руки. – Quel kaima**.  
Юри счастливо зажмурился, устроил голову на его плече и вскоре задышал тихо и ровно, как и полагалось крепко спящему намаявшемуся за день хоббиту. А Виктор еще долго смотрел на оплывающую свечу и думал о превратностях судьбы.

* * *

Утром Виктор поймал почтальона, выдал ему письма, от себя добавил коротенькую записульку для Криса. Даже бывший эльфийский разведчик – всегда разведчик, а в Бри у Криса было всяко больше возможностей увидеть, узнать, подтвердить.  
В лес они выдвинулись к обеду, практически налегке, если не считать за ношу заплечный мешок с кучей снеди. Всё-таки в гостях у Юри Виктор слишком любил вкусно объедаться и спять на мягкой перине. Юри обычно шутил про нелегкую семейную жизнь и зажравшихся эльфов, но в этот раз обошлось без шуток. Юри мрачно нёс новый лук, а вот Виктор не стеснялся – распевал под нос песни и приставал к белкам.  
К вечеру они нашли себе ночлег в широких ветвях векового падуба. Юри дремал с открытыми глазами, не дорисовав, а Виктор немного грустил. Мир менялся, он чувствовал это всем своим существом. Возможно, и Юри это чувствовал, только не осознавал.  
– Юри?  
– Да? – Юри поднял голову.  
– Ветер сменился, обычно он дует с запада. Сейчас это холодный северный ветер.  
– И что он тебе говорит?  
– Что к рассвету здесь будут посторонние.  
– А мы их встретим, – спокойно ответил Юри. – В конце концов, я шерриф Юри, и я не пущу в мою страну кого попало.  
Виктор тихо рассмеялся.  
С переменившимся ветром в серых предрасветных сумерках в лесу и впрямь появились двое: они двигались, как воры, боящиеся быть застигнутыми, от них пахло кровью и сталью, они не принадлежали к северным странникам-следопытам. Увидев серебристые волосы эльфа, они бросились наутек, и стрелы вскоре их нашли. В карманах у одного Юри нашел письмо к некоему «мудрому старцу», написано оно было мудреным наречием, знакомые руны складывались в незнакомые слова.  
– Не Саруману ли эта писулька? – спросил сам у себя Виктор.  
– Да уж не Гэндальфу! – Юри спрятал письмо за пазуху. – Закончим здесь – едь в Бри, найди Гэндальфа, а я тут сам разберусь.  
– Как скажешь.  
А чёрного всадника в лесу они не нашли. Прошли они вдоль границы, потратив на это дюжину дней, но больше никого им не встретилось, кроме зверья. А зверье казалось спокойным, значит, граница была не нарушена.  
На опушке они и попрощались, обнялись крепко-крепко, боясь приманить злой рок словами.  
– Возвращайся, как только найдешь его, – попросил Юри, неохотно отпуская его руки.  
– Вернусь. И привезу тебе крисовой капусты, – Виктор рассмеялся. – Поквасим ее на зиму, да?  
– И кто из нас хоббит!  
Дорога сама стелилась под ноги, Виктор уходил из Шира с лёгким сердцем, зная, что скоро вернётся. В уме он составлял послание для своего короля и заодно для матушки. Мир менялся, а вместе с миром менялись они все. Только дорога оставалась прежней – звала, обещала, помогала. Только жаль было идти по ней одному.   
В конце концов, он обожал возвращаться к своему хоббиту в уютную нору, пахнущую чернилами, едой, мылом и старыми книгами. А Юри обожал его встречать, ведь встреча тянет за собой новое путешествие, и, Виктор знал, точно знал, что его они совершат вместе с Юри. У Шира длинные границы, а они исходили не все лесные тропки. Так-то.  
– Tenna’ ento lye omenta, Yuuri***, – шепнул Виктор и улыбнулся небу.  
Где-то далеко-далеко, почти неразличимо для человеческого уха, пел, возвращаясь домой, его ненаглядный хоббит.

 

* Yallume! – Пер. с синд. Наконец-то!  
** Quel kaima. – Пер с синд. – Доброй ночи.  
*** Tenna’ ento lye omenta, Yuuri. – Пер. с синд. – До следующей нашей встречи, Юри.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большое спасибо всем, кто помогал мне во время написания этой истории. Спасибо Лене и Рыжей Псине за бетинг, спасибо Оками киба и Allesia Forgotten за рисунки, спасибо моим постоянным комментаторам, которые не жалели добрых слов для этой сказки и ее глупого автора. Спасибо. Всех люблю.


End file.
